Amis et amants
by Dauphin Noire
Summary: Drago était sur le point de fermer la porte derrière lui lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Potter : Tu ferais mieux de dire à Hermione que tu l'aimes, Malefoy, ou je le ferai. Drago Malefoy en conclut qu'il appréciait être ennemi avec Harry Potter... Traduction
1. Prologue

_Prologue revu et corrigé._

* * *

_Traduction de __**Friends and Lovers**__ par __**Dmlainey**__. Thank you very much to let me translate your story. Cette histoire comporte 30 chapitres et est terminée._

* * *

**Résumer**

Drago allait fermer la porte derrière lui quand il entendit la voix de Potter : « Tu ferais mieux de dire à Hermione que tu l'aimes, Malefoy, ou je le ferai. Drago Malefoy en conclut qu'il appréciait être ennemi avec Harry Potter, un extraordinaire gêneur, au mieux. [Traduction]

* * *

**Amis et amants**

**Prologue **

Elle avait toujours sut que ça allait venir. Dès le moment où elle avait atteint ses trente ans, elle avait sut qu'elle ferait les frais de ce genre de questions et de ces conversations. Quand la vingtième interrogatrice (oui, elle avait compté!) commença à lui faire la conversation, elle en eu assez. C'était son anniversaire, pour l'amour de Merlin! Elle compta jusqu'à dix pour faire disparaître l'irritation qu'elle ressentait, mais hélas, la femme indélicate ne montrait aucun signe d'être à la veille de se taire. Prenant une gorgée de champagne dans la coupe qu'elle tenait, elle leva sa main, signalant à la tête rousse de s'arrêter.

« Ginevra Molly Potter, pourrais-tu, s'il te plaît, t'abstenir de parler de ce sujet avec moi? » réclama Hermione malgré le fait qu'elle était presque certaine que Ginny l'énerverait pour l'éternité avec _ça_. Et c'était peu dire à quel point elle avait raison! Ginny ne lui jeta qu'un regard diabolique avant de poursuivre :

« Je te pris de me dire, Hermione-Granger-qui-ne-devrait-pas-être-une-Granger-maintenant, pourquoi ne devrais-je pas te rappeler que tu ne rajeuniras pas? Tu devrais être mariée, maintenant. Si je ne fais pas erreur, tu es la seule femme de ta promotion à Poudlard qui ne s'est pas déjà mariée. »

La sorcière aux cheveux bruns roula des yeux. « Pansy Parkinson est encore célibataire, tu sais. »

Ginny mordit sa lèvre inférieure et combattit l'urgence de crier. « Elle est _fiancée_ à Ron, 'Mione! »

« Il ne sont pas encore mariés. Donc, tu as faux. »

« Ah. Je déteste que tu défasses mes paroles et les fasses revenir contre moi. Tu as passé beaucoup trop de temps avec ce connard. » Hermione lui sourit simplement. « De toute façon, c'est ma mission de t'aider à trouver le véritable amour. Considère ça comme mon présent pour ton anniversaire. »

« Et j'étais ici, espérant un présent gentiment emballé. Je ne veux pas de ton aide, Ginny, ne le prends pas mal. Je suis capable, merci beaucoup. »

« Si tu l'étais, tu porterais une bague en diamant à ton doigt. Malgré le fait que tu sois la plus brillante sorcière de ton âge et que tu représentes le tiers du Trio d'Or, je ne pense pas que tu sois maître dans l'art des rendez-vous. »

Hermione feignit un regard surprit. « Il y a un art des rendez-vous? »

Exaspérée, la femme du héro bien-aimé du monde sorcier secoua son amie, la faisant renverser un peu du champagne que contenait sa coupe sur sa robe. C'était une bonne chose qu'elle soit une experte pour lancer des sorts de nettoyage, ayant un flemmard comme colocataire. « Merde! Tu es vite devenue la personne qui m'agace le plus, volant la place du sommet à Drago Malefoy! » Les yeux bruns vifs rencontrèrent des yeux bruns. « Écoute-moi et écoute-moi bien, Hermione Jane Granger. Je vais te trouver quelqu'un pour te marier avec, peu importe que ça te plaise ou non. Ne dis pas que je ne t'aie pas averti. »

La lueur dans les yeux de Ginny fit ressentir à Hermione, la brillante sorcière qui avait aidé à détruire Voldemort, qu'elle était bien petite dans ses souliers.

* * *

_D'autres que moi auraient également peur de Ginny? :D _


	2. Chapitre 1

_Chapitre revu et corrigé._

* * *

_Traduction de __**Friends and Lovers**__ par __**Dmlainey**__. Thank you very much to let me translate your story. Cette histoire comporte 30 chapitres et est terminée._

_Concernant la traduction du prochain chapitre, elle viendra probablement que la semaine prochaine. Je compte traduire au rythme d'un chapitre par semaine, deux peut-être lorsque j'aurai des temps libres, mais avec tous mes projets et mes études, je ne pourrai pas faire plus vite sans bâcler et ce, je refuse de le faire. Enfin bref, merci à tous pour les reviews et les mises en alertes/favoris, je les transfèrerai à l'auteure. Sur ce, bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Chapitre 1 **

Drago Malefoy releva les yeux du livre qu'il lisait lorsqu'il entendit un petit _pop_ derrière lui, laissant alors apparaître un immense sourire sur son visage lorsqu'il vit que c'était sa colocataire. « Bonne fête, Granger! » Le regard que lui lança Hermione était positivement _assassin_. « _Quoi_? Je fais juste te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire. Ce n'est pas un crime, n'est-ce pas? »

Il devait l'admettre, il était terrifié de tomber sur le mauvais côté d'Hermione. Il était après tout bien connu pour sa lâcheté dans ses jeunes années, même si à son avis, il essayait seulement de préserver sa vie et de vivre longtemps. Pour apaiser la mauvaise humeur de la sorcière née Moldue, Drago chercha la petite boîte enveloppée de vert et d'argent dans sa poche et la tendit à Hermione, laquelle était assise à côté de lui.

Ne lui parlant toujours pas, sa colocataire aux cheveux ébouriffés déballa et ouvrit la boîte pour découvrir un rubis incrusté dans une bague en or. Hermione lui jeta la bague grandiose au visage et il aurait juré sur la tombe de son défunt père que la femme _grogna_. Voyant qu'il n'était pas blessé par sa misérable tentative pour distordre son visage parfait, elle commença à jeter les objets se trouvant sur le dessus de leur table à café vers lui. « _Putain, _qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi, Granger? » lança l'ex Serpentard blond quand elle s'arrangea pour lancer un dessous de verre sur son front.

« Ferme-la, Drago. »

Oh! bien, au moins elle lui parlait maintenant.

« Tant mieux pour toi, Granger, mais je ne le _ferai pas_. Tu sais pourquoi? C'est parce que tu me dois une explication sur le pourquoi tu ressens soudain l'urgence de me blesser et de défigurer ce visage qui a tiré un millier de soupirs. » Il pointa la bosse qui enflait sur son front pour mettre l'emphase sur ses propos. Sa déclaration sembla calmer Hermione puisqu'elle arrêta de lui lancer des objets. Ou peut-être parce qu'il ne restait rien sur le dessus de la table pour la laisser pratique son talent nouvellement acquis dans l'art de lancer (il aurait attesté que son lancé était presque comme celui de ces joueurs de ce sport Moldu appelé baseball que Potter aimait bien.) Comme si elle avait épuisé toute son énergie, elle revient à sa position d'avant qu'elle décide de se déchaîner sur lui. Elle agrippait les accoudoirs du seul fauteuil comme si sa vie en dépendait, un signe révélant qu'elle essayait vraiment fort de contrôler sa colère. Quelque chose de terrible devait lui être arrivé parce que les jours ordinaires, dans des circonstances ordinaires, Hermione Granger était une personne d'humeur égale et patiente. Elle avait été capable d'habiter avec lui depuis les cinq dernières années et ça, c'était une preuve solide démontrant à quel point elle était patiente et compréhensive. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Hermione? » dit-il sa voix lui offrant un certain réconfort.

La sorcière soupira. « Je suis désolée, Drago. C'était immature de ma part. C'est juste que j'ai eu une mauvaise soirée et que j'avais besoin d'évacuer ma colère. Je suis vraiment, _vraiment_, désolée. »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec toi et ton ambition de faire de moi ton souffre-douleur? » dit-il dramatiquement comme si la tâche de débarrasser le monde de tous ses problèmes lui pesait sur les épaules.

Pour la première fois ce soir-là, Hermione rit. Ah, une musique à ses oreilles. "Je préférerais plutôt te blesser, la fouine. »

« J'aimerais penser que tu as encore une dent contre moi pour ce que je t'ai fais quand nous étions à Poudlard. Pardonne-moi réellement, Hermione. Tu devrais comprendre que ma conduite durant ces années-là était appropriée considérant comment parfait, riche, intelligent et influençable j'étais. Parlant de ça, je le suis _toujours_, » rit-il, même s'il voyait qu'Hermione redevenait irritée. « Je suis chanceux, je suis chanceux. »

« Je vais dans ma chambre. Appelle-moi seulement si tu en as fini avec tes litanies sur ta glorification personnelle, d'accord? »

« Merlin, Hermione, c'est ton anniversaire! Tu as _interdiction_ d'être aussi grogneuse. Ce n'est pas vrai, qu'est-ce que ces gens ton fait durant ta fête chez les Potter? J'aurais voulu y aller si j'avais sut que j'aurais à souffrir de leurs fautes. »

« Bien, ils semblaient penser que mon trentième anniversaire était un signal pour moi pour devenir mariée. »

Drago la fixa. Il s'attendait qu'elle dise que Voldemort avait ressucité une fois encore, lui donnant son humeur précédente. "C'est tout?"

"Est-ce que je t'ai dis que _tous ceux_ qui étaient là ont vu l'occasion de me demander quand j'allais me marier? »

« Non, tu ne l'as pas fait. »

« Est-ce que je t'ai dis que _tous ceux _qui était là m'ont parlé du fait que je ne rajeunissais pas, de comment, à mon âge, il me serait difficile de porter un enfant ou de comment je suis la seule de notre promotion à Poudlard qui ne soit pas mariée ou au moins fiancée? » était-elle en train de lui hurler, pour l'amour de Merlin! Ce n'était pas de sa faute!

« Tu ne l'as certainement pas fait, » dit-il, commençant à comprendre d'où la mauvaise humeur d'Hermione venait.

« Est-ce que je t'ai dis que Ginny m'a menacée de me trouver quelqu'un pour me marier, peu importe que je le veule ou non? »

Il rit une fois encore. « Je le promets, je commence à respecter Potter. La rouquine à toute une force avec laquelle il faut gérer. »

Hermione le regarda furieuse. « Alors tu peux imaginer à quel point les dernières heures furent épouvantables pour moi. Ainsi, j'ai décidée de revenir ici pour m'éloigner de ces gens parce que je commençais à imaginer lancer des _Avada Kedavras _à chacun d'entre eux. Ensuite, tu m'as donné cette bague, laquelle m'a rappelée que j'avais été _forcée_ d'écouter des gens qui veulent que je remédie à l'absence d'une bague de fiançailles à mon doigt et j'ai pris ça comme un signal pour exploser. » Elle se leva. « De toute façon, je vais aller dormir, Drago. Ça a été une longue soirée pour moi. »

« Bien, pour t'informer, Granger, cette bague aurait été ta bague de fiançailles si tu ne me l'avais pas jetée dessus pour me la rendre, » dit-il, ne voulant pas laisser passer l'opportunité de l'agacer. Hermione sortit sa baguette du sac qu'elle transportait et la pointa sur lui.

« Tu veux que je jette un petit _doloris _sur toi, Drago? » demanda-t-elle doucement alors que la lueur dans ses yeux était le parfait opposée. Il aurait dut savoir que plaisanter avec elle quand elle s'envenimait n'était pas bon pour sa santé. Rapidement, il repoussa la baguette de la femme sur le côté avant qu'elle décide de faire des expériences sur lui.

« Je faisais juste plaisanter, Hermione. Va dormir, tout de suite. »

Hermione éloigna sa baguette et commença à marcher vers sa chambre. « Au fait, trouve cette bague, d'accord. Je l'aimais plutôt bien. »

« _Tu_ la trouves. Tu es celle qui la jetée en premier lieu. »

Le regard qu'Hermione lui lança était menaçant. Il promit sur la tombe de Lucius Malefoy- une fois encore, seulement parce qu'il aimait faire ça – qu'Hermione avait passé beaucoup trop de temps avec Ginny Potter.


	3. Chapitre 2

_Chapitre revu et corrigé._

* * *

Et voilà un chapitre 2 qui arrive un peu plus tard que prévu. J'essaierai d'éditer l'histoire tous les dimanche à partir de maintenant, en même temps que l'autre traduction que j'ai commencéee. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis sur l'histoire, je transmettrai tous les commentaires à l'auteure. Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

_Traduction de __**Friends and Lovers**__ par __**Dmlainey**__. Thank you very much to let me translate your story._

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Hermione était en train de préparer son thé lorsque Drago apparut dans la cuisine, encore assommé par le sommeil. Les cheveux sur le côté droit de sa grosse tête s'envolait dans toutes les directions alors que ceux du côté gauche étaient aplatis. Il ne ressemblait pas au garçon avec les cheveux immaculés, il ressemblait davantage à Harry. Elle savait que ça le mettrait hors de lui si elle le lui disait. Elle rit quand le blond laissa tomber à côté de sa toast la marmelade qu'il prenait dans le pot, les effets du sommeil voulant encore revendiquer leurs droits sur lui. « _Merde,_ » grommela-t-il dans un souffle, oubliant les manières à table que lui avait inculqué Narcissa Malefoy durant son enfance.

« Drago! » souffla-t-elle, lui lançant un regard de réprimande.

« Pardon, _mère_. »

« Peu importe, Drago. Tu ressemble tellement à un ours le matin. » Elle lança un sort de nettoyage sur la marmelade qui tâchait le linge de table blanc. « Tu voudrais un peu de thé? »

« S'il te plaît et merci. » Elle procéda alors à préparer son thé, se demandant pour la énième fois comment diable elle en était arrivée à vivre avec _le_ Drago Malefoy. Et pour la énième fois, elle répondit à sa propre question.

* * *

_« As-tu perdu l'esprit, Harry? S'il te plaît, dis-moi que tu plaisantes. Tu ne viens pas juste d'annoncer que Drago Malefoy rejoignait l'Ordre du Phénix, n'est-ce pas? » disait Hermione en répétant ce que venait juste de dire son meilleur ami. Peut-être que la tâche de vaincre Voldemort était juste trop lourde et qu'il en était venu à perdre son équilibre mental._

_« Mione, Malefoy rejoint vraiment l'Ordre, » dit Harry, confirmant son pire cauchemar. _

_« Mais il pourrait être un espion provenant de l'autre côté, Harry! N'as-tu jamais pensé à cette possibilité? » Criait Ron au Garçon-Qui-Avait-Survécu._

_« J'en suis venu à savoir qu'il a une raison valide pour nous rejoindre. Fais-moi confiance, mec, il est devenu quelqu'un de bien, peu importe à quel point ça peut nous sembler__ impossible, à nous qui avons été familier avec son mauvais comportement durant des années. Les autres membres l'ont accepté, après l'avoir interrogé, bien sûr. »_

_Toujours la plus prudente, Hermione doutait encore des intentions de Malefoy. « Je ne sais pas, Harry. Il est Drago Malefoy, le pompeux, intimidant, vantard et l'inconsidéré Serpentard qui nous détestait justement. Je ne suis pas à l'aise avec l'idée de me battre avec lui. Pour ce que j'en sais, il pourrait me lancer des sorts pendant que nous sommes plongés dans une bataille. » Ron acquiesça avec enthousiasme; apparemment, elle avait énoncé ses peurs à lui aussi. _

_« Crois-moi, Mione, ça n'arrivera jamais. » Harry lui offrit un petit sourire et elle ne put rien faire d'autre que de penser qu'il savait quelque chose qu'elle ignorait._

* * *

_Il fallut un long moment à Ron et Hermione pour accepter le fait qu'ils étaient désormais dans le même camp que Malefoy, même si Harry agissait comme si le blond et lui avaient été amis depuis leur première année à Poudlard. Hermione essayait de soutirer à Harry et à Remus Lupin davantage des raisons de Malefoy pour rejoindre l'Ordre, mais ce fut sans succès. Ils lui donnèrent l'excuse qu'ils avaient promis de garder ça secret. Elle commença à donner à Malefoy le bénéfice du doute seulement lorsqu'elle le vit combattre un Mangemort dans l'une des nombreuses batailles dans lesquelles ils s'étaient retrouvés durant la guerre. Ce fut après la guerre qu'elle commença à le considérer comme l'un de ses amis, quand l'Ordre lui demande de le retrouver parce qu'il était injoignable depuis une semaine. Elle l'avait retrouvé dans le bureau de son père, au Manoir Malefoy, silencieusement assis dans l'un des fauteuils en peluche de son père, alors que l'aube était sur le point de se lever. Pour la première fois, elle avait vu la vulnérabilité de Malefoy et à quel point il était humain. Il lui avait parlé de ce qu'il ressentait face à la guerre, face aux procès auxquels il avait dut faire face, face aux mauvaises décisions qu'il avait prises, avait parlé de ce qu'il ressentait par rapport à la mort de son père et à celle de sa mère sans réserve, partageant avec elle une part de lui, retirant son masque d'arrogance et de froideur. Elle avait alors commencé à le comprendre`: pourquoi il avait fait ce qu'il avait fait, pourquoi il pensait de la façon qu'il pensait et pourquoi il disait les choses qu'il disait. À partir de ce moment, Hermione Jane Granger, une sorcière née-moldue, devient la meilleure amie de Drago Malefoy, à la surprise de tous ceux qui connaissaient la tension présente entre ces deux-là et à la grande joie d'un certain M. Harry Potter._

* * *

_« Alors? Que penses-tu de ma suggestion? » Demanda Drago à Hermione alors qu'ils se régalaient de la dernière saveur de crème glacée offerte par Forean Fortescue. « Tu serais une imbécile totale si tu considères l'idée de refuser. » Drago était en train de la convaincre de venir rester dans son appartement quand prendrait fin le contrat de son propre appartement la semaine suivante._

_« Merci pour le compliment, M. Malefoy, » dit sarcastiquement l'Hermione âgée de vint-cinq ans. _

_« Sérieusement, Hermione, garde cette piètre excuse pour l'un de tes colocataires et emménage avec moi. » Drago lui sourit en disant ça, ce qui lui valut un léger coup sur son bras droit de la part d'Hermione. _

_« Cela dit, je n'emménagerai jamais avec toi. »_

_« Tu sais que je ne faisais seulement que plaisanter. Alors, seras-tu ma nouvelle colocataire? »_

_« Quand es-tu devenu si motivé de me convaincre de partager avec toi ton appartement, de toute façon? » demanda la sorcière douteuse. « Ne me dit pas que tu t'appauvries et que tu as besoin de moi pour diviser les paiements? »_

_« Tu le souhaiterais, Granger. Pour ton information, je suis propriétaire de l'appartement. Comme si tu ne le savais pas. Et laisse moi te dire, le jour où un Malefoy sera sans fortune sera le jour où un Weasley apprendra les manières en société. »_

_« Ce jour est vraiment près, alors, s'il n'est pas encore venu, » lui sourit-elle effrontément. _

_« Ah, ah. Tu es tellement drôle, que j'en suis mort de rire, Hermione. » Drago regarda l'heure sur la montre qu'Hermione lui avait donnée pour son vingt-troisième anniversaire. « Ouah. Déjà treize heures trente? Je ferais mieux d'y aller. » Il se leva et étendit son bras vers son chandail de laine, lequel était posé sur le dossier de sa chaise. « Alors? Puis-je espérer ta charmante présence dans mon appartement la semaine prochaine? »_

_« Nous verrons, Drago. Maintenant, dégage. Ça ne serait pas bien pour toi d'être en retard dans une autre réunion pour la centième fois. » Il la salua et avec un léger _pop,_ il transplana. Hermione commença alors à cogiter sur les pour et les contre d'emménager avec Drago Malefoy. Le temps qu'elle termine sa crème glacée, elle avait décidé que ce serait à son avantage si elle donnait son accord à la suggestion de Drago._

* * *

« Graaaanger, » criait Drago à Hermione, interrompant le défilement de ses souvenirs. Elle leva un sourcil sur l'homme de vingt-neuf ans qui gémissait comme s'il en avait cinq. Elle versa rapidement un peu de lait dans la tasse et l'amena à Drago.

« Voici votre thé, votre altesse royal, » dit-elle moqueuse, lui faisant même la révérence.

« Merci, mon humble servante. » Étonnamment, elle lui tira la langue et Drago éclata de rire. « Franchement, ça te va très bien, Hermione. »

« Je suis heureuse d'être une source de divertissement pour vous, votre altesse royal. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais travailler. Nous recevons ce matin les livres que nous avons commandés. »

« Tu ne vas pas peigner tes cheveux? Tu parais vraiment effrayante avec ces cheveux broussailleux. Tu devrais les couper. » Habituée à ses perpétuels insultes sur ses cheveux indomptés, Hermione se contenta de rouler les yeux devant lui et sans même dire au revoir à Drago, elle disparut vers son endroit de travail, avec l'espoir qu'elle ne foncerait pas dans Ginny Potter, la reine de toutes les choses exaspérantes. Drago Malefoy étant le roi, bien sûr.

* * *

_Merci d'avoir pris le temps de vous rendre au bout de votre lecture! On lève la main si on connait les raisons de Drago pour avoir rejoint l'Ordre! _


	4. Chapitre 3

_Chapitre revu et corrigé._

* * *

_Et voilà pour le troisième chapitre! :D Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews (également à ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en mise en alerte, n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez, l'auteure sera ravie de connaître votre opinion). Bonne lecture!_

* * *

_Traduction de __**Friends and Lovers**__ par __**Dmlainey**__. Thank you very much to let me translate your story._

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Hermione passa sa matinée à transférer les derniers arrivages de livres dans les rayons, travaillant malgré le fait qu'elle soit la propriété de Fleury et Bott et qu'ils avaient une assistante. Sept ans plutôt, Harry, qui avait entreprit de distribuer la fortune qu'il avait d'enfermé à Gringotts, avait convaincu le propriétaire du dit magasin de lui vendre la moitié des droits de propriété sur la boutique. Franchement, quelle personne saine d'esprit aurait refusé une requête venant d'un _héros de guerre_? Bien, _personne_. Ainsi, pour son vingt-troisième anniversaire, Hermione devient la propriétaire de Fleury et Bott, son deuxième emplacement favori dans le monde sorcier (Poudlard gagnant la place d'honneur). Elle n'en voulut d'abord pas parce qu'elle trouvait que c'était vraiment extravagant comme cadeau, mais il avait insisté. À la fin, elle avait cédée, son refus du présent étant de toute façon sans enthousiasme. Elle était en train de discuter avec l'un des assistants du magasin à propos de futurs commandes lorsqu'arriva dans la boutique Ginny , un large sourire plaqué sur son visage et paraissant avoir préparé quelque chose de machiavéliquement pour elle. Elle salua la tête rousse avec peu d'enthousiasme et la conduisit dans son petit bureau, près de la pièce principale. Ginny choisit de s'asseoir sur la chaise en face de son bureau et Hermione s'installa sur celle qui faisait face à son amie.

« J'ai de très _bonnes_ nouvelles pour toi, 'Mione! »

À son avis, tout ce qui semblait bien pour Ginny s'égalait à un potentiel _désastre_ pour elle. « Quand vais-je être crucifiée? »

Ginny rit, pinçant son siège, joueuse. Elle était vraiment de bonne humeur. « Oh, 'Mione, est-ce que je t'ai dis que j'_adorais_ réellement que tu sois pince-sans-rire? »

La sorcière née Moldue haussa les épaules. « Tu devras remercier Drago pour ça. J'ai eu besoin de pratique pour rester avec lui. »

"Tu dérailles si tu penses que c'est possible que _je_ remercie la fouine pour ça, » dit-elle, regardant Hermione, dégoûtée comme si cette dernière venait juste de lui demander d'embrasser Voldemort. Ginny et Drago n'allaient pas très bien ensemble : ils raillaient et s'insultaient l'un l'autre chaque fois qu'ils en avaient l'opportunité. Le jeu frimeur entre ces deux-là était toujours amusant et Hermione savait qu'ils essayaient de s'égorger l'un l'autre non pas à cause de la haine, mais plutôt parce qu'ils adoraient échanger ce genre paroles. « Ne parlons pas de cet abruti. J'ai quelque chose de plus grande importance à te dire. »

« _J'en doute, »_ se dit-elle à elle-même, voulant le dire directement à Ginny, mais elle aimait plutôt ses cheveux, peu importe combien négligés ils étaient. « Dis-moi alors. J'ai du travaille à faire, tu sais._ »_

« Bien. » Ginny Potter lui sourit. « Merci aux étoiles chanceuses. Je t'ai déjà planifié un rendez-vous! »

« Davantage comme si j'allais trouver mes étoiles chanceuses et les faire exploser en petits morceaux. » Elle était émerveillée de voir à quel point ça sonnait come _Drago._

« Justement ce que je m'attendais à ce que tu dises, Hermione. »

« Tu vas me laisser seule, alors? »

« Non. Nous allons avoir une petite conversation. » Ginny tendit sa main vers la sienne et la prit. « 'Mione, c'est le temps pour toi d'avancer. »

« Est-ce qu'on va parler de ça encore une fois, Gin? » demanda-t-elle, référant au moment où elle et Ron s'étaient séparés sept ans plutôt. C'était le sujet favori de Ginny, apparemment. « Je te l'ai dis de nombreuses fois, déjà : j'_ai_ avancé. »

« Alors pourquoi es-tu si motivée à devenir une vieille mégère? »

« Parce que je le _veux_. Ou peut-être parce que je n'ai pas rencontré un garçon qui m'intéresse suffisamment pour me faire ressentir l'urgence de le connaître mieux? Ça peut aussi être parce que je veux t'énerver, sachant que tu meurs d'envie de me voir marier. » C'était pour toutes ces raisons, en fait. « J'ai mes raisons, Ginny, mais ma séparation avec Ron n'est pas l'une d'elles. Je n'étais pas à ce point en amour avec lui pour en être dévastée après tout ce temps.. »

« Tu _n'étais _pas en amour? Ah! Arrête de te leurrer, Hermione. » La voix de Ginny s'était élevée d'un octave. « Ron et toi étiez ensemble depuis _quatre_ ans. »

« Et nous sommes séparés depuis _sept_. C'est suffisamment de temps pour moi pour réfléchir sur notre relation et j'en suis venue à la conclusion que nous sommes restés ensemble aussi longtemps seulement parce que tout le monde espérait nous voir mariés. Nous n'avions même pas une tonne d'intérêts en commun, Ginny. Ron disait que j'étais du type intellectuel et il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer continuer comme ça avec le mariage. On ne se voyait qu'à peine même quand on était encore ensemble. On s'ennuyait, la magie s'était envolée. Nous nous sentions comme si nous étions ensemble depuis cent ans et que nous nous avions dis tout ce qu'on avait à se dire. » Elle soupira. La tête rousse pouvait être tellement embêtante. Si elle n'avait pas tort, elles avaient déjà discuté de ça. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait conserver ce souvenir et qu'ainsi, chaque fois que le sujet de « _la séparation_ » reviendrait encore, elle aurait simplement à plonger la tête de Ginny dans la pensive. « Il a même reconnu que j'étais celle qui dominait dans notre relation et il ne voulait pas de ça. J'étais blessée et j'ai pleuré une mare de larmes quand il a mit fin à notre histoire, bien sûre, mais seulement pendant quelques mois. Je n'allais pas ruiner ma vie seulement à cause de Ron. »

« Prouve-le, Hermione. »

« Prouver _quoi?_ » demanda-t-elle spontanément, sachant déjà ce que Ginny allait dire.

« Prouve que tu as avancé. Va à un rendez-vous. »

« Hors de question, Ginny. Je suis une personne occupée. »

« Peureuse, Hermione? Es-tu effrayée par la possibilité que tu pourrais _peut-être_ tomber en amour à nouveau mais avoir le cœur brisé à la fin? J'en attendais davantage de la part d'une pure Gryffondor et d'une héroïne de guerre, » la défia Ginny.

« Je ne me laisserai pas piéger par ça. » Elle se leva. « Je dois retourner travailler, Gin. »

« Tu sais, je veux seulement que tu sois heureuse, 'Mione, » dit tristement son amie.

« Je sais. Et crois-moi, je suis heureuse. »

Secouant sa tête, Ginny se leva aussi et regarda directement dans ses yeux. « Tu ne l'es pas. Tu t'es _résignée_ à avoir une vie ennuyeuse. Je ne t'ai pas vue paraître véritablement heureuse depuis un long moment, 'Mione. Si seulement tu concevais qu'il manque quelque chose dans ta pathétique existence. Sors, 'Mione. Rencontre d'autres gens. Peut-être qu'en faisant ça tu trouveras ce que tu veux. Ça ne fait pas de mal d'essayer, pas vrai? Ron s'inquiète pour toi et il se sent plutôt coupable parce qu'il est sur le point de se marier avec Pansy alors que toi tu reste toute seule. »

« Je ne suis pas toute seule. Je t'ai, j'ai mes parents, Harry, Ron et Drago. »

« Tu sais ce que je veux dire, Hermione. »

Elle grogna. « D'accord. Juste _un _rendez-vous? » Ginny hurla et étreignit sa taille. "Doucement, Ginny. »

« Oui! Pas tant que tu n'auras pas consolidé. » Ginny tapait des mains avec excitation, oubliant qu'elle avait vingt-huit ans et trois enfants. « Merci, 'Mione. » Elle éteignit Hermione une nouvelle fois.

« Un rendez-vous ne fera pas de mal, je pense. » Elle n'aimait pas le fait que Ginny ait eu du succès à la manipuler et à se montrer plus futée qu'elle.

* * *

_Ahaha... Pour une fois, je pense que j'ai bien Ginny (mais cette fois seulement, enh!). Elle est peut-être énervante, mais au moins, elle a fait bouger les choses :D Que ceux qui pense qu'elle devrait malgré tout être "virée", lève le petit doigt de la main gauche! _


	5. Chapter 4

Alors, voici le chapitre suivant, avec un peu de retard, certes, mais j'ai eu des problèmes de connexion qui m'ont empêché de le poster la fin de semaine dernière. J'ai commencé la traduction du chapitre suivant, alors au plus tard mardi il devrait être en ligne. Merci pour les mises en alerte, les favoris ainsi que les reviewers! Bonne lecture!

* * *

_Traduction de __**Friends and Lovers**__ par __**Dmlainey**__. Thank you very much to let me translate your story._

* * *

Drago regarda l'heure avec impatience. Il était déjà presque minuit et Hermione était toujours dehors. Il était furieux parce que la sorcière ne s'était pas ennuyée de l'informer d'où elle se trouvait. Un peu plus tôt, lorsque l'horloge avait sonné vingt et une heures, Drago avait transplané chez les Potter pour leur demander s'ils savaient où se trouvait Hermione. Après lui avoir jeté quelques insultes, Ginny lui avait dit qu'Hermione était à un rendez-vous.

« _Rendez-vous?_ » Avait-il hurlé, amenant la femme de Potter à rétrécirent ses yeux fixés sur lui.

« Oui, Malefoy. Tu sais, quand deux personnes passent du temps ensembles dans l'intention de mieux se connaître et de voir s'ils peuvent aller plus loin, » dit-elle sarcastiquement.

« Je _sais, _Weasley-fille. J'ai déjà été à un rendez-vous. Ou un _millier_. »

Ginny croisa ses bras et le regarda. « Et combien as-tu _payé_ pour ce que tes sois disant rendez-vous? Un millier de galions chacun? »

Il lui sourit. "Pourquoi, Ginevra? Serais-tu _intéressée_? Potter ne te satisfait pas? Ou peut-être qu'il n'a pas les moyens de payer pour tes nombreuses tournées de magasinage? Je suis désolée de te dire que j'ai mes limites. Aucune _femme mariée,_ rousse. »

« Abruti! » grinça Ginny.

« Merci. Bien que je veule te retourner ce genre de mot, je pense que je devrais y aller. Donne à Potter mes salutations. »

Sur ce, il mit fin à leur conversation. Il avait décide d'attendre Hermione pour lui servir un sermon approprié. Il mit en fonction le lecteur de DVD, un objet Moldu qu'Hermione avait amené avec elle quand elle avait aménagé avec lui. Elle avait également amené une télévision qu'elle avait magiquement programmée et régler pour _Planète des Singes_. Il devait admettre que les Moldus ont des inventions brillantes et il était plutôt tolérant avec celles-ci. Peut-être même plus que tolérant. C'était l'un des pré-requis pour avoir Hermione Granger comme ami après tout. Il s'assit sur le sofa et garda ses yeux fixés sur l'écran de la télévision, alors que pendant tout ce temps, il s'imaginait Hermione et son rendez-vous inconnu en train de s'amuser.

* * *

Drago en était au milieu d'un film de James Bond quand Hermione apparut dans l'appartement, à minuit très exactement.

« Bienvenue à la maison, Granger. Où étais-tu? » Drago ne perdit pas une seconde et commença rapidement à interroger la née-Moldue.

« J'ai dîné avec quelqu'un dans un restaurent Moldu. Pourquoi? Je ne savais pas que maintenant tu étais mon gardien. » Elle leva un sourcil, le faisant sentir comme s'il était un élève de l'école primaire en train de se faire réprimander par son professeur.

« Tu aurais du m'envoyer un hibou ou même transplaner pour me le dire. J'étais inquiet pour toi, Granger. Tu aurais pu être à la merci d'un violeur ou d'un criminel pendant que ton _dieu de colocataire_ était à la maison à apprécier quelques films moldus et ignorant ta détresse. »

Hermione secoua sa tête. « Toi et ta paranoïa, Drago. J'ai trente ans _et_ je suis une héroïne de guerre, tu te souviens? » Tout à fait le discours « _merci-pour-t'être-inquiété-pour-moi_ » qu'il s'était attendu de sa part!

« Tu as eu du bon temps avec ton amant? » Au grand désappointement de Drago, Hermione se mit à rire. « Alors tu en a _eu. »_

Elle marcha vers le sofa et s'assit aux côtés de Drago. « Si quelqu'un m'avait dit ce matin qu'il y avait un gars plus vaniteux que tu l'es, je lui aurais dit d'aller se pendre. Maintenant, j'aurais cru cette personne sans l'ombre d'un doute. »

Drago n'était pas certain si c'était un compliment ou pas alors il haussa les épaules incertain. « Quel est le nom du mec qui m'a volé le titre, alors? »

« James Wright. Il travail pour Harry. Il a joint le bureau des Aurores un an après que je l'ai quitté. »

« Et me diras-tu en détail comment diable il s'est arrangé pour être plus auto-glorifiant que je le suis? »

« Je préférerais plutôt ne pas parler de ça, Drago. C'était juste ma chance que, quand j'ai décidé de sortir avec quelqu'un après un long moment seule, je me suis retrouvée avec un _clone_ de Drago Malefoy. Comme si vivre avec toi n'était pas suffisant. » Elle regarda l'écran de télévision. « Encore James Bond? » demanda-t-elle, changeant de sujet avant qu'il ne soit capable de servir une bonne réplique pour avoir insulté sa personne.

« C'est bien, » dit-il sur la défensive.

La sorcière rit quand l'acteur jouant l'agent apparut sur l'écran. « Pierce Brosnan est divin, n'es-ce pas? »

« Pour l'amour de Merlin, comment le saurais-je? Je suis un _homme_, Her-mee-own-nee! »1

« Tu as des yeux. Dis-moi, si tu étais une fille, est-ce que tu serais en pâmoison devant lui? » Elle souriait, prenant visiblement du plaisir face à son inconfort.

« As-tu été _maudite _par ton rendez-vous ou quelque chose d'autre? Comment oses-tu prétendre qu'il y ait une possibilité que je puisse estimer une forme humaine _n'_appartenant_ pas_ à une femme! Ça fait deux coups bas pour cette nuit. Premièrement, tu me laisses ici à m'inquiéter à propos de toi et ensuite tu _questionnes_ ma masculinité. » Il était suffisamment hors de lui pour mentalement maudire James Bond, James Wright et tous les autres James du monde, autant ceux Moldus que ceux sorciers. À ses mots colériques, il reçut en réponse un sourire d'Hermione et, sans un mot, elle se rapprocha de lui et tendit les mains, signalant qu'elle voulait se pelotonner contre lui. Dieu, elle était réellement la sorcière la plus brillante de son âge. Elle savait qu'être douce avec lui l'amènerait à oublier la colère qu'il ressentait. Incapable de résister à l'offre de la sorcière et avec un long soupire, il passa ses bras autour d'elle. Baillant, elle posa sa tête contre son torse. « Je suis encore en colère contre toi, Granger. »

« Pierce Brosnan est un bien à regarder, d'accord, mais vraiment, Drago, tu es plus beau que lui. »

Il baissa la tête et rencontra ses yeux bruns, lui offrant alors son fameux sourire. « Quelqu'un essai de me piéger pour se faire pardonner facilement. La flatterie ne t'amènera nulle part, Hermione. J'ai entendu ce merveilleux compliment un nombre incalculable de fois, déjà. » Il pensa à leur position, une fois de plus, et rit. «Tu sais, c'est absolument incroyable, Granger. Juste penser à ça, un Serpentard et une Gryffondor, devenant un peu intime. Attend, laisse-moi reformuler ça. C'est les ennemis jurés Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger! » Il trouvait cela amusant. Il _n_'avait jamais pensé qu'ils finiraient par atteindre ce point où ils se sentiraient aussi confortables l'un avec l'autre. _Ciel,_ il ne s'était même pas imaginé devenir ami avec le clan Potter quand il était encore à Poudlard. La vie avait certainement sa façon pernicieuse de mettre ses pièges cruels sur la route.

« Hmm, » fut sa seule réponse. Elle devenait confortable et essayait de dormir, apparemment.

« Veux-tu dormir, Hermione? Je vais te transporter jusqu'à ta chambre. » Après avoir éteint la télévision et le lecteur DVD, il la souleva, la transportant dans ses bras et commença à avancer vers sa chambre.

« Pourquoi me transporterais-tu quand tu peux simplement me faire léviter? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai cette impression que tu veux seulement me garder dans tes bras un peu plus longtemps? » Drago fut incapable de répondre à ça. Hermione regarda le blond et fut certaine que son visage devenait cramoisi. « Est-ce que tu _rougis_, Malefoy? »

« Non, je ne rougis pas. Les Malefoy _ne_ rougissent _pas_. C'est juste un effet de l'effort que ça me demande de transporter ton poids. » Elle frappa son torse quand il dit ce.

Drago l'étendit sur son lit avant de lui enlever ses souliers à talon et le manteau qu'elle portait pour travailler, les laissant de côté. Il la couvrit ensuite avec la couverture et repoussa sur le côté les boucles indisciplinées qui entravaient son visage. « Dors bien, Hermione. »

« Bonne nuit, Drago. » Après ce, Hermione se laissa glisser dans le monde des rêves.

Le blond sourit et amena sa paume sur la joue de la femme, gentiment. « C'est le _matin_, Hermione. »

* * *

(1) J'ai conservé le nom tel que l'auteur l'avait écrit pour cause du jeu de mot que je n'ai aucune idée de comment traduire en français (si quelqu'un à une idée, on me fait signe!). En anglais le nom Hermione se prononce « Hermyonni » d'où le « Her-mee-own-nee ». (En français ça donnerait quelque chose comme « mon Hermione »)


	6. Chapitre 5

Bonjour! Et voilà pour le cinquième chapitre! Plusieurs m'ont dit qu'ils aimaient l'évolution de la relation entre Drago et Hermione, je vous promets que les prochains chapitres ne vous décevront pas! Celui-là, même, devrait vous plaire! :P Et sur ce, je cesse de blablater et je vous souhaite une agréable lecture!

* * *

_Traduction de __**Friends and Lovers**__ par __**Dmlainey**__. Thank you very much to let me translate your story._

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 5**

Cinq jours plus tard, Hermione reçut un hibou provenant de Ginny, lequel concernait son second rendez-vous, alors qu'elle et Drago étaient en train de prendre le dîner qu'elle avait acheté dans un restaurent sur le Chemin de Traverse. La rouquine était persistante, il n'y avait aucun doute qu'elle soit capable de soumettre Harry à tout ce qu'elle voulait.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?" demanda Drago quand il vit le parchemin dans sa main.

« C'est de Ginny. Elle m'a planifié un rendez-vous avec un autre sorcier sans même me demander mon approbation. Je pensais qu'elle arrêterait après que je lui ai dis combien j'avais détesté James. »

Le blond prit la lettre de ses mains et la lu. Drago la regarda et sourit. « Ça dit que tu rencontreras Edward Green au Chaudron Baveur demain à une heure. Je veux rencontrer ton rendez-vous. Attend moi. Ça serait mieux si tu prenais une table pour _trois._ »

Elle le fixa, incrédule. « Occupe toi de tes _propres_ rendez-vous et je vais m'occuper de mes, merci bien. »

"Je viens seulement de me rappeler que je rencontre une certain Hermione Granger et Edward Green pour le dîner au Chaudron Baveur. Oui, je crois que c'est ça."

"Je n'avais jamais pensé que tu changerais de cette façon, Drago. Comment as-tu réussi à te cacher dans ton armoir pendant les vingt-neuf dernières années? » dit-elle, presque certaine que se moquer le mettrait hors de lui et elle eut raison quand ses lui lancèrent des éclairs.

« De la même façon que l'a fait Weasley, je pense. » Hermione pointa son couteau de cuisine vers lui. « _Quoi?_ Je faisais seulement que répondre à ta question. C'est toi qui l'a demandé!"

"Se moquer de Ron n'était pas nécessaire, Drago."

Drago lui offrit un sourire. Oh combien voulait-elle effacer ce sourire de son visage pâle. « Je ne parlais pas de Ron, Granger. Je faisais référence à celui qui travail au ministère. Percy, c'est ça? Oui, c'est Percy. _Attend_. Tu supposes que je parlais de Ron? Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu en es arrivé à penser qu'il était un peu efféminé? »

« Tu es _incorrigible_! Remercie Merlin que nous somme en train de mange, parce si nous ne l'étions pas, j'aurais eu une tonne de gros mots qui t'auraient été réservés. »

* * *

Hermione grogna lorsqu'elle vit, d'où elle était en train de manger, que Drago venait juste d'entrer dans l'aire de repas du Chaudron Baveur. Elle grogna encore plus fort lorsqu'elle vit que la propriétaire, Hannah Londubat, dirigeait l'homme d'affaire blond à leur table.

« Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, Hermione? » lui demanda Edward Green. Il tournait dos à la porte, alors il n'avait pas vu Drago entrer.

« Nous avons de la compagnie, Edward. Je suis vraiment, _vraiment_ désolée. Je ne savais pas qu'il était sérieux quand il a dit qu'il voulait te rencontrer. » Alors qu'elle terminait sa déclaration, Drago arriva à leur table et releva ses sourcils vers Hermione, une indication qu'il voulait être introduit. Le sorcier aux cheveux sombres qui lui faisait face regardait Drago avec anxiété. « Edward, c'est un de mes meilleurs amis, Drago Malefoy. »

« C'est bien de te rencontré, mec. » Edward tendit sa main droite et Drago l'agrippa plutôt énergiquement. « Pourquoi ne t'assois-tu pas avec nous? Je devine que tu venais prendre ton dîner aussi. »

« Je le _voulais_. » Drago tira une chaise et s'y assit confortablement.

"N'as-tu pas une quelconque idiote blonde et ravissante qui attendrait ton apparition quelque part, Drago? »

« Serais-je _ici_ s'il y en avait? » Sa réplique mérita un regard noir de la part d'Hermione. « N'inquiète pas ta jolie, quoi qu'ébouriffée, tête avec ma présence, Granger. Je vais partir après avoir interrogé ton Don Juan numéro deux. » Il tourna ensuite son attention vers son rendez-vous. « Bien, qu'est-ce que tu as à dire à propos de toi? On ferait mieux de sauter la partie des vingt questions, pas vrai, _mec_? »

Edward tira sur son collet avant de parler au sorcier qui aurait certainement était heureux s'il avait dit qu'il pouvait mastiquer vivant le sorcier aux cheveux sombres. « Euh. Je suis Edward Green, for starters. » Edward se disciplina lui-même, il était un aurore pour l'amour de Merlin. Il ne devrait pas être intimidé par Malefoy.

"Continue," dit Drago, de la même façon qu'il dirait à sa secrétaire de continuer à lui lire ses rendez-vous planifiés pour la journée.

« Je travail pour M. Potter au Bureau des Aurores. J'y suis depuis 2006. »

« Mes condoléances, alors. »

"J'étais à Serpentard. Vous y étiez trois ans avant moi. »

« _Trois ans_? Quel âge as-tu, de toute façon? Vingt-six? » Drago était incapable de cacher la surprise dans sa voix. Edward regarda vers la sorcière née Moldue, quêtant du support.

Hermione frappa le pied du blond sous la table, l'amenant à glapir. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'il terrorisait son rendez-vous. « Drago, c'est assez. Je n'apprécie pas ta présence ici et tes piètres tentatives d'essayer d'effrayer Edward. » Elle se tourna vers son date. « Je suis vraiment désolée. Nous excuserais-tu pour un moment? » Elle tira Drago à l'extérieur de l'aire de repas, ne se formalisant pas des regards curieux qui leur étaient envoyés par les patrons du Chaudron Baveur.

* * *

Elle le poussa dans un coin quand ils atteignirent le bar et commença à lui hurler dessus. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi, Drago? Pourquoi fais-tu ce que tu viens juste de faire? »

Drago se contenta de la regarder pendant quelques secondes et il lissa la manche de son chandail, lequel s'était froissé quand Hermione avait tiré sur lui. Finalement, après un silence tortueux, il répondit. « Je voulais seulement connaître qui tu fréquentais, Hermione. Je dois m'assurer que tu es entre bonnes mains. »

"Je comprends ton inquiétude pour moi, mais vraiment Drago, penses-tu honnêtement que Ginny me planifierais une rencontre avec quelqu'un de méchant? »

« Ça ne fait pas de mal de s'assurer, Granger. Bien, dis-moi, aimais-tu ce garçon? Je ne savais pas que tu étais une ravisseuse de berceau. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est trois ans de différence? L'âge n'a pas d'importance quand ça concerne l'amour. »

Les yeux du sorcier se rétrécirent. « Alors, tu l'aimes? »

« Non, je ne l'aime pas. Il a encore beaucoup de maturité à prendre. Mais ce dont nous parlons ici c'est de ton côté protecteur, lequel est allé trop loin. Reste en dehors de mes affaires, Drago. Autrement, je vais t'aplatir les couilles. »

« Et si je ne le fais _pas_? » la défia-t-il.

« Ne veux pas que je trouve quelqu'un pour me marier, Drago? Je commence à comprendre le point de Ginny, maintenant. Je pense que je mérite la chance d'être avec un garçon qui m'aime et avec qui j'aimerais passer le reste de ma vie. » Alors que les mots quittaient la bouche d'Hermione, elle réalisa que c'était comment elle se sentait vraiment à propos de toute cette question. Elle méritait vraiment d'avoir quelqu'un qui ferait n'importe quoi pour elle. Elle méritait vraiment une autre chance d'être heureuse dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre. Elle avait négligé cet aspect de sa vie durant des années et il n'était pas trop tard pour rectifier cette erreur. Si elle était destiné à mourir en vieille fille, bien, mais au moins elle aurait essayait une autre fois.

Drago regarda directement dans ses yeux. « Tu m'as _moi,_ Hermione. Je suis certainement suffisant pour toi. Tu n'as pas besoin de sortir pour trouver un étranger qui te fera sentir importante." Ses yeux gris reflétaient la sincérité de ses mots, mots qui étaient dit si doucement qu'elle les entendit à peine à travers les différents bruits provenant des clients du bar.

Elle lui offrit un léger sourire et lui donna une gentille tape sur son bras. « Un meilleur ami est différent d'un amoureux, la fouine. Tu seras marié bientôt, de toute façon. Le temps viendra que nous devrons être séparés. Ta future femme ne voudra pas que je rôde autour de ta maison, crois-moi. D'un autre côté, la vie devient ennuyante pour moi. Cette affaire de rencontre épicera un peu les choses. » Oui, toute cette expérience de rencontre lui amènera l'aventure, quelque chose dont elle n'avait pas eu beaucoup depuis la fin de la seconde guerre, si ça ne lui amenait rien d'autre. « Est-ce que tu me supporteras, Drago? _S'il te plaît_? »

« Il laissa s'échapper un profond soupir. » « Très bien. Je ne vais pas t'ennuyer. _À une condition_. »

« Quoi? »

« Laisse-moi être celui qui fixera tes rendez-vous. Ça mettra mon esprit à l'aise. Je ne fais pas confiance au jugement de la rousse. »

« Tu es définitivement bien pire que Harry et Ron quand c'est le temps de me protéger. »

Drago était catégorique. « _Promet_, Granger. »

Pour conclure cette conversation, elle le fit. « D'accord. Je le promets. »

Lui laissant un sourire, Drago disparut dans un léger courant d'air comme il transplanait pendant qu'Hermione retournait vers Edward pour terminer leur repas. Avec un peu de chance, Drago l'introduirait à un homme qui pourrait parler de plusieurs choses, pas seulement son expérience en tant qu'aurore.

* * *

_Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews anonymes. Merci également pour les mises en alerte et les favoris. N'hésitez pas à laissez une review, je transfère à l'auteure originale. _


	7. Chapitre 6

Et voilà! Pour une fois que je ne suis pas en retard :D J'ai même de l'avance sur la traduction, alors ça ne devrait plus arriver! Donc, pour ce chapitre. Ce n'est pas entièrement du Dramione, je vous préviens, mais je l'ai tout de même bien aimé! J'espère que ça sera aussi votre cas, bonne lecture!

* * *

_Traduction de __**Friends and Lovers**__ par __**Dmlainey**__. Thank you very much to let me translate your story._

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre six**

_**

* * *

**_

**Potter,**

**Si tu permets à un de tes pathétiques aurores de sortir avec Hermione une fois encore, Ginny se retrouva en veuve endeuillée à un très jeune âge. **

**D.M.**

**

* * *

****Malefoy,**

**La vie personne de mes collègues n'est aucunement de mes affaires et laisse moi te dire, leur activités amoureuses tombent définitivement dans la catégorie « vie personnelle ». **

**H. Potter**

**

* * *

**

**Au Garçon-Qui-Vit-Qui-Sera-Finalement-Bientôt-Mort,**

**Dis à ta femme d'arrêter de se mêler de la vie amoureuse d'Hermione tout de suite, si elle veut que vos enfants grandissent avec leur papa à leurs côtés et non six pieds sous terre. En passant, c'est le souhait d'Hermione de me laisser planifier ses rendez-vous, alors informe la Rousse qu'elle peut être tranquille et tout me laisser. **

**Le garcon qui sera bientôt connu comme, **

**Le meurtrier de Potter**

**

* * *

****Ne déplace pas ta colère sur moi. Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu es tellement lâche, Malefoy. **

******

* * *

**Furieux, Drago froissa la dernière note livrée par son grand-duc Orion et la jeta dans le foyer du salon. Harry avait raison, mais il préférerait plutôt mourir que de l'admettre à son ex-rival. Fulminant encore des affaires amoureuses d'Hermione, il décida de se rendre dans sa chambre pour jeter un œil sur ses livres d'affaires. Il s'installa devant un bureau en chêne antique qu'il avait déplacé du Manoir et chercha à travers la épaisse pile de documents contenant les informations à propos des finances de Malefoy Inc. Une heure passa et Drago était toujours prit par la déclaration très détaillée en-cours de la société. Tout ça était la faute de Ginny Potter! Elle était celle qui avait convaincu Hermione de tenter sa chance en essayant de sortir à nouveau. Vrai, c'était la faute de la tête rousse, il n'était pas capable de se concentrer sur sa tâche. Elle était indéniablement née avec l'unique but de rendre sa vie misérable. Il s'imaginait utiliser le sortilège de chauve-furie sur Ginny quand Hermione frappa et ouvrit la porte sans attendre pour sa réponse. Elle portait un pyjama de la même couleur que la robe qu'elle portait au Bal de Noël durant leur quatrième année à Poudlard.

« Drago, je cherche ma copie de _Histoire de la Magie_. L'aurais-tu vu? »

« Pourquoi serais-je intéressé par ce livre ennuyant? »

« Je te demande seulement si tu l'as vu et peut-être déplacé. Il n'y aucune raison d'avoir cette attitude, » dit-elle. « En fait, je me souviens te l'avoir prêté. Ne l'as-tu pas lu pour t'endormir il y a quelques nuits? »

Soudainement, il se rappela très bien. « Vrai. Désolé, j'avais oublié ça. C'est là, quelque part. »

Il pointa vers son lit puis essaya de retourner à l'examen des documents devant lui sans succès. Il entendit Hermione faire énormément de bruits et il sourit. C'était tellement simple de se moquer d'elle.

« C'est ici, parfait, » dit Hermione quand elle trouva le livre sous l'un des oreillers de Drago. « Tu devrais apprendre comment retourner les choses que tu as emprunté, tu sais. »

Drago était incapable de détacher ses yeux d'Hermione quand elle se positionna confortablement sur son lit. Elle paraissait absolument adorable entourée par ses oreillers verts et par son couvre-lit également vert. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici? » demanda-t-il à la place, espérant qu'Hermione n'avait rien remarqué.

« J'aime ton lit. Il est beaucoup plus confortable que le mien. » Elle ouvrit son livre et commença à lire. "Ne te préoccupe pas de moi. Continue ce que tu faisais."

Il haussa les épaules et essaya de se concentrer sur son travail à nouveau, jetant un regard à la sorcière née-Moldue sur son lit, occasionnellement.

« Oh. N'oublie pas. C'est les _Dimanche Soir Karaoké_ demain chez les Potter. » Il grognement bruyamment. Comment pourrait-il oublier à propos de cette stupide tradition. « Aucune excuse, Drago. »

* * *

Les _Dimanche Soir Karaoké_ étaient un rappel pour Drago des raisons pour lesquelles il méprisait les choses Moldues. Quand Harry avait acheté une machine à karaoké deux ans plutôt, il imposa à ses amis de venir au 12 Square Grimmaurd tous les dimanches pour une soirée entière à chanter des chansons Moldues. Malheureusement, étant déjà considéré comme un ami d'Harry, Drago était forcé d'entendre le sauveur du monde sorcier hurler les mots des chansons de Bon Jovi à tous les dimanche soir et avec Ron comme partenaire au micro, les choses ne pouvaient pas devenir pires.

Il regarda vers Harry et Ron, qui cherchait avec excitation à travers la sélection de chanson pendant qu'il était allongé sur un autre nouveau fauteuil acheté par Ginny. La femme était partie dans la cuisine pour préparer la nourriture.

« Mec, J'aime cette chanson! Laisse-moi la faire! »

« J'y vais le premier cette fois, Harry. J'étais absent la semaine dernière, tu te souviens? »

« Je suis le propriétaire du fichu appareil, Ron Weasley. »

Drago éclaircit sa gorge pour obtenir leur attention. « Sérieusement, qu'est-ce que vous êtes? _Des enfants_? »

« Tu t'affoles, Malefoy? » se moqua Ron.

« J'ai une chanson juste pour toi, Malefoy. » Harry entra les nombres correspondant à la musique qu'il avait choisit et se tourna vers le microphone. « Tu vas aimer ça. »

Quand le titre de la chanson apparut sur l'écran de l'appareil, la belette rousse se moqua en riant. « C'est une fille? Pourquoi, une petite fille credo mettrait Drago Malefoy dans tous ses états d'âmes? Qui ça pourrait être? » Il regarda les deux paires de yeux de sorcier, interrogatif. Harry haussa simplement les épaules et se concentra à chanter la chanson, mais juste comme il entamait le refrain de _You Give Love A Bad Name_, il hurla lorsqu'il fut soudainement suspendu à l'envers par sa cheville en plein ciel. Le Garçon-Qui-Vivait-Pour-Défaire-Voldemort regardait menaçant vers Malefoy, qui avait un sourire affiché sur son visage pâle et qui avait sortit sa baguette, ayant simplement lancé un _Levicorpus_ sur lui.

« Remet-moi par terre, Malefoy! » Il se tourna vers Ron et vit qu'il était en train de rire. « Tu trouves ça drôle, Ron? » Ron ne lui porta aucune attention et, à la place, le rouquin prit le microphone qu'il avait laissé tomber sur le sol et continua là où Harry avait abandonné. « Trou du cul, » dit-il de façon incompréhensible.

"_Liberacorpus_!" Harry tomba sur le sol lorsqu'Hermione exprimait le contre-sort à _Levicorpus._ Les yeux de la sorcière née-Moldue se rétrécirent en deux fentes quand elle regarda vers Drago. « C'était très immature de ta part, Drago! »

« Ils ont commencé. » Il pointa vers Harry qui lui lançait des éclairs avec ses yeux et vers Ron qui tenait toujours le microphone. Le blond croisa ses bras et s'assit confortablement sur la chaise longue qu'il avait laissé vacante lorsqu'il avait jeté le sort à Harry.

« Tu passes les blâmes maintenant, enh? Très mature, très mature. »

Il leva ses yeux vers la sorcière qui apparemment avait appliqué pour être sa mère et accepta le whisky pur feu que Pansy lui tendit alors qu'elle dessinait avec ses lèvres les mots _beau travail_. Faites confiance à Pansy Parkinson pour toujours prendre son partie. Les Serpentards devaient se surveiller les uns les autres lorsqu'ils étaient jetés dans a den de lions après tout. Hermione s'éloigna ensuite et retourna à la cuisine pour aider Ginny, à son soulagement. Ensuite, Pansy s'assit à ses côtés. »

« Tu sembles plutôt soulagé. »

Il l'était. Il pensait qu'Hermione allait lui donner l'une de ses fameux sermons. « Je le suis. Tu sais, Hermione à tendance à s'emporter quand elle commence avec ses discours à propos de m'instruire les bonnes manières et la bonne conduite. »

« Elle a une bonne influence sur toi, crois-moi, juste comme Ron en a une bonne sur moi. »

« _Weasley_ a une bonne influence sur toi? Est-ce que tu te fous de moi, Pans? »

Pansy frappa doucement son bras gauche. « Fais attention. Tu es en train de parler de mon _fiancé_. Tu ne veux pas perdre ta seule alliée, n'est-ce pas? » Drago acquiesça aux paroles de son ex petite amie. « Tu sais, tu as beaucoup changé, Drake. »

« Est-ce que c'est bien ou mauvais? »

« C'est bien. Je suis plutôt fière de ce que tu es devenu. »

« Tu es très bien tournée toi aussi. Exception fait de la partie où tu as choisit un Weasley pour te marier. » Cette fois, Pansy frappa son bras beaucoup plus fort tant qu'il fut sûr qu'il allait avoir un bleu. « Je plaisantais, bien sûr. Où est passé ton sens de l'humour, Pans? »

Pansy regarda vers Harry et Ron, qui commençaient l'un de leurs odieux duos, affectueusement. « Nous n'aurions pas été aussi heureux si nous avions choisi le côté de Voldemort durant la guerre. Je suis heureuse d'avoir fait le bon choix. »

« Toi et moi, tous les deux. »

* * *

Personnellement, j'ai adoré le début du chapitre, avec les lettres de Drago. Ça m'a bien fait rire :D Mais pour les fans de Dramione, j'imagine que c'est une autre partie que vous avez aimé. N'hésitez pas à me laisser savoir ce que vous avez pensez de ce chapitre! Le prochain sera en ligne jeudi.


	8. Chapitre 7

Et voici, comme promis le chapitre 7. Il est plutôt calme et court, mais je vous laisse l'apprécier tout de même. Merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewé ou ajouté cette histoire à leur liste d'alertes/favoris, je suis très heureuse que ça vous plaise! Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

* * *

_Traduction de __**Friends and Lovers**__ par __**Dmlainey**__. Thank you very much to let me translate your story._

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 7**

Harry tendit à Ginny la lettre de Drago, celle qui disait qu'il serait en charge de planifier les rendez-vous d'Hermione, à compter de ce jour. Elle fut d'abord furieuse, voulant frapper le visage de connard du blond pour venir jouer dans ses affaires. Elle était sur le point de transplaner à la résidence de Malefoy pour lui donner une idée de ce qu'elle pensait lorsque Harry l'arrêta.

« Calme-toi, Gin. »

Elle lui cria dessus. « Comment pourrais-je possiblement me calmer? J'essaie de mettre Hermione en couple depuis des années et maintenant que j'ai sa enfin coopération, cet abrutit décide de ruiner mes plans ! »

Harry passa un bras autour de ses épaules. « Malefoy a ses propres raisons, ma chère femme. S'il te plaît, calme-toi. »

« Oui, il les as. Il veut me taper sur les nerfs, ruiner mes plans et empêcher Hermione de se marier. »

« Ne réagit pas de façon excessive, Gin. Qu'est-ce que tu que tu en dis si je te dis que Malefoy a une raison valide? C'est la soirée karaoké ce soir, pourquoi ne trouverais-tu pas ce que c'est? »

« Comment saurais-je? Est-ce que tu es en train de suggérer que je _tabasse_ Malefoy? Je serais _heureuse_ de le faire, Harry, » sourit-elle, l'image d'elle en train de tabasser Malefoy était fantastique.

« _Maintenant, maintenant, _Gin. J'étais en train de parler de l'observer. Malefoy n'admettra rien même si tu menaces de le tuer. » Harry l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres. « Je vais aller déposer les enfants au Terrier, maintenant. Ça va aller, ici?"

"Oui, ça va aller. Hermione sera là tôt pour m'aide à préparer les en-cas. Fais attention, Harry, et fais mes salutations à maman et papa. »

* * *

Suivant le conseil de Harry, Ginny s'assit sur le fauteuil à une place opposé à celui que Drago occupait et l'observa suspicieusement. Pourquoi regardait-elle? C'était frustrant d'avoir aucune idée de ce qu'elle était censée faire. Malefoy ne bougeait même pas, pour l'amour de Godric! Il était seulement assis à l'une des extrémités de fauteuil rouge (celui-là même qu'elle avait obtenu au marchandage), prenant l'air de l'_aristocrate ennuyé_ pendant qu'il regardait Pansy et Ron laissaient sortir de leurs bouches les notes d'une autre chanson Moldue. Elle était sur le point d'abandonner quand elle vit un changement dans l'expression de Drago. Il ne semblait plus ennuyé, il regardait quelque chose chaleureusement. La rouquine suivit la direction du regard de Drago et elle se corrigea. Il ne regardait pas quelque chose, il regardait quelqu'_un_. Ginny fut incapable de contenir son sourire alors qu'elle regardait vers Hermione, laquelle riait comme une adolescente aux pitreries de Ron et Pansy. Était-ce possible? Elle devait s'en assurer. Elle regarda vers Drago incrédule et ce fut simplement sa chance qu'il la vit le regarder.

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes, la rousse? » demanda-t-il, paraissant sur la défensive.

« Tu es devant moi. Je suis obligée de te regarder quelques fois." Elle se fit une note mental de se taper le dos pour son incroyable discrétion.

Drago n'était pas convaincu. « Tu me regardais comme si tu pensais à comment te débarrasser de moi. »

« Je ne le faisais _pas_, Malfoy. Contrairement à ce que tu crois, je ne perds pas chaque seconde de mon existence à chercher des façons pour faire de ce monde une meilleure place en t'envoyant à la rencontre de celui qui t'a procréé. » Bien, ce n'était pas un mensonge.

* * *

Sans que Ginny le sache, son mari la surveillait attentivement. Il regarda son agitation alors qu'elle surveillait le blond sans aucun indice à propos de ce qu'elle cherchait. Le sourire d'Harry faisait concurrence à celui de Ginny lorsqu'il vit qu'elle avait remarqué le changement dans l'expression de Drago alors qu'il regardait Hermione. Il était certain que Ginny comprendrait ce qui se passait. Épuisé d'être le seul qui _savait_, il laissait Ginny entrer dans le secret sans violer sa promesse à Drago.

* * *

_Hum... et qui parie que Ginny va ENCORE causer des problèmes? :P Au prochain chapitre, le fameux rendez-vous d'Hermione! Des prédictions? Et on se revoit dimanche! :D _


	9. Chapitre 8

**On pardonne le délais, mon chapitre était tout prêt à poster, mais comme il y a eut des bug avec le site...:S Ça donne ce que ça donne!**

_Et nous voilà dimanche, avec un chapitre qui devrai vous plaire :D J'ai eu un peu de mal pour celui-là, notamment en ce qui concerne le flashback, alors si vous voyez des erreurs ou des trucs qui ne se disent pas, n'hésitez pas! Sur ce, bonne lecture!_

* * *

_Traduction de__**Friends and Lovers**__par__**Dmlainey**__. Thank you very much to let me translate your story._

* * *

**Margot : **Ce n'est pas mon histoire, je ne suis que la traductrice, mais merci tout de même! Je suis heureuse que ça te plaise. Et ce chapitre-ci devrait te plaire également!

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

Hermione attendait impatiemment pour le sorcier que Drago avait planifié en rencard. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge sur le mur de son bureau à Fleury et Bott, il était déjà midi trente et il avait déjà une demi-heure de retard. Ensuite, elle entendit un coup frappé à sa porte et son assistante, Katherine, passa sa tête à l'intérieur.

« Mademoiselle Granger, il y a un Andrew Phillips qui demande à vous voir. »

« Finalement, » murmura-t-elle avant de prendre sa bourse et d'aller à la rencontre de son rendez-vous. Un sorcier d'apparence ordinaire se tenait à côté de l'entrée du magasin. Hermione marcha d'un pas nonchalant vers lui. « Bonjour, tu dois être Andrew. » Elle tendit sa main droite, laquelle fut secouée plutôt enthousiasment par le sorcier.

« C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Mademoiselle Granger. »

« Appelle-moi Hermione comme je t'ai déjà appelé Andrew sans demander ta permission. » Elle le conduisit à l'extérieur de la boutique après avoir dit à Katherine qu'elle serait de retour après une heure ou deux. « Où allons-nous prendre notre repas ? »

« J'ai pensé que Madame Pieddodu serait bien, » dit-il en lui souriant. Hermione blanchit à déclaration, mais elle se reprit plutôt rapidement. « Je te vois là, alors ? »

Elle acquiesça. Avec hésitation, elle prit sa baguette et transplana à Préaulard où la boutique de thé était située.

* * *

Andrew conduisit Hermione à l'intérieur de la petite boutique de thé et vers une table dans un coin. Il tira la chaise pour elle et elle le remercia gracieusement. Pendant qu'Andrew commandait leur repas, elle regardait à travers le café exigu, dégoûtée par le fait que c'était aussi emplit de dentelles et de froufrous qu'avant. Pourquoi son partenaire avait-il choisit cette place était au-dessus d'elle. C'était seulement populaire parmi les étudiants de Poudlard qui voulait devenir romantique les uns envers les autres. D'un autre côté, ça devait être la raison pourquoi Andrew l'avait amené la.

« Comment connais-tu Drago? » demanda-t-elle au sorcier, essayant d'engager la conversation.

« Il ne te l'a pas dit? Je travail pour lui. »

« Oh. D'accord. » Franchement, elle n'avait rien d'autre à lui dire. Elle était définitivement socialement inepte. Il semblait que Andrew l'était également. Ce fut une bonne chose qu'ils furent sauvés de la situation peu commode lorsque leur commande arriva. Quelques instants plus tard, elle et ce partenaire étaient occupés à prendre leur repas. Il y avait un silence éloquent entre eux jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione pense à quelque chose. « Je me demandais, Andrew. Comment est Drago comme patron ? »

Andrew fit courir une main à travers ses cheveux blonds qui tendaient à tomber devant ses yeux (plutôt comme son patron, nota Hermione) avant de répondre. Pour certaines raisons qui lui étaient inconnues, il semblait un peu agité. « Il est bien. Il est définitivement un géni quand vient le temps de faire marcher son entreprise. »

« Est-ce qu'il traite bien ses employés? » Hermione n'était pas certaine pourquoi elle demandait ça parce qu'elle était presque certaine que Drago avait arrêté ses manières intimidatrices plus d'une décennie plutôt. »

« Bien, il a ses moments d'harangue et d'hurlements spécialement quand il est de mauvais humeur. Rien d'affreux, cependant. » Andrew lui sourit. « Tu ne diras rien sur moi, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis plutôt fière de mon travail, tu sais. M. Malefoy paie bien »

« Non. Je ne le ferai pas. Je le promets. »

« Merci, Hermione. M. Malefoy est vraiment chanceux de t'avoir comme meilleure amie. »

Elle lui sourit légèrement. Parlant de Drago, elle se souvenait du temps où ils étaient venus chez Madame Pieddodu deux ans plutôt, un jour de Saint-Valentin. L'endroit était plus décoré qu'en général durant ce jour spécial et il y avait des angelots d'or qui jetaient des confettis roses sur la clientèle du café. Alors qu'elle terminait son repas, elle se rappela les évènements de cette journée pour se divertir parce qu'il y avait, une fois encore, un silence total entre elle et Andrew.

* * *

_Hermione porta ses mains à sa bouche quand un angelot d'or jeta des confettis roses sur Drago lorsqu'ils entrèrent chez Madame Pieddodu. Incapable de contenir son hilarité, elle éclata en une série de petits rires, lesquels lui valurent une petite tape gentille sur le bras de la part de son compagnon blond. Drago qui regardait toujours la petite créature ailée d'un air menaçant lorsqu'ils trouvèrent une table située au milieu du café, entourée par des couples qui étaient tous des étudiants de Poudlard. _

_« Ces choses stupides vont mourir si je les fais exploser, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Drago, semblant absolument meurtrier. Il ressemblait beaucoup à son père, il était cependant la bonne version._

_« Ne sois pas autant tue-la-joie, Drago. Tu sais, ces angelots sont la principale attraction du café. »_

_« Je vais payer pour les pertes qu'il subira s'ils se débarrassent simplement d'eux, » dit-il, pointant l'un des angelots. _

_« Eh bien, nous sommes bien vatard! Tu ne vas jamais te défaire de cette attitude. » _

_Drago haussa simplement les épaules et à la commande d'un pot de thé, d'un plat de scones et de sandwiches. « Rappel moi pourquoi nous passons le jour de la Saint-Valentin dans cet endroit épouvantable. »_

_« Pour bien rire ? » lui dit-elle._

_« J'ai bien la façon que tu penses, Granger, » dit-il avant d'étirer son bras pour attraper sa main droite et la tenir avec sa main gauche. « Presqu'autant que je t'aime. » _

_Hermione sentit ses joues s'enflammer lorsqu'elle entendit ce que Drago venait de dire. Elle fut confuse pendant quelques secondes puis réalisa à quoi il jouait. Embarrassée par sa réaction première, elle fut heureuse que Drago n'ait pas remarqué qu'elle avait rougit. « Tu as tellement une langue enjôleuse, mon cœur, » répliqua Hermione, émettant un défi à Drago avec ses yeux bruns. _

_« Je suis là, déclarant mon amour pour toi et tu en doutes ? Je suis blessé, amour. » Il frappa le côté gauche de son torse pour l'effet. La vue de Drago la fit rire. _

_« Qui aurait sut que tu pouvais être une reine du drame, Drago ? » Certainement pas elle. Elle n'était même pas consciente durant leurs années d'études que le prince égoïste des Serpentards pouvait sourire. _

_« Oh, Greg et Vince le savait. Trop triste que nous ne pouvons pas continuer nos petites séances de jeu de rôle depuis qu'ils ont décidé de servir le Lord Noir et qu'ils se sont arrangés pour se faire tuer, » dit-il amèrement. _

_Hermione agrippa fermement la main de Drago. « Eh, allez, c'est le jour de la Saint-Valentin. Ça devrait être un jour heureux. » Elle regarda autour d'elle et grimaça quand elle vit le couple sur leur droite se rouler une pelle. « Ark. Je n'avais pas besoin de voir ça. »_

_« Pourquoi ? Tu es jalouse ? »_

_« Bien sûr que non. »_

_« Tu veux faire comme eux, amour? » demanda Drago, ses yeux brillants avec espièglerie. _

_« Euh… Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi ? » Elle essaya de libérer sa main de sa grippe, mais Drago refusait de la laisser partir. « Est-ce que la Saint-Valentin a finalement atteint ta sainteté d'esprit, la fouine ? » _

_« C'est juste un baiser, Granger. Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas bien là-dedans ? Les gens le font tout le temps. » _

_« Pas les meilleurs amis, Drago. Tu sais certainement ça. » _

_« Alors nous serons les premiers meilleurs amis à se rouler une pelle. » Hermione se maudit mentalement parce qu'elle tremblait lorsque Drago caressa gentiment sa joue avec sa main libre. « Qu'est-ce que tu penses, Hermione? »_

_Elle était incapable de répondre, elle était choquée pas seulement par le comportement de Drago, mais aussi par sa réaction à son toucher. Hermione commença à rougir encore et cette fois elle était certaine que son compagnon le remarquerait alors elle regarda vers le bas, vers la nappe qui recouvrait la table. Mais le sorcier blond releva son visage pour qu'ils puissent se regarder dans les yeux et Hermione fut simplement perdue dans ses yeux gris perçants. Le visage de Drago était si près du sien qu'elle opta pour fermer les yeux, résignée au fait qu'ils étaient sur le point de s'embrasser et elle voulait qu'ils le fassent. Alors, quelques secondes plus tard, Drago cessa de caressa sa joue et retira sa main, ruinant le moment. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit le blond essayant vraiment fort de contenir son rire. Ses yeux se rétrécirent en deux fentes. Le sacré connard était simplement en train de jouer avec elle !_

_« Tu es un salaud, » lui lança-t-elle._

_« Je suis désolée ! L'opportunité de te mettre hors de toi était juste trop bonne. Je me serais tué si je ne l'avais pas saisit. » Même là, il riait encore. Hermione était réellement mortifiée. _

_« Va te faire foutre, branleur! Ou encore mieux, va te tuer! » Elle se leva et s'engagea vers la sortie, laissant le blond derrière. Elle transplana pour retourner à leur appartement et alla directement à sa chambre. Hermione enfonça sa tête sous son oreiller, essayant d'apaiser sa colère et de se débarrasser de l'urgence d'avoir Drago Malefoy pendu et écartelé. Elle devait admettre qu'une partie de la colère qu'elle ressentait était envers elle aussi, pour être assez stupide pour tomber dans les pièges de Drago, lui permettant de se moquer d'elle. Elle devait également admettre, qu'elle était en colère contre elle-même à cause de sa précédente réaction. Que diable n'allait-il pas avec elle? Pourquoi avait-elle rougit? Pourquoi avait-elle tremblée? Pourquoi avait-elle perdu son habilité à parler? Pourquoi, putain, avait-elle voulu embrasser Drago Malefoy?_

* * *

_Drago s'excusa pour son comportement cet après-midi là et amena à la maison la nourriture qu'il avait commandée au café en signe de paix. Incapable de résister au charme de Drago, spécialement quand il l'utilisait entièrement, elle accepta de lui pardonner, lui faisant promettre de ne pas lui retourner cette blague une autre fois. Mais les évènements qui avaient survenus cette après-midi l'avait tellement effrayée, pour certaines raisons qu'elle n'était pas ferventes de connaître, qu'elle avait déclaré que seulement dans des situations de vie ou de mort elle remettrait encore les pieds chez Madame Pieddodu._

* * *

Hermione rit au souvenir de sa déclaration. Ce rendez-vous n'était ni une situation de vie ni une situation de mort.

« Est-ce qu'il y a un problème, Hermione? » lui demanda Andrew, paraissant confus.

Elle secoua sa tête. « Non. Je me souvenais simplement de quelque chose. »

« Oh. D'accord. » Ensuite, un autre silence assourdissant s'en suivit. Elle soupira discrètement. Leur rendez-vous était complètement sans espoir.

* * *

_Et là, je sais déjà que plusieurs auraient espéré le baiser! J'ai raison? Drago n'est qu'un connard :P Mais bon, je suis certaine que plusieurs seraient tout de même prêtes à se battre afin d'obtenir un rendez-vous avez lui chez madame Pieddodu. Et maintenant, nous savons également que Drago est nul pour choisir les partenaires d'Hermione! Prochain chapitre, on en apprend un peu plus sur le passé de Drago… Je vais essayer de le poster jeudi, mais comme je repars chez moi pour les vacances, ça risque d'être un peu plus difficile. Désolée d'avance! _


	10. Chapitre 9

Et hop! Prochain chapitre, un peu en avance (ben oui, j'ai posté l'autre ce matin :D) mais c'est parce que c'est ma dernière chance de le poster cette semaine. Donc voilà, bonne lecture!

* * *

_Traduction de __**Friends and Lovers**__ par __**Dmlainey**__. Thank you very much to let me translate your story. _

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

Hermione faisait cuire des œufs quand Drago entra dans la cuisine. Elle était surprise de voir qu'il était tout à fait réveillé, déjà habillé avec un chandail à manche longue, boutonné, noir et des pantalons kaki.

« Tu vas travailler plutôt, Drago? »

« Non. » Il s'assit sur une chaise et la regarda cuisiner.

« Alors pourquoi es-tu levé si tôt? »

« C'est l'anniversaire de décès de ma mère. Je vais visiter le Manoir Malefoy avant d'aller travailler, » dit-il sérieusement.

Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle avait oublié qu'elle jour c'était. Tous les ans depuis le mort de Narcissa, c'était devenu une tradition pour elle et Drago d'aller visiter l'emplacement mortuaire de Narcissa, situé au Manoir Malefoy. « Oh. J'avais complètement oublié ça. J'ai été si occupé ces derniers jour que je ne savais même pas que c'était le premier octobre aujourd'hui comme tu ne me l'as pas dit. » Elle transféra un œuf cuit de la poêle à une assiette et la déposa devant Drago. « Est-ce que tu m'attendras? Je vais t'accompagner. Je vais seulement me préparer. »

« Ce n'est pas nécessaire, Hermione. Je peux m'arranger. »

Elle secoua sa tête avec véhémence. « Je vais avec toi, la _fouine_. Tu n'as pas le droit de refuser ma compagnie. »

* * *

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils apparurent tous les deux à Wiltshire où le Manoir était situé. La grande dimension de l'habitation était la seule indication de combien grand c'était. Les jardins étaient maintenant négligés, les mauvaises herbes poussaient partout et la maison elle-même ressemblait à une maison hantée. Après la seconde guerre sorcière, Drago avait refusé de vivre ans la maison familiale, clamant qui rester ramènerait seulement des mauvais souvenirs. La maison était devenue délabrée puisque Drago ne s'était pas ennuyé à dépenser pour sa maintenance. Ils allèrent vers la tombe de Narcissa, laquelle était située près de la seule fontaine sublime. Drago conjura un bouquet de roses blanches et le déposa sur l'épitaphe de sa mère alors qu'Hermione choisissait de rester en silence et optait pour nettoyer la tombe des mauvaises herbes, lesquelles l'avaient envahie durant la dernière année.

« Ça fait douze ans, » dit Drago silencieusement, presque dans un souffle. « Je me souviens encore de ce jour comme s'il était arrivé hier. »

Hermione s'accrocha au bras gauche de Drago. « C'est correct d'encore porter le deuil, tu sais. Elle était ta mère et elle en a été une très bonne pour toi. »

Il la regarda et c'était évident qu'il essayait fort de ne pas pleurer. Drago était un expert pour cacher ses émotions, mais chaque année, à cette même date, il laissait tomber ses défenses. C'était seulement devant Hermione qu'il se permettait d'enlever le masque de froideur et de confiance en lui qu'il portait chaque jour.

Cette habitude annuelle qu'ils avaient était une preuve d'à quel point ils étaient proches l'un de l'autre, une preuve d'à quel point Hermione comprenait qui était réellement Drago Malefoy, une preuve d'à quel point la présence de l'autre leur était vitale dans leur vie. Finalement, une larme tomba même s'il essayait fort de la retenir. Une autre suivit et une autre encore, montrant qu'il était encore en deuil de sa mère, qui avait perdu sa vie en le sauvant douze ans plutôt.

* * *

_« De quoi est-ce que tu parles, Drago? » hurlait Lucius Malefoy, son visage était rougit par sa colère à propos de quelque chose que son fils unique fils venait de suggérer._

_« Je rejoins l'autre côté, Père. Et je voudrais que toi et Mère me rejoigne, » dit le garçon de dix-sept ans, poussant de l'avant le nouveau courage qu'il venait d'acquérir. _

_« Et qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je considérerais cette idée grotesque que tu as? » La veine sur la tempe de l'aîné était saillante. _

_Drago regarda vers sa mère qui se tenait à l'entrée de sa chambre avant de répondre à son père. « Choisit le bon côté cette fois, Père. Tu sais que Voldemort perdra cette guerre. Tu le sais, mais tu ne veux seulement pas te l'avouer. »_

_« Le côté du Lord Noir est le bon côté, Drago! » Lucius fit un pas vers lui. « Dis-moi que tu es désolé pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'imaginé l'idée d'abandonner le Lord Noir! Et dit moi que tu es désolé de t'élever devant moi, ne faisant pas ce que je veux que tu fasses! »_

_« Non. Je ne le suis pas, Père. Je suis conscient de l'erreur de nos chemins et de nos croyances depuis très longtemps et, cette fois, je prends position. J'en ai assez d'essayer de te plaire et d'essayer de suivre tes traces et de faire croire que je suis conforme à tes idéaux. J'ai été ta marionnette tout comme tu as été la marionnette de Voldemort durant des années. Je pars, Père! Et j'espère encore que Mère et toi voudrez venir avec moi. » En disant ces mots, Drago était impressionné de lui-même. C'était la première fois qu'il était capable de verbaliser ses pensées et de répondre à son père sans aucune peur. Ça le faisait sentir vraiment bien._

_Lucius sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur lui. « Pars, Drago, et je promets que je te tuerai! Aucun Malefoy ne tournera le dos au Lord Noir. »_

_Drago était imperturbable et eu même le courage de sortir sa baguette aussi et de la pointer vers son père. « Ton Lord Noir est un psychopathe à deux visages, Père. Il veut purifier le monde sorcier en éliminant les nés-Moldus? Ah! Il est en parti Moldu lui-même! Nous devrions avoir honte de nous pour l'avoir laisser jouer avec nous pendant toutes ces années. » _

_Tout arriva rapidement ensuite. Drago entendit son père prononcer le sort mortel, lequel était dirigé vers lui. Préparé à rencontrer sa fin, il ferma les yeux mais au lieu d'être frappé par le sort, il entendit son père hurler une fois encore. Mais cette fois, c'était empli de douleur et à la place d'Avada Kedavra, ça sonnait comme : _

_« Narcissa! » Drago ouvrit ses yeux et fut incapable de bouger, incapable de croire ce qu'il voyait quand il vit sa mère étendue sur le sol tapissé, les yeux grands ouverts. Il fut un moment à Drago pour réaliser que Narcissa avait été frappé par le sort mortel. Lucius Malefoy était accroupit aux côtés du corps mort de Narcissa et il regarda alors vers Drago, la haine envers son fils unique traversant ses yeux froids. « Tout ça est de ta faute, garçon! » L'aîné Malefoy se leva directement et fut sur le point de lancer un autre sort impardonnable sur Drago quand son corps heurta le sol, figé. Drago regarda dans la direction d'où était venu le sort et vit Severus Rogue se tenir à l'endroit même où sa mère se tenait un peu plus tôt. _

_« Vas-y. Je vais prendre soin du corps de ta mère. »_

* * *

« Je savais que ma mère m'aimait, mais je savais également qu'elle avait peur de mon père et de Voldemort. Quand j'ai essayé de les convaincre de rejoindre l'Ordre, j'étais certain que Père ne serait pas d'accord avec moi, mais j'espérais que je serais capable de leur faire voir la lumière. Si le pire en était venu au pire, j'aurais parié que Mère choisirait Père plutôt que moi. Je n'ai jamais su qu'elle m'aimait au point de sacrifier sa propre vie pour la mienne. » Hermione continua de se tenir contre le bras de son meilleur ami, le laissant savoir qu'elle était juste là, prête à écouter ce qu'il avait à dire. « La mort de Mère a été une grande motivation pour moi pour faire de mon mieux pour aider l'Ordre à défaire Voldemort. »

« Nous avons à remercier Narcissa, alors. Tu as été inestimable pour l'Ordre, Drago. » Elle tendit la main vers son visage et balaya gentiment ses larmes. « Je suis reconnaissante que tu sois entré dans ma vie, Drago. _Vraiment reconnaissante_. Aucun mot ne peut exprimer ma gratitude, sincèrement. » C'était la vérité. Hermione ne pouvait même pas imaginer la vie sans Drago, sans ses répliques pleine d'esprit et sans ses agaçantes déclarations vantardes. Il y avait un spécial lien entre eux, quelque chose de différent de ce qu'elle avait et a encore avec Harry et Ron. Elle pouvait presque jurer que la vie serait sans valeur à vivre sans avoir Drago autour. Ça paraissait presque comme s'_il était sa vie_. Ses joues devinrent cramoisies à cause de ce qu'impliquait ce qu'elle venait juste de penser, mais elle le couvrit rapidement en plaisantant. « As-tu _cru_ ce que je viens de dire? Je plaisantais. Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'une _peste_, Drago Malefoy. »

Il savait qu'elle n'était pas sérieuse alors Drago lui offrit un petit sourire. « J'ai l'impression de me rappeler que tu étais plutôt hésitante à propos de mon appartenance à votre côté. »

« Qui n'aurait pas douté de toi, Drago? Tu n'as été rien d'autre qu'antagoniste à nous depuis notre première année à Poudlard. »

« Tu as oublié de mentionner le fait que j'ai planifié de tuer Dumbledore et que je faisais parti du cercle intime de Voldemort. La cicatrice sur mon avant-bras gauche est un rappel de ça. »

« Combien de fois devrais-je te dire que ta cicatrice n'est pas un rappel de tes allégeances passées à Voldemort? C'est un rappel de combien brave et sage tu es de t'être finalement levé pour toi-même, admettant les erreurs que tu as faites et essayant de les réparer. » Elle caressa la manche longue, laquelle couvrait la cicatrice laissée par la Marque des Ténèbres sur l'avant-bras de l'ancien Mangemort.

« Tu dis seulement ça pour me faire sentir mieux. »

« Non, je ne le dis pas seulement pour ça! C'est la vérité. » Elle regarda droit dans ses yeux; le regard brun rencontrant le regard gris. « Tu es un petit garçon insécure, Drago, même si tu parais et si tu parles comme si tu étais si sûr de toi. »

Il lui sourit. « Est-ce que tu me conforte ou est-ce que tu m'insultes? »

« Les deux? » lui sourit-elle, enchantée de voir qu'il était déjà de meilleure humeur.

« Faites confiance à Hermione Jean Granger, la plus brillante sorcière de son âge, pour être capable de faire ça. »

« Heureuse de live up to the expectations, votre altesse. » Elle s'assit au sommet de la fontaine couverte de mousse et Drago fit de même.

« C'est étonnant que tu ne sois pas encore mariée. Tu es une très bonne prise, Hermione. Tu es une héroïne de guerre, source de bons gènes, épouse et mère dans une même personne, » dit-il, sortant le sujet de nulle part.

Elle leva un sourcil. « _Mère_? »

« Tu dois admettre que tu es persistante, Hermione. Et tu es une enseignante accomplie. » Hermione était émerveillée par l'habilité de Drago de changer d'une humeur à une autre. Un moment, il était sombre, et le suivant, il l'agaçait. « Eh! Une idée vient juste de me frapper! »

« Elle est mieux d'être bonne. »

« Tu _ne _l'aimeras _pas_, je pense. »

« Allez! J'ai _horreur_ de ne pas savoir quelque chose! »

« Attitude typique d'une je-sais-tout, » agaça le blond. « Tu promets que tu ne me tueras pas si je te le dis? »

« Ça dépend de ce qu'est ton idée. » Drago se leva, essayant de partir, mais Hermione fut rapide et attrapa son bras. « Dis-moi ce que c'est, Drago! Ou je faire en sorte que tu dises au revoir à tes espoirs d'avoir des enfants dans le futur! »

« Oublie ça, Granger. Je ne suis pas encore prêt à mourir, alors peu importe. Peut-on juste y aller? »

Elle regarda sa montre. Il était déjà huit heure trente; il était définitivement temps pour eux d'aller au travail. Mais elle voulait connaître son idée également. Peut-être que ça pouvait attendre à un autre moment. « D'accord. Mais je vais l'arracher de ta bouche la prochaine fois. »

« J'ai été avertis. »

* * *

_Ah! J'aimais bien ce chapitre, avec le flashback qui montre une partie du passé de Drago et ce moment entre lui et Hermione. :) Hum... Des idées de ce qu'est l'idée de Drago? Ce qui s'en vient : la fameuse idée de Drago et une petite conversation avec le grand Harry Potter! Pour le prochain chapitre, je ne peux pas vous donner la journée précise. Il est déjà traduit, mais il faut encore attendre au jour où j'aurai à nouveau une connexion Internet. Peut-être pas cette fin de semaine, mais mercredi prochain au plus tard. À bientôt! _


	11. Chapitre 10

Bonjour! Alors, il y a un moment que j'ai posté le chapitre 9, il est vrai, mais avec les vacances, j'ai été plutôt occupée et je n'ai pas eu le temps de venir faire un tour par ici. Et je suis horriblement en retard partout, alors ne vous inquiétez pas si je n'ai toujours pas répondu à vos reviews, je n'oublie pas de le faire, c'est juste un peu plus long :D Donc, donc, donc... C'est ça qui est ça! Je me tais et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

C'était un jour ennuyeux à Fleury et Bott. Et n'ayant rien d'important à faire, Hermione s'occupait avec la tâche d'assister les clients de la boutique. Elle était en train de discuter avec un acheteur à propos de quel livre sur les augures était le meilleur lorsqu'elle remarqua un sorcier aux cheveux noirs et un aux cheveux blonds qui passaient devant sa boutique. Son front se plissa. Que faisaient-ils ensembles qui les occupaient au point qu'ils ne s'étaient même pas ennuyés à s'arrêter à son magasin? Elle alla chercher un bon livre sur les augures et le tendit au client. Ensuite, elle se dirigea vers l'extérieur pour rattraper Harry et Drago.

Ils semblaient engagés dans une discussion quelconque, au point où ils étaient devenus inconscients des activités des sorciers et des sorcières autour d'eux. Ils étaient certainement en désaccord sur quelque chose. Elle marcha vivement, reconnaissante d'être une femme, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle était davantage légère sur ses pieds qu'eux.

* * *

« Elle te tuera si elle le découvre, » avertit Harry quand Drago l'informa du plan qu'il avait déjà mis en route.

« _Je sais_, » dit Drago, déjà conscient de ce que son ami aux yeux verts venait de faire remarquer.

« Honnêtement, tu as les idées les plus stupides Malefoy, » dit Harry désinvolte. C'était clairement la mauvaise réponse.

Drago lui lança un regard meurtrier. « C'est le cas? Alors écoutons les _tiennes_, Potter. »

« D'accord. Laisse-moi réfléchir. J'ai une idée. Pourquoi ne _lui dis-tu pas la vérité_? » dit Harry se tournant vers Drago aux quatre derniers mots.1 Mots auxquels le blond leva les yeux au ciel.

« Dire la vérité à _qui_? » Une voix les interrompit, laquelle était suffisamment autoritaire pour qu'ils puissent identifier Hermione sans même se retourner. Ils s'arrêtèrent tous les deux sur leur chemin et se regardèrent avant de faire face à Hermione. Drago croisa ses bras et lança à son ami un regard qui voulait dire : _tu-l'as-dis-tu-expliques-mais-tu-ferais-mieux-de-ne-pas-te-planter_.

Harry sourit difficilement à la femme devant eux. « Ce n'est rien, Hermione. »

La sorcière plaça ses mains sur sa taille, soulevant un sourcil, et leur lançant à chacun un coup d'œil sévère. « Arrête de me mentir, _Harry James Potter_. Je te connais depuis dix-huit années. Je sais quand tu mens ou non. » Elle ressemblait et sonnait comme sa belle-mère, Molly Weasley- laquelle amenait Harry à se demander si toutes les femmes, même celles vaguement proche de matriarche des Weasley, ressemblaient à la dite Weasley.

« Ce n'est rien d'important, Hermione. _Vraiment_, » dit Drago, essayant d'aider Harry et rendant Hermione encore plus suspicieuse.

« Je suis certaine que vous êtes sur quelque chose. Vous ne vous êtes même pas ennuyés à venir dire bonjour. Vous êtes seulement passés devant ma boutique. Vous ne faites _jamais_ que _passer_ devant ma boutique! » Elle regardait les deux sorciers, accusatrice, feignant la trahison.

« Nous avons _déjà_ passés devant Fleury et Bott? » dit Drago affichant un air innocent. « Nous n'avions pas remarqué. Mais maintenant que tu es là, nous n'avons aucunement besoin de nous y rendre, pas vrai Potter? » Le blond lui donna un coup de coude et il acquiesça sérieusement.

« Bien essayé, Drago, » dit Hermione alors qu'elle brandissait son index devant lui. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Harry. « Où allez-vous tous les deux? »

« Nous allons essayer une nouvelle saveur à Florean Fortescue, » répondit-il. Hermione cligna des yeux avant de réagir.

« Oh! Vous allez à un rendez-vous. » Hermione rit bêtement. _Qu'essayait-elle d'insinuer?_ Harry regarda vers Drago pour clarifier, mais ce dernier avait déjà le visage rouge et ne perdit pas une seconde pour lancer hargneusement à Hermione.

« Je n'ai rien contre les membres du troisième sexe, Hermione, mais pourrais-tu s'il te plaît cesser de faire des blagues de gay? C'est dérangeant. » Harry en rajouta avec un rire quand il entendit ce que disait Drago. _Lui et Drago?_ Hermione avait un sens de l'humour étrange, probablement influencé par Drago lui-même. « C'est entièrement ta faute, Potter. Elle est comme ça depuis que ton Auror James Wright à dîner avec elle. Peut-être qu'il a mis une potion dans son repas ou quelque chose. Ouvre une enquête sur ce problème. »

« _Honnêtement_, Drago! James est un homme sympathique, quoi qu'un peu imbu de lui-même. » Hermione, joueuse, tapa l'épaule du blond. « Bien, n'allez-vous pas m'inviter à aller avec vous? J'aimerais bien avoir un peu de crème glacée, à moins que vous ne vouliez un peu d'intimité? » Elle sourit comme le chat de Cheschire.

Drago afficha un air renfrogné. « Ha-ha, très amusant Hermione. »

« Je viens seulement de me souvenir que Ginny m'a demandé d'acheter quelque chose chez l'antiquaire. Pourquoi n'y allez-vous pas tous les deux? » dit Harry, choisissant de quitter maintenant en réalisant qu'avoir une discussion avec Drago était impossible avec Hermione traînant dans les parages. De plus, Drago le remercierait plus tard pour avoir eu la présence d'esprit d'avoir trouvé une excuse pour s'éclipser. « Amusez-vous. Peut-être que j'essaierai la nouvelle saveur de crème glacée une prochaine fois avec _Ginny_. » Hochant la tête vers eux, il transplana sans un autre mot.

Drago se tourna pour faire face à Hermione. « Nous allons au Florean Fortescue alors? »

« Allons-y. »

* * *

Après s'être rafraichis avec de grandes coupes de crème glacée, Drago les fit transplaner, lui et Hermione, a une plage située sur île tropicale. C'était presque le coucher du soleil et il y avait seulement quelques personnes déambulant le long de la plage, la plupart d'entre eux étant des couples. Drago enleva rapidement ses chaussures et ses bas et courut jusqu'à l'eau, pieds nus, laissant Hermione qui s'agençait parfaitement à la beauté des lieux .

L'ambiance était plutôt romantique et c'était quelque chose dont Hermione était consciente. Elle se souvenait encore de leur _presque baiser_ deux ans plus tôt grâce à son récent passage à Madame Pieddodu, sans mentionner son dialogue interne lorsqu'elle discutait avec Drago devant la tombe de sa mère.

Elle secoua sa tête et se réprimanda. Pourquoi pensait-elle à ces choses _sans importance_? Elle devait être fatiguée parce que son esprit déraillait. Quoi d'autre pourrait expliquer le fait qu'elle pensait que l'atmosphère était embarrassante pour Drago et elle? C'était Drago Malefoy, _son meilleur ami_, pour l'amour de Merlin » Ou peut-être que l'un de ses rendez-vous précédant avait glissé une potion dans sa nourriture pour la faire penser comme ça. Dans tous les cas, Drago rirait certainement d'elle s'il savait ce qui occupait ses pensées tout comme il avait rit d'elle quand il avait fait cette farce à Madame Pieddodu.

« Hermione! » l'appela Drago. Il roulait le bas de ses pantalons pour les d'être trempés par l'eau, comme s'il ne serait pas capable de jeter un rapide sort de séchage plus tard. « Viens! » Souriant comme un enfant, Drago semblait magnifique d'où elle se tenait. Le ciel était un mélange de bleu, de violet, d'orange et de rouge comme le soleil était en voie de disparaître à l'horizon, provoquant un merveilleux reflet pour les traits également merveilleux de Drago. Ses cheveux blond-blanc et son visage donnait l'impression de refléter la lumière rouge-orange qu'émettait le soleil couchant, faisant apparaître Drago un peu plus mystérieux. Pour la seconde fois depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés à la plage, Hermione secoua la tête, essayant de nier le fait qu'elle avait l'impulsion de seulement rester là et de le fixer. Heak, elle était attirée par lui comme une mouche était attirée par une flamme. « Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu attends, _la prochaine décennie_? »

« Non, » dit-elle, « juste un requin qui te mangerait vivant! » Elle entendit son rire bruyant alors qu'elle retirait prudemment ses sandales. Elle les mit sous un arbre à noix de coco avec les souliers et les bas de Drago. Il était un parfait flemmard. Elle avait placé ses sandales côte à côte alors que Drago avait simplement jeté ses bas dans chacun de ses souliers et les avait laissés là. Sur une impulsion, elle les fixa également. Après avoir terminé_ sa petite tâche_, elle roula ses pantalons et courut jusqu'à l'endroit où se trouvait le blond. Elle était encore à quelques mètres de lui lorsqu'il lui lança de l'eau, l'amenant à hurler. « Tu es une fouine _repoussante_! Tu es une _honte_ pour toutes les fouines du monde! »

« Effrayée par un peu d'eau, Granger? Allez! La mer t'attend! » Il avait déjà de l'eau jusqu'aux genoux.

« J'irai si tu promets que tu ne me lanceras pas de l'eau, » dit-elle, faisant un pas vers l'arrière.

Il leva sa main droite. « D'accord, promesse de sorcier. » Mais ce qu'elle ne vit pas, c'était les doigts croisés de sa main gauche derrière lui.

Satisfaite par sa promesse, elle le rejoignit. Ce fut une grave erreur de sa part. Lorsqu'elle atteignit les côtés de Drago, il la souleva et la jeta dans l'eau. Hermione laissa s'échapper un autre cri et trembla parce qu'elle était soudainement toute trempée. « T-tu va p-p-payer p-pour ça, Malefoy! » La seule réponse du blond fut un rire énergique. « T-tu es mort! T-tu es t-t-trop mort! »

« Je tremble de peur maintenant, Granger. » Il la releva et la transporta dans ses bras alors qu'ils faisaient leur chemin pour la plage. La chaleur produite par le contacte de leurs corps était le paradis pour la sorcière frigorifiée. Drago la déposa sur le sol lorsqu'ils atteignirent le sable et ils avancèrent en direction de l'arbre noix de coco où avaient été laissées leurs choses. Elle vit Drago sortir sa baguette, mais elle l'arrêta rapidement.

« I-Il y a des M-Moldus autour! »

« Ne soit pas aussi une sainte-nitouche, Hermione. Ils ne nous verront pas. Ils sont suffisamment occupés avec leurs propres affaires. » Drago, aussi borné qu'il l'était, ressortit une autre fois sa baguette. « D'un autre côté, tu es frigorifiée. » Elle lui jeta un regard.

« Et c'-c'est t-ta f-faute! » Ses dents claquaient déjà. « D-dépêche-toi! »

Drago jeta un sort de séchage et en une seconde, Hermione se sentait déjà bien mieux. « Là. » Il lui sourit d'un sourire enfantin et Hermione dit : « Comment veux-tu mourir? »

« Bien que je sois tenté par ton offre, je préfère vivre, merci bien, » répliqua-t-il. Drago s'assit sous l'arbre et fit en sorte qu'elle s'assoit à ses côtés. Au lieu de quoi, elle s'approcha de lui et le frappa durement derrière la tête.

« Qu'est-ce que…? » fut sa réponse spontanée. Il leva la tête vers elle, la fixant comme si elle était une créature de la nuit démente.

« Excuse-toi! » ordonna-t-elle, plaçant ses mains sur ses hanches.

« Je suis désolé! Merde, c'était juste pour s'amuser, Granger! »

« Excuse-toi comme si tu le voulais vraiment! » Elle lui hurlait dessus à l'instant et certains Moldus les regardaient curieusement. Prenant conscience de ça, Drago attrapa sa main et la tira pour qu'elle soit assise à ses côtés. Elle le frappa une autre fois pour l'avoir traité durement.

"Je suis désolé, d'accord? Me pardonneras-tu s'il te plaît? » Il fit la moue et elle était sur le point de céder lorsqu'une pensée lui traversa l'esprit. Je te l'avais dis que tu n'aimerais pas ça, » dit-il d'une voix je-te-l'avais-dis. Mais un des avantages d'être sa meilleure amie, fut qu'elle capta une autre émotion dans son ton. Elle ne pouvait pas dire exactement ce que c'était, mais c'était là.

« Pourquoi voudrais-tu sortir avec _moi_? » demanda-t-elle, autant sous le chox que curieuse.

« Je te l'ai dis, tu es plutôt une bonne prise. Tu es à la fois une petite amie et une mère. J'ai désespérément besoin d'une petite amie et j'ai déjà perdu ma mère. Tu es la candidate. » Bien, même s'il semblait sérieux, les dernières phrases étaient une preuve qu'il ne faisait que plaisanter. Elle secoua la tête, désappointée. De quoi, elle n'était pas certaine.

« Est-que quelqu'un t'a déjà dit que tu les idées les plus stupides, Drago? » demanda-t-elle, son regard fixé sur le paysage devant eux- le soleil s'était couché quelques instants plutôt, le ciel et la mer semblaient s'être joints à l'horizon, amenant celui qui s'y rendrait à briller dans la ciel de nuit.

Il la regarda et sourit. « Oui. En fait, Potter me le disait avant que tu nous imposes ta présence, ruinant notre supposé premier rendez-vous. »

Elle se tourna vers lui et leva les yeux au ciel. Mais elle lui sourit néanmoins.

* * *

1 Oui, bon, ce n'est pas tout à fait les « quatre dernier mots », mais ça en fait un peu plus en français…

* * *

_Et voilà, voilà! Alors, vous pensez qu'elle répondra quoi à la chère fouine? Elle acceptera son idée stupide ou elle la refusera? Prochain chapitre, Ginny revient nous faire un petit coucou! Je posterai ce jeudi, à bientôt!_


	12. Chapitre 11

_Et voilà pour un onzième chapitre avec Ginny dans l'acte principal! Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

« Mademoiselle Granger, Madame Potter est ici pour vous voir. »

Hermione détacha son attention du livre qu'elle était en train de lire et leva la tête vers son assistante. « Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut cette fois? » dit-elle un peu durement. Katherine la regarda interrogatrice. « Oh. Désolée. Tu n'étais pas censée entendre ça. » Hermione sourit. « Laisse-la entrer. Et ne lui dit pas ce que je viens juste de laisser échapper. »

L'assistante lui offrit un mince sourire, hocha la tête et quitta. Quelques instants plus tard, Ginny arrivait comme une tornade dans son bureau, transportant un quelconque magasine. « Allo, Hermione. Comme ça va? »

« Ça allait bien jusqu'à cet après-midi. »

Ginny s'assit sur le siège face à son bureau, semblant inquiète pour elle. « Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé cet après-midi? »

« _Tu_ es arrivé. » Elle savait qu'elle était plutôt injuste, mais personne ne pouvait la blâmer. Ginny pouvait vraiment être une épine dans le pied. Une fois qu'elle avait jeté son dévolu sur quelque chose, il n'y avait rien qui pouvait l'empêcher de l'obtenir. Cette fois, c'était bien pire. Elle semblait voir Hermione comme un projet spécial et elle ne pouvait pas simplement se retirer. Ginny était sur son cas comme une sangsue.

La rouquine lui lança un regard si aiguisé qu'il aurait transpercé sa peau s'il avait été tangible. « Je me devrais de t'arracher la tête, mais puisque je suis de bonne humeur, je ne le ferai pas. » Ginny lui tendit le magasine qu'elle avait apporté. « Là. Regarde ce que j'ai pour toi. »

Hermione prit le magasine et jeta un œil à la couverture. « _Sorcière hebdomadaire_? Depuis quand es-tu abonnée à cette _chose_? »

« Depuis que j'ai trouvé cet article. » Ginny reprit le magasine et l'ouvrit à une page quelque part au milieu et le lui tendit une autre fois. « Lis-ça, » dit-elle, pointant un court article.

« _Les signes que votre meilleur(e) ami(e) est en amour avec vous_? Qu'est-ce que…? » Confuse, elle regarda la rouquine qui souriait rayonnante.

« Allez, fais seulement que le lire, » pressa-t-elle avec un geste de la main pour accentuer.

Hermione rétrécit ses yeux sur la sorcière assis en face d'elle tandis qu'elle secouait sa tête, incapable d'y croire. « Sur quoi es-tu, Ginevra Potter? »

« Bien, j'ai observé _quelque chose_… » Ginny se leva et sautilla vivement jusqu'à ses côtés, un ressort était apparent dans ses pas, alors qu'elle traînait sa chaise avec elle. Elle était réellement excitée à propos de ça. Et ce fait là n'était pas de très bon augure pour Hermione.

« Je n'aime pas la direction que prend cette discussion, Ginny. » En fait, elle détestait cela.

« Écoute-moi, Hermione. » Ginny agrippa ses coudes et la tourna pour qu'elles soient toutes deux face à face et que leurs regards se croisent. « J'ai l'intuition que Malefoy est amoureux de toi. »

Il fallut un moment à Hermione pour assimiler ce que Ginny avait dit. En fait, durant quelques secondes, elle ne fit que fixer la rouquine stupéfaite. Elle cligna ensuite des yeux. Puis, elle cligna à nouveau. Finalement, quand sont esprit habituellement rapide assimila les mots de Ginny, Hermione tressaillit. Elle retira la main de Ginny d'elle et tourna dos à la sorcière qui était impatiente devoir sa réaction. « Argh! » Elle criait alors qu'elle plaçait ses mains sur ses oreilles pour couvrir quoi que ce soit que Ginny aurait à dire. « Je n'écoute pas ce tas de merde! » Elle était si inconfortable avec cette idée qu'elle utilisait même le mot _merde_ dans une phrase. L'idée que Drago était amoureux d'elle faisait courser son cœur et, dans un même temps, l'effrayait.

Ginny força Hermione à lui faire face à nouveau. « Il l'_est_! Crois-moi! »

Hermione prit de profondes inspirations pour se calmer et pour arrêter son cœur de battre à vouloir en sortir de sa poitrine, mais c'était sans succès. « Es-tu folle, Ginny? Est-ce que j'ai besoin de t'envoyer à St-Mangoust? »

Mme Potter secoua la tête et tendit la main vers le magasine qu'elle avait abandonné sur le bureau. « Lis cette article et tu seras convaincue que je dis la vérité. » Ginny la regardait droit dans les yeux, sa voix était suppliante. « S'il te plaît, 'Mione. »

Son cœur battant encore rapidement, Hermione dirigea ses yeux vers l'article, le responsable de la folie de Ginny. « _Les signes que votre meilleur(e) ami(e) est en amour avec vous,_ » lut Hermione. « Un, _observez-le/la. S'il/elle vous regarde souvent, ça veut assurément dire quelque chose._ » Elle leva les yeux et regarda Ginny, dont le sourire s'élargissait d'une oreille à l'autre.

« J'ai observé ça! »

« Tu l'_as_ observé? » Hermione était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus confuse. C'était entièrement de la faute de Ginny qui considérait l'idée que Drago était amoureux d'elle, son meilleur copain. Elle voulait s'envoyer à Azkaban considérant que cette idée était un crime terrible.

« J'ai vu comment il te regardait durant notre dernière soirée Karaoké. Il y avait définitivement quelque chose dans la façon qu'il te regardait, 'Mione. C'était si évident que je voulais m'enfoncer la tête dans un mur pour ne pas l'avoir remarqué plus tôt. Qui sait, il est peut-être amoureux de toit depuis des années déjà, nous ne sommes seulement pas suffisamment observateur pour l'avoir remarqué. »

_Évident_? Si c'était évident, elle l'aurait remarqué aussi. « C'est soit que tu as un problème avec ta vision, soit que tu en vois beaucoup trop dans des actions simples, inoffensives. »

« Non, Hermione, » protesta Ginny avec véhémence. « Il y avait quelque chose là. Je peux le sentir. Et mon instinct est généralement bon. »

« Tu peux aussi bien t'étiqueter voyante, avec ta supposé perception, » rit-elle à sa propre plaisanterie. Elle regarda le déplaisir visible de la rouquine. Hermione décida de continuer à lire l'article avant que la tempe de Ginny explose. « Deux, _vos amis commencent à faire des commentaires sur à quel point vous paraissez bien ensemble._ »

« Pensant à ça, vous deux _allez_ vraiment bien ensemble. Vous êtes tellement mignon. »

« _Mignon_? Qu'est-ce que nous sommes, des enfants de la pré-maternelle? »

« Ton sarcasme ne te mènera nulle part, 'Mione. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que vous semblez tellement confortable l'un avec l'autre. Vous êtes habitués de vous toucher, même de vous étreindre. »

« Bien sûr. Nous sommes meilleurs amis, en cas où ce fait t'aurait échappé. »

« Innocent pour toi, peut-être. Mais pas pour Drago. »

« Merci de mettre d'autres intentions dans des actions innocentes. » Et merci à Ginny, Hermione mettait elle aussi d'autres intentions à leurs actions. Les souvenirs de leur _presque baiser_ et des tendres moments entre eux affluèrent en elle et un frisson grimpa involontairement à travers sa colonne vertébrale. Elle ferait tout aussi bien de rejoindre Ginny dans son internement à St-Mangoust. La folie était apparemment contagieuse. Elle secoua la tête pour mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. '_Ginny fait seulement que s'ennuyer et n'ayant rien de mieux à faire, elle a décidé de semer le chaos en moi._' Elle sortit sa langue de sa bouche et la tendit vers la sorcière et poursuivit sa lecture de l'article. « Trois, _il/elle s'inquiète beaucoup à propos de vous et prend du temps pour se montrer doux lorsque vous êtres contrarié._ »

« Alors? » Ginny souleva un sourcil.

« Drago s'inquiète beaucoup à propos de moi. Mais c'est seulement parce qu'il est paranoïaque. Harry s'inquiète pour moi aussi, mais il n'est définitivement pas en amour avec moi. »

Ginny secoua sa tête de frustration. « Peu importe, 'Mione. Allez, continues. »

« Quatre, _il/elle commence à lancer des commentaires à propos d'à quel point vous iriez bien ensemble, plaisantant généralement._ » Elle se rappela soudainement ce que Drago lui avait demandé sur la plage. Était-ce possible que Drago ait été sérieux? Elle se souvenait avoir ressentit qu'il cachait quelque chose à ce moment-là. Mentalement, elle se dit une fois de plus que Ginny ne faisait que semer le chaos en elle. Cependant, elle fut incapable de retenir sa langue traîtresse. « Il a plaisanté à propos de ça. »

Les yeux de la sorcière étaient aussi ronds que des soucoupes, apparaissant de plus en plus excitée à mesure que les minutes filaient. « Vraiment? »

« Oui. Hier. »

« Dis-moi! Dis-moi! » Elle secouait Hermione avec enthousiasme.

« Hors de question, ça ne ferait qu'alimenter ton imagination surdéveloppée. À quel numéro étions-nous? Ah. Oui. Cinq, _regardez comment il/elle agit avec les gens du sexe opposé._ Je le ferais, si j'entretenais l'idée que Drago est amoureux de moi. Mais évidemment, je ne l'entretiens pas. » Oui, d'accord. Comment expliquerait-elle ses pensées ensuite.

« Donne-moi ça. » Ginny arracha le magasine de sa prise et reprit là où Hermione avait laissé. « Six, _demandez lui qui il/elle aime. Si il/elle ne vous le dit pas, alors il y a définitivement quelque chose._ Et sept,_ il/elle sait exactement tout ce que vous aimez et comment vous faire sentir spécial et être aux petits soins avec vous._ »

Hermione connaissait très bien la réponse aux deux derniers signes, mais elle tient sa bouche fermée à propos de ça. Quelle sorcière ou quel sorcier sain d'esprit penserait qu'un article de _Sorcière Hebdomadaire_ était crédible? Ça ne méritait même pas une quelconque réponse de sa part. « Comme j'ai dis, c'est un tas de merde. Quelqu'un peut tout savoir sur quelqu'un d'autre sans qu'il n'y ait d'intérêt romantique avec cette personne. »

« Et je dis que tu es un chat peureux! » La voix de Ginny avait augmenté d'une octave.

« Je ne le suis pas! »

« Tu l'es. » Ginny se leva et pointa son doigt vers Hermione. « Effrayée que je dise la vérité, enh? Où est ton âme de Gryffondor, 'Mione? Tu étais connue comme la lionne des Gryffondors. » Elle fit un son agaçant. « Quelle honte. »

« Je ne me laisserai pas avoir par ce truc une autre fois, Gin. »

« Faisons ça, Hermione. Observe Drago. Ça sera amusant. »

Ça ne serait pas amusant. Ce serait effrayant. La pensée d'observer Drago était suffisamment effrayante pour elle. La pensée qu'il y avait une possibilité que la théorie de Ginny soit exacte l'effrayait malgré son intelligence. « Ce serait une perte de temps. J'ai des choses plus importantes à faire que ça. De plus, je sais que Drago n'est pas en amour avec moi. Pas même un peu. »

« À quel point en es-tu certaine? »

« Certaine à cent pour cent. » Bien sûr qu'elle était certaine à cent pour cent. Si Drago avait été amoureux d'elle, elle l'aurait remarqué, pas vrai? Et il n'attendrait définitivement pas autant d'années pour faire un geste.

« Pas même s'il montre certains signes listés dans ce magasine? »

Hermione jeta le magasine sur la rouquine, laquelle l'attrapa instinctivement. « Ce magasine est pour les adolescentes, Gin. Pas pour nous. Nous sommes beaucoup trop matures pour ça. » Oui, elle était suffisamment mature pour croire ce que disait ce stupide article. Ce n'était pas _du tout_ digne de confiance.

« Pas même quand c'est suspicieux qu'il régente tes rendez-vous et qu'il est clairement jaloux d'eux? »

« Pas même dans ce cas-là. »

« Et-tu vraiment, _vraiment_ certaine que Drago n'est pas amoureux de toi? »

« J'en suis vraiment, vraiment certaine. » Hermione croisa même ses bras et hocha la tête pour montrer à quel point elle était certaine. _Vraiment_, est-ce que quelqu'un avait payé Ginny pour qu'elle insiste sur cette question?

À son étonnement, Ginny applaudit. « Félicitations, Hermione. Tu viens juste de te mériter un autre titre. »

« _Enh_? »

« Tu n'es pas seulement la lionne des Gryffondors, le un tiers du Trio d'Or et la plus brillante sorcière de ton âge. Tu es aussi Hermione Granger, _la reine du déni_. »

* * *

_Et maintenant, vous allez certainement être d'avis avec moi qu'on déteste Ginny, mais qu'on l'aime également avec cette scène! En lisant cette histoire, j'étais certaine qu'elle s'opposait au couple Drago/Hermione (on se souvient qu'ils ne s'entendent pas très bien...), mais ce chapitre montre le contraire :D Le retour de Drago dans la prochaine scène ainsi! On se revoit dimanche! _


	13. Chapitre 12

Ouf! Là j'ai eu peur de ne pas arriver à le poster ce chapitre! J'ai eu beau essayer dix fois hier soirs pour qu'il soit en ligne ce matin, j'arrivais jamais à atteindre mon compte... Et voilà maintenant chose faite, je vous laisse pour le 12ieme chapitre! Bonne lecture!

**Andrea Malefoy: **En fait, il s'agit d'une traduction- je ne suis pas l'auteure originale- donc la suite (et la fin par ailleurs) est déjà écrite. Aucune chance qu'elle soit abandonné! Heureuse que ça t'aies plus et j'espère que ce sera le cas pour les prochains également! Merci d'avoir lu!

* * *

**Chapitre 12 **

"Tu n'es pas juste la lionne des Gryffondors, une héroïne de guerre, le un tiers du Trio d'Or et la sorcière la plus brillante de ton âge, tu es aussi Hermione Granger, la _reine du déni_. »

Drago souleva ses sourcils en entendant les mots acerbes qui provenaient de la bouche de Ginny. Il hésita un moment, incertain de s'il devait frapper à la porte du bureau d'Hermione ou partir et revenir plus tard; ensuite, il décida qu'il n'aurait jamais l'esprit en paix s'il ne découvrait pas ce qui avait incité cette déclaration de la part de la femme Potter. Alors, disposant du frapper requis, il entra dans le bureau de la sorcière née-moldue. « Bien, bien, qu'avons-nous ici? » Il vit le regard choqué sur leurs visages alors qu'elles réalisaient qu'il était avec elles dans la pièce. « Est-ce que la rouquine t'ennuie, Hermione? Je serais heureux de disposer d'elle pour toi. » Il s'appuya contre la porte nonchalamment et croisa ses bras, alors qu'il affichait un sourire arrogant à l'intention de Ginny.

« Depuis quand es-tu là? » demanda Hermione d'un ton strident. Un regard paniqué était partagé par les deux sorcières. « _Qu'as-tu entendu_? »

Il devenait suspicieux. « Est-ce que vous me _cacheriez_ quelques chose? »

« Est-ce que _tu_ cacherais quelque chose? » C'était Ginny, qui marchait jusqu'à ses côtés et imita sa posture. Ils étaient séparés par seulement quelques centimètres et Ginny le regardait, ses yeux le défiant en silence. Était-ce possible que Potter l'ait dit à sa femme? Non. Il ne le ferait pas. Peut-être essayait-elle de couvrir quelque chose en déplaçant le sujet sur lui. « Alors, Malefoy? »

« J'ai posé la question en premier, la rouquine qui s'impose trop, » dit-il férocement.

« Je m'en fou, insupportable abruti! » Ginny lui lança un regard qui l'aurait envoyé se cacher s'il n'avait pas grandit en y étant immunisé, puisqu'il en avait été le principal destinataire dans les dernières années. « Laisse-moi reformuler cette question. Cacherais-tu quelque chose à _Hermione_? »

Drago se figea. Il fixa Ginny attentivement, essayant d'établir si elle était au courant de quelque chose. Ginny rencontra son regard avec défi et ensuite, il la vit. Il y avait une lueur machiavélique dans le regard de la sorcière et Ginny forma silencieusement les mots _je sais_ avec sa bouche. Ses entrailles se tordirent, menaçant de recracher tout ce qu'il avait consommé pour le dîner. Il était mort. Savoir que Ginny était au courant de son secret n'était pas une bonne nouvelle. Et ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle pour Potter non plus, puisqu'il s'assurerait que le sorcier préféré de la communauté sorcière sera mit en pièces après que Drago en aura terminé avec lui. Il regarda vers Hermione pour voir si elle avait la moindre idée de ce que Ginny sous-entendait. Elle semblait chercher à savoir sa réponse elle aussi, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle ne savait pas.

Peut-être sentait-elle son inconfort et, en véritable amie qu'elle était, Hermione décida d'intervenir. « Arrête ça, Gin. Drago ne me cache rien. »

« Bien, d'accord. Bonne chance pour t'en convaincre, Hermione, » dit sarcastiquement Ginny. « Comme pour toi, Malefoy, _soit prêt_. » Ensuite, Ginny le poussa hors du chemin et sans faire ses salutations, Ginny sortie du bureau d'Hermione. Drago laissa s'échapper un profond soupire de soulagement, mais il savait que ce soulagement serait seulement temporaire. Il le jurerait sur la tombe de Lucius, Ginny faisait déjà des plans pour faire de sa vie son enfer.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ça? De quoi parliez-vous tous les deux? » Il n'était pas celui qui perdrait du temps. « Pourquoi t'a-t-elle appelée la _reine du déni_, Hermione? » Il s'assit sur le siège encore chaud qu'il supposait que la sorcière à la tête rousse venait d'abandonner.

« Ce n'est rien. Seulement une idée ridicule qu'a eut Ginny. » Hermione se leva et replaça les livres en ligne sur sa petite étagère dans un coin de la pièce. « Tu ne voudrais pas savoir. Elle est devenue dingue, crois-moi. »

Quelque chose sur le dessus du bureau d'Hermione attira son regard. Quand avait-elle commencé à lire _Sorcière Hebdomadaire_? Il pensait qu'elle disait que ce magasine était seulement pour des adolescentes niaises. Il tendit la main pour l'attraper et l'ouvrit. À ce moment là, Hermione le vie en train de feuilleter le magasine et marcha rapidement jusqu'à lui et agrippa le dit magasine. « Eh! J'étais en train de le lire, Granger! »

« Ce magasine est pour les adolescentes niaises, Drago et pour les femmes mariées et folles comme Ginevra qui, en passant, est celle qui l'a amené ici. Ne perd pas ton temps à lire ça. » Elle enferma le magasine dans le tiroir de son bureau et il s'émerveilla d'à quel point son action était moldue. Comme s'il ne pourrait pas seulement utiliser un _Alohamora_ pour l'ouvrir le satané tiroir. Et il avait bien l'intention de le faire. Clairement, il y avait quelque chose dans ce magasine qu'Hermione ne voulait pas qu'il voit et il ne pouvait pas supporter de ne pas savoir. Drago sourit arrogamment, il était vraiment un génie. Et parfois, Hermione était sujette à agir comme si elle n'était pas la plus brillante sorcière de leur âge, ce pourquoi il était cette fois reconnaissant. « Pourquoi souris-tu, Drago? »

« Ce n'est rien, Hermione. » Il copia ses paroles précédentes. Puis il se souvient de la raison de sa visite. « Ta mère vient juste d'envoyer un hibou et le stupide animal qu'elle a utilisé a apporté la lettre à notre appartement plutôt qu'ici. Je n'avais rien de mieux à faire alors j'ai décidé de t'amener la lettre ici. » Il chercha pour la lettre dans sa poche et la donna à la brunette. Il avait le sentiment que c'était urgent puisque les dentistes moldus envoyaient rarement des hiboux à leur fille. « Qu'est-ce que ça dit? »

Hermione prit son temps pour lire la note et quand elle eut finalement terminée, un air renfrogné était plaqué sur son visage. « Elle est furieuse que je n'aie jamais célébré mon anniversaire avec eux. »

« Si j'était Helen, je serais moi aussi furieux contre toi. »

« Merci pour le support moral, Drago, » dit-elle sarcastiquement. Elle se détourna de lui. Elle commença à faire les cent pas et à mordre sa lèvre, un signe qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées. Quelques instants plus tard, ses yeux s'illuminèrent et elle laissa apparaître un grand sourire. « Biens avec moi. » Elle le tira par le bras et sans qu'elle ait demandé sa permission, il se retrouva à transplaner à ses côtés.

* * *

Il se retrouva debout dans le gazon d'une charmante demeure de taille moyenne, la résidence des Granger. Il s'était écoulé des mois depuis la dernière fois qu'il s'était retrouvé là. Hermione le tira une fois de plus jusqu'à la porte et frappa. « S'il te plaît, Granger, enlève tes mains de sur moi. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, tu m'as traîné en enfer et m'y a abandonné. »

Hermione lui sourit honteusement. « Désolée. » Elle libéra son bras. « En passant, à propos de cette question que tu m'as posée hier… »

« Quelle question? » Ses mains commençaient à se faire sentir moites à nouveau. Bien. '_Toi et ta grande trappe, Drago_,' se châtia-t-il mentalement.

La sorcière dandinait elle aussi avec inconfort, plus intéressée par ses souliers plutôt que par le regarder. « Celle où tu m'as demandé si je n'avais jamais considéré de sortir avec toi. »

Drago laissa s'échapper un éclat de rire, bien qu'une trace de nervosité y soit clairement audible. « Je plaisantais, Hermione. »

Hermione leva la tête et le regarda droit dans les yeux, mais il fuit immédiatement son regard. « Tu plaisantais, _ vraiment_? » souffla-t-elle. Il était sur le point de lui dire que c'était seulement l'une de ses idées stupides quand Helen Granger ouvrit la porte de devant.

L'aînée laissa s'échapper un petit cri d'excitation et étreignit fortement Hermione. « Maman, je ne peux pas respirer. »

« Tu m'as tellement manquée, chérie. » Helen luttait pour retenir ses larmes alors qu'elle caressait gentiment les cheveux de sa grande fille. Puis elle tourna son attention vers Drago. « C'est bon de te revoir, mon cher Drago. »

Il pencha galamment sa tête et sourit à la mère d'Hermione. « C'est toujours un plaisir de vous voir, Helen. »

« Vous resterez tous les deux pour le souper, n'est-ce pas? »

À la grande surprise de Drago, Hermione tendit la main vers la sienne encore moite. « Oui, maman, » répondit-elle, le regardant durant ce temps comme si elle l'implorait de lui expliquer à propos de sa main. Il haussa simplement les réponses. Il laisserait figurer cela par elle-même.

« Que faites-vous à rester là, alors? Entrez. » L'aînée Granger les poussa à l'intérieur et tous les deux, Hermione et lui, suivirent silencieusement, côte à côte.

« Drago, » souffla-t-elle. « Je veux répondre à cette question. »

Il s'arrêta en chemin et regarda attentivement la sorcière née-moldue. « Tu n'as pas à le faire. »

Hermione avait elle aussi cessé de suivre Helen et interpella sa mère. « Maman, Drago et moi serons juste derrière toi, d'accord? » La mère d'Hermione hocha la tête et poursuivit son chemin pour rejoindre son mari John. Quand sa mère fut hors de vue, Hermione lui fit face. « Je veux répondre, Drago. »

« Si tu insistes. »

« J'_ai _considéré de sortir avec toi, Drago. Tout récemment. »

« V-vraiment? » La mâchoire de Drago s'allongea jusqu'au sol alors qu'il fixait Hermione, clairement abasourdit. Il prévoyait un « non » retentissant de sa meilleure amie.

Il était sur le point de lui demander pourquoi quand Hermione éleva la main pour toucher sa joue gauche et la tapoter gentiment. « Je plaisantais, bien sûr! » Elle lui souriait moqueuse.

Que Merlin lui vienne en aide, il lui fallut tout sa volonté pour s'empêcher d'étrangler la sorcière née-moldue.

* * *

_Que ceux qui sont d'accord pour dire que la réponse d'Hermione était cruelle, le chante sur au sommet de la statue de la liberté en jouant du triangle! Quoi vous ne pouvez pas le faire? Pas de panique, les reviews sont elles aussi acceptées :D Prochain chapitre: rendez-vous chez les parents d'Hermione dans trois jours! _


	14. Chapitre 13

Je suis pas fière de moi, là. J'avais l'intention de poster hier soir, mais j'étais tellement prise par les épisodes de Glee que j'ai fini par oublier. En même temps, le site fait tellement défaut ces temps-ci que je pourrais bien vous dire que c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas posté et personne ne s'en rendra compte! :D Enfin, je me tais et je vous laisse à votre lecture alors que moi, je m'empresse de retourner à ma série… Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

Sans que Drago ne le sache, Hermione observait ses réactions depuis le moment où il avait mis les pieds dans son bureau. Elle était désappointée par son propre comportement, puisqu'il la faisait sentir comme si elle trahissait son amitié envers Drago. Mais encore, elle était née plus curieuse que les autres et elle devait tout savoir, résoudre tous les casse-têtes qui se présentaient à elle. Et ce que Ginny lui avait dit, que ce soit vrai ou non, était certainement un casse-tête qu'elle voulait résoudre.

Elle savait très bien qu'elle était quelqu'un d'intelligent et elle était confiante qu'elle était bonne pour juger les actions des gens. Elle avait vu l'expression choquée sur le visage de Drago quand Ginny lui avait demandé s'il lui cachait quelque chose. Son inconfort était tellement évident qu'elle avait décidé de le libérer de l'obligation de répondre à cette question en s'interposant, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle le laisserait s'en sortir. Il lui cachait définitivement quelque chose et elle n'aimait pas ça. Elle avait dit tout ce qui la concernait à Drago, dans les moindres détails, et c'était injuste qu'il lui dissimule des informations.

Hermione ramena l'idée qu'ils se fréquentent, seulement pour s'amuser aux dépends de Drago, mais cette action ne lui servit seulement qu'à supporter les présomptions outrageuses de Ginny. Son refus de la regarder directement dans les yeux, son rire nerveux et sa main moite qu'elle tenait, étaient des preuves qu'il était totalement troublé par le sujet. Pendant ce temps, elle pensait réellement à l'infime possibilité que Ginny puisse peut-être avoir raison. La réponse bafouillée de Drago lorsqu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle avait pensé à le fréquenter combinée à l'expression d'espoir et stupéfaite sur son visage et l'irritation qui l'avait remplacée lorsqu'elle avait dit qu'elle plaisantait, l'amenait à penser que la théorie de la rouquine commençait à devenir possible.

L'héroïne de guerre secoua lentement sa tête, plutôt émerveillée par le fait qu'elle venait de décider de s'embarquer dans un voyage pour déterminer si son meilleur ami était ou non en amour avec elle. Puis, elle sentit le coude de quelqu'un sur son bras la heurter. Ce fut alors qu'elle réalisa qu'elle était toujours en train de manger avec ses parents et l'objet de ses pensées.

« Qu'en dis-tu, Hermione? » John attendait fébrilement sa réponse à une question qu'elle n'avait définitivement pas entendue. Elle regarda vers Drago qui était celui qui l'avait poussé du coude, demandant pour son aide.

Drago fut rapide à venir à sa rescousse. « Je pense qu'elle est d'accord avec ça, John. » D'accord. Elle venait juste de donner son accord à quelque chose bien qu'elle n'ait aucune idée de ce que c'était.

Sa mère tapa des mains avec enchantement. « Oh, c'est absolument merveilleux, chérie. »

Elle pencha sa tête vers Drago, remerciant sa bonne étoile que ses parents soient attablés de l'autre côté de la table rectangulaire et murmura à l'intention du blond. « à quoi je viens de donner mon accord? »

« Tu seras présente à l'anniversaire de ta cousine Ella le mois prochain. »

Hermione blanchit. S'il lui était demandé qui était la personne qu'elle détestait le plus, sa cousine blonde de deux ans sa cadette serait au sommet de la liste. Elles ne s'étaient jamais très bien entendues durant leur enfance puisqu'Ella était toujours en compétition avec elle. Quand elles avaient grandit, sa cousine avait toujours quelques mots méchants qui lui étaient réservés lors des rencontres familiales. Hermione essaya de ne pas penser à Ella, mais c'était difficile de ne pas être affectée par le comportement immature de sa cousine. « Tu es mort, Drago, » lui siffla-t-elle doucement.

« Tu m'as dis ça un nombre incalculable de fois déjà, mais eh, je respire toujours, n'est-ce pas? » souffla-t-il en retour.

Elle retourna à son steak et imagina que c'était Drago. Elle mutila la viande avant de la manger entièrement.

* * *

« Hermione, j'ai besoin des dix galions que tu m'as empruntés. »

La brunette prétendit ne rien entendre et continua à lire Poudlard : Histoire de la magie. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Drago s'asseoir sur le fauteuil où elle était allongée. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et leva son livre un peu plus haut. Ensuite, elle compta jusqu'à trois. _Un, deux.._

« Hermione, je te parle, » dit-il en lui donnant même quelques coups.

_Trois_. Affichant un masque de colère, elle se tourna vers Drago et gifla ses doigts loin d'elle. « Laisse-moi tranquille, la fouine. »

« J'ai dis que j'avais besoin de mes dix galions. »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de dix galions, tu as seulement besoin d'une _excuse_ pour attirer mon attention. Fou le camp! Je suis fatiguée de travailler et je n,ai pas besoin de ta présence constante et harcelante. » Elle ferma son livre, se leva et essaya de s'en aller, mais Drago la retient par sa jupe. « Laisse-moi. Autrement, je te lance un sort qui t'atteindra jusqu'à la fin des temps! »

Son avertissement servit seulement à ce que Drago raffermisse sa prise sur sa jupe. « Je ne te laisserai pas partir avant que tu ne me parles. »

« Je te parle en ce moment! »

« Tu me _gronde _dessus! Tu m'ignores depuis que nous sommes revenus de chez tes parents. Ça fait deux jours, Hermione! »

Elle lui en voulait encore d'avoir dit à ses parents qu'elle serait présente à l'anniversaire d'Ella. Drago savait très bien que chaque année, elle s'était esquivée de la fête de sa cousine. En fait, la dernière fois où elle avait été à la fête d'Ella était six ans plutôt. C'était à voir à quel point elle était bonne pour trouver des excuses potables. Mais le connard nommé Drago Malefoy avait ruiné ce record de tous les temps. Elle n'avait pas à y aller, mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus en arriver à désappointer ses parents qui étaient si enchantés qu'elle y aille. Ils avaient essayé de recoller les morceaux entre elle et sa cousine durant des années et des années.

Elle avait décidé qu'elle donnerait à Drago le traitement de froideur pour le punir de ce qu'il avait fait. Elle savait très bien que son silence était pénible pour lui. Et à ce point, elle profitait de l'expression douloureuse sur son visage chaque fois qu'elle l'ignorait. Elle baissa son regard sur la main de Drago, laquelle tenait sa jupe et elle la frappa. Il laissa s'échapper un cri et laissa machinalement aller sa jupe. Elle marcha rapidement vers sa chambre et claqua la porte dès qu'elle y fut entrée.

Puis, elle lu pour la cinquième fois la lettre de Ginny. La veille, Hermione avait envoyé une note par hibou à Ginny, demandant l'opinion de la rouquine à propos de son plan d'action. Ginny ne lui avait pas répondu immédiatement, mais la longue lettre qu'Elle avait reçue de la femme d'Harry plutôt ce jour-là expliquait la raison de cette réponse tardive.

* * *

« Tu as des problèmes, Potter, » siffla Drago au moment où il entrait dans le bureau de ce dernier au ministère de la magie. L'envie lui démangeait de venir voir le sorcier aux cheveux noirs depuis cet après-midi avec Ginny et Hermione dans le bureau de cette dernière, mais il avait eu des affaires pressantes à régler pour son travail. Potter devrait être reconnaissant du petit problème qui menacer d'éclater à la Malefoy Incorporé, puisque ça avait allongé de trois jours son séjour sur la terre des vivants. « Tu as de _gros_ problèmes. »

« Tu as perdu tes manières, n'est-ce pas Malefoy? » Harry s'adossa confortablement contre sa chaise, pas du tout impressionné par l'avertissement que venait de lui faire le blond.

Drago s'avança rapidement vers celui à tête des Aurors et le tint par le collet, surprenant Harry. « Tu l'as dis à ta femme, n'est-ce pas? »

« Dis _quoi_ à ma femme? » Harry se débattit pour se libérer de la prise de Malefoy.

Drago se laissa aller et Harry retomba sur sa chaise. « Tu as dis à Ginny à propos de notre secret. Tu avais promis que tu ne le dirais à personne. J'aurais du savoir que tu étais indigne de confiance. »

« Je n'ai rien dit à Ginny! » Harry secoua même sa tête avec insistance, mettant l'emphase sur son déni.

Il rétrécit ses yeux, loin d'être convaincu. « Alors comme cette femme intrusive qui t'appartient sait-elle? »

« Comment es-tu certain qu'elle sait? »

Drago se rappela la lueur dans les yeux de la rouquine cet après-midi là dans le bureau d'Hermione. Il en trembla même à cette pensée. « Un regard menaçant de la part de ta femme et je _savais_ qu'elle savait, Potter. Et d'un autre côté, elle me l'a dit! »

« Tu as peut-être tort à propos de ça. Peut-être qu'elle fait seulement que lancer des perches au hasard, essayant de te faire admettre quelque chose. »

« J'ai rarement tort, Potter. » Il était convaincu que les problèmes étaient grandissants pour lui alors qu'ils parlaient. Il ne faisait pas confiance à Ginny Potter. Pas même un peu. Et surtout pas après qu'elle lui ait promis qu'elle lui rendrait la vie misérable. « Et je suis suffisamment intelligent pour comprendre ce que veut dire ta femme. »

« Peu importe, Malefoy. Si Ginny sait, je ne lui ai certainement pas dis. »

Ce n'était pas possible. Il n'avait rendu publique son secret pour personne d'autre qu'Harry et le désormais regretté Remus Lupin. « Si tu ne l'as pas fait, qui l'a fait? Tu es la seule personne qui sait à propos de ce problème. »

« Ma femme est perceptive. Peut-être qu'elle l'a deviné. » Harry se leva et le figea avec un regard dur. « Tu as eu de la chance de réussir à te cacher durant des années, mais tu dois être conscient de la possibilité que quelqu'un d'autre puisse découvrir le fait que _tu es amoureux d'Hermione._ »

* * *

Et voilà, voilà! On s'en doutait tous, c'était bien difficile à deviner d'ailleurs, mais on sait maintenant que Drago est officiellement amoureux d'Hermione. Pour les quatre prochains chapitres, on se lance dans un petit retour dans le passé. On se revoit dimanche pour le chapitre 14… Merci d'avoir lu!


	15. Chapitre 14

**Bon, bon, bon. Alors, je vais pas commencer avec des excuses concernant le retard (enfin, si, pour hier seulement, parce qu'hier j'ai oublié :D), mais en ce qui concerne dimanche (et samedi soir...) c'est pas de ma faute. C'est encore qui a décidé de m'énerver et de m'empêcher de poster. Dans un même ordre d'idée, il s'est également décidé à ne plus m'envoyer de l'alertes, pour quoi que ce soit, y compris pour les reviews. Alors, je m'excuse si quelques-unes viennent qu'à m'échapper et que vous n'obtenez pas de réponse. Et sur ce, bonne lecture! **

* * *

**Andrea Malefoy:** Merci :D Et puis, j'espère que tu récupèreras ton dictionnaire!

* * *

_Deux ans plutôt_

Drago Malefoy resta sur son siège et il ne bougea pas d'un pouce lorsque Nymphadora Tonks entra en coup de vent dans la pièce principale du Chaudron Baveur avec le chef de pauvre famille Weasley.

« Malefoy, » dit sa cousine, un doux tremblement dans sa voix trahissant l'expression de confiance qu'elle affichait. La sorcière agrippait sa baguette, préparée pour un échange de sorts à n'importe quel moment. Drago montra sa reconnaissance pour la présence des nouveaux venus avec un simple hochement de tête et une fois encore, il fixa sa baguette posée sur une table devant lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, garçon? » demanda prudemment Arthur Weasley. « Pourquoi as-tu insisté pour rencontrer Harry ici? »

Il dirigea son regard vers le sorcier. « Je suis heureux que vous ayez répondu à ma requête bien que j'aie spécifiquement demandé à voir Potter plutôt que vous deux. » Il fit un geste vers les sièges vides à la table rectangulaire. « Prenez un siège. Soyez assuré que je n'ai aucun plan diabolique envers vous. Vous pouvez prendre ma baguette. »

Tonks attrapa rapidement la baguette de Drago et l'éloigna, en sûreté dans la poche de son manteau. Puis elle prit un siège faisant face au Mangemort alors qu'Arthur Weasley préférait rester de garde près de la porte. « C'est mieux d'être bien, Malefoy. »

« Ça l'est et tu le sais, Nymphadora Tonks. Autrement, tu ne risquerais pas ta peau en venant ici. »

« Tu veux rejoindre l'ordre, » dit Tonks venant droit aux faits. « Pourquoi, Malefoy? Voldemort ne te traite pas bien? Ou es-tu devenu fatigué de tes jeux de Mangemort? »

Drago mordit sa langue pour s'empêcher de répondre. Il savait qu'échanger des mots haineux avec eux n'aiderait pas sa cause.

« Nymphadora, ce n'était pas mérité du tout, » la sermonna Arthur.

« Désolée, » dit-elle. « Écoutons tes raisons, Malefoy. Nous allons t'administrer un peu de _Véritasérum _pour s'assurer de la véracité de tes paroles. »

Il secoua la tête. « Ça ne marchera pas, _cousine_, » dit-il en mettant l'emphase sur le dernier mot, incapable de résister à l'opportunité de se moquer d'elle. « Je suis un occlumen accomplit. _Notre_ tant Bella m'a apprit. Tu sais certainement que seul un antidote et un occlumen peuvent résister aux effets du _Véritasérum_. C'était évident que Tonks et Weasley n'avaient aucune idée qu'il pratiquait l'occlumancie lorsqu'ils se regardèrent tous les deux bêtement, par manque d'un mot plus approprié.

« Mais vous avez ma parole, pour ce qu'elle vaut, que je répondrait honnêtement à tout ce que vous me demanderez. »

« Je sais que tu me comprendras quand je dis que ta seule promesse de dire la vérité n'inspire pas beaucoup de confiance, Malefoy, » dit doucement Weasley, comme s'il était désolé de dire à Drago qu'il n'était pas digne de confiance.

« Au moins, écoutez-moi. Ensuite, vous serez les juges. »

Thons éclaircit sa gorge. « Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Venir ici n'était pas une bonne idée. Changeons d'endroit. » Drago les regarda tous les deux, le questionnement lisible dans ses yeux. « Nous t'amenons à l'Ordre, Malefoy. Je sais qu'il y a une grande possibilité que tes amis Mangemorts soient en chemin désormais. Je sais qu'il y a une grande possibilité que tes amis Mangemorts soient en chemin désormais. Nous t'amenons au quartier général, là où il y a des sorciers et des sorcières qui vont t'arracher les couilles avec plaisir lorsque tu auras fait une seule erreur. Un faut mouvement et tu es mort, Malefoy. »

« N'effraie pas le garçon, Nymphadora. »

« Je fais seulement que l'orienter, Arthur. » Thonks mit Drago sur ses pieds comme s'il était incapable de se lever de lui-même. « Et pour ton information, mon cousin, ce n'est pas Tonks. C'est Lupin. Je ne vous ai pas invité toi et les membres de ta petite famille à mon mariage. J'ai décidé que je ne voulais pas camoufler des Mangemorts durant ce jour spécial, voilà tout. »

* * *

Tonk (il ne pouvait tout simplement pas l'appeler Lupin puisqu'il imaginait son mari loup-garou) transplana avec Drago directement au 12 Square Grimmeraud, le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix. Leur arrivée réveilla le portrait de la matriarche des Black dans le couloir, l'amenant à crier.

« Walburga Black, » maugréa Tonks, le dégoût dans sa voix et dans l'expression de son visage était clair. « Ferme-la, vieille femme gémissante. » Elle tira ensuite Drago vers l'escalier et une fois en haut, ils allèrent au salon, où étaient, par une étrange coïncidence, rassemblés les autres membres de l'Ordre. Ils se levèrent tous et pointèrent vers lui leurs baguettes lorsqu'ils reconnurent qui accompagnait Tonks. La métamorphe ricana. « Je te l'avais dis, Malefoy, qu'ils mouraient tous d'envie de t'arracher les couilles. »

« Qu'est-ce que _tu_ fais ici? » dit un sorcier dont le nom était inconnu de Drago. « Pourquoi l'avez-vous amené ici? »

Tous les yeux étaient fixés sur lui et cela suffit à faire trembler un peu le sorcier malgré son tout nouveau courage. Il lui fallut beaucoup d'efforts pour arriver à parler. « Je veux rejoindre l'Ordre. » Une série de déclarations stupéfaites suivirent. « Je sais que vous êtes suspicieux envers moi. »

« _Merlin, oui_! » C'était l'un des jumeaux, mais Drago ne pouvait dire lequel.

« Je suis ici pour vous aider. Je sais beaucoup de choses qui pourraient vous aider dans votre quête de défaire le Lord Noir. »

« Pourquoi ce soudain changement de convictions, garçon? » demanda Lupin.

« J'ai vu les erreurs de la voie que je suivais. » Il y eut un silence total durant lequel les membres de l'Ordre cogitèrent sur ce qu'il venait de dire. Durant une ou deux minutes, on n'entendit que leurs souffles dans le salon.

Ce fut Harry Potter qui brisa le silence. « Je ne te crois pas. »

Drago marcha jusqu'au Garçon-qui-avait-survécu et s'arrêta lorsqu'il fut directement face à lui, seulement séparés par quelques centimètres. Tous les sorciers et sorcières dans la pièce le regardait avec attention, prêt à le mettre en pièce à l'instant même où il s'en prendrait au sorcier. Il regarda son rival aux yeux verts. « Ma mère a été tuée hier quand j'ai essayé de les convaincre, elle et mon père, de changer de camp. Maintenant, dis-moi que ça ne prouve pas à quel point je suis sérieux à propos de ça, Harry Potter. »

« Narcissa Malefoy est _morte_? » glapit Molly Weasley.

Drago répondit à la question de la sorcière, mais il regardait toujours Potter. « Mon père bien-aimé a jeté le sort mortel vers moi, mais Mère s'est mise en travers du chemin. » Il entendit des glapissements et Potter l'observa, la surprise visible dans ses yeux. « Je veux vous rejoindre, Potter. Je n'ai nulle part d'autre où aller. Je suis certain que, pendant que nous conversons, mon père me cherche. J'ai l'impression qu'il brûle d'impatience à l'idée de me lancer un _Avada Kadavra_. » La haine emplit son cœur alors qu'il mentionnait son père. Il ne pouvait toujours pas croire que Lucius Malefoy essaierait de le tuer, son seul fils, son héritier. Tout le respect qu,il avait pour son père s'était envolé au moment où il avait levé sa baguette et avait murmuré le sort mortel. Il croyait que Lucius l'aimait de sa façon tordue, mais de qui, merde, se moquait-il? Personne n'_Avada_ quelqu'un qu'il aime.

« Pourquoi as-tu essayé de convaincre tes parents de nous rejoindre? »

Drago se tourna vers celui qui avait parlé, Remus Lupin. « Est-ce que je peux élaborer sur ça en privée? Je ne suis pas tout à fait à l'aise avec ces gens qui traînent autour. »

« Tu as de l'audace pour demander ça! Tu es à notre merci, garçon. On pourrait te tuer n'importe quand. »

Le sorcier blond rencontra le regard de Lupin avec défiance. « Pas si vous voulez entendre l'information que j'ai amené avec moi. »

« On peut te torturer ou utiliser du _Veritaserum_, » dit Potter.

Arthur Weasley parla pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans le salon. « C'est un occlumen, Harry. »

Drago afficha son fameux sourire arrogant à l'intention de Potter. « Une discussion en privée avec toi, alors? » Comme son rival ne répondait pas, il dit : « Amène quelque avec toi. Pour l'amour de Merlin, je ne vais pas te tuer, Potter! Je n'ai même pas ma putain de baguette! »

* * *

_Et qu'est-ce que Drago dira à Harry, à votre avis? (Et on pourrait même parier sur la personne qu'Harry choisira pour écouter Malefoy :D) Rendez-vous à la soirée BINGO spéciale Potter pour crier votre réponse! Si vous ne pouvez pas participer (ou ne voulez pas, c'est possible aussi) les reviews sont également acceptées en guise de compensation! Prochain chapitre jeudi! (Normalement...)_


	16. Chapitre 15

_Et voilà! Comme promis, le chapitre 15. Un peu court celui-ci, j'en conviens, mais c'est tout de même un moment important dans l'histoire de Drago. Pas de Dramione par contre... désolée! Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Andrea Malefoy:** Et bien si, il y a des prix. Le droit de lire le prochain chapitre et tu le gagnés! :D Ça te plaît? Ah lalala... eux et leur doute! T'as raison, ça entraînera sûrement mort d'hommes! Merci d'avoir lu et heureuse que ça te plaise toujours!

* * *

De nombreux murmures et grognements se firent entendre lorsque Remus Lupin dit aux autres membres de l'Ordre de sortir. Potter regardait toujours le sorcier blond avec méfiance, toujours pas convaincu que Malefoy n'était plus du côté du mal. Juste comme leur ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du mal était sur le point de suivre les autres membres à l'extérieur, Potter l'interpella et lui demanda de rester. Drago sourit et s'assit sur un sofa qui avait vu de meilleurs jours. Il croisa ses bras et leva son sourcil gauche. « Qu'attendons-nous? Allons-y et finissons-en avec ça. »

Potter et Lupin s'assirent tous les deux face à lui, leur position indiquant qu'ils n'abaisseraient pas leurs gardes. Sérieusement, ce n'était pas comme si était le tueur le plus notoire- ou dans ce cas, Mangemort- du monde. Il n'avait même pas pu s'obliger à tuer Dumbledore et son père et il lui avait été donné de nombreuses opportunités. Drago était flatté qu'il soit capable de rendre méfiant les deux sorciers.

« Parle, » dit Potter.

Et Drago parla.

* * *

Drago avait eu sa part de moments lâcheté, mais jamais il ne s'était senti plus effrayé que maintenant. Il avait le directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore, au bout de sa baguette, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'obliger à murmurer les mots du sort interdit et mettre à terme ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait ordonné de faire. La main qui tenait sa baguette tremblait et il essayait de retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de déborder pour cause de la peur qu'il expérimentait. Il était effrayé d'échouer sa mission ce qui serait un outrage au Seigneur des Ténèbres et ce qui mettrait sa famille en danger. C'était l'opportunité pour la famille Malefoy d'entrer dans les bonnes grâces du Seigneur des Ténèbres une fois encore, mais Drago ne pouvait pas réunir le courage de tuer le vieil homme flétri devant lui. Sa mission allait bien jusqu'à ce moment-là. C'était là qu'il avait réalisé qu'il n'avait pas les tripes de mettre un terme à la vie de quelqu'un, peu importe à quel point il avait été exécrable dans sa vie.

« _Il n'y a pas beaucoup de temps, d'une façon ou d'une autre,_ » dut Dumbledore, restant calme malgré la menace qui planait sur sa vie. « _Alors discutons de tes options, Drago._ »

« _Mes options!_ » hurla-t-il. « _Je me tiens là avec ma baguette à la main- je suis sur le point de vous tuer._ » Il avait du mal à se convaincre lui-même.

« _Mon cher garçon, n'ayons plus aucune prétention à propos de ça. Si tu étais sur le point de me tuer, tu l'aurais fait quand tu m'as désarmé au départ. Tu ne te serais pas arrêté pour cet agréable bavardage à propos de faire et de vouloir._ »

Il fallut chaque mette de la volonté de Drago pour s'empêcher de brailler comme un bébé lorsque les mots du directeur heurtèrent son cœur. Au lieu de quoi, il dit : « _Je n'ai aucune option! Je dois faire ça! Il va me tuer! Il va tuer toute ma famille!_ » Drago devient plus blancs qu'à l'ordinaire lorsqu'il dit ces lignes, admettant finalement ses peurs à Dumbledore.

« _Je comprends la difficulté de ta position. Pourquoi, autrement, penses-tu que je ne t'ai pas confronté?_ » Dumbledore dit quelque chose à propos de ne pas avoir essayé de lui parler parce que c'était probable que le Seigneur des Ténèbres utiliserait la légimencie sur lui, mais ce qui fit un déclic dans l'esprit de Drago furent ces mots : « _Je peux t'aider, Drago._ »

« _Non, vous ne pouvez pas! Personne ne le peut! Il m'a dit de le faire ou qu'il me tuerait. Je n'ai pas le choix._ » Cette fois, la main du blond tremblait tellement qu'il ne pouvait pas croire que c'était possible.

« _Viens du bon côté, Drago, et nous pourrons te cacher plus efficacement que tu ne pourrais l'imaginer. Plus encore, je peux envoyer des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix à ta mère ce soir pour la cacher elle aussi. Ton père est en sécurité en ce moment à Azkaban… quand le temps viendra, nous pourrons le protéger aussi…. Vient du on côté, Drago… tu n'es pas un tueur…_ »

Les mots de Dumbledore prenaient leur sens pour lui, mais Drago essayait toujours de leur faire croire, à Dumbledore et à lui, qu'il pouvait tuer. Quand le vieux sorcier dit que Drago était à sa merci et que ce n'était le contraire, Drago ne dit rien. Il garda sa baguette pointée sur Dumbledore alors qu'il considérait l'offre du vieux sorcier. Dire « oui » pouvait signifier se libérer du contrôle du Seigneur des Ténèbres alors que dans un même temps, sa famille et lui se retrouveraient assurément aux côtés d'Harry Potter au sommet de la liste du Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'était une décision difficile à prendre. Ça parut comme si une éternité s'était passée avant qu'il ne prenne sa décision. Il était sur le point de baisser sa baguette quand il entendit des pas derrière lui. _Mangemorts_. Drago n'avait jamais été plus désappointé de sa vie.

Tout lui était flou alors que les Mangemorts échangeaient des paroles avec le directeur. Quand quelqu'un lui commanda de tuer Dumbledore, il serra fermement sa baguette et il tremblait tellement qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger même si ça vie en dépendait. Il _ne pouvait pas _tuer Dumbledore.

Alors, Severus Rogue arriva.

« _Severus_… » dit Dumbledore, acculé contre le mur et suppliant. Rogue marcha vers le vieux sorcier, poussant en même temps Drago sur le côté. « _Severus… s'il te plaît…_ » Ce pourquoi Dumbledore suppliait, il ne le savait pas.

« _Avada Kadavra!_ »

La lumière jaillit de la baguette de Rogue et juste comme ça, le grand et sage directeur de Poudlard fut mort. Et Drago se sentit comme si son espoir de salut était mort avec Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

_Et maintenant, on prit tous pour que Rogue soit gentil, que Drago soit gentil, qu'Harry accepte Drago et qu'il annonce qu'il est temps de célébrer un mariage! Vous voulez y être invité? N'hésitez pas à le faire savoir! Et on se revoit dimanche pour la suite des souvenirs de Drago :D _


	17. Chapitre 16

_Tralalalala… Et voilà un autre chapitre, toujours dans le passé de ce cher Drago. Et comme j'ai besoin d'étudier, je ne blablate pas. Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Clina: **_Et bien! Bienvenue dans l'aventure! :D Je suis très heureuse que ça te plaise et je suis également très heureuse de vous donner la chance de pouvoir la lire! Je trouve dommage que certaines fics- parce qu'il y a quand même des bijoux dans d'autres langues- ne soient pas accessibles à tous. C'est la moindre des choses, quand on a la capacité de le faire, d'offrir la chance de découvrir quelques-unes de cette fic! _

**Andrea Malefoy: **_Hum, verra-t-on, verra-t-on! Tu as ton billet, à toi de voir ce que tu en fais maintenant! Ah quoi que la bouteille de tequilla, est la bienvenue! Même si c'est leur mariage. Parce que franchement, moi voir Drago se marier à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à moi, je trouve ça effrayant :P Merci d'avoir lu!_

* * *

**Chapitre 16**

Drago était dans sa chambre au Manoir Malefoy, silencieusement assis sur son lit et essayait d'ignorer les sons provenant du couloir, lesquels indiquaient que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait fait du Manoir Malefoy ses quartiers généraux. Il poussa un profond soupir. Il n'arrivait plus à dormir énormément ces derniers temps puisqu'il était sans cesse visité par le souvenir de Dumbledore dans ses rêves.

'_Tu n'es pas un tueur… Viens du bon côté, Drago… Je peux t'aider, Drago.'_

Drago soupira une fois encore. Ça faisait presque quatre mois depuis la mort de Dumbledore, mais Drago était toujours marqué par ce qui était arrivé ce jour-là dans la Tour d'Astronomie. Il avait presqu'accepté l'offre tardive du directeur et il ne pouvait que se demander ce qui serait arrivé si les Mangemorts n'étaient pas arrivés à l'instant où ils l'avaient fait.

'_Viens du bon côté, Drago…'_

Sept mots. Sept mots qui avaient causé des nuits sans sommeil à Drago dans les derniers mois. Eux et la vue des atrocités commises par ses collègues. Drago rit amèrement. Collègues. Oui, d'accord. Il n'était définitivement pas du même niveau que les Mangemorts du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Après avoir expérimenté à quel point il était difficile de tuer quelqu'un, Drago avait conclu que seulement des personnes détestables pouvaient mettre un terme à la vie d'un autre sans cligner des yeux. Drago ne pouvait pas croire à quel point sa mission l'avait changé. Seulement quelques mois plutôt, il était débordant de fierté d'être reconnu comme l'un des Mangemorts du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais maintenant, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour se débarrasser de la marque affreuse sur son avant-bras gauche. Sa rêverie silencieuse fut alors interrompue par le son de sa porte qui s'ouvrait. Il tourna rapidement sa tête et vit que c'était Severus Rogue qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Drago se leva et fit face à son parrain, qui avait précédemment été reconnu comme le meurtrier de Dumbledore. Inutile de le dire, Drago le détestait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux? » dit promptement Drago.

« Discuter avec toi, Drago. »

« Et si je ne voulais pas discuter avec toi? »

Rogue ferma la porte derrière lui et plaça un sort de silence. « Ça ne change rien que tu veules me parler ou non, jeune M. Malefoy. Nous _allons_ parler, que ça te plaise ou non. » Il s'avança jusqu'où Drago se tenait et le regarda dans les yeux. « Tu vas me dire ce que Dumbledore t'a dit dans la Tour d'Astronomie. »

« Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. » Drago fuit son regard, incapable de regarder dans les yeux noirs du sorcier plus âgé.

« Dumbledore t'a dis quelque chose, Drago. Je _le sais_. Je t'ai observé depuis ce jour dans la Tour d'Astronomie et j'ai vu les changements en toi. Est-ce que Dumbledore a essayé de changer de camp et de les rejoindre? »

Drago tourna le dos à son parrain. « Je ne sais toujours pas de quoi tu parles. »

Rogue agrippa fermement ses épaules et retourna Drago pour rencontrer son regard une autre fois. « Tu es un mauvais menteur, Drago. Je te connais depuis si longtemps que je peux lire en toi comme dans un livre ouvert. Les changements en toi sont tellement évidents que je serais prêt à parier que le Seigneur des Ténèbres les a remarqués. Tu es chanceux d'être un bon occlumen, autrement il aurait accès à tes pensées. Des pensées qui, je le suis certain, ne plairaient pas au Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

« Tu n'as aucune putain d'idée! » Utilisant toutes ses forces, il se défi de la grippe de Rogue et mit une distance sécuritaire entre eux deux. Il tremblait de peur et de rage.

« Je n'ai aucune idée? Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu trembles tellement maintenant, plus pâle qu'à l'habitude et incapable de croiser mon regard? J'ai raison avec ma théorie, Drago. Admet-le et dis-moi ce qui s'est passé dans la Tour d'Astronomie. »

« Pourquoi diable te le dirais-je? Tu es probablement le Mangemort le plus digne de confiance pour le seigneur des Ténèbres et tu as tué Dumbledore! »

« Je veux que tu rejoignes l'Ordre. »

Il fallut quelques secondes pour qu'il assimile ce que Rogue avait dit. « Tu te fou de moi, » murmura-t-il, incapable de former une réponse plus cohérente à la déclaration de Rogue.

« Je ne me _fou_ pas de toi, peu importe ce que tu veux dire par là. »

Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche et la pointa sur le sorcier plus âgé. « Tu sèmes le désordre dans ma tête. Est-ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres t'a demandé de le faire? »

Rogue ne se défendit pas. À la place, il dit : « Je suis ici de mon propre gré. Dis-moi, veux-tu toujours changer de camp si l'opportunité t'en est donnée? » La question de Rogue reçut un silence du sorcier blond en réponse. « Je vais en déduire que ton silence veut dire oui. Es-tu certain de ta décision, Drago? L'autre côté ne mettra pas de l'avant la pureté du sang, quelque chose dont tu es vraiment fier. »

« Je ne crois plus en ça, » dit-il avant de se réprimander pour avoir confirmé à Rogue sa théorie à propos de lui. Le regard que lui lança son parrain l'encourageait à poursuivre. Sentant qu'il avait perdu, il poussa un soupire et poursuivit : « Quand j'étais un jeune garçon, peut-être. Mais pas depuis que j'ai appris à penser à compter sur moi-même, spécialement durant ma dernière année à Poudlard. J'ai seulement continué à dégobiller à propos de cette merde pour l'amour de mon père et du Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

Rogue hocha la tête doucement et Drago aurait juré qu'il avait vu une trace de joie dans les yeux du professeur de potions. « Alors tu sais quel chemin suivre. »

Drago savait quel chemin prendre. Mais il était encore hésitant. « Pourquoi m'encourages-tu? Ne devrais-tu pas être en train de me jeter des sorts maintenant? »

« Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ne sais pas à propos de moi, Drago, mais nous ne parlons pas de moi. Nous sommes ici pour parler de toi. Rejoins l'ordre. »

« Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu fais ça. »

« Parce que tu n'es pas fait pour être un Mangemort. Tu n'as même pas pu tuer le faible et vieux Dumbledore. » Il y avait de l'humour dans les yeux de Rogue qui disait à Drago qu'il faisait seulement que s'amuser, mais d'une certaine façon, c'était également vrai. Il n'était pas fait pour une vie à servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres et répondre à ses caprices. Il était peut-être connu comme un persécuteur à Poudlard, mais c'était tout. Il ne pourrait jamais être un Mangemort. Juste penser à propos des actes des Mangemorts lui donnait l'envie de vomir son déjeuner. Pour la énième fois, Drago entendit les mots de Dumbledore.

'_Viens du bon côté, Drago, et nous pourrons te cacher plus efficacement que tu ne pourrais l'imaginer._'

'_Je peux envoyer des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix à ta mère ce soir pour la cacher elle aussi_!' Peut-être qu'ils pourraient cacher son père aussi, puisqu'il était sortie d'Azkaban cet été.

Drago remit sa baguette dans sa poche. « Je vais parler à mes parents. »

« Es-tu certain à propos de ça? Narcissa sera peut-être encline à se soumettre à ton plan, mais Lucius? Il est aussi loyal que possible au Seigneur des Ténèbres, Drago. »

Le courage et la détermination perçant sa voix, il regarda vers Rogue et dit : « Ça ne fait pas de mal d'essayer. »

* * *

Harry Potter et Remus Lupin restèrent silencieux après que Drago leur ait narré les évènements de la bataille dans la Tour d'Astronomie jusqu'au jour où sa mère avait été tuée, apparemment toujours en train d'analyser ce qu'il leur avait dit.

« Rogue est celui qui t'a encouragé à rejoindre l'Ordre? » Le sourcil de Lupin se fronça alors qu'il mettait une bonne partie de ses pensées dans ce que Drago venait de dire. « Intéressant. »

« Et il est celui qui a stupéfié Lucius Malefoy lorsqu'il était sur le point de te jeter un sort, » ajouta Potter.

Drago hocha la tête. « Je sais que les actions de Rogue sont suspicieuses, mais les faits restent qu'il m'a aidé. Alors, me souhaitez-vous la bienvenue dans l'ordre ou non? »

« Pas si vite, Malefoy, » dit Potter. « Tu dois t'expliquer à propos de cette histoire de pureté du sang. Tu as dis que tu n'y croyais plus. Pourquoi? »

Drago décida que seule l'honnêteté pouvait faire en sorte qu'ils l'acceptent dans l'Ordre. Il leur en avait dit tellement à propos des évènements dans sa vie qu'une vérité de plus ne ferait pas de mal. « Je veux votre parole que cela restera entre nous trois. Pas un mot à propos de ça ne sera dit une fois cet interrogatoire terminé. »

Potter et Lupin le regardèrent tous les deux interrogatifs et acquiescèrent.

Drago soupira avant de dire un mot. « Granger. »

* * *

Et vlam! On arrête ici :D Juste quand ça commence à devenir intéressant! Hum… Et pourquoi Granger, tiens? J'utilise le système d'élection, c'est la période par chez moi (pour faire changement...) et je propose :

A) Parce qu'elle est plus brillante que lui.

B) Parce qu'elle lui a jeté un sort.

C) Parce qu'il la déteste et veut lui régler son compte de l'intérieur.

D) Parce que c'est un espion.

E) Parce que c'est la seule réponse potable qu'il a trouvé.

F) Parce que…vous êtes imaginatifs et avez une autre réponse!

Un passe pour le mariage gratuite à ceux qui donneront une bonne réponse! :D Prochain chapitre, vendredi pour célébrer la fin de la session! (Enfin, pour ceux qui peuvent célébrer avec moi!)


	18. Chapitre 17

_Bonjour, bonjour! Et voilà un autre chapitre. Nous en sommes désormais à la moitié de l'histoire. Je vais tenter fort, fort, fort de la terminer avant juin, autrement il risque d'y avoir des délais puisque je ne sais pas encore où je vais être cet été. Autrement, ceci est un chapitre que j'adore. J'espère qui vous plaira également! Bonne lecture! _

* * *

**Andrea Malefoy: **Moui, en effet, tu beurres épais! Il faut tout de même pas sur-estimer un Malefoy! Ils sont bien, mais... :D Merci d'avoir lu!

* * *

**Chapitre 17**

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par _Granger_? » demanda Potter, visiblement confus.

Drago croisa ses bras et regarda le Garçon-Qui-Avait-Survécu avec un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres. « Ça veut dire exactement ça, Potter. Granger. »

« Provoquer Harry n'aidera pas ta cause, garçon, » dit remarquer Lupin et bien que Drago appréciait l'expression confuse sur le visage d'Harry, il ne pouvait qu'être d'accord.

« Bien, » murmura-t-il. Drago éclaircit sa gorge pour se préparer à un interrogatoire plus approfondit. Il n'était pas à l'aise avec l'idée de parler de Granger et il souhaitait ne jamais l'avoir amené dans cette conversation. Il se gronda mentalement d'être honnête.

« D'accord. » Lupin fit venir deux bancs d'un bar dans la pièce, les positionnant devant Drago et s'asseyant sur un. Potter resta debout. « Je vais interpréter ce que ton _Granger_ veut dire, si je le peux. » Drago hocha la tête; n'importe quoi pour éviter d'avoir à s'expliquer lui-même. « Je vais présumer que c'est parce que tu as réalisé qu'il n'y avait rien de ma là être un sorcier ou une sorcière né-Moldu. Je pense que tu as vu que le statut du sang n'avait plus vraiment d'importance. Hermione en est la preuve. Elle n'a peut-être pas les ancêtres que tu as, mais elle performe définitivement aussi bien sinon mieux que les sang-pur et les sang-mêlé. »

Lupin avait heurté le cœur du problème. Il avait mis le doigt directement dessus. Drago hocha la tête une autre fois. Il était reconnaissant que Lupin l'ai expliqué aussi bien en son nom. Sans mentionné que c'était aussi très bien résumé. Il n'était pas fervent des détails.

Cependant, Potter pensait le contraire. « Pourquoi Hermione? »

« Pourquoi pas Granger? Ses performances remarquables dans chaque classe attirent l'attention. C'est comme si elle se moquait de moi en me disant que même si elle n'est qu'une née-Moldue, elle performe mieux que moi. Je dois admettre que j'étais d'abord amer à propos de ça, je me plaignais même constamment que Granger excellait dans toutes nos classes, mais je suis devenu plus mature et j'ai réalisé à quel point mon intolérance était stupide. Vous pouvez aussi blâmer le coup que j'ai reçu de Granger durant notre troisième année. Je suspecte que son coup ait remis en place les cellules de mon cerveau.

Potter se contenta de lever un sourcil et demanda : « Quand as-tu cessé de croire à tout cette merde à propos de la pureté du sang? »

« La troisième année ou l'été avant la quatrième. Je ne sais pas. C'est arrivé graduellement. Ce n'est pas comme si je me couchais et que je me réveillais sans tous mes préjugés, Potter. »

« Je ne te crois pas! » La voix de Potter s'éleva. « Tu continues à te moquer d'Hermione même après toutes ces années. »

« Je ne faisais que me couvrir! Je ne voulais pas que Père découvre que je n'étais pas d'accord avec lui et le Seigneur des Ténèbres! » Drago hurlait déjà, comme il était frustré d'à quel point Potter pouvait devenir épais. « Je vais te donner une preuve que je suis passé au-dessus de ce préjugé avant que nous retournions pour notre quatrième année à Poudlard. » Lupin et Potter le fixèrent tous les deux, attendant pour sa preuve. « La coupe du Monde de Quidditch, » dit-il.

« La coupe du Monde de Quidditch? » demanda Lupin alors que Potter restait silencieux.

« Tu étais là, Potter. Dans les bois. Je vous ai prévenu toi et Weasley de cacher Granger quand les Mangemorts ont causé tout le chahut. Vous sembliez penser que vous pouviez faire face aux Mangemorts avec votre savoir de trois années passées à Poudlard, mais vous ne pouviez définitivement pas les battre à ce moment-là, Potter. J'étais effrayé d'être attrapé par père, mais j'ai risqué ma peau juste pour vous prévenir et pour vous dire de garder Granger en sécurité. »

Le silence emplit la pièce après la déclaration de Drago. Drago décroisa ses bras et enfonça ses doigts dans l'accoudoir du fauteuil. Lupin posa ses coudes sur ses genoux alors qu'il pensait à Merlin-savait-quoi. Potter adopta la position qu'avait Drago précédemment et tapa du pied, faisant ainsi le seul son audible dans la pièce à l'exception de leurs respirations calmes. Il semblait s'être écoulés de longues minutes avant que Lupin brise le lourd silence.

« Je vais parler aux autres membres de l'ordre à propos de toi, Malefoy. Mais je pense qu'il y a de bonnes chances qu'ils te laissent nous rejoindre. Tu connais des informations qui pourraient nous êtres utiles, après tout. Harry gardera un œil sur toi. Mais je pense que tu nous dis la vérité. »

« Bien sûr que je dis la vérité! » dit-il, un peu insulté qu'ils doutent encore de lui après ce qu'il leur avait dit. « Je n'ai pas besoin de Potter pour me garder. »

« Je ne veux pas te _garder_ non plus. Ton choix de mots est juste, en passant. » Drago était surpris de découvrir un sourire sincère sur les lèvres de Potter.

« Pourquoi tu souris? » C'était affreux, cette façon dont Potter lui souriait. C'était comme s'ils étaient soudainement les meilleurs amis.

Potter haussa les épaules. « Je viens seulement de réaliser que tu étais amoureux d'Hermione. »

Drago se leva, enragé par ce que Potter venait de dire. « Je ne suis _pas_ amoureux de Granger! » Il ne pouvait même pas imaginer être ami avec elle, alors être amoureux d'elle, on oubliait. Il ne pouvait même pas dire son prénom, pour l'amour de Merlin!

« Nous garderons cette affaire entre nous trois, Malefoy. C'est une promesse, » Dit Lupin et Potter acquiesça. « Harry, tu ferais mieux de l'amener à l'une des chambres d'invité et de garder un œil sur lui jusqu'à ce que les membres de l'Ordre ai décidé. » Lupin se leva et commença à marcher jusqu'à la porte.

« Je ne suis pas amoureux de Granger! » lança Drago avant que Lupin disparaisse de la pièce. Drago se tourna vers Potter, lequel souriait toujours. « Fou le camp, le balafré. »

Son insulte ne produisit aucun effet. « C'est notre secret, Malefoy. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Le sourire de Potter était vraiment troublant. Drago en conclu qu'il préférait être ennemi avec Harry Potter.

* * *

_**Aujourd'hui…**_

« Tu as eu du succès à le cacher durant des années, mais tu dois être conscient que quelqu'un d'autre puisse découvrir le fait que tu es amoureux d'Hermione, » dit Harry en se levant pour rencontrer le regard de Drago. « Tu es amoureux d'Hermione depuis que nous étions à Poudlard. »

« Je n'étais pas amoureux d'elle à ce moment-là. Lupin et toi l'avez seulement présumé. »

Harry sourit de toutes ses dents à Drago. «Nous avions raison de toute façon. Tu es tombé amoureux d'Hermione. Si tu ne l'étais pas quand tu as rejoins l'Ordre, tu faisais définitivement plus qu'empincer pour elle. »

Drago s'assit sur la chaise face au bureau d'Harry. « Peu importe, Potter. Je ne gagnerai pas contre toi de toute façon, comme tu es soudainement devenu un expert de _mes_ sentiments. » Il jeta un œil à Harry en disant ça. « Revenons au problème de ta femme sachant mon secret… »

« Je te l'ai dis, je suis innocent. Je ne lui ai pas dit un mot. Il y a une grande possibilité qu'elle t'ai remarqué. Hermione est peut-être aveugle au fait que tu l'aimes- et je ne l'en blâme pas parce que tu es vraiment bon pour cacher tes sentiments- mais Ginny est perceptive aux intrigues, aux commérages et tout ce qui vient avec. »

C'était désormais le tour de Drago de sourire de toutes ses dents à Harry. « Je vais dire à ta femme que tu avais sous-entendu qu'elle était une pipelette-bavarde. »

« Je n'ai rien sous-entendu de tel! » s'exclama Harry. « Arrête d'essayer de me faire enrager, Malefoy. Ce n'est pas le moment pour ton comportement enfantin. » Harry ancra son regard dans celui de Drago. « Dis à Hermione que tu l'aimes avant que Ginny face quelque chose que tu n'aimerais pas. Tu as déjà perdu sept ans. Arrête d'être lâche. »

« Elle va me tuer. »

« Bien sûr qu'elle va te tuer. Tu as secrètement entretenu des sentiments pour elle durant la dernière décennie et tu n'as pas eu les couilles de le lui dire. En plus du fait que tu aies effrayé ses soupirants plus tôt. Elle te mangera pour déjeuner. »

« Très drôle, » lança le blond.

« Sérieusement, Malefoy. Tu n'as rien à perdre. »

« J'ai quelque chose à perdre. Notre amitié. »

« Elle ne mettra pas un terme à votre amitié seulement parce que tu l'aimes. Elle n'est pas aussi superficielle. »

« Ça _mettra_ des frontières dans notre amitié spécialement si elle ne m'aime pas en retour. Je ne veux pas perdre l'amitié d'Hermione, Potter. Tu sais très bien à quel point elle est importante pour moi. »

Harry soupira. « Tu sais ce qui ne va pas avec toi? Tu joues trop sur la sécurité. Tu préfères rester ami avec elle parce que tu es effrayé de risquer votre amitié plutôt que d'avoir la chance d'être le petit ami d'Hermione. »

« Regarde ce qui leur est arrivé à Weasley et à elle. Tu as vu à quel point leur amitié a été tendue après qu'ils se soient séparés. »

« Ils ont réglé ça plus tard, Malefoy. »

« Je ne veux pas risquer ça quand je n'ai pas l'assurance que nous pourrons régler ça comme elle et Weasley l'ont fait, Potter. Spécialement si je sais qu'elle sera vraiment en colère contre moi pour ne pas lui avoir avoué mes sentiments pendant aussi longtemps. »

« Je comprends tes peurs. » Harry s'assit et s'adossa contre sa chaise avant de regarder Drago avec intensité. « Et si tu ne risquais pas votre amitié en le lui disant? Et si elle éprouvait la même chose? Et si elle attendait seulement que tu l'admettes? Et si, Malefoy? » Drago resta silencieux durant une minute ou deux alors qu'il contemplait ce qu'avait dit Harry. « Malefoy? »

« Je comprends également ce que tu essaies de dire, Potter. » Drago se leva. « Je vais y penser. » Il hocha la tête à l'intention de Potter et lui tourna le dos pour quitter le bureau. Drago était réellement reconnaissant du support que lui apportait le sorcier. Après Hermione, Potter était probablement son ami le plus intime. Il donnait des conseils judicieux à Drago et il était l'une des rares personnes qui l'avait défendu face aux accusations des autres qui étaient douteux de ses intentions durant la guerre. Il appréciait plutôt bien l'amitié de Potter.

Drago était sur le point de fermer la porte derrière lui lorsqu'il entendit a voix de Potter. « Tu ferais mieux de le lui dire, Malefoy, ou _je_ le ferai. »

Peut-être qu'il avait parlé trop tôt à propos d'à quel point il était reconnaissant d'être l'ami de Potter. À ce moment, il se souvient de ce qui avait conclu douze ans plus tôt. Il préférait être ennemi avec Potter.

* * *

_Définitivement, j'aime bien Harry dans ce chapitre. Bon, aller. Je lance les enchères qui veut acheter qui et pour combien? :D _


	19. Chapitre 18

_Eh bien, je me suis aperçue que je n'avais jamais donné de date pour ce chapitre et ce faisant, je me suis retrouvée trop paresseuse pour retranscrire ce chapitre sur mon ordinateur. Mais voilà chose qui est désormais faite! Bonne lecture!_

* * *

_**Margaux: **Ahhah! Je te comprends parfaitement pour Ginny! Mais rassure-toi, on est quelques chapitres sans la voir. Enfin, heureuse que ça te plaise si on écarte Ginny, merci d'avoir lu! _

**_Clina:_**_ Vendu! Ron est à toi alors... Malheureusement, on ne le voit pas dans cette histoire :S Merci! _

* * *

**Chapitre 18**

Drago était assis, raide, derrière un grand bureau en acajou, feuilletant sans but les rapports financiers de sa compagnie, lorsqu'il vit, du coin de l'œil, passer quelques mèches d'une tignasse brune et claire qu'il connaissait que trop. À travers les larmes murs vitrées du bâtiment, il regarda la petite sorcière brune faire son chemin vers le département financier de la Malefoy Incorporée. Lequel s'adonnait être juste de l'autre côté du couloir, en face de son bureau, lui garantissant une vue directe sur la femme qu'il avait cherché à sortir de ses pensées et finalement réussit à oublier après un nombre incalculable d'heures. Il pouvait remercier le putain de duo Potter. Il pouvait encore entendre la voix d'Harry le narguer dans un coin de son esprit. Profondément distrait, toujours intrigué par la présence d'Hermione, le blond de ne put s'empêcher d'abandonner le reste des documents sur le dessus de son bureau en bois et de suivre sa meilleure amie.

Sa secrétaire bondit sur ses pieds lorsqu'elle vit qu'il sortait de son bureau. « M. Malefoy, sir, je veux… » commença hâtivement Janice avant d'être interrompue au milieu de sa phrase par son patron, déclarant un ferme 'plus tard'. Sans regarder plus longuement vers elle, il se pressa à sortir de son bureau pour se rendre dans le département de l'autre côté du couloir.

Lorsqu'il ne fut plus qu'à quelques pas d'une porte close où il était inscrit 'Département des finances' d'une élégante écriture noire onyx, il put entendre le bruit que faisait chacun de ses employés de l'autre côté. Le sorcier blond n'essaya même pas de contenir le sourire qui grandissait sur son visage. Il était prêt à parier chaque noise et gallion de sa fortune à Gringotts que chacun d'entre eux se figeront une fois qu'ils se seront aperçus de sa présence. Donnant à son visage une expression calme, il poussa la porte et entra dans la pièce surdimensionnée. Toutes les conversations et tous les gestes furent rapidement remplacés par un étrange silence, le vacarme s'estompant jusqu'à ce qu'on puisse entendre quelqu'un échapper une épingle. Ses quelques vingt employés retournèrent calmement au travail ou partirent à la recherche de quelque chose pour les occuper; quelques braves lui murmurèrent même leurs salutations.

Il observa avec amusement alors qu'Hermione regardait autour d'elle avec curiosité, tournant sa tête pour jeter un œil derrière elle, déterminée à trouver la cause de ce soudain changement dans le comportement des employés. Un froncement se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle remarqua que Drago Malefoy se tenait à côté de l'entrée du bureau. Son meilleur ami se contenta de soulever les sourcils comme une réponse humoristique à la sorcière et s'avança vers le bureau d'Andrew Phillip.

« Bon matin, M. Malefoy. » L'homme le salua avec un sourire, sautant rapidement sur ses pieds lorsqu'il réalisa que son patron approchait rapidement.

Le blond se contenta d'hocher la tête dans sa direction et porta son attention sur une Hermione toujours confuse.

« Tu sembles avoir oublié comment on se rend à mon bureau, Hermione. C'est celui de l'autre côté de celui-ci, celui qui dit 'Drago Malefoy, COE' en grandes lettres argentées sur la porte, » l'agaça-t-il joueur, se méritant un regard perçant de la part de la femme à ses côtés, lequel aurait pu geler un feu.

Alors, ils n'étaient toujours pas amis. Ils en étaient à leur quatrième journée d'indifférence, indifférence étant le mot de maître. Honnêtement, considérait-il vraiment de demander à cette sorcière au tempérament enflammé de sortir avec lui? Ils pouvaient transformer le plus petit des désagréments en une bataille à part entière. Drago recula un peu lorsqu'il réalisa que la réponse à cette question était un oui ferme. Il fixait intensément sa meilleure amie alors qu'elle continuait à le snober. Il savait très bien qu'elle agirait de la même façon envers lui et qu'elle lui ferait probablement subir les mêmes traitements lorsqu'il lui confesserait finalement ses sentiments. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas se décider sur ce qu'il ferait plus tard, il était à la croisée des chemins, d'une façon ou d'une autre, elle ne voulait pas être son ami pour le moment. Des images mentales du jeune sorcier livide qu'il était à l'école envahirent son esprit, le faisant reculer un peu plus. C'était quelque chose qu'il ne s'inquiétait de faire les frais.

Lorsqu'Hermione abandonna finalement et lui parla, figurant qu'elle le connaissait suffisamment bien pour savoir qu'il ne la laisserait pas tranquille, elle déclara froidement : « Dégage, Drago. »

« C'est mon bureau, Hermione. Tu N'as aucun droit de m'ordonner de m'en aller. Pas alors que nous sommes sur mon territoire, » rappela-t-il à la brune.

Andrew recula pour s'effacer de la zone de guerre alors que Drago et Hermione passèrent deux longues minutes à échanger des regards lourds de sens. Puis, finalement, la sorcière céda : « Bien, » jeta-t-elle sa voix montant d'une octave.

Alors qu'elle se tournait pour faire face à Andrew, sa fureur se changea en un sourire chaleureux et elle s'adressa directement à lui. « Retrouvons-nous au Chaudron Baveur dimanche après-midi à six-heures. » Sans même s'ennuyer à écouter la réponse des deux hommes, elle quitta.

La mâchoire de Drago tomba sur le sol. Il regarda son employé, lequel était visiblement en détresse. « Et c'était à propos de quoi, ça? » demanda Drago, son regard froid et manipulateur s'attardant sur le pauvre sorcier.

Andrew baissa la tête pour fuir le regard aiguisé de son patron. « Hermione a seulement… »

L'emploi du prénom de sa meilleure amie dans la bouche de son employé n'échappa pas au blond. « Hermione? Quand as-tu commencé à l'appeler Hermione? » interrogea-t-il curieux, surveillant intensément le visage d'Andrew à la recherche d'un quelconque signe de mensonge.

« Elle m'a dit de l'appeler Hermione, monsieur, » répondit-il honnêtement, transférant nerveusement son poids de gauche à droite.

Drago lutta pour contenir sa colère. Ça ne mènerait à rien de bon de perdre son sang-froid devant lui et ses employés. « Continues. »

« E-elle m'a demandé d'aller à un rendez-vous avec elle, M. Malefoy. » L'homme trébuchait sur ses mots, souhaitant probablement que quelque chose puisse éloigner le regard accusateur de son employeur de lui.

Drago sentit que sa résolution de rester calme lui glissait entre les doigts. Avant qu'il ne l'est totalement perdu, il ordonna à Andrew de le suivre. Quand ils atteignirent son bureau, Drago dit à sa secrétaire de retenir ses appels et qu'ils ne voulaient pas être dérangés. Prenant ses précautions, il lança un sort de silence supplémentaire, pour éviter que qui que ce soit entend ce que Phillips et lui étaient sur le point de discuter.

« Tu as dis qu'Hermione t'avais invité à sortir avec elle, » répéta Drago, un peu incrédule. Ce n'était pas dans la nature d'Hermione de demander à un mec de sortir. De toute sa vie, elle n'a jamais demandé à un garçon de sortir avec elle! Il en était certain.

« Oui, » murmura Andrew désolé. Drago s'assit sur une chaise et massa ses tempes pour évacuer la tension qui y grandissait, développant soudainement un horrible mal de tête. C'était sois qu'Andrew confondait Hermione, soit qu'Hermione appréciait Andrew, _énormément_. Il tendait à croire la dernière option. Les choses n'allaient pas en sa faveur en ce moment. Il épargnaun regard au sorcier qui se tenait devant son bureau, lequel tirait sur son collet dans une tentative désespérée, une indication d'à quel point il était mal à l'aise dans cette situation. '_Nous sommes deux dans ce cas_' pensa amèrement le blond.

« Je voudrais savoir si tu te souviens encore de la conversation que nous avons eu avant que je te laisse sortir avec Hermione la première fois. »

Andrew parut un peu moins prudent en entendant la voix de son patron et le ton menaçant qu'il y avait derrière, Drago était certain que le sorcier avait l'air d'être sur le point de se fouetter lui-même.

« Vous m'avez dit de la désintéressée. Vous m'avez dit d'être en retard au rendez=vous et d'être aussi ennuyant que possible. Vous m'avez dit de ne pas oser lui demander un autre rendez-vous, » répondit machinalement l'homme comme si le discours avait été gravé ans sa mémoire.

« Bien, un rappel n'est pas nécessaire. Maintenant, tu vas t'assurer de bien m'expliquer pourquoi elle te demande maintenant de sortir avec elle, » requit Drago, essayant de son mieux de contenir son besoin de crier à ce mec qu'elle lui appartenait et que personne d'autre n'avait le droit de la toucher.

« Je ne sais pas, sir. J'ai été très ennuyant et je l'ai même amené chez Madame Pieddodu comme vous me l'avez demandé. Elle ne semblait pas du tout intéressée par l'idée de sortir à nouveau avec moi quand nous nous sommes dit au revoir à la fin de la soirée. J'étais aussi surpris que vous lorsqu'elle est venue au bureau aujourd'hui, » expliqua Andrew avec franchise. « Ne soyez pas fâché contre moi, M. Malefoy. J'ai mis à l'œuvre votre plan comme vous l'aviez orchestré. »

Drago prit en pitié son employé lorsqu'il remarque que l'homme avait les larmes aux yeux. Il était un homme sur le point de pleurer. Le jeune CEO aurait rit si ce n'était pas aussi pathétique. « Retourne dans ton département, Phillips. Et ne souffle pas un mot à qui que ce soit de ce que nous venons de discuter, est-ce que je suis clair? »

Andrew hocha vigoureusement la tête, un soupir de soulagement s'échappant d'entre ses lèvres. N'ayant point besoin de se le faire dire deux fois, l'incontrôlable employé sorti à toute vitesse du bureau de l'héritier Malefoy. Présentement, il fit _tout sauf courir_, laissant seul Drago une fois encore. Échouant à terminer d'avantage de travail, ce dernier opta pour rester assis en silence et se complaire dans sa propre misère. Malheureusement, sa pauvre secrétaire eut la malchance d'apprendre ce que c'était de se retrouver face aux mauvaises humeurs de M. Malefoy, au prise avec lui pour le reste de la journée.

* * *

Après une longue journée non-productive au travail, Drago transplana à l'appartement qu'il partageait avec la femme qu'il aimait pour trouver la dite sorcière installée confortablement sur le sofa du salon, lisant un autre de ses livres. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de lever son regard du texte indescriptible qu'elle lisait pour le saluer avec son sourire habituel ou pour le harceler avec ses adorables plaisanteries spirituelles comme elle l'avait si souvent fait auparavant. L'agacement du sorcier blond décupla grandement à ce moment là et à son plus grand damne, ce n'était même pas la faute de la brune.

Drago s'installa sur le large sofa, juste à côté d'Hermione, la coinçant de ce fait entre lui et l'appuie-bras, espérant vainement qu'elle mettrait un terme à sa guerre froide du silence qu'elle avait mise en place pour le punir et qu'elle lui permettrait ainsi de se départir d'une partie de son agacement. Il aurait dut savoir que ce ne serait pas aussi facile. Il l'observa alors que son nez frémit et que sa prise sur son livre se resserrait de façon vicieuse.

« Hermione, je suis désolée, » souffla-t-il plutôt bourru, mettant en évidence sa mauvaise humeur. La petite sorcière pressa ses lèvres ensembles et poursuivit sa lecture comme si elle ne s'était pas aperçue de sa présence à la maison. _Alors elle n'est toujours pas en état de pardonner. _

« J'ai dis que j'étais désolé, » essaya-t-il une fois de plus, s'assurant de parler suffisamment fort pour qu'elle l'entende. Son agacement apparut lentement sur les traits de son visage alors qu'une fois encore, il ne recevait aucune réponse.

Le jeune sorcier ne se laissa pas décourager aussi facilement et essaya encore : « Ça fait quatre jours déjà que tu m'ignores. Ne penses-tu pas qu'il est temps de me pardonner? »

Il reçu le son d'une page tournée ne guise de réponse. _Putain de merde!_ Il frisson de rage traversa le corps de Drago et cette fois, il fut incapable de le réprimer. « Parles-moi au moins, Hermione! Ce n'est pas comme si mon erreur était grave! C'est quoi ton putain de problème? »

Ça sembla fonctionner. Cette fois, Hermione se tourna vers lui. Le figeant d'un regard pénétrant, elle leva son sourcil gauche de façon à dire 'es-tu sérieux?'. Elle ancra son regard dans celui de l'homme devant elle durant quelques secondes, suffisamment longtemps pour que son meilleur ami voit le déplaisir qui primait dans ses orbes généralement brunes, mais presque noires à l'instant. Lorsqu'elle crut qu'il avait reçu le message qu'elle essayait de lui faire parvenir, elle ramena son attention sur l'un de ses nombreux livres.

Il soupira, laissant ses épaules s'effondrer face à la défaite. Cette approche _n'_avait pas eu les effets désirés; peut-être qu'i lavait été un peu dur dans ses excuses. Il resta silencieux durant un court moment, saisissant l'opportunité pour regarder vers Hermione et apprécier sa beauté bien à elle. Elle était assise en position indienne sur le sofa, son livre posé sur un oreiller qu'elle avait placé sur ses genoux et sa main droite jouait inconsciemment avec ses cheveux défrisés qu'elle avait rassemblés en une queue de cheval serrée. Elle portait un chandail Moldu qui avait apparemment vu de meilleurs jours à en juger par le décolleté usé et décousu. Merlin, comment avait-il pu tomber amoureux d'une sorcière aussi mal fagotée, il n'en avait aucune idée.

Drago prit conscience de la main gauche d'Hermione juste à quelques centimètres de sa main droite. Il glissa doucement sa main au-dessus, éliminant la distance. Il prit sa main gauche dans la sienne, faisant trembler les doigts d'Hermione. Il fixa leurs mains, remplissant le vide entre chaque doigt de sa petite main douce, comme il les entourait avec ses propres doigts, longs et minces. À ce moment précis, Drago se rappela pourquoi il aimait autant la sorcière simple et non accro de la mode en face de lui. Il l'aimait parce qu'elle était son chez lui, peu importe où elle était. Quand leurs mains s'enlaçaient, il sentait un poids s'effacer de lui, son agacement disparaissait avec elle. Aussi cliché que ça semblait, et même si des années plutôt il pensait qu'il y était intouchable, il sentait cette chaleur, scintillement doux, dans le bas de son ventre._ Des papillons. _Relaxant sa main, il resserra sa prise sur elle, la faisant gémir à voix haute face à ce geste imprévu. Drago éloigna son regard de leurs mains et leva la tête pour trouver Hermione en train de le fixer.

« Je suis désolé, » dit-il une fois encore, s'excusant pour sa rudesse et son erreur de quelques jours plutôt.

Elle lui sourit en retour amenant son cœur à rater quelques battements et ses entrailles à se tordre. Ce fut là qu'il réalisa qu'il s'était langui de voir son sourire depuis quatre jours, il lui avait manqué. C'était comme s'il avait été entouré par les ténèbres et qu'elle était venue, éclairant tout son monde, qu'elle l'ait voulu ou non.

« Tu es pardonné, la fouine, » dit-elle avec un sourire lumineux.

« Ça aurait sonné un peu mieux sans la _fouine_, » remarqua-t-il en faisant la moue.

« Tu n'as aucun droit de me demander ça. Tu es chanceux que je t'aie laissé t'en sortir aussi facilement, » lui rappela la brune avec arrogance.

Il lui offrit un rapide sourire suffisant, lequel fut rapidement remplacé par un de contentement alors qu'Hermione couvrait leurs mains enlacées de sa droite et qu'elle appuyait sa tête sur son épaule. Ils gardèrent cette position durant quelques minutes, jouissant du silence paisible entre eux. Drago jeta un œil à leurs mains une autre fois. Frottant son pouce paresseusement sur le dessus de la douce main d'Hermione, il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point ils étaient parfaits ensembles. On aurait dit que l'espace entre les doigts avait été fait de façon à ce qu'un jour quelqu'un qui était fait pour vous vienne et le remplisse en vous tenant la main. Drago était certain qu'Hermione était cette personne. Il était aussi certain que ses cheveux étaient blonds qu'il l'était qu'Hermione Granger était la femme faite pour lui. Son cœur le savait; elle était _celle_ pour lui. Même s'ils restaient amis pour le reste de leur vie, il n'en n'aimerait jamais une autre. Il souhaitait tellement pouvoir être cette personne pour elle aussi.

Il ne pouvait dire qu'elles étaient les pensées de la sorcière, mais comme ses orbes grises aciers rencontrèrent les orbes brunes et chaleureuses d'Hermione, il n'y eut qu'un seul mot qui traversa l'esprit de Drago.

_Maison_.

Tout ce qui était arrivé ce jour-là et sa mauvaise humeur étaient entièrement oublié.

* * *

_Bon, bon, bon. Je vais donner une date cette fois, je vous promets le prochain chapitre pour lundi. Et on revient une autre fois dans le passé pour découvrir le jour où Drago est…_


	20. Chapitre 19

Tout d'abord, je suis désolée de ne pas avoir encore répondu à toutes les reviews (je sais, je suis en retard :D), mais je vais le faire, c'est promis. Seulement, vous l'avez certainement remarqué, bug encore ces temps-ci et je n'arrive plus à accéder à la page « réponse aux reviews ». J'attends que ça soit réparé et je fais ça ensuite!

Pour ce chapitre. Le flashback est certainement mon préféré! J'ai essayé de faire de mon mieux pour l'honorer, j'espère que c'est réussi! N'hésitez pas à le dire si ce n'est pas le cas! Bonne lecture!

* * *

_**Clina : **__Ahaha! En fait, je ne suis pas l'auteure, c'est une traduction, alors ce ne serait pas à moi que tu en voudrais :D Mais heureuse que ce ne soit pas le cas! (Des lecteurs en colère, parfois, ça peut faire peur! =P) Moui! Son « chez lui ». C'est une des plus belles phrases qu'il ne pouvait pas dire, à mon avis. Merci d'avoir lu!_

* * *

**Chapitre 19**

C'était merveilleux, vraiment, que quelque chose d'aussi simple qu'un sourire ou le toucher de la personne que vous aimez puisse rendre le monde autour de vous comme une flaque insensée. C'était comme si les évènements de la journée n'étaient que des distractions mineurs ou une introduction à quelque chose de beaucoup mieux, spécialement ce moment avec _elle._

Drago sourit pour lui-même. C'était presque comme la première fois où elle l'avait honoré de sa gentillesse. Il se souvenait comment la douleur et la misère qu'il ressentait un jour lugubre de mai s'étaient dissoutes dans le néant lorsqu'il fut enveloppé par l'étreinte réconfortante d'Hermione onze années plutôt.

* * *

_« Malefoy. »_

_Drago ne daigna même pas répondre. À la place, il prétendit ne pas avoir entendu son nom répété encore et encore, choisissant de ne pas reconnaître l'arrivée de quelqu'un dans le bureau de son père. Plutôt son bureau. Maintenant que son père était mort, il lui appartenait tout comme le reste des effets dans le grand Manoir. Oui, Lucius Malefoy était mort. Le père et le fils s'étaient rencontrés lors de la bataille finale à Poudlard, ce qui c'était avéré inévitable. C'était Lucius qui l'avait pourchassé à travers le chaos et il était plus que fébrile à l'idée de tuer le fruit de ses entrailles. De la pitié, vraiment. Les deux sorciers s'étaient affrontés en duel et Drago avait obtenu la victoire à cause de ses réflexes plus rapides. Avec autant de haine qu'il pouvait rassembler, il avait murmuré à contre cœur le sort maudit une millième de seconde avant que Lucius l'ait fait, et il avait esquivé celui que son père avait envoyé dans sa direction. Pour lui, cet évènement ne donnait définitivement aucune raison de célébrer, bien qu'il soit conscient que le monde était un endroit bien plus sécuritaire depuis que son père était parti._

_Il enfouie son visage dans ses mains pour cacher le fait que ses yeux étaient injectés de sang, irrités d'avoir tant pleuré depuis le jour où la guerre s'était terminée, une semaine plutôt pour être exacte. Oui. Oui, il avait pleuré, plus qu'il n'était capable de l'admettre. Jamais il ne dirait à voix haute qu'il s'était montré sentimental face à la perte de son père et il nierait avoir eu de tels sentiments si quelqu'un les lui affirmaient. Il n'était pas censé pleurer puisqu'il croyait que c'était un signe de faiblesse, mais il avait fait une exception pour cette fois. Les faits restaient pourtant que les Malefoy n'étaient pas supposés montrer de signes de vulnérabilité face aux autres._

_Ainsi, alors que le reste du monde sorcier- à l'exception fait des sous-fifres de Voldemort- célébrait sa victoire sur le sorcier le plus maléfique de l'histoire, Drago s'était enfermé dans le Manoir Malefoy pour fuir les regards indiscrets et verser quelques larmes pour contenter son cœur. Il pleura pour la mort de son père, il pleura pour le rôle qu'il avait joué dans la mort de l'homme et il pleura pour Narcissa qui lui avait montré l'amour pour la première fois dans sa pathétique vie, seulement pour voir sa fin arriver peu de temps après. Il pleura pour l'injustice d'être né dans une famille aussi dysfonctionnelle. Il pleura pour la façon dont il avait été élevé, pour ce qu'on lui avait enseigné à croire et pour les erreurs qu'il avait commises dans le passé. Par-dessus tout, il pleura pour l'horrible traitement que la vie lui avait réservé. Personne ne devrait avoir à vivre toutes les choses dont il avait été témoin ou pour lesquelles il s'était retrouvé participant, pas même son pire ennemi._

_« Malefoy, » dit encore la voix, ne saisissant point le signe pourtant loin d'être subtile disant que le sorcier blond désirait être seul._

_Drago se leva du fauteuil qu'il occupait et se tourna pour faire face à l'intrus. « Laisse-moi, Granger! » gronda-t-il à l'intention de la sorcière née-moldue._

_Elle parut surprise lorsqu'elle remarque l'affaissement de ses épaules et la façon dont sa voix semblait faiblir puis craquer. « Tu as pleuré, » nota-t-elle doucement. _

_Bien sûr qu'il avait pleuré! Ce n'était pas comme si c'était normal pour quelqu'un de tuer son père. Et ils l'appelaient la sorcière la plus brillante de leur âge? Stupide, idiote de Granger. « Et? Pourquoi ça te dérangerait? Pourquoi es-tu là de toute façon? Ce n'est pas un endroit où tu devrais être, Granger. »_

_La sorcière fit quelques pas, venant se tenir droit devant lui, ce qui lui offrait une vue parfaite sur ses joues encore trempées, sur ses yeux injectés de sang et sur peau rougir. « L'Ordre m'a envoyé. Ils s'inquiètent de ne pas avoir entendu un seul mot de toi depuis une semaine. »_

_Putain d'Ordre du Phénix. De tous ses membres, ils devaient lui envoyer Granger. Drago se réinstalla sur la chaise, l'irritation marquant visiblement ses traits. « Maintenant que tu as vue que j'étais toujours en vie et bien portant, tu peux partir. »_

_Hermione secoua la tête avec défiance. « Non. Tu ne vas pas bien, Malefoy. Peut-être que tu te sentirais mieux si tu me disais ce qu'est ton fardeau. »_

_Le blond tenta de son meilleur de lui offrir un regard méprisant, mais ses efforts furent brefs. « Quoi? Putain, pourquoi je voudrais me confier à toi? Sommes-nous soudainement amis maintenant? Est-ce que c'est ce que tu penses? J'avais l'impression que nous étions, au mieux, qu'à peine des connaissances. Lutter pour la même cause ne veut pas dire que nous sommes amis, Granger. »_

_« On pourrait l'être. »_

_Drago resta silencieux, son visage vide d'expression. Avait-il bien entendu? Ou son ouïe lui jouait-il des tours? « Pardon? » _

_« On pourrait être amis, Malefoy, mais seulement si tu enlèves le masque que tu portes et abaisses les murs que tu as battis autour de toi. »_

_« Et ça vient de quelqu'un qui a passé les derniers mois à douter de mes intentions envers l'ordre; tes propos sont emplis d'hypocrisie, Granger. » Hermione gémit à sa déclaration. « Désolé si je ne suis pas enclin à faire ce que tu viens de me demander. Masque et murs? Tu parles de merde. Laisse. Moi. Seul. » Il cracha les mots entre ses dents serrées, une lueur de non confiance brillant dans ses yeux. _

_« Je ne te laisserai pas seul seulement pour que tu puisses encore te complaire dans ta misère! » hurla la sorcière, essayant de son mieux de ne pas gifler l'idiot devant elle. « Et je te ferais savoir que j'ai été entièrement convaincu que tu avais changé pour le mieux dès l'instant où je t'ai vu te battre contre un autre Mangemort! Hermione s'assit sur le fauteuil à côté de celui qu'il occupait et le regarda intensément, la compassion évidente dans ses yeux. « Malefoy, nous ne sommes peut-être pas amis et tu ne me veux peut-être pas comme ami, considérant ta faible opinion de moi, mais… »_

_« J'avais une faible opinion de toi. » Un silence complet régnait entre eux. Drago se distrayait en traçant ce qui restait de la marque des ténèbres sur son avant-bras tandis qu'Hermione le regardait, la curiosité emplissant ses iris bruns. « Pour la dernière fois, » dit le blond en brisant le silence gênant, « laisse-moi seul. » _

_Hermione tendit la main pour toucher le bras de Drago. Il se détendit alors que le contacte de sa peau avec la sienne envoyait des décharges électriques à travers son bras. « Écoute, D-drago. » Sa voix tremblait légèrement, visiblement hésitante à utiliser son prénom. D'abord elle le touchait puis elle utilisait son prénom. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec elle? Avait-elle finalement perdu la tête? Devenue totalement attardée alors qu'ils disaient qu'elle aurait à vivre avec le fardeau d'être ami avec Potter? « Comme je disais, nous ne sommes peut-être pas amis, mais pour cette fois seulement, je t'offre mon réconfort. S'il te plaît, accepte-le. Me parler t'aider à te débarrasser de ce qui te hante. Tu as ma permission pour me jeter un oubliette ensuite. »_

_Il réfléchit à sa suggestion durant un moment. « Parler n'aidera pas, Granger. »_

_« Ça ne fera pas de mal d'essayer, Drago. » _

_« Pourquoi es-tu aussi persistante, putain, Granger? Ne comprends-tu pas? Je ne veux pas te parler! » Drago se leva brusquement, la rage brillant dangereusement dans ses iris gris aciers. « Putain! » Il grogna, frappant de son pied la chaise qu'il venait juste de déserter. La force qu'il utilisa l'envoya valser contre le côté de la table, amenant le vase qu'y tenait à tomber. Il entendit le petit glapissement d'Hermione alors que le vase rencontrait durement le sol. L'atterrissage bruyant indiqua que le vase s'était fissuré. Il observa le résultat de son dernier mouvement. Il s'identifia au vase brisé. Tombé et démolit en l'espace d'une minute, des fissures non-identifiables. Pas comme le vase qui pourrait être réparé d'un simple sort. Drago était endommagé au-delà du réparable. Il était si brisé et rongé qu'il ne pouvait même pas commencer à recoller ses morceaux. Il ne savait même pas comment et où commencer. _

_Le jeune sorcier réalisa, une fois encore, à quel point il était vraiment misérable. La rage coulait à travers ses veines. Il alla du côté gauche de la salle, là où se trouvait la grande collection d'urnes de sa mère, alignée contre le mur. Il en frappa un parmi la douzaine; une pièce entailla sa joue gauche, à quelques centimètres seulement de lacérer son œil. _

_« Malefoy, arrête ça! » lui hurla désespérément Hermione quelques pieds plus loin. Il ne se donna même pas la peine de lui porter une quelconque attention alors qu'il poursuivait ce qu'il avait entamé, c'est ainsi qu'il ne la vit pas courir vers lui. Il la sentit s'élancer, des bras fermes l'entourant alors qu'elle essayait de le calmer et de l'arrêter de bouger. Elle réussit. Drago figea sur place._

_« Drago, s'il te plaît, » suppliait tendrement Hermione. En une seconde, il sentit quelque chose de mouillé contre le tissu dans son dos. Il aurait parié sa vie que c'était ses larmes qui trempait le mince tissu de son chandail._

_Ce qui arriva ensuite allait changer à jamais la vie d e Drago. Il ne le savait pas à ce moment-là, mais avec les années qui passeraient, il en arriverait à se le dire. Parce qu'à un moment, le sorcier était déterminé à ruine la précieuse collection de sa mère, en colère contre la vie pour la main de merde qui le dirigeait, et le moment suivant, un sanglot étranglé s'échappait de sa gorge et les larmes cascadaient sur ses joues pâles, couvrant son visage humide. Drago Malefoy pleura alors qu'Hermione Granger le tenait dans ses bras sans jugement. Drago Malefoy pleura alors qu'Hermione Granger, la sorcière qui était son ennemi il y a peu de temps, pleurait pour lui. De petites parties du mur qu'il avait érigé autour de lui commençait à s'effriter et à se détériorer. Inexplicablement, tout avait commencé lorsqu'Hermione l'avait négligemment enlacé. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il était bouleversé par le fait que quelqu'un s'inquiétait pour lui. Et peut-être était-ce parce que cette personne était Hermione Granger._

_« Dis-moi tout, Drago, » lui murmura Hermione. Il pouvait sentir le gonflement et le dégonflement de sa poitrine contre son dos alors qu'elle parlait : « Je t'aiderai. Je te le promets. » _

_Tout comme les murs, Drago s'effrita et raconta tout à Hermione. _

_Étrangement, il ne jeta pas d'oubliette à la sorcière après avoir mis à nu son âme devant elle. Lorsqu'ils terminèrent leur longue conversation, Drago réalisa qu'il avait eu tort. Il n'était pas irréparable, après tout._

_Plus tard, Drago dirait à tout le monde que ce moment était celui qui avait sonné les débuts de leur amitié. Plus tard, il admettrait pour lui-même que c'était le moment où il était tombé amoureux de l'agaçante sorcière qui se nommait Hermione Jane Granger._

* * *

Ils avaient conservé leur position durant tout le temps que Drago avait repassé en mémoire son souvenir alors qu'Hermione s'était endormie, appuyée sur son épaule. Drago sourit et décida de ne pas perturber la tranquillité de son sommeil. Après quelques mouvements prudents, il transportait Hermione en direction de sa chambre. La déposant doucement sur les draps, il retira ses pantoufles et couvrit son corps de sa couverture bleue pâle. « Bonne nuit, Hermione, » lui souffla-t-il, l'observant longuement.

La brune s'éveilla et ouvrit les yeux. « Drago… » murmura-t-elle endormie et tendant la main pour trouver la sienne. « Reste, » déclara la sorcière et elle bougea vers la gauche pour lui faire de la place dans son petit lit.

Secouant sa tête, Drago obéit à sa requête. Il retira ses chaussures, ses bas et la cravate Moldue qu'il portait, et s'installa aux côtés d'Hermione. « Bonne nuit encore, » dit-il en lui faisant face.

« Nuit, Drago. » Sur ce, elle ferma les yeux et laissa le sommeil l'emporte une autre fois.

Il fut incapable de dormir, cependant, tout comme il avait été incapable de le faire dans le passé lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé dans cette situation. Au lieu d'essayer de sombrer dans le sommeil, il se retrouva à fixer son visage innocent. Souriant pour lui-même, il observa la sorcière à ses côtés, gravant chacune de ses tâches de rousseur dans sa mémoire. Il observa le gonflement et le dégonflement de sa poitrine et lorsqu'il fut certain qu'elle était profondément endormie, il tendit une vers elle et caressa gentiment sa joue et sa mâchoire. Drago était reconnaissant des moments comme celui-là, puisque c'était les seuls fois où il pouvait dire à sa meilleure amie ce qu'il ressentait sincèrement pour elle.

« Je t'aime, Hermione. » Les coins de sa bouche dessinèrent un sourire triste alors qu'il murmurait dans la nuit.

* * *

_Et moi, j'ai envie de pleurer pour Drago en ce moment. Ça devrait être interdit d'être triste pour quelqu'un Enfin, ça devrait être interdit à Drago! Aller, je donne le droit de pleurer pour lui en échange d'une review :D Prochain chapitre, vendredi! Drago y fait une déclaration surprenante et on a le droit au retour de Ginny! _


	21. Chapitre 20

_Mon erreur! Désolée! Le chapitre 19 n'aurait effectivement pas dut être posté deux fois. C'est moi et ma mauvaise habitude à nommer tous les fichiers avec le même nom et à tout conserver. Je finis par m'y perdre (j'ai déjà inversé les examens que je devais envoyer à deux profs différents pour deux cours différents à cause de ça…galère!). Faudrait que j'apprenne la notion de ménage! Enfin! Voici donc le chapitre 20, bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Chapitre 20**

"Drakie-poo..."

Drago grogna et d'un air endormi, il recouvrit son visage d'un oreiller. Les yeux toujours fermés, il renifla. Il sentait l'odeur des roses. _Des roses?_ Ses oreillers ne portaient pas l'odeur des roses.

« Draki-poo… »

Il connaissait cette voix! Drago ouvrit ses yeux, seulement pour être confronté à la noirceur puisque la dite oreiller à senteur de roses recouvraient toujours son visage. Son corps était rendu immobile par l'horreur qui l'envahissait. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui l'appelait par ce stupide surnom affectueux. Était-ce possible qu'elle soit retournée à son ancienne personnalité détraquée et qu'elle se remettre à faire une obsession sur lui? _Qu'est-ce que…? _Drago bougea finalement puisqu'il était hors de question qu'il se laisse agresser sexuellement et lorsqu'il retira l'oreiller de son visage, son regard rencontra celui souriant d'une sorcière brune. « Hermione! » Il ne savait pas s'il devait être en colère parce qu'elle s'était jouée de lui.

« Bien sûr que c'est moi, » pépia-t-elle joyeusement. « Qui pensais-tu que j'étais? Pansy? »

« Personne ne m'en blâmerait. Tu sonnais exactement comme elle! » Elle sonnait si étrangement comme Pansy que Drago était certain que l'idée qu'Hermione personnifiant l'ancienne sorcière de Serpentard l'effrayait plus encore que celle de Pansy fiant à nouveau son regard sur lui. « Merlin, je pensais que j'étais en train de faire un cauchemar. »

Hermione rit de bon cœur et frappa son bras rudement.

« Tu exagères. Pansy est une grande dame. »

Une fois encore, Drago recouvrit son visage d'un oreiller. « Tu n'es pas celle qui a passé un nombre incalculable d'heures à mettre au point des plans pour échapper à la femme dépendante qu'elle était. »

« Vrai, » entendit-il Hermione dire. Le lit renfonça un peu quand Hermione s'assit à côté de lui. « De toute façon, tu dois te lever. Tu vas être en retard au travail. »

« Je pense ne pas m'y présenter aujourd'hui. Ton lit est terriblement confortable. Je ne veux pas le quitter. » Sa voix était étouffée par l'oreiller, mais Hermione comprit toutefois ce qu'il disait.

« Je suis certaine que de nombreuses personnes attendent ton arrivée au bureau. » Avec toute sa force, elle poussa hors du lit. Son geste était imprévu et il tomba sur le sol avec un bruit sourd, prenant oreiller et draps avec lui. Ses yeux lançaient des dagues à la sorcière qui riait à ses dépends. Il la vie balayer des larmes de joie des coins de ses yeux et une seconde plus tard, elle lui souriait. Elle rayait de joie. « Bon matin, Drago! »

Malgré le fait qu'il était excédé à cause du fait qu'il était encore à moitié endormi et qu'il était tombé sur ses fesses, Drago se força à s'asseoir et retourna le sourire rayonnant d'Hermione . « Bon matin, amour. » Le terme affectif s'échappa de ses lèvres comme si c'était naturel de l'appeler ainsi ce matin-là. Réalisant ce qu'il avait dit, il détourna la tête et fit face au mur bleu, où il voulait enfoncer sa tête pour camoufler la honte.

Le visage souriant d'Hermione fut remplacé par un de confusion. « Q-quoi? »

Drago se leva et ramassa les choses qui étaient tombées avec lui. « J'ai dis bon matin, » répondit-il nonchalamment d'un haussement d'épaule, ne lui répondant toutefois pas correctement, malgré le fait qu'il sache très bien ce qu'elle voulait vraiment dire. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a pour déjeuner?

* * *

Drago s'adossa contre le dossier du sofa, relaxa ses muscles tendus et ferma les yeux. « Ah, un merveilleux dimanche après-midi, » soupira-t-il de contentement. Il allait s'assoupir lorsqu'il entendit des bruits des pas venir vers lui. Il ouvrit un œil et vit qu'Hermione se tenait devant lui. Elle transportait un sac dans sa main gauche et un autre dans sa droite.

« Je vais chez les Potter, Drago, » dit-elle en se penchant pour se retrouver à la hauteur de Drago. « Aimerais-tu venir avec moi? »

Il referma ses yeux et grimaça de dégoût. « Je me soumettrai volontairement à la torture plus tard. Pourquoi irais-je là et expérimenterais-je l'enfer plus tôt? Je préférerais dormir. »

« Tu dis ça, mais je sais qu'en fais, tu apprécies les _Dimanches soirs karaokés_. »

« Ta supposition est terriblement fausse. »

« Peu importe ce que tu dis, Drago. » Il entendit le soupire d'Hermione et sentit une caresse sur sa joue. « Je dois y aller. Ginny veut commencer à me préparer pou mon souper avec Andrew à seize heures. Je te vois ce soir? »

C'était si gentil de sa part de lui rappeler son rendez-vous avec son employé. C'était bien malheur que son effort ne soit pas apprécié puisqu'il essayait d'oublier le dit rendez-vous depuis quelques jours. « Assure-toi de rentrer tôt à la maison ce soir, Hermione, » lui dit-il sévèrement.

« Je te l'ai dis, tu n'es pas mon gardien. »

Il ouvrit d'un seul mouvement ses yeux et observa la sorcière brune, accusateur. « Pourquoi t'embarrasserais-tu d'aller te faire jolie pour ton rendez-vous avec Phillips de toute façon? Tu ne t'aies pas donné cette peine pour votre premier rendez-vous. »

« Je ne voulais pas l'impressionné à ce moment, » répliqua-t-elle.

« Es-tu en train de dire que tu veux _désormais_ l'impressionner? » Il la fixa d'un regard dur. Elle ferait mieux de lui répondre avec une réponse qu'il aimerait. Il se redressa et agrippa le dessus du fauteuil jusqu'à ce que ses jointures deviennent plus blanches qu'à la normale. Son tempérament était en train de faire ressortir le meilleur en lui.

Hermione lui sourit légèrement alors qu'elle s'assoyait à ses côtés et lui offrait une réponse cryptée. « Peut-être. »

Drago croisa ses bras et secoua sa tête. Elle ne lui laissait pas vraiment le choix. « Il n'ait pas vraiment plaisant à regarder. »

Elle l'observa, ses sourcils froncés. « L'apparence ne compte pas. »

« Il est petit, » dit Drago avec un sourire en coin.

« Mais pas plus petit que moi. Sa grandeur est acceptable. »

« Il est socialement inapte. » Sa déclaration lui donna droit à une gifle imprévue derrière la tête, la force utilisée le forçant à bondir vers l'avant. « _Ouch!_ Pourquoi es-tu soudainement aussi violente? »

Hermione affichait une expression consternée et ses yeux luisaient dangereusement, le défiant de continuer à faire ressortir les défauts d'Andrew Phillips. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais la mauvaise langue sur Andrew? Tu es celui qui me l'a présenté. »

Drago grimaça alors qu'il rencontrait le regard de la sorcière. '_Parce que je pensai que tu ne l'aimerais pas._' Bouda-t-il mentalement. Mais il lui donna une réponse différente. « Je veux seulement que tu saches les détails qui ne sont pas si-merveilleux et qui le concernent. Il ne peut pas te prendre en charge. Il reçoit le salaire minimum pour son emploi dans ma compagnie. »

Elle soupira, exaspérée. « Je ne l'épouse pas, Drago. Nous avons seulement un rendez-vous. »

« Bien. » Il ne put s'empêcher de le dire avec un ton de soulagement. Peut-être qu'elle n'était pas aussi sérieuse avec Phillips après tout.

« Je n'écarte pas entièrement la possibilité de ce mariage, cependant. J'ai déjà trente ans et certains diront que j'ai le double. » Elle tapota sa joue, se leva et avec un faible pop, elle disparut de sa vue, laissant le blond à la mâchoire décrochée par l'entente de sa déclaration.

* * *

Hermione fixait son reflet à travers le miroir alors qu'elle était assise devant la table à maquillage dans la grande chambre des Potter alors que Ginny lançait un sort à ses cheveux touffus pour les faire retomber en des boucles brillantes sur ses épaules. La sorcière mariée s'affairait autour d'Hermione depuis déjà une heure, s'assurant qu'elle paraîtrait stupéfiant pour son rendez-vous avec Andrew. Elles avaient conversées joyeusement durant tout ce temps, jusqu'à il y a une minute. Hermione avait soudainement décidé de garder sa bouche fermement close alors qu'elle cogitait sur de quelconques pensées qui la harcelaient. Ginny nota son brusque silence. « Pourquoi es-tu soudainement si silencieuse? »

Elle poussa un long soupir et rencontra le regard de la rouquine à travers le miroir. « Quelque chose m'ennuie depuis quelques jours. »

«Les yeux de Ginny brillaient, pas de la même façon qu'ils avaient l'habitude de briller lorsqu'elle devenait avide de quelque chose. « Dis-moi. Dis-moi. »

« C'est à propos de Drago. » Ginny sourit malicieusement à la mention du colocataire d'Hermione. « Non, en fait, c'est à propos de quelque chose que j'ai entendu. »

Son amie sautillait pratiquement d'enthousiasme alors qu'elle la pressait de poursuivre. « Continue. Le suspense est en train de me tuer! »

« Bien…tu vois, » laissa traîner délibérément Hermione, seulement pour ennuyer un peu son amie. « Je pense que j'ai entendu Drago me dire quelque chose durant la nuit de mercredi. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit? »

« J'ai dis que je _pense_ l'avoir entendu. Je ne suis pas certaine si c'était réel ou si c'était un rêve. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit? » Ginny tira sur ses cheveux qu'elle brossait durement, signifiant que sa patience avec des limites.

Hermione brailla. « _Ouch! _Pourrais-tu _s'il te plaît_ être gentille avec mes cheveux? Merlin, calme-toi, Ginevra. » Elle n'aurait pas été surprise si Ginny aurait soudainement explosée sur place, conséquence de son excitation. « De toute façon, il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait. » Elle baissa le regard, embarrassée par ce qu'elle venait de dire. L'atmosphère fut totalement silencieuse durant une minute ou deux. Intriguée par le silence de Ginny, elle leva sa tête et vit à travers le miroir que la sorcière la regardait la bouche grande ouverte. « Laisse-moi rappeler, pour la troisième fois, que je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit arrivé ou non. »

La rouquine croisa ses bras, un sourcil relevé. « Pourquoi n'es-tu pas certaine? »

« Il m'a bordé cette nuit-là. Et puis après un court moment, il a caressé ma joue et a dit qu'il m'aimait. Je suis encline à penser que je l'ai seulement rêvé. Il n'y a aucune chance que Drago m'ait dit _ça._ » Elle laissa de côté le fait que lorsque Drago avait caressé sa joue, c'était comme si elle ne dormait pas. Elle se souvenait également du ton de sa voix lorsqu'il avait prononcé ces trois mots. Il paressait en plein désarrois à cet instant. La façon dont il lui avait dit _je t'aime_ était si douloureusement enveloppé par les larmes et la nostalgie, qu'elle avait sérieusement considéré ouvrir ses yeux et le réconforter. Elle se souvenait de tout trop clairement pour que ce soit considéré comme un rêve. Le souvenir était aussi trop clair, elle voulait désespérément se faire croire qu'elle l'avait seulement imaginé.

« À moins qu'il n'ait pensé que tu dormais déjà et qu'il a seulement eu le courage de t'avouer ses sentiments alors que tu étais inconsciente. Sachant qu'elle lâche il est, c'est certainement ce qui est arrivé dans ce cas. Je ne crois pas l'excuse pathétique que tu as trouvé pour rendre les actions de Malefoy irréelles quand je sais, pour le fait, que tu ne le crois pas non plus, » déclara Ginny avec un sourire qui aurait pu rivaliser avec celui de Drago, paraissant tellement confiante envers ses propos.

« Gin… »

« Oui? » Elle tendit la main vers un tube de rouge à lèvre sur le dessus de la table et l'appliqua sur les lèvres d'Hermione.

Hermione lissa ses cheveux déjà lisses. C'était l'une de ses habitudes lorsqu'elle était nerveuse. « Je ne pense pas que je puisse continuer avec ce plan. »

« Le plan fonctionne très bien, Hermione. » La sorcière fronça les sourcils alors qu'elle replaçait le bouchon sur le tube de rouge à lèvre. « Tu dois seulement en parler à Andrew ce soir et lui expliquer. Pourquoi veux-tu te retirer maintenant? »

« _J'ai peur_. »

Ginny jeta le tube dans le sac à maquillage avec énergie, faisant reculer Hermione. « De prouver qu'il est totalement fou de toi? »

« Oui. » Là. Elle l'avait admis.

« Tu es Hermione Granger. Tu as aidé Harry à défaire Voldemort. Tu es une héroïne de guerre. Quelque chose d'aussi simple que les sentiments de Malefoy ne devrait pas t'effrayer. » Ginny posa ses mains sur ses épaules et la retourna de façon à ce qu'elles soient face à face.

« Les sentiments de Drago ne sont pas simples, Ginny. Pourquoi devrions-nous faire dire qu'il m'aime quand nous savons toutes les deux que je ne ressens pas la même chose pour lui? Ne penses-tu pas que c'est un peu cruel? Et si Drago est amoureux de moi, qu'est-ce qui se passe? Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire ensuite? » Elle pouvait déjà s'imaginer que les choses entre eux seraient vraiment gênantes, spécialement parce qu'elle savait qu'elle n'était _pas_ amoureuse de son meilleur ami. Elle détesterait perdre l'amitié de Drago pour quelque chose d'aussi insignifiant que l'amour.

Ginny haussa les épaules. « C'est ton choix. Mais avant que tu n'aies à t'inquiéter de ça, tu dois d'abord lui faire admettre ses sentiments. Ensuite, vous en parlerez tous les deux. » Elle supporta le regard d'Hermione. « Laisse-moi te rappeler que tu es celle qui m'a envoyer un hibou, Hermione, en me disant que tu voulais découvrir les véritables sentiments de Malefoy. Tu _sais_ que tu dois résoudre le mystère qu'est Drago Malefoy. Honnêtement, crois-tu que tu serais capable de dormir paisiblement sans savoir s'il entretient ou non des sentiments romantiques pour toi? Et tu sais également que Malefoy n'admettras jamais rien de son plein chef. S'il avait prévu de te parler de ses sentiments, il aurait du le faire il y a des années. Pense à ça, 'Mione. » Ginny devait très bien la connaître pour faire appel à sa nature curieuse. Ginevra Molly Potter était une sorcière sans merci. Hermione regrettait déjà d'avoir donné son accord au plan de la sorcière. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle s'était lancée dans quelque chose qui promettait d'être un énorme désastre. Et le pire, c'était qu'elle s'y était lancée de son plein gré.

* * *

_Meuh… Hermione est cruelle! C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire. :( Prochain chapitre, on danse! :D Probablement mardi…_


	22. Chapitre 21

**Fouine: **_Heureuse que tu aimes! Espérons que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes! _

**Clina: **_Ahaha... Je comprends ça, je loupe toujours la sortie des chapitres :D Hum... Est-ce que Ginny s'en mêlera? Ça pourrait être drôle, effectivement. Allons donc voir ce que l'auteure en pense!_

* * *

**Chapitre 21**

« Par la barbe de Merlin! Ron arrête de bouger! » hurla Harry avec exaspération à son meilleur ami roux. Le sorcier marchait de long en large dans la pièce depuis une heure, tirant nerveusement sur le collet de la chemise blanche qu'il portait sous sa robe également blanche. Drago ne put s'empêcher de glousser à la vue d'un Ron paniqué. Malheureusement pour lui, son rire capta l'attention d'Harry. « Malefoy ! Il n'y a pas matière à rire. Aide-moi à le calmer, » dit-il furieux en demandant son aide.

Drago se leva avec grâce et balaya la poussière de sa robe dispendieuse.

« Je vais jeter un œil sur Pansy. Je vais aller m'assuré qu'elle n'a pas feint, frapper sa tête contre le mur et lui ouvrir les yeux sur la plus grosse erreur de sa vie qu'elle s'apprêt à commettre en mariant une belette, » dit le blond, ne voulant en aucun cas avoir à faire avec le jeune marié bouleversé.

Le petit coup ne fit qu'aggraver l'état de Ron. Incapable de contrôler ses émotions fortes, le plus jeune garçon des Weasley, essaya de frapper au visage celui qui était parfois son ami, parfois son tourmenteur, mais il fut retenu par Harry à la dernière seconde, lequel avait immédiatement agrippé le rouquin. Drago lança au duo une grimace de dédain avant de transplaner des quartiers du jeune marié au Terrier. Il réapparut devant ce qui était généralement la chambre d'invité- l'ancienne chambre de Ginny- au premier étage. Pour le moment, la petite pièce était utilisée par la mariée et son entourage pour sa préparation en vue de la cérémonie. Il frappa trois fois à la porte avant que quelqu'un ne lui réponde finalement.

« Qui est-ce? » demanda une voix qu'il reconnu comme étant celle de Luna Lovegood.

« C'est moi, Drago. »

La porte s'ouvrit lentement et il remarqua d'abord Hermione. Elle portait sa robe de demoiselle d'honneur, une robe légère et rose qui s'arrêtait aux genoux, faite de soie pure sans bretelles et drapés asymétricalement à la taille. Drago frissonna fortement. D'abord, parce que la sorcière était absolument à couper le souffle. Pour lui, Hermione s'était arrangée pour rendre sa robe simple en quelque chose digne d'une reine. Ensuite, parce qu'il était horrifié par le fait qu'il sache comment décrire le style de la robe.

« Drago! » le salua Pansy avec enthousiasme. Il sortit de sa transe et marcha vers la mariée qui irradiait dans sa robe de mariée classique. Notez qu'il ne s'aessaya pas à élaborer sur la robe de Pansy. « Pourquoi es-tu ici? »

Il se tourna vers les autres dans la pièce, Ginny, Luna, Daphnée et Hermione, et attira leur attention.

« Eest-ce que je peux avoir quelques instants avec Pans y? » leur demanda le sorcier. « Seul, » spéciafia Drago comme il voyait que la femme de Potter était sur le point d'ouvrir sa bouche odieuse probablement pour dire quelque chose de dérangeant. Il observa Pansy hocher la tête en direction des autres femmes et toutes quatre se plièrent à sa volonté. Mais pas sans un marmonnement de la part de Ginny.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Drago? » s'enquérait Pansy une fois que les demoiselles d'honneur eurent quittées.

Qu'est-ce qui lui avait donné l'idée qu'il était troublé par quelque chose?

« Rien, » dit-il nonchalamment. « Je suis seulement venu ici pour fuir le rouspétage constant de Weasley et pour te parler une dernière fois alors que tu as encore Parkinson comme nom de famille.

Pansy posa le bouquet de fleurs qu'elle tenait sur le dessus de l'ancien lit de Ginny et tapota l'épaule de Drago. « J'ai été ta petite amie pendant quelques années et nous nous connaissons depuis que nous sommes aux couches. Ce qui veut dire que je te connais suffisamment pour dire que tu me mens. »

« Tu devrais me connaître suffisamment pour savoir que je n'aime pas que les gens établissent des conclusions si je suis concerné, Pans, » réprimanda Drago, daisant toujours face à son amie alors qu'il s'assoyait sur le lit.

« Je sais qu'Hermione a gagné le titre d'être ta meilleure amie maintenant, mais tu peux encore me parler, Drago. Tu sais que j'écouterai ce que tu as à dire, » lui rappela-t-elle doucement.

Il rit. « Tu deviens sentimental, Pans. Je commence à penser que la Belette déteint vraiment sur toi. »

« C'est une piètre tentative pour essayer de changer de sujet. Tu perds ta subtilité, » le piqua Pansy, joueuse.

« Et tu perds l'esprit, » répliqua le blond. « Par quel enfer voudrais-tu marier Ron Weasley de ton plein gré? »

« Parce qu'il s'inquiète pour moi, qu'il a fait ressortir le meilleur de moi et qu'il n'est pas effrayé de montrer ses émotions. Pas comme quelqu'un que je connais. _Toi_, en particulier. »

« Tu es définitivement plus la rockeuse que tu étais. » Il secoua la tête, incapable de croire à ce qu'était devenue la sorcière aux cheveux noirs corbeaux. « Tu es toujours accrochée à notre passé, Pans? Est-ce que Weasley sait que tu ne m'as pas encore oublié? »

Pansy lui sourit faiblement. « Arrête de tourner au tour du pot, Drago. Je sais que tu essaies seulement d'éviter une discussion à propos de ton problème, mais je vais définitivement insister sur une chose. » Il était sur le point de protester qu'il n'avait aucun problème lorsque Pansy leva sa main gauche, l'empêchant de dire quoi que ce soit. « Aujourd'hui, c'est mon jour; tu dois simplement te complaire à mes désirs. Maintenant, répons-moi : _ honnêtement_, est-ce que ton problème aurait quoi que ce soit à voir avec l'invité d'Hermione? »

« Q-quoi? » postillonna Drago sans dignité. Putain, comment pouvait-elle avoir des idées aussi absurdes? Il n'avait pas donné la moindre information à personne qu'il était royalement énervé qu'Andrew Phillips soit le cavalier d'Hermione pour le bal. En fait, il s'était montré réjouit- ou aussi réjouit qu'il pouvait l'être, il était tout de même Drago Malefoy- depuis l'instant où il s'était réveillé. « Je n'ai aucun problème, Pansy, » nia-t-il.

La mariée l'observa avec l'air de celle qui savait. « Alors c'est le cavalier d'Hermione? Ce type, Andrew? »

Elle le connaissait suffisamment bien pour voir clair en lui. Il souhaitait tellement que ce ne soit pas le cas. Il n'y avait aucun besoin d'argumenter avec elle, c'était une cause perdue. Le sorcier soupira et regarda Pansy d'un air fatigué. « Laisse tomber le sujet, d'accord? »

La sorcière lui sourit bienveillante, et posa sa main sur sa joue gauche. « Je souhaite ton bonheur, Drake. Tu le mérites, tu sais. Ne sois pas effrayé de l'attraper. »

« Ne devrait-ce pas être ma réplique? » sourit-il. « Je te souhaite certainement du bonheur dans les bras de Weasley, bien que je ne sois pas certain de comment tu le trouveras avec cet idiot. »

« Je pense que tu aimes vraiment Ron. »

« Tu fais seulement que le _penser_. Tu n'en es pas certaine, » annonça-t-il avec confiance, se méritant un regard noir de la part de Pansy.

* * *

Drago retira sa baguette de la poche intérieure de sa robe et la pointa directement sur la gorge de Blaise Zabini. C'était une bonne chose que Drago soit assis dans un coin sombre du chapiteau, érigé pour le mariage dans le verger derrière le Terrier, où des gens auraient peut-être été alarmés par son geste. « Rend-le moi ou autrement… » menaça-t-il, une profonde fureur marquant ses traits.

Blaise, cependant, n'était pas le moindre du monde effrayé par Drago et versa le contenu du gobelet qu'il avait arraché au blond sur le sol. « Calme-toi sur le whisky, Malefoy. Tu en as consommé suffisamment pour douze hommes. »

Ses yeux se rétrécirent en deux fentes alors qu'il regardait son ancien partenaire de maison avec dégoût. Ils avaient été bons amis, mais durant la guerre, Blaise, et quelques autres des Serpentards, avaient choisi de n'opter pour aucun côté. Alors que Drago luttait avec l'Ordre, Blaise et compagnie avaient fait de leur mieux pour n'être remarqué par personne. Lorsque la guerre s'était terminée, ils s'étaient retrouvés et étaient redevenus amis, bien qu'ils évoluent désormais dans des cercles différents. « J'ai seulement pris trois coupes. »

« Trois coupes en l'espace d'une minute. Et tu en as pris trois autres la minute d'ensuite. Allez, mec. Lève-toi et socialise. »

Drago baissa la main qui tenait la baguette et la remis dans sa poche. « _Socialiser_? Es-tu bête, Zabini? »

Le sorcier rit. « Vrai. Drago Malefoy ne socialise pas. Pardonne mon erreur. »

« N'as-tu pas personne d'autre à énerver? Pourquoi t'acharnes-tu sur moi? »

« Theo est préoccupé par Daphnée en ce moment. Je n'ai pas d'autres amis ici qu'eux deux, Pansy et toi. Ils auraient tout aussi bien pu appeler ce mariage Le Bal des Gryffondors! »

Il était sur le point de corriger Blaise en disant qu'il y avait un bon nombre d'anciens Serdaigles et Poufsouffle à la réception lorsqu'il vit du coin de l'œil, un bout d'Hermione et de son cavalier, la raison du pourquoi il se noyait dans l'alcool avant l'arrivé de Blaise Zabini. Andrew était un peu trop près d'Hermione à son goût. De leur propre gré, ses poings se crispaient et se décrispaient de chaque côté de lui. Il voulait désespérément- avait besoin- d'un autre gobelet de whisky pur-feu! Quand il remarqua qu'Andrew tenait intimement la main d'Hermione et que la sorcière ne faisait rien pour s'y soustraire, il s'enflamma. De toute évidence, la sorcière appréciait l'attention d'Andrew Phillips. Elle n'avait même pas daigné regarder vers Drago; il doutait qu'elle ait remarqué qu'il boudait dans un coin. Ils ne s'étaient même pas parlé durant le mariage ni durant la réception qui avait suivit. Drago se leva, les yeux de Blaine le suivant avec curiosité. Ses yeux étaient fixés si intensément sur les deux tourtereaux qu'il fut surpris lorsqu'il sentit un petit tirement sur sa robe. Il baissa le regard et vit un Teddy Lupin souriant avec l'aînée de Bill non loin derrière lui. « Quoi? » gronda-t-il involontairement.

« Je-je suis désolé, oncle Drago, » dit humblement le garçon d'onze ans.

La culpabilité traversa le corps de Drago. S'agenouillant, il tapota les cheveux de Teddy. « Non. _Je suis_ désolé, Ted. Je n'aurais pas dut laisser aller ma colère sur toi. De quoi as-tu besoin? »

« Est-ce que pourrais danser avec Victoire, s'il te plaît? » demanda-t-il en allant droit à l'essentiel.

Il était surpris par la requête, mais il le cacha très bien. Il je ta un œil à la petite fille timide qui se cachait derrière le jeune métamorphage, un rouge lumineux colorant ses joues, le sang courant vers son visage alors qu'elle s'apercevait que Drago la regardait. Blaise, remarquant également la rougeur de la fille, ne ut se retenir alors qu'il éclatait bruyamment de rire. Que Blaise Zabini soit damné pour avoir rit au fait qu'une petite fille empinçait pour lui! Il je ta un regard d'avertissement au sorcier à la peau noire, attrapant la main de la fille et l'entraînant sur la piste de danse. Il tint victoire contre son torse alors qu'il suivait le rythme de la valse qui jouait en arrière-plan, ne cessant de jeter des coups d'œil vers Hermione et Andrew qui se murmuraient à l'oreille, une vue qui le rendait malade.

« C'est amusant, » commenta la fille alors que Drago tournait avec grâce. « Tu es merveilleux, Oncle Drago. Je t'aime bien. Tu es comme un prince charmant dans les contes de fée moldue, » le complimenta-t-elle avec un autre rougissement qui couvrait ses joues.

Il offrit un sourire bienveillant à la petite fille. « Tu as bon goût, Vicky. Peut-être que tu devrais dire à ta tante Hermione à quel point je suis merveilleux et princier. »

« Pourquoi le devrais-je? Elle a déjà son prince, » répondit la fille en faisant référence à Andrew.

« Tu penses que son compagnon ressemble à un prince, jeune dame? »

« Pas comme toi, non! » Victoire Weasley secoua sa tête si vigoureusement que Drago sourit. Il semblait qu'il allait _aimer_ cette Weasley, après tout.

Lorsque la musique se termina, il transporta la jeune Weasley jusqu'à ses parents, assis à la table juste à côté de cette d'Hermione. Puis, il tourna les talons et fit quelques pas pour venir s'arrêter juste devant sa meilleure amie.

« Puis-je avoir la prochaine danse? » demanda-t-il à Hermione, ressentant le besoin de séparer ces deux-là avant qu'ils n'attirent l'attention des fourmis qui étaient paisiblement restés sur leurs monticules et qui ne portaient aucune attention au sorcier assis à côté d'elle.

Ses yeux glissèrent sur leurs mains jointes sur le dessus de la table. « Incapable de garder tes mains pour toi, enh, Phillips? » Drago ne put s'empêcher de passer un commentaire. Andrew retira sa main plus rapidement que la lumière, amenant Drago à gronder sur le sorcier en détresse. Il ramena son regard sur la sorcière et rencontra le sien. « Puis-je, Hermione? »

« Bien sûr, » répondit-elle doucement, se levant. Il était sur le point de prendre sa main et l'amener sur la piste de danse lorsqu'elle se retourna pour faire face à son cavalier et lui donner un chaste baiser sur la joue.

Drago Malefoy vit rouge. Mieux encore, il devient rouge. Oui, il était certain qu'il été devenu une fourmi rouge et qu'il était sur le point de mordre les fesses d'Andrew. Une fois encore, il observa son employé qui, par une étrange coïncidence, le regardait aussi. '_Tu es trop mort_', murmura Drago au pauvre sorcier.

Il fit de son mieux pour contenir sa fureur. Rapidement, Drago attrapa la main d'Hermione, l'agrippant fermement jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient au centre de la piste de danser bondée. Tenir la main d'Andrew était correcte. Lui murmurer à l'oreille était correcte. Mais l'embrasser? L'embrasser? Même si c'était seulement sur la joue, ils avaient définitivement franchis les limites cette fois. Drago sentait qu'il voulait tuer quelqu'un, préférablement quelqu'un nommé Andrew Phillips.

Il respira profondément, essayant de faire disparaître la rage qui le consumait une fois encore, mais malheureusement, ça ne fit rien. Bouillant toujours à propos de l'action de son ami, il fit face à Hermione et plaça ses mains de chaque côté de sa taille alors que la musique commençait. Il ne savait pas s'il devait ou non se considérer chanceux lorsque le groupe employé pour le mariage commença à jouer les notes mélodieuses d'une danse lente.

* * *

_Et l'auteure avait placé une bande-annonce du chapitre 22: _

_**C'était ça. C'était l'occasion parfaite pour lui dire ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. **__**L'occasion qu'il attendait depuis le jour qu'il avait realisé qu'il était tombé amoureux d'elle et il ne la laisserait pas passer. Avant qu'il ne revienne à la personnalité trouillarde qui était la sienne, il lui murmura doucement…**_

_Tralalalala! :D _


	23. Chapitre 22

_Je ne bavarde pas aujourd'hui, je vous laisse passer directement à la lecture, parce que franchement, ce chapitre, je l'aime trop! Mouah! Que d'émotions! :D_

* * *

**Clina: Hum... étrangement, ça serait moins drôle si Drago était un prince charmant courageux! :D Haha... Je crois bien que ce chapitre te plaira dans ce cas! Merci d'avoir reviewé! =P**

* * *

« Tu ne sembles pas heureux que nous dansions ensemble, » observa Hermione à voix haute alors qu'elle posait ses mains de chaque côté de ses larges épaules. Drago secoua immédiatement sa tête, déniant hâtivement les propos de la sorcière.

« Alors enlève moi se froncement, » ordonna-t-elle, comprenant mal l'expression distante de ses traits.

Il fit de son mieux pour placer un sourire rassurant sur ses lèvres pour elle bien que ses efforts furent rapidement balayés. À la place, ça ressemblait davantage à une grimace forcée. Le souvenir d'Hermione embrassant le joue d'Andrew était encore si frais que Drago n'était pas d'humeur à être plus joyeux. Se rappeler ramena immédiatement le froncement sur ses lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a mis de si mauvaise humeur, Drago? Tu n'as pas cessé de bouder depuis que la réception a débuté, » demanda innocemment Hermione.

Alors elle l'avait remarqué! Pensa-t-il allégrement. Le moment fut fugace avant qu'il se souvienne de sa sombre situation. Il ne serait pas facilement enchanté cette fois. Les faits du problème existaient toujours; elle avait été trop préoccupée par Andrew pour s'embêter à le chercher pour parler avec lui de son apparente mauvaise humeur. Il l'observa, espérant qu'elle serait capable de lire le message qu'il ne pouvait pas énoncer à voix haute à travers ses yeux gris orageux. Les gens qui dansaient autour d'eux, la fête et le bruit, tout semblait disparaître alors que Drago se noyait dans les orbes bruns et remplis de questions d'Hermione.

_**Look into my eyes (Regarde dans mes yeux)**_

_**And see the emptiness within (Et voit la solitude qui y est empreinte)**_

_**I'm looking at you like a prize, (Je te regarde comme si tu étais un prix)**_

_**The kind I'd like to win**_ (_**Le genre que j'aimerais gagner)**_

Drago remporta le bataille silencieuse alors qu'Hermione baissait son regard, brisant le contact visuel pour déposer sa tête dans le pli entre son cou et son épaule gauche. « Drago… » murmura Hermione, son souffle était chaud contre sa peau, envoyant des frissons parcourir son dos. « Tu es en colère contre moi. »

'_Le suis-je?' _se demanda-t-il. C'était davantage comme s'il était en colère contre Andrew, pour avoir obtenu son attention et pour agir intimement envers Hermione. Il était en colère contre lui-même également, pour les avoir présentés un à l'autre, pour s'asseoir sur la ligne de touche et ne rien faire pour l'arrêter alors qu'il lui enlevait la femme qu'il aimait, directement sous ses yeux. Tout ça pour sa peur de perdre son amitié et il commençait à le regretter. Il était en colère à cause de nombreux évènements qui s'étaient récemment produits, mais il n'était aucunement en colère envers Hermione, jamais directement.

Peut-être qu'il était un peu énervée qu'elle le prenne pour acquis, mais il ne pourrait jamais en arriver à être en colère contre elle. Il secoua sa tête une autre fois, incapable de faire objection à la déclaration de la sorcière. Il ouvrit ses yeux avec réticence and plongea profondément son regard dans les orbes bruns de la sorcière qui avait été le centre de son monde durant la dernière décennie. Il y avait un sérieux mélange d'inquiétude et de curiosité marqué dans ses yeux, aussi bien qu'il y avait une requête silencieuse qui lui était adressée, lui demandant de parler. Il éclaircit sa gorge et se força à trouver sa voix.

« Non. Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi, » clarifia-t-il, son ton indéchiffrable.

Hermione leva le regard vers lui, le coin de ses lèvres se retroussant alors qu'elle lui murmurait _merci_. Il retient son souffle à la vue de son petit sourire. Non, il n'était définitivement pas en colère contre elle. Il sentit toute sa colère réprimée quitter son corps d'un seul mouvement, quelque chose que seule la sorcière agaçante, miss-je-sais tout et née-moldue pouvait faire.

À ce moment, il entendit ce que Pansy lui avait dit plus tôt ce jour-là.

'_Je souhaite ton bonheur, Drake. Tu le mérites, tu sais. Ne sois pas effrayé de l'attraper._'

Comme si c'était un réflexe, il entoura la taille de sa meilleur amie de ses bras, l'attirant plus proche de lui. L'enlaçant, resserrant sa prise jusqu'à ce sa mince silhouette fut pressée contre son corps musclé. L'action elle-même mérita un doux soupira de total contentement de la part de la sorcière alors qu'elle s'appuyait contre lui. Sa main se glissa entre eux, se posant paisiblement contre son torse, sans le repousser ou l'attirer plus près. Il adapta leur position de façon à ce qu'il soit capable de déposer son menton au-dessus de sa tête. Le blond ferma ses yeux, savourant le moment alors qu'il cogitait sur les mots de Pansy.

Devrait-il agir maintenant et mettre en danger leur amitié? Ou ne devrait-il rien faire et risquer de perdre Hermione, regrettant à jamais d'avoir perdu sa chance d'être avec la femme qu'il aime parce qu'il était effrayé d'affronter ses peurs?

D'une façon ou d'une autre, il y avait des complications. Chaque action avait une réponse possiblement désastreuse. Il devait seulement choisir le moins pire des deux enfers.

'_Je souhaite ton bonheur, Drake. Tu le mérites, tu sais. Ne sois pas effrayé de l'attraper._' La voix de Pansy continuait à le hanter.

Quoi qu'il lui fallu des années pour se faire une idée, à ce moment et à cet endroit, Drago avait pris sa décision.

Il poussa un soupir plutôt profond et ouvrit ses yeux avec détermination. Pansy avait raison. Il méritait une chance d'être heureux. Il méritait ue chance pourchasser Hermione. Il méritait Hermione davantage que ce mec, Phillips, ne la mériterait jamais.

Que ses fichus regrets aillent en enfer. Il n'allait pas abandonner sur Hermione. Il n'allait pas donner la seule source qui le maintenait en vie avec ses chances d'être heureux. Pas sans se battre.

_**And though you've never asked me (Et même si tu ne m'as jamais demandé)**_

_**Just what you mean to me, (Seulement ce que tu veux dire pour moi)**_

_**I have known you for so long (Je te connais depuis si longtemps**_

_**My feelings can't be wrong. **__**(Mes sentiments ne peuvent être faussés)**_

La bile se fit plus présente dans la gorge de Drago alors qu'il observait Hermione faire un petit signe de reconnaisse dans la direction d'Andrew.

Sans mentir? Il n'y avait aucune façon qu'Andrew puisse l'avoir. Il allait réduire le sorcier en une putain de pâte avant que ça puisse arriver.

Il était sur le point de faire une liste mental de ce qu'il appellerait _les 101 façons de se débarrasser d'Andrew Phillips_ lorsqu'il se raidit soudainement, reconnaissant soudainement la chanson sur laquelle ils dansaient. Il ne put empêcher un grondement sourd de s'échapper de sa gorge.

The Fates avaient certainement gardé un œil sur sa vie et maintenant parmi tous les moments, ils décidaient de rendre les choses faciles pour lui.

Le blond pressa gentiment la sorcière dans son étreinte alors qu'il appuyait son front contre le sien. Leur visage n'étant seulement qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, il pouvait sentir le gonflement et le dégonflement constant de sa poitrine contre son torse alors que souffle à la menthe frôlait ses lèvres. C'était _ça_. C'était l'occasion parfaite pour lui parler de ses sentiments cachés. L'occasion qu'il avait patiemment attendue depuis le jour où il avait réalisé qu'il était irrévocablement tombé amoureux d'elle et n'allait pas la laisser passer. Avant qu'il n'ait pu avoir une chance de retourner à sa lâcheté habituelle, il lui murmura doucement : « Écoute la chance, Hermione. S'il te plaît. »

Il y avait de la gravité dans son ton, un genre d'appel, durement mélangé à la désespérassions qu'elle comprenne. Au moment où les mots quittèrent sa bouche, Drago sut. Il n'y avait plus moyen de retourner en arrière. Il aurait à faire face aux répercussions de son geste, qu'elles lui soient ou non favorables.

La confusion marquait son visage en entier alors qu'elle faisait ce qu'il lui avait demandé. Ses mains bougèrent pour encercler son cou. Drago ignora les millions de courant électriques qui furent envoyés vers son cou nu lorsque ses bras entrèrent en contacte avec sa peau. À la place, il se concentra sur le rythme de la musique alors qu'ils vacillaient gracieusement en rythme avec la chanson.

_**More, more than a friend (Plus, plus qu'un ami)**_

_**That's what you will always be to me. **__**(C'est ce que tu seras toujours pour moi)**_

_**I will no longer pretend (Je ne ferais pas semblant plus longtemps)**_

_**There's another side of me for you to see. **__**(Il y a un autre côté de moi que tu devrais voir)**_

Drago sentit le moment où elle comprit ce qu'il essayait de lui dire à travers la chanson. Elle resta silencieuse, se tendit et puis brisa instantanément tout contacte avec son corps. Elle recula de quelques pas pour mettre de la distance entre eux et elle l'observa d'un regard emplit de questions, un regard qui était également enrobé par la peur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? » demanda-t-elle posément, ignorant le fait que le message avait été assez clair. La sorcière voulait entendre les mots sortir de sa bouche.

Alors elle était effrayée de ses sentiments pour elle. Il ne l'en blâmerait pas. Il parierait que ses yeux étaient emplis de la même émotion. Les poings du sorcier se crispèrent involontairement de chaque côté de son corps.

« Je follement jaloux de Phillips, Hermione, » annonça Drago, ne s'arrêtant pas pour respirer entre les mots, effrayé de perdre son courage s'il le faisait.

Ils restèrent tous les deux complètement silencieux au milieu de la piste de danse, inconscient du fait que la plupart des couples les fixaient déjà avec curiosité. Après quelques instants, Hermione commença à jouer avec une mèche de ses cheveux, une habitude nerveuse dont il était parfaitement au courant. Les yeux d'Hermione étaient ancrés au planché alors qu'elle balançait son poids d'un pied à l'autre. Drago serra ses dents alors que le moment exécrable perdurait, aucun autre mot ne fut prononcé, ils étaient tous les deux sans voix et ne savaient pas vraiment comment réagir à sa révélation. La mélodie de cette chanson d'amour flottait dans l'air, emplissant affreux silence entre eux.

_**While everyone's asleep, (Alors que tout le monde dehors)**_

_**I lie awake tonight. (Je reste éveillé la nuit) **_

_**I wish I had your photograph (Je souhaite avoir ta photo)**_

_**Somewhere within my sight. (Quelque à porté de ma vue)**_

_**I want you to be near me, (Je veux que tu sois près de moi)**_

_**Be the apple my eye. **__**(Sois la prunelle de mes yeux)**_

_**Remove this doubt that burdens me, (Efface ce doute qui me pèse)**_

_**Say there's no other guy. **__**(Dis-moi qu'il n'y a pas d'autre home) **_

Drago avait essayer d'imaginer comment la scène où il révèlerait ses sentiments à Hermione se déroulerait un nombre incalculable de fois dans le passé, mais jamais il ne s'était imaginé qu'Hermione resterait tout simplement devant lui, nerveuse et sans rien lui répondre. Le blond balaya la sueur qui commençait à se former sur son front. Son hésitation au cours de la dernière décennie n'était pas infondée, après tout. C'était la plus grande tension qu'il avait ressentit; aussi grande ou peut-être même plus que la fois où il avait essayé de tuer Dumbledore.

'_Sois un homme, Drago, sois un homme,_' psalmodia-t-il à répétition dans sa tête pour s'encourager.

« H-Hermione, » bégaya-t-il.

Il voulait se frapper pour avoir bégayé. Son cœur battait contre sa cage thoraxique si furieusement qu'il jurait qu'il pouvait entendre chacun des battements de son cœur. Il prit une inspiration dans l'espoir de calmer ses nerfs un peu.

« Hermione, » essaya-t-il encore. Là! Ça sonnait beaucoup mieux. "J'ai dis que j'étais follement jaloux de Phillips," répéta le jeune sorcier, espérant obtenir une quelconque réaction. N'importe quoi suffirait à l'instant, n'importe quoi pour chasser ce silence vulnérable qui les enveloppait.

À la fin, la brune leva sa tête pour l'observer. Elle entoura son propre corps de ses bras comme si elle avait soudainement froid, ce impossible puisse qu'un sort de chaleur avait été jeté dans la zone de la réception. « Pourquoi? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix qui était à peine audible, il se tendit pour l'entendre.

Il sentit une chaude humidité piquer derrière ses yeux alors que la peur, l'anticipation, la désespérassions, la nervosité et une foule d'autres sentiments déferlaient à travers son corps, tous dans un même mouvement. Drago abaissa hâtivement ses paupières, prévenant les larmes traîtresses de le trahir. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour arrêter ces sentiments ennuyeux de tomber librement sur ses joues, ne se permettant pas d'être surpassé par eux.

Il fit deux pas vers elle et saisit gentiment sa main gauche, moite, la serrant avec sa main droite, également moite. Il tient sa main inhabituellement froide comme si c'était la source de toutes ses forces.

« Pourquoi penses-tu, Hermione? » la questionna-t-il, ses yeux ne quittant jamais la petite sorcière devant lui. À la place de lui répondre, elle tourna sa tête vers la droite, loin de son regard intense. Il leva sa main libre pour prendre en coupe son visage, sentant sa peau douce contre sa paume rugueuse. « Regarde-moi, s'il te plaît, » implora-t-il, sa voix durement teintée par ses émotions.

_**More, more than a friend (Plus, plus qu'un ami)**_

_**That's what you will always be to me. **__**(C'est ce que tu seras toujours pour moi)**_

_**I will no longer pretend (Je ne ferais pas semblant plus longtemps)**_

_**There's another side of me for you to see. **__**(Il y a un autre côté de moi que tu devrais voir)**_

Hermione céda finalement et tourna son visage vers lui. Il hésita sérieusement durant un moment, avant de se rappeler ce que Potter lui avait dit ce jour là au Ministère. Spécifiquement, ce _Et si_ que son ancien rival avait mentionné.

Puis, quand ses yeux gris orageux s'ancrèrent au siens, doux et bruns, une fois de plus, Drago rassembla tout le courage qu'il avait emprunter à tous les whiskies pur-feu qu'il avait consommait plus tôt, et se libéra des mots qui auraient du être prononcés depuis longtemps déjà. Son pouce frotta gentiment contre la peau de sa joue, onze années d'amour et d'adoration mérités, étalés visiblement dans ses orbes sombres, lorsqu'il dit finalement : « Je suis amoureux de toi, Hermione Jean Granger. J'ai essayé de me battre contre ça, j'ai fait tout mon possible pour que ça n'arrive pas, mais c'est arrivé. C'était trop dur d'ignorer quand tu m'as fait tombé amoureux de toi si facilement. Hermione… Je t'aime. Avec tout ce que j'ai. »

Drago se sentit temporairement soulagé au moment où il fit sa déclaration, une véreuse s'échant dans son œil qu'importe combien il essaya de l'arrêter. Ce fut seulement là qu'il réalisa à quel point ennuyeux le fardeau qu'il avait porté avec lui durant des années avait réellement été.

Il y eut un autre silence embarrassant alors qu'il attendait une réponse des lèvres d'Hermione. Ses prochains mots signifieraient soit le commencement de quelque chose de merveilleux entre eux, soit le comment de la fin de quelque que Drago chérissait énormément.

* * *

_ ! __Ok, je cesse de pleurer, parce que j'ai le preview du chapitre 23 sous la main! :D (Ce qui signifie que vous n'avez pas encore le droit de pleurer!)_

* * *

_Preview du chapitre 23 : _

_**Ses yeux gris rencontrèrent ses yeux à elle et elle vit la compréhension qui s'y trouvait. « Je vais te tenir à ta promesse, » souffla-t-il alors qu'il retira sa main de sa taille. **_

_**Elle hocha la tête et tourna le dos à son meilleur ami, son meilleur ami qu'il venait d'admettre qu'il était secrètement amoureux d'elle.**_

* * *

Et si certain veulent encore pleurer, c'est le moment! Mouchoirs disponibles au coût d'une review!


	24. Chapitre 23

_Tralalala…. Et le suspense prend fin… Réaction d'Hermione dans : trois, deux, un!_

* * *

**Clina: _C'est ce à quoi servent les previews: être sadique :D Oh! Aucun problème, la boîte entière est à toi! Merci d'avoir lu! _**

* * *

**Chapitre vingt-trois**

Hermione était encline à croire qu'elle savait un tas de choses. Au cours de ses trois décennies à respirer l'air déjà polluée de cette planète appelée Terre, elle pouvait assurer qu'elle avait appris de nombreuses leçons dans sa vie, davantage que la plupart des gens de son âge. Les gens l'appelaient une miss-je-sais-tout et, d'une certaine façon, ils avaient raison. Littéralement, elle savait tout, pouvait répondre à n'importe quelle question, pouvait percer n'importe quel code et pouvait gérer toutes situations représentant potentiellement un défi qui étaient placées sur son chemin. Mais alors qu'elle regardait le sorcier visiblement bouleversé qui venait à peine de lui déclarer ses sentiments pas si platoniques que ça, Hermione réalisa qu'il y avait une chose qu'elle n'avait jamais apprise par le passé et qu'elle apprenait seulement à l'instant.

_Il y a des choses qu'une personne préférerait ne pas savoir. _

Incertaine de comment elle devait réagir à la révélation de Drago malgré le fait qu'elle l'ait suspectée, Hermione fit la première chose qui lui vient à l'esprit.

Fuir.

Elle entra en collision avec de nombreux sorciers et sorcières- lesquels étaient visiblement plus intéressés à écouter l'échange entre Drago et elle- alors qu'elle avançait vers la table qu'elle avait occupée un peu plus tôt. La pièce s'était emplie de regards curieux et de murmures alors que les sorciers et les sorcières se mettaient à bavarder à propos des bribes de conversations qu'ils avaient captées. La scène émouvante avait apporté à chacun membre de la communauté sorcière qui était présent au mariage un brin de divertissement pour la nuit, nourrissant la misère des gens comme s'il s'agit d'un quelqu'un feuilleton à l'eau de rose.

« Hermione! » Elle l'entendit l'interpeller. Elle ne se retourna jamais pour le regarder, résolu à rejoindre sa destination, ne se formalisant pas instant du fait qu'ils étaient une fois encore en train de faire une scène, à la plus grande joie des spectateurs. Elle était arrivé au bout du plancher de danse lorsque Drago la rattrapa finalement. Il chercha son poignet et l'agrippa fermement de sa main, ne lui permettant pas de se libérer. « Hermione, ne me fuis pas, » supplia-t-il d'un ton angoissé, les traits de son visage n'arrivant pas à cacher la douleur qui traversa ses orbes argentées.

« Laisse-moi partir, » le supplia-t-elle d'une voix anxieuse. « S'il te plaît, Drago. »

« Seulement si tu promets de parler, » négocia le blond.

« Je te le promets. » Les larmes menaçaient maintenant de déborder de ses yeux. Elle devait s'éloigner. Loin de Drago et de se désordre qu'il avait semé en elle. "Maintenant, laisse-moi partir."

Ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens et elle vit la compréhension briller à travers eux. Elle savait qu'il comprenait qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui répondre, du moins pas avant qu'elle n'ait fait le tri dans ses pensées. Il savait qu'elle ne serait pas capable de lui donner une réponse, spécialement dans l'état de confusion et de bouleversement dans lequel elle se trouvait. « Je vais t'obliger à te tenir à ta promesse, » souffla-t-il alors qu'il retirait gentiment sa main de son poignet.

Elle hocha la tête et tourna le dos à son meilleur ami, lequel venait juste d'admettre qu'il était secrètement amoureux d'elle. Elle prit une profonde inspiration pour calmer ses nerfs. Lorsqu'elle atteignit la table, elle attrapa son sace et en sortit sa baguette, ignorant les regards emplis de question d'Anthony et Ginny. Elle ferma les yeux et réapparut dans l'ancienne chambre de Ginny au Terrier.

Drago observa Hermione disparaître dans l'air après avoir sortit sa baguette de son sac et murmurer les mots pour transplaner. Il baissa sa tête pour repousser les regards inquisitifs et excités que lui lançaient les invités n'ayant rien de mieux à faire et ne sachant visiblement pas comment s'occuper de leurs propres affaires. Finalement, il rejoint la table à laquelle il était plus tôt, planifiant de s'enivrer avant de rentrer chez lui. Il choisit le siège qui faisait face à l'entrée. Quelques secondes plus tard, il sentit une tape sur son épaule gauche et se retourna pour voir Harry, lequel se tenait aux côtés de Ron.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Malefoy? »

Ron demanda également, l'inquiétude perceptible sur ses traits. « Pourquoi Hermione est-elle aussi contrariée? »

Il ne fit que leur lancer un regard glacial alors qu'il tournait son attention vers Blaine, qui faisait léviter des coupes de whiskey pur-feu jusqu'à Drago. « Mec, je devine que tu dois en avoir besoin après la scène que tu as faite. »

Quel copain il était ce Blaine, vraiment. Drago hocha la tête en guise de remerciement envers son ami alors qu'il attrapait un whiskey pur-feu.

Ils s'assirent tous les trois avec lui alors qu'il regardait le blond dans sa tentative de briser le record mondial du plus grand nombre de boisson alcoolique ingurgité en l'espace d'une minute.

Quatre coupes plus tard, Ron éclaircit sa gorge pour capter l'attention de Drago. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Malefoy? »

Drago s'arrêta de boire suffisamment longtemps pour regarder Harry avec un regard accusateur et renifler avec dédain : « C'est entièrement ta faute, Potter. »

Les sourcils d'Harry se rencontrèrent sous la confusion. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? »

Un Andrew haletant choisit ce moment précis pour faire son apparition, essayant toujours de retrouver son souffle alors qu'il rejoignait la conversation. « Je vous ai entendu dire à Hermione que vous étiez amoureux d'elle, M. Malefoy. »

De toutes les occasions pour trouver le cran nécessaire pour parler à son employeur sans que ça lui ait été d'abord demandé, Andrew choisit le pire des moments. Le tempérament de Drago s'enflamma une fois encore lorsqu'il entendit la voix d'Andrew. Ce foutu sorcier était responsable de toute la douleur, toute la rage et toute la frustration qu'il ressentait à l'instant présent. Si ce n'était pas de lui, Drago ne se serait pas sentit aussi menacé, menace qui l'avait amené à la décision de finalement confesser ses sentiments à Hermione.

Pris d'un manque de jugement temporaire, Drago se leva, balança son bras droit vers l'arrière et, avec toute la force qu'il pouvait ressembler, il envoya valser son poing en plein visage d'Andrew Phillip.

Le son du nez brisé du sorcier fit naître un sourire en coin sur les lèvres de Drago. Il se sentit un peu mieux à ce geste violente. Juste un peu.

« Je devine que tu l'as fais, » déclara Harry, surpris par son geste, alors qu'il se levait de son siège et s'agenouillait pour vérifier si l'infortuné Andrew était toujours conscient. Ce n'était pas le cas.

* * *

Hermione se jeta sur le lit de Ginny et enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller pour cacher ses larmes, bien qu'il n'y ait personne autour d'elle. Elle n'était pas de celles qui pleuraient facilement, mais ce qui venait de se passer était prompt à faire cascader les larmes sur ses joues dès la seconde où elle était apparut à l'intérieur de la pièce.

'_Je suis amoureux de toi, Hermione Jean Granger._' Hermione ferma les yeux alors qu'elle était une fois de plus assaillit par un mélange d'émotions qu'elle n'arrivait pas à identifier. '_Je t'aime. De tout mon âme.' _

« Merci Merlin, tu es là, » entendit-elle quelques secondes après avoir entendu un faible pop familier. « Hermione, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? » Elle sentit le lit remuer alors que Ginny s'installait à ses côtés, plaçant sa main gauche sur son épaule en guise de réconfort. « Shh… Tout va bien aller. »

« Non, rien n'ira! » Son cri fut affaiblit par l'oreiller qui couvrait toujours son visage, alors elle se tourna pour regarder vers son ami et répéta : « Non, rien n'ira, Ginny. Drago est amoureux de moi. »

La rouquine eut l'impudence de sourire avec satisfaction. « Je te l'avais dis. Le plan à fonctionné! Tu devrais être fière de toi. »

Hermione jeta un regard furieux à Ginny à travers ses larmes, lesquelles elle balaya alors un peu trop vigoureusement. Leur plan consistait à rendre Drago jaloux; l'amener à qu'il était, en fait, amoureux d'elle. La véritable nature des sentiments de Drago était un mystère et c'était un mystère qu'Hermione _avait_ à résoudre. C'était un mystère qui la tiraillait alors que les gestes quotidiens de Drago lui prouvaient que c'était peut-être possible. Elle avait considérer le fait que Drago pourrait se confesser et c'était une pensée effrayant parce qu'elle _savait_ qu'elle ne saurait pas comment agir avec lui. Mais encore, ce petit inconvénient n'était pas suffisamment pour elle pour reculer. Pas avec les encouragements persistants de Ginny. Pas sans s_avoir_ la vérité derrière la théorie de Ginny. Elle s'était laissée croire qu'elle serait capable de gérer ce qui découlerait de son geste.

Mais finalement, elle ne l,était pas.

Malheureusement, sa curiosité avait fait ressortir ce qu'il y avait de pire en elle. Un vieux proverbe moldu disait que 'la curiosité tuait le chat, mais que la satisfaction le ramenait à la vie'. Dans le cas d'Hermione, il serait beaucoup plus approprié de dire que 'la curiosité tuait le chat et que la satisfaction creusait la tombe'. Elle avait définitivement creusé sa tombe cette fois.

Hermione Granger, la sorcière qui connaissait la réponse à toutes les questions et qui semblait incapable de faire les choses incorrectement, avait commis une grave erreur.

Elle recommença à pleurer lorsqu'elle réalisa finalement à quel point elle avait été stupide, amenant Ginny à s'allonger à ses côtés et à l'envelopper dans une étreinte de consolation. « Eh, eh, 'Mione. Tout va bien aller. C'est seulement Malefoy. Tu sais comment agir avec lui."

"Je ne sais pas, Gin," dit-elle d'une voix faible et vaincu. « J'ai peur de ce qu'il ressent pour moi. »

« Pourquoi? Au moment où tu as donné ton accord au plan que je te proposait, tu devais être préparé à la possibilité que Malefoy puisse en effet être amoureux de toi. »

« Je sais. Mais lorsqu'il l'a admit, c'était vraiment différent, Gin. Il était si intense que j'ai essayé aussi fort que je pouvais de ne pas m'enfuir en courant pour aller me cacher au moment où il a commencé à semer des indices à propos de ce qu'il ressentait vraiment. Je m'y attendais, mais j'étais tout de même pétrifiée. »

« Est-ce que la peur est la seule raison pour laquelle tu pleures en ce moment? »

« En ce moment, je ressens beaucoup de choses et je ne peux pas m'en débarrasser! Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est de pleurer de frustration. Et je ne suis pas du genre à pleurer facilement. Tout est un tel désordre! »

Ginny tapota les cheveux d'Hermione quelques fois avec douceur. « Écoute-moi, 'Mione. Pourquoi ne ferais-tu pas que te reposer un moment? Tu auras sûrement les idées claires lorsque tu te réveilleras. De cette façon, nous pourrons discuter, évaluer et trouver une solution au problème Malefoy plus efficacement. »

« Je ne pense pas que je serai capable de dormir avec toutes les choses qui me passent par l,esprit, » dit-elle, hoquetant par la suite.

La rouquine se retira de leur étreinte et quitta le lit. « Pff. Ça ne fait aucun sens. Je vais aller chercher un peu de _Potion de sommeil_. Voyons voir si ça ne te fais pas dormir comme une bûche. »

Hermione se contenta d'hausser les épaules et de se repositionner dans le lit, essayant de retrouver la maîtrise de ses émotions et d'arrêter les larmes. Ginny était déjà dans l'encadré de la porte lorsqu'une idée lui passa par l'esprit, la faisant s'immobiliser. Elle se retourna vers son amie, laquelle paraissait misérable.

« Hermione, » dit-elle d'une voix hésitante.

« Oui? »

« Est-ce que ce serait possible que tu aimes également Malefoy? » Hermione demeura silencieuse durant une minute ou deux alors qu'elle cogitait sur la question de Ginny. « Mione? »

« Honnêtement, je ne sais pas, Gin, » répondit-elle avec un soupire. « J'ai dis que je ne l'aimais pas, mais… »

Ginny hocha la tête avec sympathie. « Je comprends. Je reviens tout de suite. »

* * *

Douze heures plus tard, Hermione transplana à leur appartement, se sentant plus calme après avoir dormi paisiblement et avoir parlé avec Ginny et Harry. Elle était plus que prête à faire face à Drago.

Elle trouva le dit sorcier étendu sur le sofa, endormi et portant toujours le même costume que la veille. Son ami semblait en paix dans son sommeil. Son ami? Était-il toujours son ami? Plus important, voulait-elle encore qu'il le soit?

Impatiente d'entamer leur conversation alors qu'elle en avait encore le courage, Hermione le secoua pour le réveiller.

« Hermione? » demanda Drago, encore les yeux a demi clos et assommé par le sommeil. Il essaya de s'asseoir, mais une vague de douleur s'attaqua à sa tête, le contre-effet de son trop plein d'amour pour les whiskey pur-feu qu'il avait consommé la nuit précédente.

« Oui, c'est moi. Qui d'autres attendais-tu? »

"Personne. Putain, ma tête est en train de me tuer," gémit-il frottant ses temples de ses index.

Elle rit de lui, surprise qu'elle puisse le faire après toute la tension qui s'était trouvée entre eux la veille. « Là, laisse-moi t'aider, » lui offrit-elle, sortant sa baguette de son sac. Elle jeta un sort de rétablissement qui fit effectivement disparaître le mal de tête de Drago. Il gémit de soulagement au moment même où la douleur cessa de lui torturer l'esprit et la remercia. Elle hocha la tête, acceptant sa gratitude, et s'assit à côté de lui. « Alors, nous pouvons parler maintenant? »

« M—maintenant? »

Hermione rit encore en entendant le couinement nerveux de Drago. « Oui, maintenant. Je ne veux pas vraiment retarder cette discussion. »

"Si c'est ce que tu souhaites."

« C'est ce que je souhaite, » lui assura-t-elle avec honnêteté, lui faisant face pour lui démontrer à quel point elle était déterminée. C'était comme retirer un pansement; plus rapide, mieux.

* * *

_Hum... alors je peux maintenant officiellement dire qu'il reste moins de dix chapitres à cette histoire! :D On ouvre le champagne pour célébrer, vous connaissez le prix? Oh! Et célébrons également à cette fameuse discussion qui nous portera loin! _


	25. Chapitre 24

_Bon, euhm… je tiens à vous prévenir que j'ai eu un peu de mal avec la traduction de ce chapitre, alors c'est possible qu'il y ait des passages étranges. N'hésitez pas à le mentionner! Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Chapitre vingt-quatre**

Du coin de l'oeil, Hermione remarqua que Drago déglutissait nerveusement alors qu'il attendait patiemment qu'elle commence cette discussion qu'ils anticipaient tous les deux. Elle ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer, elle était elle aussi un peu nerveuse. Pour se calmer, elle se rappela qu'elle avait planifié ce qu'elle allait lui dire. Elle avait même forcé Ginny à l'aider à pratiquer, récitant à de nombreuses reprises ce qu'elle planifiait de dire à Drago à la rouquine et déterminant comment elle voulait que ses mots lui soient délivrés. Se souvenant qu'elle était bien préparée, Hermione relaxa.

Après quelques minutes d'un strident silence, Hermione parvient finalement à parler. « Est-ce que tu pensais vraiment ce que tu m'as dis hier soir? » C'était une question stupide, mais une qu'elle voulait de toute façon demander. Ça ne faisait pas de mal de se rassurer. Pour ce qu'elle en savait, il avait pu plaisanter, mais même alors que l'idée traversait son esprit, elle en doutait sérieusement.

« Bien que je le pensais, Hermione. »

La sorcière lui sourit honteusement. « Je ne faisais que m'en assurer, » lui dit-elle avant de continuer. « De toute façon, allons-y un problème à la fois. » Contrairement à la veille, elle était plus en contrôle de la situation, de la même façon qu'Hermione Granger devait l'être. La brune se félicita mentalement pour le contrôle d'elle-même dont elle faisait preuve.

Drago parut plus qu'heureux qu'elle prenne les rennes de cette conversation à en juger par le soupire à peine audible qu'il laissa s'échapper. Elle aurait également parié qu'il n'avait pas vraiment pensé plus qu'il le fallait la veille, à la vu de la forte odeur de whiskey pur-feu et du fait qu'il s'était réveillé avec un mal de tête. Clairement, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'ils aient à parler aussitôt.

« Alors… tu t'es entiché de moi, » remarqua-t-elle à voix haute, pas de la même qu'elle aurait dit un fait qu'elle avait appris dans un livre.

Sa déclaration reçue comme réponse Drago secouant vigoureusement sa tête. « Je ne me suis pas seulement entiché de toi, Hermione, » insista le blond alors qu'il tendait ses bras pour capturer sa main gauche entre les deux siennes. Il la fixa droit dans les yeux, espérant qu'elle verrait, à travers ses yeux argentés, la sincérité de ses mots. « Je suis amoureux de toi, » déclara-t-il sans difficulté, comme s'il disait ces mots depuis des siècles.

L'intensité de la déclaration du sorcier fit naître un rouge écarlate sur les joues d'Hermione. La brune baissa la tête, cachant son visage rougit et évitant de rencontrant le regard pénétrant de Drago. « Pourquoi? » demanda-t-elle; aucune trace de peur ne pouvait être discerné dans sa voix, il n'y avait que de la curiosité.

« Pourquoi pas? »

« Il y a des femmes beaucoup plus belles et bien mieux éduquées que je le suis, Drago. Et de plus, elles n'hésiteraient pas à courir vers toi à l'instant où tu claquerais des doigts. » Elle avait été témoin de scènes où un nombre incalculable de femmes dépérissaient sous le regard du blond. Elle avait vu de nombreuses sang-pur faire tout ce qui était en leur pouvoir pour capter l'attention de l'homme qui était derrière le succès de la Malefoy Incorporée. Il avait tout ça; la renommée, l'apparence et la fortune. Il pouvait avoir tout ce qu'il voulait et tout ceux qu'il voulait également. Sans aucun doute, Drago pouvait avoir quelqu'un de mieux qu'elle.

« Crois-moi, tu ne sais pas à quel point je voudrais pouvoir claquer des doigts et choisir quelqu'un parmi les femmes qui s'aligneraient devant moi, » dit-il, ne cherchant pas à contenir son soupir cette fois. « Lorsque j'ai pour la première commencé à ressentir quelque chose d'autre que de l'amitié pour toi, j'étais plus que prêt à accorder mon attention à n'importe qui d'autre. _N'importe qui_, Hermione. »

Hermione se surprit à rencontre le regard de Drago une nouvelle fois alors qu'il posa sa main droite sur sa joue, son pouce caressait sa peau tendrement, tenant son visage au même niveau que le sien. « C'est à quel point le perspective de tomber amoureux de toi m'a effrayé. Mais je ne pouvais pas. Je ne pouvais juste pas. C'est toi que je veux. Seulement toi et personne d'autre." Son regard passionné perça celui d'Hermione; elle voulut fermer ses yeux pour se protéger, mais elle ne le pouvait pas. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas regarder ailleurs.

"Tu es la seule qui peut me faire sentir bien à chaque fois que je manque de confiance, » poursuit Drago d'une façon qui était loin de lui être propre. « Tu es la seule qui peut balayer la colère que je ressens envers la vie en général et ce, d'un simple toucher. Tu fais de ma vie quelque chose qui mérite d'être vécue, Hermione. Tu es mon bonheur et tu es ma vie. »

Ses mots étaient si durement teintés de ses sentiments qu'Hermione ne sut pas quoi leur répondre. Elle était flattée, mais elle était également effrayée d'en être arrivée à signifier autant pour son ami. Elle sentit son cœur être pris en étau, si fermement qu'elle eut du mal à respire durant une seconde ou deux, l'obligeant à prendre une profonde inspiration. Les seuls mots qu'elle parvient à dire furent : « Je ne sais pas quoi répondre à ça. Je n'ai jamais imaginé que tu puisses ressentir ces choses. »

Drago rit doucement, retirant sa main de son visage et abandonnant sa main qu'il serrait encore. « Non? J'ai laissé des indices dans les dernières années. »

"Quels indices?"

Il resta silencieux, essayant de se rappeler toutes les occasions où il avait tenté de dire à Hermione ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. « Est-ce que tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dis la dernière fois que nous sommes allés à la plage? »

Bien sûr qu'elle se souvenait. Elle s'en souvenait à merveille, en fait, comme si c'était survenu la veille. Elle n'était pas du tout surprise. « Si j'avais considéré d'être en couple avec toi? »

"Oui. Et est-ce que tut e souviens également de cette fois chez Madame Pieddodu? J'ai vraiment pensé t'embrasser, mais j'ai reculé à la dernière seconde. Chaque fois que j'ai essayé de te le dire ou de te montrer ce que je ressentais, je me suis retrouvé à faire passer chacune de mes tentatives pour des plaisanteries. Je n'étais simplement pas suffisamment courageux pour finalement admettre que j'étais amoureux de toi, Hermione. »

Alors, il allait vraiment l'embrasser cette fois. Elle avait raison d'agir de la façon qu'elle avait agit, finalement.

Elle mit ses mains sur ses cuisses, mordant ses lèvres alors qu'elle essayait de décider si elle allait ou non dire à Drago qu'elle avait trouvé ses précédentes actions suspicieuses. Elle décida qu'elle ne le ferait pas, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas que la discussion en arrive à la faire avouer que Ginny et elle avait orchestrer un plan pour lui faire confesser ce qu'il ressentait. Il la _tuerait_, qu'il l'aime ou non.

« Depuis quand as-tu réalisé que tu avais des sentiments pour moi? »

Il s'appuya contre le dossier du sofa et croisa ses chevilles, une position qui indiquait qu'il était déjà détendu. Elle était heureuse qu'ils l'étaient désormais tous les deux, comme s'ils ne parlaient pas de quelque chose qui avait la possibilité de changer toute leur vie. « Depuis le jour où tu t'es séparé de Weasley. Est-ce que tu te souviens du moment où tu es venu vers moi et où tu pleurais comme un bébé à cause de ce qui était arrivé? »

Il jeta un œil vers elle et elle acquiesça. Elle se souvenait, évidemment. Ça avait été le commencent de leur relation 'intime'. Avant ça, Drago et elle étaient de bons amis, mais suffisamment pour faire d'eux des meilleurs amis. Le jour où Ron et elle avait mis un terme à leur relation amoureuse, elle avait voulu aller vers quelqu'un qui n'essaierait pas de lui faire arranger les choses avec Ron.

Elle avait choisit Drago parce qu'elle savait qu'il était quelqu'un qui ne ferait que l'écouter et qui respecterait ses décisions. Pas qu'Harry et Ginny ne l'auraient pas fait, mais elle pensait qu'ils auraient au moins essayés de les remettre ensembles, ardent supporteur du Ron/Hermione qu'ils étaient. Et Drago ne l'était définitivement pas.

Elle s'arrêta de vagabonder dans ses souvenirs lorsque Drago parla à nouveau. « Je voulais lacérer le corps de Weasley en pièces pour t'avoir fait pleurer comme ça. En même temps, je l'enviais parce que je voyais à quel point tu l'aimais. Je me suis surpris à souhaiter être Ron Weasley. Mais contrairement à lui, j'aurais définitivement pris soin de ton cœur, je ne l'aurais pas brisé en pièces comme il l'avait fait. Ce fut quand j'ai réalisé que j'étais amoureux de toi. » Il marqua une pause durant un instant alors qu'il cogitait sur ce qu'il allait dire ensuite. « Mais quand j'y repense, je dirais que je suis tombé amoureux de toi le jour où tu m'as trouvé au Manoir Malefoy. »

Hermione l'observa intriguée. « Pourquoi ce jour? »

"Parce que c'est ce jour-là que j'ai trouvé une raison de rester en vie, peu importe à quel point elle était horrible pour moi. C'est ce jour-là que j'ai réalisé que quelqu'un se souciait encore de moi, malgré tout ce que j'ai pu faire. _Tu_ te soucies de moi, même si je n'ai été rien d'autre qu'horrible envers toi par le passé. »

Pour une seconde, Hermione fut sans voix devant la profondeur des sentiments que Drago éprouvait pour elle. « Merci. »

« Pourquoi? »

"Pour m'aimer inconditionnellement." Elle ne pouvait toujours pas comprendre l'idée que quelqu'un aussi arrogant, égoïste et inapte au sentiment comme Drago Malefoy puisse avoir été amoureux d'elle durant tout ce temps, sans rien demander d'elle en retour. C'était inattendu de la par de Drago et pourtant, c'était vrai.

« Non, je devrais être celui qui te remercie. » Il tendit son bras vers sa main droite une autre fois. « Merci d'être là pour moi, Hermione. Merci de m'avoir changé. »

"Tu ne me blâmes pas de t'avoir rendu doux?" plaisanta-t-elle.

Drago afficha un sourire arrogant. « J'aime qui je suis maintenant, cependant, je m'ennui du abruti intimidateur que j'étais parfois, » dit-il. « Merci Merlin pour la présence de la rouquine, de Weasley et de Potter. Je peux m'entraîner sur eux à l'occasion. »

Elle rigola, amusée, et frappa son bras de sa main libre. « J'ai parlé à Ginny et Harry avant de revenir ici, tu sais. »

Le sourcil gauche de Drago se releva avec curiosité. « Et? »

« Je ne pouvais pas croire que Harry savait à propos de tes sentiments pour moi. »

Lorsqu'elle s'était levée ce matin-là, Harry et Ginny l'attendaient. Ils avaient pris un rapide petit déjeuner au Terry et avaient transplané chez les Potter, où ils avaient eu leur conversation. Harry avait confessé qu'il avait toujours sut à propos des sentiments de Drago et que plus tôt, il l'avait convaincu de cesser de lui mentir. Il avait également admis que ça avait été son plan de laisser des indices à Ginny, amenant sa femme à presser Hermione à observer Drago parce que le blond ne faisait rien à propos de ses sentiments.

Hermione regardait alors qu'Harry recevait une grimace de la part de Ginny pour lui avoir caché une pièce d'information aussi passionnante. Ils étaient deux pois dans une gousse, tous les deux emmerdeurs et manipulateurs. Tout ce qu'Hermione pouvait faire était de secouer sa tête incrédule et les regarder avec de grands yeux alors qu'ils échangeaient quelques paroles. Le héro qui avait défait Voldemort était défensif, reculant alors que la rouquine déversait sur lui quelques mots colorés.

Lorsque les choses se furent calmées, ils s'étaient mis à demander à Hermione des questions à propos de ses sentiments envers la révélation de Drago. Ils l'avaient aidé à faire le tri dans ses sentiments et alors qu'ils le faisaient, ils parlaient à propos du comment agir pour le mieux, étant donné la situation. La conversation avait énormément aidée Hermione, puisqu'elle retourna chez elle en se sentait un peu moins nerveuse et sachant ce qu'elle voulait qui arrive entre elle et son meilleur ami. On aurait dit que le couple en savait énormément sur cette situation. Hermione avait l'impression qu'ils en savaient tous les deux davantage que Drago et elle.

« Il l'a découvert avant que je le fasse, » dit-il amèrement.

« Harry a dit que tu étais inquiet que je sois en colère si tu avouais. »

« Je suis inquiet. » Il la regarda, devenant soudainement agité. "L'es-tu?"

"En colère contre toi? Non!"

Un large sourire étira les lèvres de Drago. « C'est bon à attendre. »

« Ce n'est pas entièrement ta faute. Je suis partiellement à blâmer. Je suis celle qui t'a fait tomber amoureux de moi aussi facile après tout. »

Après avoir partagé quelques instants de rire, Drago éclaircit sa gorge et sa prise sur sa main devient plus rigide. « Où allons-nous maintenant? »

Et c'était là. Le moment qui la rendait anxieuse, mais celui pour lequel elle s'était adéquatement préparée. « Je suis dépassée par tout ça. J'étais- et je le suis toujours- tellement confuse à propos de cette situation. Tu sais, j'ai pleuré et pleuré la nuit dernière. J'étais tellement effrayé par l'intensité de tes sentiments et le fait que les choses étaient sur le point de changer abruptement entre nous. Comme toi, je ne veux pas vraiment risquer notre amitié. Et je ne veux absolument pas passé à travers ce que j'ai dut passer au moment où j'ai mis un terme à ce qui avait entre Ron et moi. Ce fut difficile de ramener la profondeur de nos sentiments. Je dois admettre qu'il y encore un petit faussé entre Ron et moi, peu importe à quel point nous essayons de refaire de notre amitié ce qu'elle a été. Et je déteste ça. »

Il y eut de la compréhension dans les yeux de Drago alors qu'il la regardait intensément. « Alors j'en suis arrivée à une décision, » déclara-t-elle.

« Je respecterai entièrement ce qu'elle sera. » Il se redressa dans le fauteuil alors qu'il attendait son verdicte.

« Est-ce que tu promets que tu resteras mon ami peu importe ce qui arrivera? »

Le blond hocha la tête avec enthousiasme. « Oui, je le promets. Est-ce que tu me donneras ta parole que tu feras toi aussi la même chose? »

« Je le promets également." Elle recouvrit leurs mains jointes de sa gauche et elle fut celle qui établit le contacte entre leurs regards cette fois. « Pour être honnête avec toi, Drago, je ne sais pas si je réciproque ou non tes sentiments. »

« Je comprends, » murmura-t-il, bien que l'anticipation le rendait visiblement tendu.

Hermione ferma ses yeux, son pouls s'accélérant alors qu'elle poursuivait : « Je pense que c'est juste de te donner une chance, Drago. »

« C'est correcte, Hermione, » l'assura Drago simultanément, s'effondra sur son siège et expectant visiblement un rejet de sa part.

Quand il réalisa que ce qu'elle disait sonnait différement, il prit son visage en coupe à l'aide de ses deux mains, la forçant à ouvrir les yeux. « Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire? »

Elle rit, appréciant l'étonnant qui traversa les traits de Drago. « J'ai dis que je te donnais une chance. J'étais prête à aller à des rendez-vous avec de parfaits étrangers, alors pourquoi ne le serais-je pas avec quelqu'un que je connais tellement bien? »

Sa joie se manifesta dans ses yeux et ses mains tremblèrent légèrement. « Es-tu certaine? »

« Si tu gardes notre accord à l'esprit, je suis certaine. Voyons où le destin nous amène. » Elle sourit au bonheur apparent de Drago. « Tu dois exprimer ta reconnaissances à Ginny et Harry. Ils m'ont aidé à prendre cette décision. »

Immédiatement, Drago l'enveloppa dans une étreinte qui menaça de couper la circulation de la sorcière. Il laissa s'échappa un soupire de satisfaction et posa un baiser sur sa temple. « Je t'aime, » lui murmura-t-il doucement.

"Merci," répondit Hermione, incapable de retenir le rougissement qui enflammait ses joues alors qu'elle posait sa tête sur l'épaule de Drago.

* * *

_Ouais! On y est! Enfin arrivé quelque part! :D Encore plus de vin pour célébrer! Alors, pour le prochain chapitre, j'essaie de le poster cette semaine si j'ai accès à une connexion Internet, autrement, ça devra attendre à l'autre semaine. Désolée d'avance pour le délais! _


	26. Chapitre 25

_Bon, je pense qu'il faut tout d'abord que je m'excuse du temps que j'ai mis à publier ce chapitre. Vraiment, je suis désolée. C'est juste que j'ai un peu de mal à m'adapter à l'été. Je pensais que travailler et étudier en même temps allait être facile, étant donné que j'ai fais ça toute l'année sans problème, mais il faut croire que maintenant que je suis de retour dans une véritable 'civilisation' où il y a des trucs à faire et des gens à voir, et bien, disons que ce n'est plus aussi facile et que du coup y a des trucs qui en prennent un coup, notamment les fanfictions. Mais je n'oublie pas que j'ai commencé cette histoire- surtout qu'il ne reste plus beaucoup de chapitres avant la fin- et la suite viendra, mais peut-être un peu plus lentement. Je ne peux donc pas promettre un prochain chapitre pour dimanche. Désolée d'avance! :D Et j'ai réponds à vos reviews d'ici la fin de la semaine également, je sais que j'ai pris du retard de ce côté également, mais je ne vous oublie pas! Bonne lecture! _

* * *

**Chapitre 25**

"Est-ce que ça t'ennuierait beaucoup de replacer les couvercles? » Hermione réprimandait Drago qui savourait un sandwich au beurre de peanuts et à la gelée et qui avait encore laissé le pot de beurre de peanuts ouvert. « Tu es tellement rustre, Drago, » murmura-t-elle alors qu'elle nettoyait le désordre qu'avait fait le blond. « Et s'il te plaît, souviens-toi de ne pas poser le couteau que tu as utilisé sur la table. La nappe est blanche, pour l'amour de Merlin! Tu t'occupes de cette tache! »

Drago prit une pleine bouchée de sandwich, mâchant et l'avalant avant de répondre à la sorcière. « Putain, Hermione, tu es tellement harcelante. »

« Si tu ne veux pas que je t'harcèle, range au lieu de tout laisser traîner. Je ne suis pas une elfe de maison! »

Il grommelait alors qu'il se levait de son siège et chercha sa baguette dans sa poche. « Ce n'est pas difficile de jeter un sort de nettoyage, tu sais, » dit-il avant de murmurer le sort approprié pour faire disparaître la tache sur la table. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'aime quelqu'un d'aussi méticuleux et irritant que toi. »

Elle lui jeta un regard noir. « Alors trouve quelqu'un d'autre à aimer. Ce n'est pas comme si je m'imposais à toi. »

Le blond rangea sa baguette et s'assit à nouveau. « Tu dis seulement ça parce que tu sais que je ne peux pas te remplacer par une autre. »

« Non, je suis sérieuse. » Elle se tint devant lui et croisa les bras. « Trouve quelqu'un d'autre. Et assure-toi qu'elle rencontre les critères pour être ta servante, d'accord? »

« Je sais que tu plaisantes, Hermione, mon amour, » dit-il, lui souriant largement. « Tu seras totalement malheureuse sans ma charmante présence. »

Une fouine à grosse tête, c'est ça qu'il était. « Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'être heureuse en ta compagnie, Drago? Demanda-t-elle, s'assurant qu'une grimace marquait ses lèvres. « Je souhaiterais tellement t'avoir rejeté. Tu n'aurais pas l'air aussi suffisant en ce moment si je l'avais fais. »

Cette fois, le sourire arrogant du blond s'était envolé. Il se leva rapidement et l'étreignit fermement. « Tu sais que j'essayais seulement de t'agacer. » Alors qu'Hermione ne répondait pas, Drago attrapa son visage entre ses mains et la força à le regarda. « Eh! »

« Est-ce que c'est comme ça que tu courtises une sorcière qui a attiré ton intérêt? On ne se demandera pas pourquoi ta vie sentimentale après que Pansy et toi vous êtes laissés en sixième soit restée à néant. »

« Je plaisantais. Est-ce que tu aimerais mieux que je sois sentimental et doux envers toi? »

« Est-ce que c'est trop demandé? Tu me courtises, après tout. »

À sa requête, le blond parut horrifié, libérant son visage comme si elle venait de l'électrocuter. « Tu n'es pas sérieuse. Malefoy, doux et sentimental ne vont pas ensembles. »

Hermione souleva son sourcil droit. « Ce n'était pas le cas lorsque nous étions sur la piste de danse durant le mariage de Ron et Pansy, je te rappel. »

Drago se contenta de rester silencieux devant elle, incapable de penser à une quelconque réplique à sa déclaration parce qu'elle avait raison. Il s'était montré un peu romantique lors de sa révélation. À la vérité, plus qu'un peu. Mais pour sa défense, avouer la profondeur d'un amour devait toujours être romantique.

La sorcière remarqua son malaise et après avoir affiché un sourire qui aurait pu rivaliser avec celui de Drago, elle se mit à imiter la confession que le blond lui avait faite : « Hermione… je t'aime. De tout mon être, » déclara-t-elle plus dramatiquement avant d'éclater de rire.

« Wow, je ne m'étais jamais attendu à ce que tu puisses être aussi méchante, » fit Drago, paraissant blessé qu'Hermione se moque de lui. « Il m'a fallut toutes mes tripes pour te dire ça. »

Sentant que le sorcier était déjà sérieux, Hermione cessa de rire et tapota l'épaule de Drago. « Je plaisantais aussi. Maintenant, nous sommes quittes. » Hermione frappa doucement son bras alors qu'il ne répondait pas. « Réveil-toi, Malefoy. Tu sais que j'apprécie énormément les sentiments que tu éprouves pour moi. »

« Bien, » dit-il d'une façon qui convainquit Hermione qu'il se sentait encore mal à propos de ce qu'elle avait dit. Elle secoua sa tête, se sentant désormais coupable. Elle réalisa que c'était insensible de sa part de s'amuser au dépend de sa confession.

« Écoute, Drago. Je suis désolée. » Il se contenta de faire la moue et tenta de lui tourner le dos. Hermione agrippa rapidement sa cravate bleue et tira dessus de façon à ce qu'il lui fasse face à nouveau. Elle tira malheureusement trop fort, resserrant la cravate autour du blond et l'étouffant. Horrifiée, Hermione lâcha immédiatement sa cravate. « Je suis désolée. »

Drago desserra sa cravate et prit une grande inspiration, caressant gentiment sa gorge malmenée. Il leva doucement une main lorsqu'Hermione tenta de le toucher à nouveau. « Tes excuses sont acceptées. Ne t'approche seulement pas de moi, s'il te plaît. » Il la regarda comme si elle était un risque pour sa santé.

Hermione était vexée, mais elle resta où elle était. « Est-ce que tu vas bien? »

« Je vais bien, » dit-il alors qu'il se tournait vers la table, tendant la main vers un verre d'eau qu'il but comme s'il en avait été privé durant la dernière décennie. « J'y vais. »

« Bien. Je te retrouve plus tard pour le dîner? »

« Est-ce que tu demandes un rendez-vous avec moi? » Lorsqu'il dit ce, un sourire joueur apparut sur ses lèvres.

« Tu ne veux pas? » Lui dit-elle brusquement.

Drago l'embrassa chastement sur sa joue gauche. « C'est un rendez-vous, alors. » Il lui sourit gentiment et transplana.

Hermione resta immobile, une main s'élevant pour toucher sa joue gauche. Regardant l'endroit où Drago se tenait quelques secondes plus tôt, elle soupira et murmura pour elle-même. « C'est un rendez-vous. »

Quelque lui aurait, douze ans plus tôt, dit qu'elle fréquenterait Drago, elle lui aurait fait un long sermon pour dire quelque chose qui était aussi grotesque que de dire que Voldemort allait gagner la guerre. Maintenant, Merlin, elle fréquentait Drago Malefoy. Comme quoi la vie avait de nombreux chemins et tournants. Mais c'était un tournant qu'Hermione acceptait avec joie.

* * *

« Dis-moi, comment vont les choses entre Malefoy et toi? » demanda Ginny alors qu'elle regardait les nouveautés sur l'étagère. Il était déjà onze heures trente, une demi-heure avant que Drago vienne la prendre pour le dîner. Hermione souhaitait ardemment que Ginny rentre chez elle avant l'arrivée du blond. Elle n'était pas d'humeur à les entendre s'insulter.

« Tout va bien, je pense, » dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Elle fut momentanément interrompue par l'arrivée d'un nouveau client et lorsqu'elle vit que son autre assistante, Mélanie, assisterait le client, elle poursuivit. « C'est comme si nous étions encore meilleurs amis, la seule différence, c'est que maintenant, je connais ses sentiments envers moi. » Le temps passé avec Drago avait été agréable. Il n'y avait aucune trace d'embarrassement entre eux, quelque chose dont Hermione était reconnaissante. La conversation avait grandement aidé leur amitié. Ils étaient toujours meilleurs amis, mais ils exploraient lentement mais sûrement la possibilité de devenir romantique l'un avec l'autre.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu ressens envers lui? »

« C'est trop tôt pour le dire. Nous sortons ensembles seulement depuis trois jours. »

« Tu veux dire que tu es encore confuse à propos de tes sentiments envers lui? »

« Oui. Ne penses-tu pas que c'est trop tôt pour le dire? » Elle avait apprécié la présence de Drago lors des trois derniers jours, mais elle n'était pas prête à dire qu'elle était amoureuse de lui. Pas aussi vite. Ce n'était pas possible. « J'admets que j'apprécie vraiment être avec lui. C'est amusant d'être avec lui. Ce n'est toutefois pas comme si c'était quelque chose de nouveau. Je m'amuse toujours quand je suis avec Drago. »

Les yeux de Ginny devinrent aussi grands que des soucoupes et elle pointa, accusatrice, vers la brune. « Pourquoi tu souris? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a des étincelles dans tes yeux? Oh mon dieu! Tu l'aimes! » Hermione était sur le point de protester quand Ginny leva sa main. « Attend ici. Je dois dégobiller. »

« Tu dramatises, Gin. » Elle frappa le bras de son amie. « Ce n'est pas difficile d'être attirée par Drago. Il est plaisant à regarder. Même moi je l'ai remarqué il y a longtemps. »

« Que Dieu l'interdisse. Tu as un faible pour lui. » La rouquine afficha un air dégoûté.

« Non, je n'en ai pas un, » objecta-t-elle, un peu trop fortement.

« Oui, tu en as un. » Ginny sourit, diabolique. « Et je suspecte que tu avais un faible pour lui bien avant sa révélation. »

« C'est absurde. » Hermione accrocha accidentellement le bras de Ginny, cette fois avec un livre. Heureusement, le livre qu'elle transportait était mince, bien qu'Hermione ait certainement souhaité en transporter un plus épais.

« Non, ce ne l'est pas. » Ginny resta un instant silencieuse alors qu'elle inspectait un livre de cuisine. Hermione était anxieuse, attendant ce qu'elle allait dire. Quand elle leva finalement la tête, elle dit : « Tu te souviens de Madame Pieddodu? Tu te demandes pourquoi tu as été aussi contrariée? C'est parce que tu voulais ce baiser. » Elle avait tout dit à Ginny le matin du mariage, pas qu'elle le voulait. Harry et elle avaient vraiment été inflexibles. Ils avaient dit qu'elle devait laisser sortir toute ses pensées pour l'aider avec son _dilemme Drago_. Personne ne pouvait dire non à ces deux-là, spécialement quand ils se mettaient ensembles.

« Le _presque baiser_, comme tu le dis, t'ennuie depuis longtemps. Si ce n'est pas un signe de frustration sexuelle, je ne sais pas ce que c'est. » La voix de Ginny augmenta de quelques notes durant la dernière phrase.

Les joues d'Hermione rougirent d'embarrassement alors qu'elle prenait un livre plutôt épais et l'amena avec force sur le bras de Ginny, l'amenant à hurler de douleur. « Ouah! Tu ne peux pas assumer la vérité? Tu es sexuellement frustrée. Ça fait combien de temps depuis le dernier, enh? »

Scandalisée, Hermione frappa Ginny une autre fois, faisant naître un autre cri de douleur chez la rouquine. « Il n'y a aucune nécessité à hurler la partie sur la frustration sexuelle et à laisser le monde connaître ma vie sexuelle. » Elle regarda aux alentours. Heureusement, personne ne leur portait attention.

« Et il n'y a, sans aucun doute, aucune nécessité que tu me frappes avec un livre. Et de quelle vie sexuelle parles-tu? Tu n'en n'as _aucune_, » répliqua Ginny acerbe. « De toute façon, cette pensée qui sortait de nulle part quand vous regardiez tous les deux le couché du soleil sur la plage? Reprends ton souffle. Mauvaises nouvelles, ma chère Hermione, tu es attirée par Drago depuis des années, tu ne le reconnais seulement pas. Et ils t'appellent la sorcière la plus brillante de ton âge? »

Ce fut le tour d'Hermione d'être silencieuse. Ginny avait un point. Elle ne pouvait répliquer à ce que son amie venait de dire. « Si je le suis, qu'est-ce que ça te fait? »

« Je veux seulement t'aider, Mione. Tu sais que je voudrais que tu sois déjà mariée, » déclara-t-elle sérieusement, tenant ses deux mains. « Je veux être tante Ginny pour la petite Hermione t le petit peu-importe-qui-sera-ton-mari. »

Hermione sourit largement à Ginny, alors qu'elle soulevait ses sourcils. « Même si c'est Drago? »

Ginny regarda autour d'elle pour vérifier si quelqu'un était suffisamment près pour entendre leur conversation. Elle se rapprocha d'Hermione puisqu'il y avait un sorcier à quelques pieds d'eux, se tenant près de l'étagère d'Arithmancie. « Autant je déteste l'admettre, je suis actuellement pour l'équipe Malefoy, » murmura-t-elle. Hermione sourit à la confession de Ginny. « Autrement, je ne me serais pas donné autant de mal pour trouver comment lui faire avouer, » dit-elle, sa voix basse et sonnant un peu embarrassée. « Ne le dis juste pas au connard, d'accord? Je suis certaine qu'il mettrait à glousser. »

« Je vais essayer de ne pas le faire. »

« Hermione Granger! »

La brune laissa s'échapper un rire gai à l'air paniqué de Ginny. « D'accord, je ne le ferai pas, Gin. Calme-toi. »

La cloche tinta dans l'entrée, signalant l'arrivée d'un nouveau client. Elle regarda et vit Drago. « Eh! Je suis ici, » appela-t-elle le sorcier blond alors qu'elle agitait sa main, attirant son attention. Il vit Hermione et marcha à grand pas vers elle.

« Tu vas quelque part? » demanda Ginny.

« Nous avons un rendez-vous, » répondit Drago d'un ton suffisant.

« Oooh! » dit sarcastiquement la rouquine.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel et se tourna vers Hermione. « Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici? » demanda-t-il, référant à Ginny.

« La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, c'est une librairie et n'importe qui peut y passer, » s'immisça Ginny.

« N'importe qui qui est humain, la belette-fille, » dit-il en la regardant à peine.

« Je ne m'offenserai pas de cette insulte puisque je viens de passer une heure à convaincre Hermione que tu n'es pas l'homme pour elle. » Ginny fit un clin d'œil emplit de sous-entendu à Hermione. « Je dois y aller. Amuse-toi bien durant le repas. Ou plutôt, amuse-toi autant que tu le peux, étant donné que tu as une fouine pour compagnie. »

Hermione secoua la tête, incrédule. Ginny était méchante, simplement méchante. « Salut Harry et les enfants de ma part, » dit-elle avant que Ginny ne quitte la boutique.

« Ne t'en prend pas aux gens que tu croises sur ta route, la rousse, » lui hurla Drago.

« Drago! »

« Quoi? »

« Tu apprécies badiner avec Ginny, n'est-ce pas? »

Il lui sourit largement. « Oui, elle t'es une bonne alternative. »

« Merci Merlin pour ça, » soupira-t-elle. « Pas que je ne puisse pas te gérer. »

« Tu ne _peux pas_, » rectifia-t-il. « De toute façon, est-ce que la rousse ternissait vraiment mon nom? »

Hermione n'allait pas dire au blond vaniteux que sa némésiste prenait désormais pour lui. Sa tête deviendrait plus grosse qu''lle ne l'était déjà. Alors elle choisit une réponse sûre. « Peut-être. »

« Eh bien, je parie que notre rendez-vous va balayer de ta tête ses mots diffamatoires. »

« Tu espérerais bien. »

« Avant que nous y allions, laisse-moi te dire que tu parais bien ce matin. » Ses yeux experts la jauchèrent de haut en bas. « Cette robe te va vraiment bien. »

« Je parais toujours bien. »

« J'en doute, » murmura Drago pour lui-même. Malheureusement, Hermione l'entendit. Elle attrapa le livre qu'elle avait utilisé sur Ginny et frappa la tête de Drago avec. « Ow! Mon cerveau a été déplacé avec coup, Hermione. »

Elle parut surprise. « Tu as un cerveau? »

« J'en doute moi-même parce qu'il n'y a aucune chance que j'aie choisit de t'aimer si j'en avais un. »

Et il était revenu avec ses insultes. Il était chanceux qu'elle comprenne qu'elle ne faisait que plaisanter, autrement, il aurait vraiment du porter son attention sur quelqu'un d'autre. Hermione secoua la tête. Quelle façon de faire la court à quelqu'un. « Eh bien, j'ai un cerveau, Drago. Et mon cerveau me dit que si tu continues à te plaindre de m'aimer, je ferais mieux de fréquenter un autre garçon. »

« Je serai prudent, Hermione. » Il lui sourit, un véritable sourire. « La vérité, c'est que j'aime aimer une miss-je-sais-tout rat de bibliothèque comme toi, qui est également quelqu'un avec des tendances vers la violence. J'apprécie chacun de tes coups, amour. S'il m'était donné la chance de choisir qui j'aimais, je t'aurais quand même choisi. Je te choisirai toujours. »

« Tu es masochiste, » souffla-t-elle, surprise d'être capable de dire quelque chose, puisque son cœur battait furieusement dans sa poitrine et son pouls était rapide à cause du court discours de Drago.

« Et tu es sadique. Tu vois comment on se complète bien? »


	27. Chapitre 26

Probablement que vous ne lisez plus cette histoire depuis le temps que le chapitre précédent a été publié, mais non, je n'ai pas abandonnée. J'ai toujours l'intention de la terminer. Mais l'été et le début des cours ont été plutôt hérétique et je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de me consacrer à la traduction. Donc, désolée! Enfin, bonne lecture tout de même!

* * *

**Chapitre 26**

Ils savouraient tous les deux leur repas au Chaudron Baveur lorsqu'Hermione aperçut Andrew qui entrait dans l'air de repas. Elle fit un signe de la main et le sorcier la vit, mais au lieu de marcher à leur rencontre, il recula d'un pas. Une expression horrifiée s'affichait sur son visage.

Les sourcils d'Hermione se froncèrent et elle se demanda à voix haute ce qui n'allait pas avec lui, incitant Drago à se tordre le cou pour apercevoir son employé qui quittait la salle. Drago fit de son mieux pour s'empêcher de rigoler, mais il échoua.

Hermione amena son attention vers le blond et lui jeta un regard accusateur. «Qu'est-ce que tu as fait? »

« Rien. »

« Ça ne me semble pas être rien. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Andrew? Pourquoi s'est-il enfuit lorsqu'il nous a vu? »

« , » dit Drago sans même respirer entre chacun de ses mots.

« Tu as quoi? » Plusieurs paires de yeux se dirigèrent vers Hermione lorsqu'elle éleva la voix. Elle leur offrit un sourire embarrassé et murmura quelques _je suis désolée_. « Est-ce que tu viens de dire que tu as frappé Andrew ou est-ce que je me trompe? S'il te plaît, dis-moi que je t'ai mal compris, » continua-t-elle, cette fois d'un ton étouffé.

Drago soupira et déposa les ustensiles qu'il tenait dans son assiette. « Je l'ai frappé sous l'effet de la jalousie quelques minutes après que tu aies quitté la réception de mariage. »

Elle cessa de bouger sur son siège et fixa le blond qui regardait son assiette. Jugeant la réaction qu'avait eu Andrew un peu plus tôt, Drago avait dut le terroriser. Se sentant coupable parce qu'elle était, d'une certaine façon, responsable de ce qui était arrivé, elle se fit une note mentale d'envoyer une lettre au pauvre garçon au moment où elle retournerait à sa boutique. « Est-ce que tu t'aies excusé? »

« Moi? M'excuser? C'était sa faute en premier lieu. Il n'aurait pas dut s'approcher de toi, » grogna-t-il sur la défensive, gardant toujours sa tête baissée.

« J'étais celle qui gardait le contacte avec lui. Et ce n'était pas de sa faute. C'était de la tienne. Si tu ne m'avais pas organisé un rendez-vous avec lui, nous ne nous serions jamais rencontré. Si seulement tu m'avais tout confié il y a des années, tu n'aurais jamais eu à blesser quelqu'un d'autre. Je t'_ordonne_ d'aller t'excuser. »

La tête de Drago se releva rapidement, ses yeux argents emplis de douleur lorsqu'il demanda : « Tu l'aimes autant que ça? »

Il semblait si triste qu'Hermione sentir quelque chose se tordre dans son corps lorsqu'elle le regarda. Elle tendit la main vers lui et tapota doucement son bras. « Andrew est un bon garçon, Drago. S'il te plaît, ne soit pas méchant envers lui. C'est mon ami. »

« Et mon compétiteur, » cracha-t-il avec tant de venin dans sa voix.

« Joue gentiment, » l'avertit Hermione.

« Tout est juste en amour et en guerre, » contra le blond.

« Joue gentiment ou je cesserai de sortir avec toi. »

« Je jouerai gentiment si tu _arrêtes_ de sortir avec Phillips! »

« Je garde les options possibles si je veux terminer avec M. 'Je suis le bon'. »

« Je _suis_ M. 'Je suis le bon', même si je ne veux pas m'associer avec un nom aussi horrible. »

Hermione pinça le bras de M. 'Je suis le bon' avec frustration, l'amenant à s'éloigner rapidement d'elle. 'Tu n'as pas prouvé que tu étais M. 'Je suis le bon' encore. »

« Je te le prouverai. Débarrasse-toi seulement de Phillips… ou si tu veux, je me débarrasserai de lui. »

Les yeux d'Hermione se rétrécirent en deux petites fentes alors qu'elle lui jetait un regard menaçant. « Joue. Seulement. Gentiment. »

Drago leva ses mains en signe de reddition. « Bien! »

Elle sourit doucement et ils continuèrent leur repas dans un silence agréable, lequel était parfois interrompu par les marmonnements de Drago à l'égard d'Andrew. Hermione se contenta de les ignorer.

Lorsqu'ils terminèrent leur repas, le couple déambula tranquillement le long des rues de l'allée des Embrumes, côte à côte. Après avoir marché quelques mètres, il commença à bruiner.

« Transplanons à Fleury et Butt, d'accord? » demanda Drago.

Hermione leva la tête vers le ciel et y vit les nuages sombres. « Non, » répliqua-t-elle.

« Il va tomber des cordes. »

« Je sais. Je te défie de te faire mouiller par la pluie avec moi. »

Drago lui jeta un regard qui voulait dire qu'elle était folle, mais aucun mot ne sortit pourtant de sa bouche. Il haussa les épaules, indifférent et sans un autre mot, ils continuèrent de marcher alors qu'ils attendaient l'averse.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, les cieux les trempèrent de leurs larmes. Hermione et Drago marchèrent tout de même comme s'il ne pleuvait pas. D'autres sorciers et d'autres sorcières, de ceux qui fuyaient déjà pour éviter la pluie, leur jetèrent un drôle de regard. L'un d'entre eux était Blaise Zabini.

« Malefoy! Granger! Au cas où ça vous aurait échappé, vous êtes trempés! » hurla-t-il au couple.

« On sait! » lui hurla Drago en retour, incapable de masquer qu'il n'appréciait pas cette situation.

« Merci pour ton inquiétude, Blaise! » ajouta la brunette.

Le sorcier à la peau sombre se contenta de secouer sa tête. « Peu importe ce qui vous rend heureux, les tourtereaux! » Puis il les salua tous les deux.

« On se sent bien, n'est-ce pas? » pépia Hermione lorsque Blaise les eut quitté.

Drago fronça les sourcils. « Non, on ne se sent pas bien. »

Hermione rit et frappa gentiment le blond. « Rabat-joie. De toute façon, la dernière fois que j'ai fais ça, c'était avant que j'aille étudier à Poudlard. J'avais l'habitude de m'asseoir à la fenêtre et d'attendre que la pluie tombe pour que je puisse jouer avec. Ma mère n'appréciait pas beaucoup parce que c'était quelque chose qui se produisait quotidiennement. Ah, être un enfant à nouveau… »

« Personnellement, je ne voudrais pas être un enfant à nouveau. Les seuls souvenirs que j'ai de mon enfance, ce sont ceux concernant mes efforts futiles pour plaire à mon exigeant de père. »

La sorcière observa Drago prendre une grande inspiration et referma ses doigts à travers ses cheveux blonds platine, lesquels étaient désormais aplatis par l'averse. Pour une seconde ou deux, il ressembla à un enfant vulnérable, trempé par la pluie et séparé de ses parents. Hermione savait que son enfance n'avait pas été aussi bien que la sienne et c'était un euphémisme. Son enfance avait été emplit par les ténèbres, l'insécurité, les préjudices, la tristesse et la solitude. Ça le hanterait toujours, et la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire, c'était d'accepter son lourd passé et de passer par-dessus celui-ci. Et il avait passé par-dessus. Il avait énormément changé et il avait changé pour le mieux. Il était bien plus heureux. Il était apprécié par ses amis et elle (bien qu'Harry et les autres ne l'admettraient pas) et il l'avait lui-même dit. Il était satisfait de sa vie.

Il y avait tout de même des moments comme celui-là, des instants où il se rappelait de ce que sa vie avait été. Hermione ressentit le besoin de le câliner comme elle câlinerait un enfant en pleure. À la place, elle tendit sa main pour attraper la sienne et la tient. Drago lui jeta un regard inquisiteur.

«Courons, » fut sa réponse à sa question silencieuse. Sans attendre sa confirmation elle partit à courir à toute vitesse alors qu'elle tenait encore la main de Drago, l'entraînant avec elle. Ils dépassèrent les magasins et des gens qui les suivirent du regard l'air de clairement se dire qu'ils étaient déments. Drago ne cessait de répéter à Hermione de ralentir, mais aucun de ses avertissements ne fut pris en compte. Ils gardèrent le rythme, Hermione riant tout au long du chemin, se débarrassant de ses inhibitions avec la pluie qui tombait alors que le pauvre blond maudissait Merlin pour les idées folles de la sorcière.

Hermione s'arrêta finalement juste devant Fleury et Butt. Ils haletaient tous les deux, à bout de souffle après toute la course qu'ils avaient fait. Elle fit face à Drago et lui sourit largement.

« On se sent bien, n'est-ce pas? »

« Non, toujours pas. Et je ne me sentirai pas bien peu importe le nombre de fois que tu me poses cette question. »

Hermione ne tint pas compte de sa réponse. « On se sent bien d'avoir fais quelque chose de spontanée pour une fois. »

Le blond étira ses bras et déplaça les cheveux qui lui barraient le visage. « Mais je me sens définitivement bien de te voir heureuse. »

Gentiment, son index traça la ligne fine de son nez et fit la même chose avec ses lèvres. Son doigt longea ses lèvres durant un moment, mémorisant chaque curve et la sensation de douceur. Il prit, de ses mains, son visage en coupe et posa un baiser affectueux sur son sourcil alors qu'il caressait affectueusement ses deux joues de ses pouces. Hermione laissa s'échapper un soupir lorsque Drago se sépara d'elle après le baiser.

Ils se tinrent l'un près de l'autre, en silence, durant un moment, l'un évaluant l'autre. Hermione fit le premier pas, s'avançant plus près du blond et encerclant ses bras autour de sa taille. Drago la tint serrée contre lui, il n'y avait plus d'espace qui séparait leurs corps. La sorcière leva son regard vers son ami, accrochant son regard gris perçant du sien.

« Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour te voir heureux aussi, Drago, » déclara-t-elle. « Tu sais que tu n'es pas seul, n'est-ce pas? »

Il hocha doucement la tête. « Je sais. Je t'ai. Je t'aurai toujours. »

« Bien. » Hermione leva sa main et fit courir ses doigts dans les cheveux mouillés de Drago. Elle balaya ensuite les gouttes de son visage, un effort vain puisque davantage d'eau remplaçait rapidement celle qu'elle s'évertuait à effacer. Elle gloussa lorsqu'elle constat sa stupidité.

Hésitant pendant un instant seulement, Hermione ferma ses yeux, s'éleva sur la pointe des pieds pour être à la hauteur du visage de Drago, et elle lui donna un doux baiser sur sa joue droite, et elle enfouit son visage contre son torse, sachant qu'elle rougissait de la tête aux pieds. Le torse du blond vibrait de son rire et sa main caressa le bas de son dos. Un frisson lui traversa la colonne et elle était certaine que ce n'était pas à cause du fait qu'elle était mouillée. Heureusement, son gémissement étranglé ne fut pas entendu puisqu'un vent fort passa près d'eux. Elle ne pouvait plus nier. Ginny avait encore raison. Elle était définitivement attirée par le blond.

Hermione étreignit Drago à nouveau, plus fort cette fois, ignorant l'averse. Les éclairs apparurent et une série de coups de tonnerre suivit, pourtant, ils ne bougèrent point. Elle ne ressentait pas le besoin de fuir la tempête. Malgré le fait qu'elle était prise au milieu d'une tempête dévastatrice, Hermione se sentait en sûreté. Enveloppée par les bras de Drago, elle se sentait en sûreté. Elle était chanceuse d'avoir quelqu'un d'aussi bien que Drago Malefoy qui l'aimait. Oui, elle l'était vraiment.

« S'il te plaît, sois M. 'Je suis le bon', » murmura-t-elle. Sa voix et le vœu ardent qui l'emplissait devinrent inaudibles face au bruit que produisait la forte pluie. « S'il te plaît, soit M. 'Je suis le bon'. »


	28. Chapitre 27

Et voilà, un nouveau chapitre. Je termine l'école vendredi et j'aurai deux semaines de congé, je devrais être en mesure de vous traduire les chapitre 28 et 29 d'ici la fin des vacances. D'ici là, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

* * *

**Amis et amants- chapitre 27**

Hermione fut réveillée par un son provenant de sa salle de bain. Elle tendit rapidement sa main vers sa baguette, laquelle était posée sur sa table de nuit et se leva de son lit avec la grâce d'un chat, un talent qu'elle avait obtenu durant les années de guerre. C'était déjà le matin, déduit-elle en voyant la lumière qui se profilait par la fenêtre. Elle avança lentement vers la salle de bain, sur la pointe des pieds, baguette levée. Elle ouvrit rapidement et plutôt avec force, la porte de sa salle de bain, l'amenant à heurter le mur avec un _bang_ retentissant. À la vue du large dos de l'intrus, la sorcière hurla _Incarcerous_!

« C'est quoi le problème! » s'exclama Drago alors que des cordes magiques l'attachaient, surprit par l'attaque d'Hermione. L'attaque soudaine le repoussant vers l'arrière, tirant du blond un sifflement de douleur alors que le côté de son corps venait à la rencontre du lavabo de la salle de bain. Hermione laissa s'échapper un couinement de surprise lorsqu'elle réalisait qui occupait sa salle de bain. Elle murmura rapidement un sort et libéra le blond. « Pourquoi, par Merlin, as-tu fais ça, Hermione? » lui cria-t-il, la fureur bien évidente sur son visage alors qu'il tenait son côté abusé.

« Eh bien, qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Et ne jure pas sur moi, » dit-elle le regardant menaçante.

Il leva la bouteille de gel qu'il tenait toujours. « J'allais t'en demander. Il ne m'en reste plus. Mais j'ai vu que tu dormais paisiblement, alors je me suis servi. Ça ne m'a jamais traversé l'esprit que fouiller pour du gel était un grand crime. Y a-t-il un nouveau décret ministériel à propos de ça ou quelque chose? »

« Je pensais que tu étais un voleur ou quelque chose du genre. »

Drago lui adressa un sourire arrogant. « Un voleur? Sérieusement? Tu penses qu'un voleur déroberait dans une salle de bain lorsqu'il y a des objets ayant davantage de valeur dans ta chambre ou dans d'autres pièces de l'appartement? »

Hermione se réprimanda mentalement pour sa stupidité. Pour sa défense, elle venait juste de se réveiller. Son esprit ne fonctionnait pas à sa pleine capacité. Pour couvrir son embarrassement, elle arracha la bouteille de gel des mains de Drago. « Eh! » protesta le sorcier.

« Va au travail sans gel aujourd'hui, Malefoy. C'est ce que tu gagnes à être un trou du cul. »

À ce moment, les effets de son gain d'adrénaline disparurent. C'est seulement là qu'elle remarqua que Drago était torse nu, son torse pâle et bien musclé étant exposé. Elle vivait avec lui depuis des années, mais c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait torse nu. Hermione laissa s'échapper un halètement plutôt audible alors qu'elle amenait simultanément ses mains sur chacune de ses joues, ressentant la chaleur les envahir. Elle se détourna rapidement pour arrêter d'observer Drago et, aussi vite que ses pieds purent l'emporter, elle sortit de la salle de bain. Le rire du blond suivit sa fuite.

Son cœur battant toujours à la chamade (elle ne voulait pas élaborer sur le sujet du pourquoi il voulait sortir de sa poitrine), Hermione prit un chouchou dans sa garde-robe, rassembla ses cheveux en broussaille en une queue de cheval, sortie de sa chambre, et se dirigea vers la cuisine, laissant Drago seul dans sa chambre pour éviter de s'embarrasser davantage. Elle décida de cuisiner leur déjeuner à la façon moldue pour se distraire puisque le torse de Drago semblait s'imposer à son esprit à la moindre occasion. Elle considéra cela comme une mauvaise pensée, mais alors qu'elle faisait couler l'huile dans la poêle, l'image lui revient une fois de plus. Quand avait-il commencé à développer ses muscles? Elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir d'un moment où Drago s'était entraîné. Tout ce qu'il faisait, c'était de manger, d'aller à son travail, s'asseoir toute la journée derrière son bureau, revenir à la maison, manger et, finalement, dormir. Pourtant, ce qu'elle avait vu plus tôt, c'était des muscles bien définis, des muscles très bien définis…

Hermione frissonna.

La brune avait presque terminé de faire cuire les hot-dog et était occupée par ses pensées à propos d'un certain blond lorsqu'elle sentit un souffle chaud sur sa nuque. Le souffle de Drago. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a pour déjeuner? » Elle sursauta pratiquement et laissa tomber la spatule qu'elle tenait. Elle entendit, venant de derrière, le rire enthousiasme de Drago. Le connard. Elle récupéra la spatule et l'utilisa pour frapper le torse maintenant (Dieu merci) couvert.

« Ne. » Coup. « Me. » Coup. « Fais. » Coup. « Plus. » Coup. « Jamais. » Coup. « Peur. » Coup. « Comme. » Coup. « Ça. » Chaque fois que la spatule venait entrer en contact avec son torse, le sorcier grimaçait. Lorsqu'elle fut satisfaite, pensant que le blond avait appris sa leçon, elle ramena son attention sur la cuisson de leur déjeuner.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, elle déposa un plat contenant quelques morceaux de hot-dog, un œuf tourné et un toast légèrement brûlé devant le blond boudeur qui frottait la partie de son corps qui avait été battu par Hermione. « Englouti, » déclara-t-elle, heureuse de voir la moeu de Drago. Il ressemblait à un enfant qui venait de se faire chicaner par sa mère. Elle s'installa sur la chaise à ses côtés.

Il tendit la main vers une fourchette avec morosité et continua à manger son repas en silence. Hermione, malgré elle, se retrouva à étudier Drago. Avec ses cheveux soyeux blonds tombant sur ses yeux, qu'il repoussait de temps à autre sur le côté avec ses doigts et avec irritation, il paraissait beaucoup plus jeune qu'il ne l'était en vérité. En fait, ça donnait à Drago un aura désinvolte, accentuant le regard mystérieux et dangereux qu'il portait déjà. Inconsciemment, elle fixait le sorcier, se faisant une note mentale de ne plus jamais le laisser appliquer du gel dans ses cheveux.

« Tu aimes ce que tu vois, Hermione? » dit soudainement Drago, relevant le regard de son assiette pour sourire avec suffisance à Hermione.

Elle rougit d'avoir été découverte. « Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles », nia-t-elle.

Drago rit et toucha légèrement son avant-bras gauche. « Ne me dis pas que tu tombes déjà amoureuse de moi? »

« Tu le voudrais, » dit-elle en reniflant alors qu'elle rougissait davantage, sis seulement c'était possible. Vraiment, elle avait trente ans! Elle n'était pas sensé rougir comme une adolescente de quinze ans. Elle se châtia une fois de plus parce que ça vient à son esprit qu'elle avait rougit beaucoup ces derniers temps. À cause de Drago, devait-elle ajouter.

La lueur joueuse dans le regard de Drago disparut alors qu'il lui répondait. « Je souhaite définitivement que tu sois déjà amoureuse de moi. »

Le pouls d'Hermione s'accéléra, une manifestation du fait qu'elle était effectivement attirée par son ami. « Arrête, » marmonna Hermione, ne sachant pas comment répondre au blond.

« Arrêter quoi? » demanda-t-il alors qu'il séparait une portion de l'œuf dans son assiette.

« Arrête ce que tu es entrai nde faire. » Ses déclarations l'envoyaient toujours dans une lutte avec elle-même. Elle savait qu'elle était flattée par son affection, mais elle savait également qu'elle en était effrayée.

Drago déposa la fourchette qu'il tenait. « Tu veux que j'arrête de manger? »

« Tu sais ce que je veux dire. » L'idée que son meilleur ami était l'homme qu'elle avait attendu était excitante, mais d'une certaine façon, ce ne l'était pas vraiment. Vu? Elle venait juste de se contredire. Elle voulait définitivement que son meilleur ami soit M. Parfait, mais il y avait quelque chose qui la retenait.

Haussant ses épaules, il amena l'œuf dans sa bouche et dit : « Si je savais, je ne serais pas entrain de te le demander. »

« Arrête de faire référence à tes sentiments envers moi, d'accord? »

Il lui sourit largement. Diaboliquement. « Pourquoi? Parce que je te fais rougir? »

« Je ne rougis pas, » protesta la brune, alors qu'elle savait très bien qu'elle rougissait fréquemment.

« Contrairement à ce que tu crois, tu rougis. Admet-le, d'accord? Ne compliques pas les choses, » déclara Drago, lui lançant le regard de celui qui savait.

« Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. » Elle n'allait pas admettre quoi que ce soit, à moins qu'elle n'ait fait le tri dans ses pensées. À moins qu'elle sache ce qu'elle ovulait. À moins qu'elle détermine finalement jusqu'où allaient ses sentiments pour l'homme assis à ses côtés Elle était Hermione Granger, le cerveau du Trio d'Or, une héroïne de guerre, celle qui savait presque tout. Il n'y avait aucune place pour le mot incertitude dans son dictionnaire. Il n'y avait point plus de place pour les erreurs.

« Lâche, » taquina Drago.

« Et tu ne l'es pas? »

« Touché. » Il toucha le nez d'Hermione alors qu'il disait ce, faisant flancher la sorcière. Drago souleva un sourcil à sa réaction. « Dis, Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu penses d'un rendez-vous ce soir? »

Elle prétendit d'être horrifiée. « Encore? »

« Tu t'en plains? Je n'arrêterai pas de te le demander jusqu'à ce que tu acceptes d'être avec moi. »

« Connard persistant. »

« Miss-je-sais-tout sans reconnaissance. »

« Branleur mal embouché. »

« Ce branleur t'amènera au Mangiamo, ce soir. Tu ne peux pas résister, n'est-ce pas, Granger? Nous allons manger à ton restaurent préféré où les prix sont à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et c'est moi qui paie. Alors… quel est le verdict? » Il croisa ses bras devant lui alors qu'il attendait sa réponse, bien qu'ils savaient tous les deux ce qu'elle serait.

Elle considéra dire '_non, merci_', mais vraiment, qui était-elle pour refuser? Spécialement lorsque son cœur fit une gigue lorsqu'il réalisa que Drago avait implicitement proposé un souper romantique?

* * *

_Drago se tient présentement sous une branche de gui. Pour toutes reviews, vous aurez la chance d'y passer et d'y recevoir un baiser…_


	29. Chapter 28

_Oui, oui, je sais ça fait des siècles que j'ai posté le dernier chapitre. Et c'est impardonnable, j'en consens. Sachez seulement qu'il s'est passé une longue période où les choses se bousculaient trop vite, où j'ai été malade et où j'ai eu momentanément la flemme de traduire. Mais l'envie m'est revenue et je me suis dis que je devais finir cette histoire. Alors voilà, me voilà avec le prochain chapitre. Les suivants ne devraient pas tarder à venir (je dis ça...mais novembre est le mois du nano...pfff! vive les bonnes résolutions!). Je ne vous en voudrai pas si vous avez décidé d'abandonner cette lecture- je l'aurais probablement fait moi-même...- mais pour ceux qui reste, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à m'harceler si vous trouvez qu'un chapitre est trop long à venir, ça m'obligera à traduire plus rapidement!_

* * *

**Amis et amants- chapitre 28**

"Mione, est-ce que c'est toi?"

Les traits d'Harry adoptèrent une expression choquée lorsqu'il constata l'apparence qu'abhorrait sa meilleure amie. Elle portait une robe de soirée en soie, d'un vert lumineux et qui embrassait les courbes fréquemment cachées sous ses vêtements de sorcière. Incapable de résister à la tentation, Harry tira sur les cheveux d'Hermione, lesquels tombaient désormais sur ses épaules en des boucles qui avaient été domptées.

La brunette chassa immédiatement sa main. "Harry!"

Le sorcier aux cheveux noirs corbeaux lui sourit innocemment. "Désolé." Il lui lança un autre regard évaluateur et demanda: "vas-tu quelque part? Et est-ce que c'est du maquillage qui tache ton visage?"

"oui, je porte du maquillage, lequel a été appliqué par ta très chère femme. Ce qui explique ma présence chez toi."

Harry frotta la barbe inexistante sur son menton et offrit un sourire entendu à Hermione. "Drago et toi avez un rendez-vous?" La sorcière rougit violemment, faisant s'élargir son propre sourire. Il ne se donna pas la peine d'attendre sa réponse. "Amuse-toi, 'Mione. En passant, tu as l'air absolument épatante."

Elle l'était. Il se rappelait parfaitement que., lors de leur quatrième années à Poudlard, elle avait fait tourner toutes les têtes durant le bal de Noël. La femme- non, la dame- qui se tenait devant lui était beaucoup plus belle que l'adolescente qu'elle avait été. Lorsqu'elle s'habillait, elle s'habillait vraiment.

"Merci, Harry." Elle regarda l'heure et ses yeux devinrent aussi grands que des soucoupes. "J'ai déjà une demi-heure de retard. Drago va me tuer."

"Bien que je sois presque certain que ça n'arrivera jamais, tu ferais mieux d'y aller."

Il observa son amie sortir sa baguette d'une longue bourse verte qu'elle transportait avec elle. Lui adressant un sourire timide, Hermione disparut de sa vue.

Harry secoua la tête et souffla: "l'amour rend stupide''.

* * *

Apparaissant devant l'apparaissant devant l'appartement qu'ils partageaient, Hermione tremblait d'impatience de découvrir la réaction de Drago face à son apparence. Elle avait fait énormément d'efforts pour se rendre très présentable ce soir-là, puisqu'il s'agissait de leur premier rendez-vous formel ensemble. Se dépêchant, elle força la poignée et ouvrit la porte avec enthousiasme, croyant que le blond serait assis sur le sofa du salon, attendant son arrivée.

À la place, elle entendit un cri de douleur provenant de l'autre côté de la porte. Entrant à l'intérieur, elle vit Drago sur ses genoux, en train de se relever.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?" demanda-t-elle en lui offrant sa main pour l'aider à se remettre sur pied.

"Tu es arrivée!"Drago lui lança un regard accusateur. "Pourquoi diable as-tu ouvert cette porte?"

"C'est une porte, c'est fait pour être ouvert! Qu'est-ce que tu faisais de toute façon? "

"Je m'y appuyais, m'attendant à ce que tu transplane quelque part dans le salon, comme tu le fais normalement."

"Tu as trébuché au sol quand j'ai ouvert la porte."

"Non, j'examinais le plancher à la recherche de poussière. Bien sûr que j'ai trébuché!"

"Pourquoi tu hurles?"

"Je n'hurle pas, j'explique."

"Tu expliques _très fort_. Ça équivaut à hurler!" Ils n'en étaient pas à la moitié de leur rendez-vous et déjà ils se disputaient. Merveilleux.

"Ce n'est pas vrai," grogna-t-il, se détournant d'elle. Il prit son veston de soirée gris, lequel était posé sur le sofa, et l'enfila par-dessus son chandail à manche longue jaune pâle. "Allons-y. Nous sommes déjà en retard pour notre réservation."

Elle le regarda en fronçant les sourcils et croisa ses bras devant elle. "Vas-y tout seul! Je ne veux pas passer ma soirée avec quelqu'un d'aussi grognon que toi!"

Son humeur était déjà ruinée. Il ne l'avait même pas complimentée sur son apparence et il lui criait après .

"Tu vas venir avec moi ou je me résous à t'y traîner de force?"

Encore mieux, il la menaçait. Hermione jeta un regard noir à l'homme d'affaire blond. "Tu es détestable."

Un sourire espiègle jouait sur les lèvres de Drago lorsqu'il s'adressa à elle. "J'aime t'agacer, Hermione Granger. Tu as l'air épatante quand tu me cries après."

Elle avait prit son temps pour se rendre belle et tout ce qui la rendait adorable à ses yeux c'était qu'elle avait élevé la voix? _Parfait. Juste parfait._ Elle se demanda si le frapper serait une bonne addition à toutes ses merveilleuses choses qui leur arrivaient.

Elle réfléchissait à sa prochaine action lorsque Drago lui agrippa la main. "Allons-y?"

Il lui souriait avec tant de charme qu'il lui était impossible de refuser sa requête. Elle hocha la tête. Elle retira sa main de la sienne et se prépara à transplaner. Hermione était sur le point de murmurer le sort lorsque Drago l'interpella.

"Hermione."

Elle le regarda, ses yeux bruns se liant avec ceux argents.

"Quoi?"

Il chercha sa main de nouveau et la pressa légèrement.

"J'aime le vert."

"Et?" demanda Hermione, sachant déjà quelle était sa couleur préférée.

"Tu savais que tu me couperais le souffle ce soir, n'est-ce pas?" Drago éleva sa main et déposa un long baiser sur ses jointures, sans briser le contact entre leurs regards. "Tu as l'air incomparablement splendide."

Il laissa alors retomber sa main. "Transplaneras-tu par toi-même ou à mes côtés?"

"Pars devant," souffla-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible.

Le blond lui adressa un petit signe d'au revoir. "À tantôt!"

Drago transplana et Hermione resta seule pour mettre un terme aux battements fous de son coeur.

* * *

Hermione apparu dans une allée à un pâté de maison du Mangiamo, un restaurent Italien qu'elle et Drago fréquentaient. Drago l'attendait, la saluant d'un sourire lorsqu'elle apparu devant lui. Galamment, il lui tendit sa main, laquelle elle prit gracieusement.

"J'espère que tu as amené de l'argent avec toi," dit Drago.

Elle se tourna vers lui, les sourcils relevés. "Je pensais que c'était ta traite?"

"J'ai changé d'idée."

Utilisant sa main libre, elle pinça son bras, tirant un cri de douleur au blond.

"Tu prends vraiment du plaisir quand tu me fais souffrir."

Hermione se contenta d'hausser les épaules et de regarder vers le ciel. À cet instant précis, à une météore traversait le ciel. "Regarde, une étoile filante," informa-t-elle Drago et elle s'arrêta de marcher. Hermione ferma les yeux et fit un vœu.

Quelques instants, alors que Drago ferma ses paupières pour lui aussi faire un voeu, le silence plana sur eux.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as souhaité?" demanda Hermione à son compagnon.

"Je ne te le dirai pas. Tu m'as dis que je ne devais pas révéler ce que je souhaitais et qu'autrement ça ne se réaliserait pas."

"Tu veux savoir ce que j'ai demandée?"

"Ça ne te dérangera pas si ça ne se réalise pas?"

Elle lui souri, rayonnante. "Qu'il se réalise ou non est en fait entre ses mains."

Intrigué, Drago demanda: "Qu'est-ce que tu as souhaitée?"

"Que nous ayons tous les deux du bon temps ce soir."

Drago la regarda avec dans les yeux ce qu'elle jurait être de l'admiration avant de lâcher sa main et de faire une révérence devant elle. "Tes désirs sont mes ordres."

"Je suis tellement pleine. Je pense que j'ai assez mangée pour trois personnes," s'exclama Hermione lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à leur appartement après avoir quitté le Mangiamo. Leur rendez-vous avait été amusant. Ils avaient passé leur temps au restaurent moldu à observer l'endroit, formulant des histoires à propos de la vie des occupants de chaque table et partageant des histoires qu'ils présumaient que l'autre ne savait pas encore.

La nourriture était délicieuse, l'ambiance était romantique et la compagnie était agréable. Pour Hermione, ça avait été un rendez-vous parfait. En fait, ça avait été le meilleur rendez-vous auquel elle avait été. Et c'était avec Drago. Qui aurait su? Certainement pas elle. Drago avait bel et bien exaucé son souhait ce soir-là.

Observant Drago qui accrochait son veston sur le porte-manteau, Hermione sourit pour elle-même alors qu'elle se rappelait les évènements de la soirée.

* * *

_"Ça te dit de t'aventurer à trouver une histoire pour ces deux-là?" Drago pointa un vieil homme et une femme à quelques tables d'eux._

_Hermione se tortilla discrètement le cou pour regarder le couple. "Simple comme bonjour. Ils sont mariés depuis des décennies et sont toujours follement amoureux. Tu vois la manière dont le vieil homme agit autour de la vieille femme? C'est facile de voir à quel point il l'adore," répondit-elle un peu rêveuse alors qu'elle était touchée par la démonstration d'amour éternel du vieux couple. _

_Ça lui rappelait ses parents qui ne laissaient jamais passer une journée sans se dire à quel point ils s'aimaient l'un l'autre. Il y avait des moments où elle grimaçait un peu, puisqu'ils avaient tendance à devenir un peu gâteau par instant, mais la plupart du temps, Hermione était heureuse de voir à quel point ses parents étaient amoureux. Ils lui faisaient se demander quand elle trouverait elle-même un amour éternel. _

_"Il faut que je t'accorde celui-là. Bonne déduction, Granger. Beaucoup, beaucoup mieux que cette fois avec les deux hommes."_

_Plutôt, ils avaient eu un différend puisque Drago avait insisté sur le fait que les deux hommes sur leur droite se fréquentaient. Hermione avait protestée avec véhémence et ils avaient tous les deux énoncé les évidences de leur théorie, jusqu'à ce qu'ils voient les deux hommes se tenir la main. La mâchoire de la sorcière en était tombée et Drago avait laissé s'échapper un petit rire._

_"Ils avaient vraiment l'air de se connaître depuis peu, Drago," se défendit-elle. "Et bien, ça en prend un pour en reconnaître un autre, j'imagine." Elle vit le blond tourner au rouge, un signe qu'il devenait furieux. Avant que les choses se dégradent, Hermione ramena son attention sur le vieux couple. "Ah... c'est trop mignon..."_

_Drago oublia sa colère et regarda le couple. Le grand-père donnait une bague à la grand-mère. _

_"C'est un diamant, n'est-ce pas?" demanda-t-il._

_Elle le regarda comme s'il venait de lui pousser une autre tête. "J'ai dis que la scène était mignonne et tu demandes si c'est une bague en diamant ou non?" _

_"Je suppose que c'est mignon," marmonna-t-il d'un ton qui semblait forcé._

_"Suppose?" répéta Hermione, avec un air plutôt vicieux._

_Les coins de la bouche de Drago s'étirèrent alors qu'il se pencha vers elle. "C'était mignon," déclara-t-il de but en blanc. "Mais tu sais ce qui est encore plus romantique?" _

_Elle se pencha vers l'avant également, ne se détournant pas du défi silencieux que lui lançait le blond. Leurs visages à quelques pouces seulement l'un de l'autre, Hermione demanda: "quoi?"_

_La main de Drago trouva sa joue, laquelle il caressa doucement, chaque caresse envoyant de petites décharges d'électricité le long de sa colonne vertébrale. "Quand c'est moi qui te donne une bague en diamant."_

_"Vraiment?" entonna-t-elle distraitement. _

_"Reque que c'est un _quand_ pas un _si_. C'était une bonne chose que les yeux gris de Drago hypnotisaient Hermione parce que si ça n'avait pas été le cas, la sorcière lui aurait sûrement arraché la tête. "Tu veux savoir ce que j'ai souhaité, Hermione?"_

_Elle hocha simplement la tête, n'étant pas assez sûre d'elle pour dire un autre mot._

_"J'ai souhaité ton bonheur, parce que tu le mérites entièrement." Le blond s' appuya ensuite contre le dossier de sa chaise, troublant Hermione avec leur changement de position soudain et l'absence de la chaleur qu'amenait sa main sur son visage. "Et peut-être que j'ai souhaité que tu viennes à la conclusion que _je_ suis ton _bonheur_."_

_"Tu ne peux t'empêcher d'être égoïste, n'est-ce pas Drago?" dit-elle, retrouvant finalement sa voix._

_Drago lui sourit idiotement. "Jamais."_

* * *

"Tu l'as fait. J'étais presqu'accourt d'argent moldu." La voix basse du blond la tira de ses pensées. Hermione frappa son bras. "Pourquoi es-tu aussi violente?"

"Est-ce que tu t'en plains?"

"Non, puisque je suis masochiste."

"Bonne réponse."

Hermione bailla soudainement."

"Tu t'endors déjà?"

"C'est la nourriture. Je m'endors toujours après un bon repas." Elle bâilla à nouveau. Elle avait définitivement besoin de se mettre au lit. "Je vais dormir."

Elle garda ses bras ouvert, indiquant qu'elle voulait un câlin du blond. Il ne la déçu pas. Souriant largement, Drago la serra étroitement dans ses bras. "Bonne nuit, Drago. J'ai passé un bon moment. Merci."

"Dors bien. Et merci à toi aussi. Je n'aurais pas pu demander un meilleur rendez-vous." Hermione tenta de se défaire de leur étreinte, mais Drago ne la laissa pas partir tout de suite. Il bougea un peu et amena leurs visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Il captura ses yeux bruns des siens lorsqu'il demanda: "est-ce que je peux avoir un baiser de bonne nuit?"

Hermione se noyait dans la passion qu'elle pouvait clairement voir dans les yeux gris de Drago et était tellement enveloppée par la chaleur qui provenait de ses bras autour d'elle que tout ce qu'elle fut capable de dire fut un faible :"embrasse-moi alors."

Elle ferma les yeux alors que le visage de Drago se rapprochait du sien. Son coeur battait follement. Dans quelques secondes, Drago et elle partagerait leur tout premier baiser.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle sentit ses lèvres entrer en contact avec sa joue.

Les épaules d'Hermione retombèrent, certaine de ne jamais avoir été autant déçue dans sa vie.

Non, elle n'était pas en train de tomber amoureuse de Drago. Pas seulement après plus de deux semaines à le fréquenter.

_"Tu n'as pas besoin de beaucoup de temps pour sa voir si tu l'aimes ou non, Hermione. Tu fréquentes seulement une personne pour apprendre à mieux la connaître avant de t'abandonner à lui. Tu n'as pas besoin de fréquenter Drago longtemps. Tu le connais depuis plus de la moitié de ta vie," _lui dit une voix.

Mais encore, deux semaines à se fréquenter, ce n'était pas assez. Elle n'avait aucun sentiment amoureux envers lui deux semaines plutôt.

_"C'est ce que tu te dis. Ginny te dirait autre chose._"

D'accord, alors peut-être qu'elle avait un petit, minuscule béguin pour lui. Comme elle avait dit à Ginny, qui n'en n'aurait pas un? Il est vraiment sympa à regarder.

_"Juste un béguin?"_

Elle dit à la voix de se la ferme et réalisa plus tard sa stupidité. Elle se disait de se la fermer. Était-elle finalement devenue folle?"

Elle passa une autre heure à argumenter avec elle-même. Quand l'horloge indiqua onze heures du soir, elle s'obligea à aller dormir, mais seulement après avoir conclu que ses sentiments confus et ses réactions envers Drago étaient également le résultat d'avoir un béguin pour lui.

C'était juste un béguin, peu importe à quel point ça sonnait idiot puisqu'elle avait trente ans et qu'elle aurait dut y être immunisée.

Elle attribuait les battements bruyants de son coeur survenant chaque fois que Drago la regardait à un béguin.

C'était également à cause de son béguin qu'elle rougissait aux déclarations romantiques que faisait Drago de temps à autre.

C'était définitivement à cause de son béguin qu'elle sentait des frissons remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale chaque fois que la peau de Drago entrait en contact avec la sienne, chaque fois qu'elle était enveloppée dans son étreinte et chaque fois qu'il tenait sa main dans la sienne.

Oui, tout était seulement dut à un béguin.

Et oui, elle savait qu'elle était seulement en train de se faire des illusions.

Un béguin, ah!

* * *

Hermione s'agrippa fermement au bras de Drago alors qu'elle se plaignait à quel point c'était sa faute si elle devait assister à l'anniversaire de sa cousine aujourd'hui. Il n'y avait définitivement pas d'affection entre elle et Ella, ais elle était tout de même là, dans la maison d'Ella, ses lèvres affichant un faux sourire alors qu'elle était saluée à gauche comme à droite par des gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas. "J'aurai ta tête pour ça," souffla-t-elle à l'oreille de Drago alors qu'elle conservait un sourire sur ses lèvres pour les spectateurs.

"Bien," fut la seule réponse de Drago puisqu'il était déjà familier avec les menaces d'Hermione, lesquelles demeuraient toujours ce qu'elles étaient: des menaces. "Allons mettre ce cadeau sur cette table juste-là. Allez." Ils marchèrent vers la table, un paquet bien enveloppé dans les mains. Avec réticence, elle avait acheté une robe à sa cousine. "Il n'est toujours pas trop tard pour y ajouté une poignée des langues-pesantes au carmel mou de Georges," plaisanta-t-il.

"Est-ce qu'on peut?" envisagea-t-elle sérieusement.

"Tes parents vont être furieux après toi."

"Ils ne sauraient pas qu'elles sont de moi."

"Vraiment? Et bien, c'est étrange que vous ayez une autre sorcière dans la famille?" Hermione pinça Drago assez durement pour le faire taire. Seuls ses parents savaient qu'elle avait des habilités magiques; personne d'autre. "Désolé," murmura-t-il.

"Hermione!" l'appela une voix, son acuité indiquait qu'elle appartenait à la personne qu'elle voulait le moins voir. "Hermione, ma très chère cousine. Tout le monde, c'est Hermione!"

La brunette s'assura d'afficher son faux sourire et se tourna pour faire face à sa cousine blonde. Elle repoussa quelques personnes qui étaient en travers du chemin menant vers Hermione. Cette dernière s'empêcha de froncer les sourcils en serrant les lèvres. Quelle faiseuse de scène était Ella. Et une bonne actrice aussi. Si elle ne savait pas mieux, elle aurait dit que sa cousine était présentement heureuse de la voir. Heureusement, elle savait mieux.

Ella lui fit un câlin et elle sut que c'était son intention de lui faire mal. Hermione serra doucement Ella et s'extirpa elle-même de l'étreinte. "Oh, je suis tellement heureuse que tu sois venue à ma fête, Hermy," dit-elle en utilisant le surnom qu'Hermione détestait.

"Même chose pour moi," répliqua Hermione sans énergie.

Sa cousine tourna alors son attention vers Drago, lequel faisait de son mieux pour se fondre dans le décors. Un espoir impossible puisque sa taille et ses cheveux blonds blancs attiraient vraiment l'attention. "Drago!" Ella se jeta sur le sorcier, lequel fut prompt à l'attraper. "Oh! Ma fête est tellement mieux maintenant que tu es là!"

"Ella," l'interpella Hermione, alors que Drago la regardait avec des yeux suppliants, lui transmettant silencieusement le message d'éloigner Ella de lui. Mais sa cousine n'allait pas être dérangée dans sa quête de flirter avec Drago.

"Es-tu toujours célibataire et indisponible, Drake? Je le suis."

Avait-elle déjà mentionné qu'Ellea était exactement comme l'était Pansy Parkinson lorsqu'ils étaient encore à Poudlard? Chaque fois que c'était possible, elle s'attachait à Drago comme une sangsue et ne s'arrêtait à rien pour qu'il lui accorde son attention.

Elle avait rencontré le sorcier lorsque Hermione l'avait amené chez elle huit ans plutôt pour l'introduire à ses parents. Par malchance, elle avait choisi un moment où la famille Granger tenait une quelconque réunion dans leur maison. Ella était là et vit Drago. Elle était obsédée par lui depuis longtemps.

"Je suis toujours célibataire," répondit Drago, ce qui amena Hermione à arquer un sourcil. "Mais il y a une femme importante dans ma vie maintenant."

"Qui?" Quand Drago regarda Hermione, Ella laissa s'échapper un rire insultant et dit: "je vais ignorer la dernière partie." Elle prit ensuite la main de Drago et le tira au loin, laissant Hermione bouillir de tellement de colère qu'elle était certaine qu'elle allait éclater.

Hermione sirotait un marguerita tandis qu'elle était assise au bar dans un coin de la pièce, observant silencieusement et fulminant à la vue d'Ella assise sur les cuisses de Drago. Ils étaient assis sur le sofa dans la salle de divertissements, entourés par ses amis. Elle le vit se tortiller pour s'échapper de sa cousine semblable à un serpent, mais Ella ne fit que se repositionner mieux, ne permettant pas à Drago de s'enfuir. À moins qu'il ne la pousse, ce qui était quelque chose que le sorcier ne ferait pas. Ça faisait une heure qu'Ella l'avait amené avec elle et elle ne l'avait pas encore laissé repartir. Pas faute de ne pas avoir essayé de la part de Drago. Hermione le vit la regarder- la supplier en fait.

Normalement, Hermione rapporterait le comportement inapproprié d'Ella à ses parents, mais voyant qu'ils n'étaient pas à la maison puisque la fête était seulement pour les jeunes, Hermione n'avait pas d'autres choix. Elle allait sortir Drago de cette situation embarrassante dans laquelle il s'était mis. Elle en avait assez de la conduite inappropriée d'Ella.

Elle termina sa marguerita d'une gorgée et prit une grande inspiration avant de se diriger vers l'endroit où se trouvait Drago.

Elle marcha jusqu'à se tenir directement en face des deux blonds, entièrement entouré par les sous-fifres diaboliques d'Ella. Mais elle n'avait pas peur. Après tout le problème de Voldemort, elle n'était pas capable d'avoir peur e quoi que ce soit d'autre. Enfin, excepté de découvrir les sentiments que Drago éprouvait pour elle, mais c'était une toute autre histoire. "Est-ce que je peux s'il te plaît ravoir mon petit ami?"

Sa question rencontra un reniflement de dédain de la part d'Ella et de grands yeux de celle de Drago. Elle n'avait pas vraiment voulu utiliser le terme _petit ami_, mais elle reconnaissait que si elle l'utilisait, ça lui donnerait le droit de voler Drago à Ella.

"Petit ami? Je ne savait pas que Drago était ton petit ami," s'informa une brunette sur la droite d'Ella.

"Et bien, maintenant, je t' informe qu'il est mon petit ami," lui dit Hermione. Puis elle ramena son regard sur sa cousine. "Libère simplement Drago pour qu'on puisse retourner à la maison maintenant."

Ella releva le menton, la défiant. "Si tu es sa petite amie, pourquoi lui as-tu permis de rester avec moi tout ce temps? Et Drago lui-même a dit qu'il était célibataire."

"Par célibataire, je voulais dire que je n'étais pas marié. Je voulais être poli envers toi parce que tu es la cousine de ma petite amie," dit Drago. "Maintenant, pourrais-tu s'il te plaît te lever de sur moi pour que je puisse retourner avec Hermione?"

Drago tenta de relever Ella à nouveau, mais elle ne voulu pas bouger. La patience d'Hermione céda. "Tu te tasses de Drago ou je te _fais_ te tasser de lui?" demanda-t-elle menaçante.

"Oooh! Bataille de tigresses! Bataille de tigresse!" un des amis de sa cousine s'exclama. Un autre suivi et bientôt, toute la pièce fut rempli de moqueries et d'exclamations.

"Ça me semble être une bataille de tigresse," lui sourit largement Ella encourageant leur audience à pousser davantage d'exclamations.

Hermione serra et desserra ses poings à ses côtés. Elle voyait déjà rouge. Elle voulait désespérément frapper quelqu'un. Préférablement quelqu'un nommé Ella Mae Granger.

"Assez," déclara Drago assez fort lorsqu'il vit qu'Hermione avait déjà plissé les yeux. Sans avertissement, il repoussa Ella de sur lui, amenant la blonde à tomber face première sur le sol. Il attrapa rapidement le bras d'Hermione et l'amena hors de la maison, ne se donnant même pas la peine de regarder l'Ella furieuse qu'ils laissaient derrière.

Quand l'horizon fut libre, Drago les fit transplaner à leur appartement. Hermione était silencieuse et serrait toujours les poings, toujours prête à frapper quelqu'un lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la maison.

"Tu t'es presque embarquée dans une bagarre."

"C'est ce que tu penses?" dit sarcastiquement Hermione à Drago. "Si tu savais à quel point je veux arracher les cheveux de sa jolie petite tête de fausse blonde." Elle entendit ce qui lui sembla être un ricanement de la part de Drago. "Qu'est-ce que tu trouves aussi amusant, Malefoy?"

"C'est vraiment amusant de te regarder devenir jalouse, Hermione."

"Moi? Jalouse? Pfft," dédaigna-t-elle, croisant ses bras devant elle.

Drago rit d'elle. "D'accord, _petite amie_. Peu importe ce que tu dis."

Pour cacher son embarassement, elle commença à frapper le bras du blond, évacuant la colère qu'elle ressentait par rapport à l'incident chez Ella sur son ami. "Je te déteste."

"Dommage, parce que je t'aime."

Il attrapa alors ses deux poignets et l'attira à lui. Hermione perdit momentanément son souffle lorsque son visage entra en contact avec le torse dur de Drago. Les bras de ce dernier l'encerclèrent, la faisant prisonnière de son étreinte qui ne laissait aucun espace entre leurs corps. Le coeur d'Hermione battait furieusement, de la même façon que celui de Drago. La proximité entre le torse de celui-ci et son oreille, rendait les battements de son coeur audible.

Comme s'ils avaient leur propre volonté, les bras d'Hermione entourèrent la taille de Drago. Elle releva la tête pour le regarder et découvrit que ses yeux gris s'étaient assombris avec la passion. Quand Drago bougea pour prendre son visage en coupe t baissa sa tête pour s'arrêter à quelques pouces de son visage, il n'y eu aucun son de protestation sortant des lèvres d'Hermione. À la place, quand les yeux de Drago lui demandèrent silencieusement la permission, elle hocha la tête.

Drago caressa gentiment le côté de son visage de son pouce et tassa sur le côté une mèche de cheveux qui se tenait en travers son visage. Il traça la forme de ses lèvres, amenant des chatouillis dans tout le corps d'Hermione.

"Je t'aime," dit-il, son souffle chaud caressant son visage alors qu'elle jouait toujours avec la chair de ses lèvres. Puis il utilisa son index pour soulever son menton et quand son visage commença à s'approcher du sien, Hermione ferma les yeux.

Ça y était. Drago et elle allait s'embrasser. Et elle attendait ce baiser.

Au moment où leurs lèvres se touchèrent, Hermione prit une grande inspiration. Des sensations inconnues l'assaillirent et ses genoux la lâchèrent. Heureusement, elle se tenait étroitement à la taille de Drago ou elle se serait retrouvé à s'effondrer sur plancher de tuiles.

Leurs lèvres se touchèrent, se frôlant gentiment, leurs hésitation se manifestant dans le baiser. Drago prenait son temps, comme s'il imprégnait dans sa mémoire le moment où leurs lèvres s'étaient pour la première fois touchées. Son baiser était doux à agoniser et remplit d'affection.

La main de Drago quitta son visage et vint se placer dans son dos, traçant la ligne de sa colonne vertébrale. Les yeux d'Hermione s'ouvrirent brutalement, alors que des petites décharges d'électricité secouaient sa peau là où se trouvait la main de Drago. Ses yeux rencontrèrent le désir et l'intensité dans le regarde de l'homme, amenant Hermione à perdre son souffle. Drago utilisa l'opportunité pour approfondir le baiser et sa langue plongea encore et encore dans sa bouche, cherchant sa propre langue avec expertise. Il l'explorait et buvait la douceur de son goût.

À ce moment là, Hermione avait décidé d'abandonner toute son hésitation de même que ses peurs. Ses bras quittèrent la taille de Drago pour venir encercler son cou et répondit son baiser avec autant de ferveur. Malgré elle, un gémissement s'échappa de sa gorge alors qu'elle était consumée par le baiser.

Le blond laissa s'échappa un grognement à peine audible. Encouragé par le son provenant d'Hermione, il la fit reculer contre le mur, heurtant le vase sur le dessus d'une table dans le processus, et il maintient ses bras de chaque côté de sa tête de ses mains. Le baiser devint plus demandant, plus frénétique et plus passionné.

Elle le clamait comme sien comme il la clamait comme sienne. Elle répondit à un baiser passionné par un autre passionné et donnait plaisir pour plaisir. Elle gardait en mémoire chacun des baisers, chacune des morsures, chaque caresse de sa langue et chaque gémissement de plaisir rauque qu'échappait Drago. Elle se révélait dans le plaisir glorieux d'expérimenté les baisers adorable de Drago.

Le baiser qu'ils échangeaient était magique et c'était explosif. Hermione n'avait jamais rien sentit comme ça, pas même une seule fois dans ses trente ans d'existence. Rien d'autre ne se rapprochait de la joie que ce moment amenait en elle, pas cette fois où ils avaient finalement défait Voldemort.

Incapable de s'arrêter, les larmes quittèrent les yeux d'Hermione et glissèrent le long de ses joues.

Drago fut celui qui brisa leur baiser le premier, laissant Hermione en désirer davantage. Reprenant son souffle, il appuya son front contre le sien alors qu'il jouait lentement avec sa lèvre inférieure. Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose de mouillé sur les joues d'Hermione et s'inquiéta de l'avoir offensée d'une façon ou d'une autre. "Pourquoi pleures-tu, mon amour?" demanda-t-il doucement.

"Je ne sais pas," lui souffla Hermione en retour, rencontre le regard inquiet de Drago avec un confus.

"Je t'aime, Hermione," dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Davantage de larmes quittèrent ses yeux à la simple déclaration venant du coeur de Drago. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire, alors à la place, elle l'embrassa une dernière fois et s'enfuit dans sa chambre, où elle passa une autre nuit sans sommeil.


	30. Chapter 29

**Chapitre 29**

Hermione se précipita vers le Bureau des Aurors, encore grincheuse de son manque de sommeil, anxieuse et incapable de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées, alors qu'elle était des plus confuses sur ce qui se passait entre Drago et elle après le baiser de la veille.

Oui, c'était un avant-goût du Paradis, mais ça semait également le désordre dans son esprit comme si c'était le diable.

Elle poussa sur la porte pour l'ouvrir et aperçu le garçon-qui-avait-survécu-pour-défaire-Voldemort, parlant avec l'un de ses subordonnés.

" Harry ! " Elle couru vers lui, ne se préoccupant point des regards curieux que lui lançaient les gens autour d'elle. " Harry, il faut qu'on parle. "

Avisant sa panique, Harry libéra son subordonné et attira Hermione à part. " Calme-toi, Hermione. "

Elle ne pouvait pas se calmer. Elle le voulait, mais elle ne le pouvait pas. Elle était en train de paniquer.  
" C'est important, " dit-elle, la désespérassions perçant sa voix. " Allons parler quelque part en privé. "

" D'accord, allons-y. " Il l'amena hors du bureau puis à l'endroit où il était possible de transplaner au Ministère. Sur leur chemin, ils foncèrent dans un grand rouquin.

" Ron ! " s'exclama Harry surprit. " Tu es de retour. "

Ron leur sourit de toutes ses dents. " Je viens seulement de revenir de notre lune de miel. Avec un peu de chance, Pansy et moi aurons un bébé dans neuf mois. "

" Ça fait plaisir à entendre, mec, " dit Harry tandis qu'il tapait l'épaule de son meilleur ami de sa main.

Hermione n'avait pas le temps pour une discussion amicale de ce genre. Elle paniquait et ils parlaient de lune de miel et de bébés ? Alors ce qu'elle fit fut d'agripper le poignet de Ron et de l'entraîner avec eux. " Allez, Ron. Je suppose que tu dois venir avec nous. "

" Où allons-nous? " La confusion marquait les traits du rouquin. Hermione jeta un regard à Harry puisqu'elle non plus ne savait pas où ils allaient.

C'était vraiment un spectacle assez étrange de voir Hermione perdre l'esprit à propos de quelque chose. Ce spectacle ne ressemblait trop pas à Hermione. " Je pensais aller dans un parc, " dit Harry en haussant les épaules.

" Allons au parc près de la maison de mes parents, " suggéra la sorcière.

" Parfait. "

Quelques instants plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent dans un parc public, devant trois balançoires. Hermione s'installa sur celle du milieu et les deux sorciers l'imitèrent.

" Alors, quel est ton dilemme, 'Mione ?" demanda Harry, occupant la balançoire sur sa droite.

Hermione prit une profonde inspiration avant de dire : " Drago. "

" Tu m'as trainé ici pour qu'on puisse parler de Malefoy ?" cria Ron. " Sérieusement, Hermione, nous sommes venus ici juste pour discuter de cette fouine agitée ? "

La sorcière n'accorda aucune attention à l'éclatement du rouquin et fit face à Harry. " On s'est embrassé hier. "

" Eww. Trop d'informations, Hermione, " dit Ron, ses traits plissés par le dégoût alors qu'il couvrait ses oreilles.

Elle lui jeta un regard noir. " Quel âge as-tu, douze ans ? Arrête de réagir comme un enfant, Ronald. "

" Ferme-là, Ron, " le sermonna Harry dans un même temps. Ron devient silencieux et resta tranquillement assis sur sa balançoire, boudant. Elle avait raison, il agissait comme s'il avait douze ans.

Harry ramena son attention sur la brunette. " Et tu es troublée parce que ? "

" Est-ce que tu penses que je suis amoureuse de Drago, Harry ? " souffla-t-elle. C'était manifestement évident qu'elle ne voulait pas avoir à dire ça.

Aussi insensible que ça puisse paraître, Harry rit. " Comment veux-tu que je te le dise ? Ce sont tes sentiments, pas les miens. "

" Tout ce que je sais, c'est que physiquement, je suis attirée par Drago, " dit-elle après avoir décidé de ne pas se fâcher parce qu'Harry avait rit d'elle. Elle tendit sa main vers le bas de sa jupe et joua avec le rebord, n'importe quoi pour la tenir occupée. Elle ne pouvait vraiment pas rester tranquille. " Mais je ne sais pas. Quelque chose me trouble et je n'arrive pas à déterminer ce que c'est. "

" Est-ce que tu as aimé le baiser ?" Ça vient de Ron.

Totalement prise par surprise, Hermione tourna rapidement la tête vers Ron. Elle était certaine qu'elle s'était fait un traumatisme cervical.

" Ron ! " lui cria Harry.

Ron se contenta d'hausser les épaules sans s'en faire pour la menace dans le ton d'Harry. " Ne fais que me répondre, Hermione. Est-ce que tu as aimé le baiser ? "

" Oui, " répondit-elle d'une voix qui était si peu audible que Ron le lui fit redire. " J'ai dis oui ! Mais c'est seulement parce que j'ai le béguin pour lui, " hurla-t-elle, cette fois sur la défensive.

" Oh, oui, Hermione à le béguin pour l'horrible petit Malefoy, " se moqua Harry avec une voix d'enfant, incapable de se retenir. Ça lui valu une tape derrière la tête de la part de la sorcière sur sa gauche, laquelle lui jetait également un regard noir.

" Est-ce que tu aimes le baiser de Malefoy comme tu aimais les miens ? " demanda Ron.

Les joues d'Hermione rougirent à la question de Ron. Elle se retrouvait dans une situation embarrassante. Soit elle mentait, soit elle disait la vérité et blessait l'égo du rouquin. Elle n'avait pas à répondre à Ron, n'est-ce pas ? Non, elle n'allait _pas_ répondre.

" Tu compares tes talents à embrasser, maintenant, enh ? " souffla Harry en touchant l'arrière de sa tête, cherchant des blessures.

Malheureusement, Ron l'entendit. " Ce n'est rien de ce genre, Harry. " Il délaissa sa balançoire et vint se tenir directement en face d'Hermione. " Alors, quelle est la réponse à ma question, Hermione ? "

Reconnaissant que Ron ne cesserait pas de l'harceler pour une réponse, Hermione décida que l'honnêteté était la meilleure conduite. Si ça réponse blessait son égo, c'était de sa faute. Il l'avait demandé.

" Je pense que oui. Plus que j'aimais les tiens, honnêtement. "

" Et là tu y es, " s'exclama le rouquin, claquant des doigts. Au lieu d'être offensé, Ron lui souriait. " Tu es amoureuse de cette merveilleuse fouine bondissante. "

" QUOI ? "

" Tu ne peux pas dire ça juste à cause d'un baiser, Ron, " dit soudain Harry.

" Peu importe à quel point une personne a du talent pour embrasser, s'il n'y a pas de sentiments impliqués, le résultat ne sera pas totalement satisfaisant. Crois-moi, j'ai été dans la même situation, " déclara le rouquin du tac au tac, comme s'il avait beaucoup d'expériences passées dans le domaine de l'amour alors qu'en fait, il avait fait partie de seulement deux relations amoureuses- avec Hermione puis avec Pansy. " Hermione nous dit qu'elle aime davantage les baisers de Malefoy que les miens et laisse-moi ajouter qu'elle était amoureuse de moi. Mets deux plus deux ensembles. Je te laisse faire le compte, Harry. "

La brune se contenta de fixer Ron, pesant les mérites de la logique de son explication. Elle devait admettre que Ron, généralement au courant de rien, avait un point. Était-elle vraiment amoureuse de Drago ? Et si la théorie de Ron était fausse ? Et si ça n'en revenait seulement qu'au fait que Drago embrassait mieux que  
lui ? Alors, elle n'était vraiment pas amoureuse de Drago, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle n'avait pas conscience qu'elle s'était égarée dans ses pensées. " Hermione ? " l'interpella Harry. Lorsqu'elle ne répondit pas, il tapa des mains devant son visage. " Hermione ! "

Surprise par le son, Hermione se redressa sur son siège. " Oh, désolée. Je pensais seulement à quelque chose. "

Les deux sorciers secouèrent la tête, incapable de se faire à l'idée qu'Hermione était présentement distraite par une chose aussi simple que la véritable nature de ses sentiments envers Malefoy.

Ron posa une main sur l'épaule d'Hermione. " Tu sais ce que c'est ton problème ? "

" Non, " répliqua-t-elle immédiatement. Elle n'avait vraiment aucune idée de ce qu'était son problème. " C'est quoi ? "

" La seule raison qui fait que tu es tu es toujours confuse par rapport à tes sentiments envers Malefoy, c'est que tu ne te permets pas d'en avoir envers lui. Est-ce que ça fait du sens pour toi ? "

Hermione cligna des paupières, s'apercevant de l'étrangeté de la situation. Elle était devenue celle qui recevait des conseils plutôt que celle qui les recevaient. Et il fallait ajouter à ça le fait que Ron débordait désormais de sagesse. Si elle n'était pas aussi anxieuse, elle aurait de la présente situation.

La sorcière jeta un regard incrédule à Harry et retourna son attention vers Ron, faisant un geste de la main qui l'incitait à poursuivre. Il avait piqué sa curiosité.

" Tu vois, tu luttes contre tes sentiments pour ce con arrogant. "

Non, elle ne luttait. Elle ne pouvait juste pas décider si elle avait ou non des sentiments pour lui. " Je ne lutte pas. "

" Oui, tu le _fais_. Ginny a raison à propos de toi. Tu es tellement la reine du dénis. "

" Je ne le suis _pas_, " se vexa-t-elle.

" Tu fais seulement que nier quelque chose d'autre, reine du dénis, " l'éclaira Harry, secouant sa tête.  
" Laisse-moi essayer quelque chose sur toi. Est-ce que tu me fais confiance ? "

Hermione regarda prudement vers son ami et, ne voulant pas l'offenser, elle répondit : " Je pense que oui. "

Le sorcier aux cheveux corbeau rigola et tapota son épaule. " Fais-moi confiance, d'accord ? " Tout ce qu'Hermione put faire fut d'hocher la tête. " Maintenant, ferme les yeux. "

" Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, Harry ? Tu es devenu un expert en conseil, maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que tu ne peux _pas_ faire ? "

" Bien des choses. Par exemple, je ne peux _pas_ te tuer, bien que je le souhaite certainement." Ron lui lança un regard mauvais, lequel Harry ignora. " Maintenant, ferme-là. Ginny m'a dit de faire ça, " dit-il en souriant. Il fit craquer ses jointures en préparation pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

Le sourcil gauche d'Hermione se souleva. " Ginny ? "

" Est-ce que tu vas frapper Hermione, Harry ? " dit simultanément Ron.

" Il n'y aura aucun coup de poing, " jeta le sorcier à son ami avec un regard de réprimande. " Pour ce qui est de Ginny, elle avait prédit ce moment. Je suis enclin à croire que ma femme est une voyante. "

" Ou une pie bavarde. Ou une manipulatrice. Ou _toutes_ ces réponses, " souffla Ron à Hermione en reniflant, après s'être penché vers elle.

La sorcière regarda le rouquin incrédule. " Est-ce qu'on pourrait, s'il te plaît, continuer quoi que ce soit que nous sommes en train de faire ? " Elle ne pouvait plus attendre d'en avoir terminé avec tout ce drame. Et toute cette folie.

" D'accord. " Harry s'éclaircit la gorge. " Ferme les yeux. Vide ton esprit. Oublie toutes tes préoccupations, Hermione. "

Hermione suivit les instructions. Elle ferma les yeux et essaya de se détendre autant qu'elle le pouvait.

" Relaxe, Hermione, " dit Ron.

Elle le regard avec colère. " J'essaie. "

" Eh bien, essaie plus fort. "

Secouant sa tête, Harry suivit Ron et se tint devant Hermione. " Oublie le fait que Malefoy et toi avaient été ami durant plus d'une décennie. Oublie le fait que tu ne veux pas être amoureuse de lui. "

Elle ferma les yeux à nouveau. Déterminée, elle s'allégea. D'accord, elle était ouverte à l'idée d'être amoureuse de Drago. Elle était disposée à cette perspective d'avoir plus que des sentiments amicaux envers Drago. Elle se répétait les lignes à elle-même, encore et encore.

Hermione fut prise par surprise lorsqu'elle entendit Ron dire : " oublie ta peur d'être amoureuse de quelqu'un à nouveau juste pour avoir le coeur brisé. Malefoy n'est pas moi, Hermione. "

Pour la seconde fois, Hermione ouvrit les yeux, ce qui irrita grandement Harry. Du regard, elle chercha son ami, son ex. " Ron... "

" J'ai été un connard d'avoir brisé ton coeur, " dit-il en rencontrant son regard. C'était la première fois que Ron admettait que c'était lui qui avait fait le mal lorsqu'ils s'étaient séparés. Les larmes menaçaient de s'échapper de ses yeux, mais elle les retient rapidement.

Il s'agenouilla et prit sa main, celle qui s'agrippait à la chaîne qui retenait la balançoire, et la couvrit avec les deux siennes. " Souviens-toi, Malefoy et moi sommes deux personnes entièrement différentes. Il ne fera pas ce que j'ai fais. Je sais que tu dirais que Malefoy est un connard, mais il l'est d'une autre façon. "

Ron lui sourit. " Ce qui nous est arrivé ne vous arrivera pas à vous. Il ne le laissera pas arriver, crois-moi. "

Elle hocha la tête, soudainement éclairée. Elle s'était retenue dans les dernières années lorsqu'il avait été question de se lancer dans une relation avec un autre homme parce qu'elle était effrayée qu'ils en viennent à se séparer comme Ron et elle l'avaient fait. Elle avait accepté les rendez-vous que Ginny avait panifiés pour elle, mais son coeur n'y était pas, résultant en un manque d'intérêt pour qui que ce soit qu'elle fréquentait.

Ron avait raison. Drago et lui étaient différents. Qu'elle ait eue une mauvaise expérience avec le rouquin ne voulait pas dire qu'elle en aurait une avec Drago également. Ou avec n'importe qu'elle garçon pour ce qui en était.

Harry lui fit signe de fermer les yeux à nouveau alors que Ron se levait et reprenait sa place aux côtés d'Harrry. " Imagine ça, Hermione : Malefoy dans les bras d'une autre femme. "

Des souvenirs de la soirée précédente se présentèrent à Hermione. Elle se souvenait à quel point elle était en colère à la vue d'Ella et Drago ensembles. elle avait voulu lui arracher les cheveux de la tête, vraiment. Elle avait été prête à se battre. Si ce n'avait été de l'intervention de Drago, qui pouvait savoir ce qu'Hermione aurait fait à sa cousine.

" Ou pire, tu as été lâche et tu ne lui as pas avoué ce que tu ressentais. Il s'éloigne, abandonne ses espoirs sur toi et trouve une autre femme. "

Il ne s'éloignerait jamais d'elle. _Jamais_. Il l'aimait depuis tellement d'années, pourquoi s'éloignerait-il ? Il avait cultivé son amour pour elle pendant presqu'une décennie, pourquoi l'abandonnerait-il ?

" Qu'est-ce que tu ressens à propos de ça ? "

" Il ne le ferait jamais ! " déclara-t-elle, les sourcils froncés et les yeux toujours clos.

" Il pourrait, Hermione. Tout à ses limites. "

" Je ne pense pas que Drago cesserait de m'aimer, " déclara la brunette avec confiance.

" Dis-moi, Hermione, est-ce que ça semble pratique pour toi d'attendre pendant dix années que quelqu'un t'aime en retour ? Ou même pendant plus de dix ans ? "

Elle soupira, abandonnant. " Pratique, non. Idéaliste, oui. "

" Est-ce que Malefoy t'apparait comme quelqu'un d'idéaliste ? "

" Non. " Son coeur se tordit, ne se sentant plus aussi confiante.

" Malefoy n'est pas un martyr endurant, Hermione. Il va sûrement se tanner de toi. Si ça arrive, il ne sera plus jamais à toi. Pas même si tu le supplies de te revenir. "

Harry fit un pas en direction de la sorcière et tint son visage. Quand Hermione ouvrit ses yeux bruns, ils rencontrèrent ceux verts d'Harry. " Même si ce n'est pas le cas, il faut que tu saches une fois pour toute ce que tu veux. Ne le fais pas attendre pour rien, 'Mione. Soit juste envers Malefoy. "

" C'est si difficile, Harry, " se plaignit-elle. Elle détestait prendre des décisions qui changeaient une vie. Et s'en était certainement une.

" Arrête de contredire ce que ton coeur dit avec ce que ta tête te dit ! " Harry leva les yeux au ciel avec impatience et laissa s'échappa un soupir de frustration. " D'accord, crétine. J'ai une question pour toi. Mais promets que tu arrêteras de jouer sans risque. C'est discussion dure longtemps parce que tu es effrayée de faire des erreurs. Bonne nouvelle, Hermione ! Tu n'es qu'humaine. Tu es destinée à faire des erreurs. "

La réalité des mots durs d'Harry la frappa. Il avait raison.

Il était temps de se débarrasser de ses peurs. Il était de faire un geste vers l'incertitude.

L'amour - et la vie - c'est prendre de risques, après tout. Réalisant ceux, elle se sentit soulagée. Elle se sentait jeune, elle se sentait libre et elle se sentait heureuse.

Il n'y aurait certainement aucune excitation si tout était prédictible.

" Est-ce que tu promets ? " demanda Harry.

Hermione lui offrit un mince sourire. " Je promets, M. Potter. "

" Est-ce que tu peux supporter l'idée que Malefoy soit marié à une autre sorcière que toi ? Oui ou non ? "

Elle baissa la tête, regarda ses cuisses alors que les sorciers devant elle attendaient les prochains mots qui sortiraient de sa bouche. Elle délibéra, éclairée par ses récentes réalisations, parce que sa réponse changerait sa vie pour toujours. Elle prit son temps.

Elle se rappela chaque moment partagé avec Drago. Elle se rappela de l'affection quand il la touchait, de chaque câlin tendre, de chaque dispute enflammée et de chaque baiser affectueux sur la joue que le sorcier blond et elle avaient échangés.

Elle était transportée dans le passé alors que se rappelait vivement leur baiser passionné et les derniers mots qu'elle avait entendu de lui la veille.

" _Je t'aime, Hermione. _"

Incapable de garder le silence longtemps, Ron gémit. " Tu es la sorcière la plus intelligente de notre âge. Tu devrais avoir tiré tout ça au clair. Allez. "

" Tu sais ce qu'être amoureux est, Ron. Même le plus intelligent d'entre nous peut être perdu, " dit Harry.

Hermione leva la tête et un grand sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Oui, elle était amoureuse.

Oh Merlin, elle était amoureuse.

Elle était amoureuse de Drago Malefoy, celui qui était autrefois son ennemi juré, le prince des Serpentard au temps où ils étudiaient tous à Poudlard, l'ancien Mangemort et le sang-pur qui l'avait appelé Sang-de-bourbe un nombre incalculable de fois par le passé.

Elle était amoureuse de Drago Malefoy, son meilleur ami.

Elle était amoureuse.

Elle était amoureuse.

Elle était amoureuse et ça faisait du bien de finalement se l'avouer.

" Eh, Malefoy pourrait se faire avada kadavreriser ! " affirma Ron avec enthousiasme.

" _Assez,_ Ron. Je pense qu'Hermione a comprit notre point, " dit Harry avec un sourire, notant le changement de l'expression d'Hermione.

Ron baissa son regard vers elle et remarqua lui aussi son sourire. Il sourit penaud. " Oh. Je me suis un peu laissé emporté, je pense. "

" Comment en savez-vous autant à propos de ce que je ressens, tous les deux ? "

" Tu as oublié que nous sommes les meilleurs amis, Hermione. On te connait comme on connait les lignes sur les paumes de nos mains. "

" N'as tu pas un rendez-vous important ? Avec le directeur de Malefoy Incorporée, je crois, " dit Ron, croisant ses bras sur son torse.

Hermione se leva et réunit les deux autres hommes de sa vie dans un câlin de groupe. " Merci, les gars. " Il y eu des larmes dans ses yeux cette fois, incapable d'expliquer à quel point elle éprouvait de la gratitude envers ses meilleurs amis.

" Pourquoi sont les amis, 'Mione ? " dit Harry, resserrant ses bras autour de Ron et Hermione.

" Est-ce que je vous ai dis que je vous aimais tous les deux ? "

" Récemment, tu ne l'as pas fait, mais on sait que tu nous aimes. "

" Mais pas de la même façon que tu aimes Malefoy, de toute façon, " grommela Ron.

Un rire s'échappa d'Hermione alors qu'elle libérait les sorciers de son étreinte. Elle essuya ses larmes et sortie sa baguette, se préparant à transplaner.

" En passant, Hermione. Je ne pense pas que Malefoy vienne qu'à se fatiguer de toi, " ajouta le chef des Aurors.

Ron bougea sa tête d'haut en bas en signe d'agrément. " Il est un idiot à long terme, après tout. Et il va me payer cher pour ça. "

Avec un sourire et un _crack _ bruyant, Hermione laissa Harry et Ron poursuivre le plus grand désir de son coeur.

Harry regarda son ami à ses côtés. " Tu étais en retard, Ronald. "

" Peu importe. Je m'en vais à la maison, patron. Ces deux là me donnent des maux de tête. "


	31. Chapter 30

_Pour me faire pardonner de la longue attente des derniers chapitres, voilà déjà le chapitre 30. Désolée pour cette attente, disons que c'est pour des raisons personnelles qui sont hors de mon contrôle. Mais bon, comme j'ai déjà, j'ai commencé cette traduction et je compte bien la terminer! Bonne lecture à ceux qui sont encore avec moi, désolée encore!_

* * *

**Chapitre 30**

" Bon matin, mademoiselle Granger, " la salua Janice, la secrétaire de Drago, alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte coulissante du bureau de ce dernier. " Comment puis-je vous aider ? "

Voyant que Drago n'était pas derrière son bureau, elle demanda : " Où est Drago ? "

" Il a une réunion avait les exécutifs des Industries Zabini, mademoiselle. J'étais sur le point de lui amener ces dossiers, " dit-elle en montrant à Hermione les dossiers qu'elle tenait. " Aimeriez-vous laisser un message à M. Malefoy ? "

Hermione voulait bien laisser un message au sorcier. Mais c'était le genre de message qu'elle délivrerait elle-même. " Où la réunion a-t-elle lieu ? "

" Dans la salle de conférence. " Elle tourna sur ses talons pour se diriger vers la dites salle, mais Janice l'attrapa par son poignet. " M. Malefoy m'a indiqué de ne laisser personne interrompre sa réunion, mademoiselle Granger. C'est de la plus grande importance. Ils sont en train de discuter de la possibilité d'une union entre les deux entreprises. "

La brunette tenta de retirer sa main de l'emprise de la secrétaire, mais Janice la tenait ferme. " Laissez-moi, Janice ! "

" Je suis désolé, mademoiselle Granger. "

" Je suis sa meilleur ami, par pitié ! Je suis exempté de ce genre de restrictions. "

" Il a dit, et je cite, '_Pas d'exceptions, Janice'_. "

Hermione tenta de nouveau de libérer sa main, sans succès. Elle soupira et se concentra sur sa respiration dans l'espoir de se calmer. Que Merlin lui pardonne, elle était sur le point de frapper une secrétaire beaucoup trop zélée.

" Peut-être que vous pourriez l'attendre ici, mademoiselle Granger. "

" Ou peut-être que vous pourriez lui dire que je suis là, Janice, " lui dit-elle sarcastiquement. " Je suis certaine que je suis plus importante que cette stupide union. "

" Je lui dirai, mademoiselle. Mais s'il vous plaît, restez ici. "

La sorcière leva les yeux au ciel. " Bien, " bouda-telle.

Janice jeta un regard évaluateur à Hermione avant de libérer sa main. " Je vais vous revenir. " Au moment où elle fut libérée, Hermione s'éloigna de Janice et se dépêcha à sortir du bureau. " Mademoiselle Granger ! "cria la pauvre secrétaire à Hermione, prise par surprise.

" Désolée, " lui cria-t-elle en retour, courant en direction de la salle de conférence, excitée de dire à Drago sa dernière découverte. Elle vit que Janice courait après elle, poussant Hermione à courir plus vite. Quelques tournants plus tard, elle se retrouva devant une large porte de chaîne, la porte de la salle de conférence. Hermione sourit pour elle-même et tendit la main vers la poignée.

Enfin, la brunette tenta d'atteindre la poignée. Parce que quand sa main fut à quelques pouces de la poignée de cuivre brillante, Janice se jeta sur elle.

" OOF ! " fit Hermione alors que son dos heurtait le plancher avec Janice au-dessus d'elle.

" N'allez pas à l'intérieur, mademoiselle Granger ! " hurla la secrétaire, essayant de restreindre Hermione qui la griffait.

" Ôtez-vous de moi, vous... vous... " Elle était si livide qu'elle en était à décider qu'elle sort elle utiliserait sur Janice une fois qu'elle serait capable d'atteindre sa baguette.

" Promettez-moi que vous ne vous n'allez pas vous ruer à l'intérieur, mademoiselle ! Je ne veux pas risquer de perdre mon emploi ! "

" Dégage, sorcière trop incompétente ! " Ou plutôt, une sorcière trop incompétente qui avait oublié qu'elle était une sorcière. La jeter sur le sol ? C'était une chose tout à fait Moldue à faire. Elle aurait préféré _stupéfier_ ou un autre sort pas-trop-douloureux plutôt que d'être bousculé par Janice n'importe quand.

" N'interrompez pas la réunion, s'il vous plaît ! "

" D'ACCORD ! D'accord ! " Avec poussée puissante, Hermione parvient à déloger Janice. Elle se remit rapidement sur pied et tendit la main vers son dos. " Merlin, mon dos fait mal ! "

" Je suis désolée, mademoiselle Granger, quoi que c'est de votre faute. Vous étiez trop insistante. "

Elle jeta un regard noir à Janice et mit ses mains sur ses hanches. "Eh bien, pardonnez-moi, Janice. Je viens juste de réaliser que je suis par inadvertance devenue amoureuse de Drago ! Pardonnez-moi pour vouloir le lui dire immédiatement ! _En personne._ _Sans sa secrétaire m'importunant à chaque pas que je fais. " _

Une gorge s'éclaircissait derrière elle.

Les yeux de Janice s'écarquillèrent et Hermione laissa s'échapper un halètement. Elle regarda Janice pour obtenir une confirmation et quand la secrétaire hocha la tête, Hermione voulue mourir d'embrassement. Elle découvrit que ses pieds étaient collés au planché et qu'elle était incapable de bouger son corps.

" Pourquoi ne te retournes-tu pas ? dit une voix trop familière.

" _Putain de merde, c'est humiliant_, " ne put s'empêcher de penser Hermione lorsqu'elle vit que certains employées de la Malefoy Incorporée - ceux dérangés par les hurlements provenant du couloir - commençaient à les entourer, curieux de la scène qui se déroulait devant leurs propres yeux.

Elle sentit quelqu'un l'agripper fermement par les épaules et la tourner. Elle garda les yeux sur le sol, essayant d'apprécier les lattes et les souliers noirs d'homme qui étaient tout prêt. " Relève les yeux, " dit encore la voix.

Lorsqu'Hermione refusa, de larges mains prirent son visage en coupe et la forcèrent à relever le regard. Déterminée à être obstinée, elle ferma les yeux, serrant ses paupières avec force.

Elle entendit un rire - lequel amena les voyeurs à retenir collectivement leur souffle - et un bruit qui ressemblait à tss. " Bon sang, tu es bornée. "

Puis, elle sentit un baiser chaste posé sur ses lèvres, encouragement davantage d'halètements de la part des employés. À ce, la brunette ouvrit les yeux et elle fut salué par une pair de yeux gris aciers.

" Message reçu, Hermione, " déclara Drago en lui souriant largement.

Quelle drôle de façon de lui révéler ses sentiments. Que quelqu'un lui jette un _Avada_. _Maintenant_.

Elle était amoureuse de lui.

"_ Je viens juste de réaliser que je suis par inadvertance devenue amoureuse de Drago ! _"

Il n'a rien entendu de ce qu'Hermione a dit par la suite.

Si c'était un rêve, Drago espérait avec ferveur qu'il ne se réveillerait pas. Finalement, ses sentiments étaient retournés, après toutes ses années à empincer secrètement pour elle.

Point conscient de la foule qui les entourait, il tendit la main vers Hermione et la tourna pour qu'elle lui fasse face. Il savait qu'elle était mortifiée parce qu'elle ne voulait pas s'aventurer à le regarder. À la place, elle regardait le plancher ce qui amena Drago à se demander ce qu'il y avait de si intéressant dans les tuiles noires et froides. Est-ce qu'elles paraissaient mieux que lui ? Un chouïa furieux, il lui dit : "Relève les yeux."

Le blond en vint qu'à la forcer, mais elle se contenta de fermer les yeux, refusant toujours de le regarder. Quelle sorcière déterminée était-elle! Drago ne put s'empêcher de rire d'elle, trouvant sa persistance adorable. Grâce à Merlin, il était condamné à aimer tout ce qu'Hermione faisait. Et bien, pas vraiment condamné. Plus comme _destiné. _

" Bon sang, tu es bornée. "

Puis il l'embrassa, parce que...

Parce que...

Parce qu'il le voulait, merde.

elle était là, à quelques pas de lui, les yeux fermés et les sourcils froncés en signe de détermination à éviter de le regarder. Que pouvait-il faire de plus ? Elle était ravissante dans sa puérilité et, eh, elle venait juste de déclarer qu'elle l'aimait.

Alors il l'embrassa. Et ce fut le moment où elle ouvrit les yeux. Ses yeux bruns étaient colorés par l'embarrassement face à la situation, pourtant, d'une certaine façon, Drago pouvait également y voir l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour lui.

Il lui sourit et lui dit : " Message reçu, Hermione. "

Il aurait donné un million de gallions pour pouvoir immortalisé l'expression qui se dessina sur les traits d'Hermione après qu'il lui eut dit cette phrase.

Le sorcier sentit une tape sur son épaule gauche.

Il aurait également donné un million de gallions juste pour pouvoir exiler l'intru sur une île très loin d'eux.

" Mec, amène ça à l'intérieur. vous attiré l'attention, " l'informa Blaise Zabini.

Drago regarda autour et remarqua que les gens les entouraient. Comment osaient-ils. Il ne les payait pas une petite fortune pour mettre leur nez dans les affaires des autres.

" Vous appréciez le spectacle ? " grogna le blond à ses employés, regardant par dessus la tête d'Hermione, amenant ses employés à se presser pour se disperser et retourner vers leur lieu de travail respectif. Puis, il tourna sa attention vers Blaise. " Peut-être que nous pourrions poursuivre cette réunion une autre fois, oui ? "

Un sourire pervers apparut sur les lèvres de l'ancien Serpentard alors qu'il hochait la tête. " Pas de problème, mec. Je vais ramener mes exécutifs à nouveau demain. Tu as un problème plus urgent entre les mains maintenant.

Drago guida ensuite Hermione à l'intérieur de la salle de conférence, verrouillant la porte derrière lui. Elle n'avait toujours pas dit un mot et Drago était enclin à croire qu'elle était plongé dans un état de choc.

Il la secoua. " Hermione. "

Aucune réponse ne vint d'elle.

Il la secoua plus fort. " HERMIONE. "

Toujours pas elle-même, elle maugréa : " C'était mortifiant. "

Riant fortement, il l'étreignit étroitement. " C'est assez, mon amour. Il n'y a rien de mortifiant à déclarer tes sentiments envers moi. "

La sorcière le repoussa. " C'était mortifiant, Drago ! Bien plus que mortifiant ! "

" Est-ce que tu es en train de me dire que tu n'es pas fière du fait que tu es amoureuse de moi ? " demanda-t-il, plissant dangereusement les yeux.

" Ce n'est pas ça ! Je n'aime seulement pas la façon dont j'ai révélé le fait. Tout est de la faute de Janice. Tu as vraiment une secrétaire qui fourre son nez partout, tu sais ça ? "

" Alors, est-ce que tu m'aimes ? " Il s'appuya contre la table et lui sourit avec arrogance.

Hermione n'entendit pas sa question et se mit à divaguer. " Je connais Janice depuis six ans et elle a toujours été gentil avec moi. Pourquoi était-elle si sévère ce matin ? Elle aurait dut savoir que je ne ferais rien pour interrompre ta réunion. Son attitude rigide m'a poussé à ne pas suivre ses instructions. Elle m'a défié. "

" Hermione... "

" Elle est exaspérante. Est-ce qu'elle t'agace aussi ? " La brunette était déjà en train de faire les cent pas d'un côté à l'autre de la pièce.

Drago l'attrapa lorsqu'elle passa à côté de lui, l'arrêtant. " Hermione, est-ce que nous allons parler de Janice tout l'avant-midi ? Parce que si c'est le cas, je peux toujours rappeler Zabini et nous pourrons reprendre notre réunion. "

" Tout est de la faute de Janice, " murmura-t-elle.

" D'accord, c'est assez ! Je rappele Zabini. " Drago se redresse pour faire comme il avait dit mais Hermione le retient par les épaules, le maintenant contre la table.

" Désolée. "

Drago se contenta de secouer la tête, retirant les mains d'Hermione de ses épaules pour les emprisonner entre ses propres mains. " Alors, est-ce que tu m'aimes ? "

Hermione fit simplement traîner ses yeux sur leurs mains jointes et hocha la tête.

" Qu'est-ce qui te l'a fait réaliser ? Le baiser qu'on a échangé hier soir ? "

La sorcière hocha à nouveau la tête.

" J'aurais tellement du t'embrasser il y a des années, " murmura-t-il, d'un ton excessivement confiant.

" Wow, tu as tellement la grosse tête, " lui dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. " S'il faut que tu le saches, j'ai eu une conversation avec Harry et Ron. Tu devrais les remercier. "

Un silence complet régna alors que Drago assimilait ce qu'elle venait de dire. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulant prononcer le prochain mot. Puis, le sorcier blond s'assied sur la table, ses jambes pendantes par-dessus le bord.

" Viens ici, " dit-il doucement alors qu'il la tirait vers lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle se tienne entre ses jambes, leur visage au même niveau. Il plaça sa main gauche derrière sa nuque et sans un autre mot, leurs lèvres se trouvèrent. Il la goûta - douce et audacieuse à la fois.

Comme la soirée précédente, il pourrait continuer encore et encore à l'embrasser. Au diable leurs responsabilités, au diable les repas qu'ils devaient prendre. Un baiser comme celui-là était suffisamment pour le faire survivre durant toute une vie. Hermione semblait le penser elle aussi. Elle s'agrippait à son collet comme si c'était la source de sa vie. C'était un baiser comme seulement les amants en partageaient.

Ils étaient amants maintenant. _Amant _- quelque chose dont Drago avait seulement osé rêver par le passé. Il voulait hurler ce fait au monde entier, mais il pouvait attendre. Il allait tout d'abord l'embrasser à en perdre la tête.

" Je ne peux pas croire à quel point j'ai été aveugle. Tout le monde savait ce que je ressentais pour toi et pourtant je ne le savais pas. Pour une sorcière qui est fière d'être intelligente, j'ai été terriblement ignorante, " déclara Hermione quelques minutes plus tard.

" Si ça te fais te sentir mieux, tu m'as gardé sur le qui-vive également. "

" Vraiment ? "

" Oui. Tu étais aussi imprévisible que la température. "

" Je n'ai aucune idée d'où nous amènera cette relation et ça m'effraie à mort, Drago. L'incertitude me fait peur. Je suis terrifiée à l'idée de mettre mes sentiments à découvert juste pour avoir le coeur brisé à la fin. Je suis terrifiée à l'idée de me permettre d'être vulnérable à nouveau au chagrin d'amour. "

" Chh... Il n'y a pas de raison d'être effrayée, Hermione. "

La brunette l'étreignit et enfoui sa tête dans le creux de son cou. " Promets que tu ne me briseras jamais le coeur. "

Drago poussa un soupir et caressa les cheveux indisciplinés d'Hermione. " Je ne peux pas te garantir que je ne te ferai jamais pleure, Hermione. "

Elle s'éloigna de lui, paraissant atterré par sa déclaration. Elle était certaine qu'il le lui promettrait. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? " Mais... "

Il secoua son doigt et le posa sur ses lèvres, la faisant taire. " Ce que je promets c'est que je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour te rendre heureuse chaque seconde que nous passerons ensembles. Je t'adore, Hermione. Je t'aime davantage que je m'aime moi-même et franchement, c'est beaucoup puisque que Drago Malefoy s'aime énormément. "

Hermione plongea dans les iris mercures de Drago. " Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi, n'importe quoi pour ton bonheur. Prends un chance avec moi, s'il te plaît. Fais le grand saut et crois que je te rattraperai lorsque tu tomberas. Au mieux de mes capacités, je promets de ne pas te faire de mal, Hermione. Pourquoi le ferais-je quand je ressens moi aussi toutes tes douleurs ? "

C'était la déclaration d'amour la plus sincère. Les yeux brillants de larmes, elle se jeta sur Drago. " C'est tout ce que je demande, Drago. Je ne pourrais pas demander davantage. "

De fait, il fit le grand saut. Et son coeur savait qu'il serait là pour amortir sa chute. Même dans les ténèbres, elle était certaine qu'il y aurait toujours une main où elle pourrait s'agripper.

Le blond essuya ses larmes et souffla : " Je t'aime, Hermione. Je sais que je ne suis pas l'homme idéal qu'une femme pour souhaiter avoir et que j'ai un passé qui est plutôt à remettre en question, mais crois moi lorsque je promets que j'essaierai d'être quelqu'un dont tu pourras être fier. "

" Tu es déjà quelqu'un dont je suis fier, Drago. Tu sais à quel point j'admire la façon dont tu t'es racheté de tes indiscrétions passées. Tu sais quoi ? "

" Quoi ? " Drago la regarda, curieux, attendant ses prochains mots.

Il lui fallut une éternité pour les dire, elle tremblait, se sentant soudainement nerveuse à l'idée de lui dire trois petits mots. C'était beaucoup plus facile de les hurler devant des étranger que de les dire à l'homme même pour qui elle les réservait, conclut-elle.

Hermione rassembla son fameux courage de Gryffondor et s'obligea à respirer pour se calmer.

Lorsqu'elle dit finalement les mots magiques, ils étaient encore plus sincères. " Je t'aime aussi, Drago Malefoy. "

Drago la tint contre lui et elle vit qu'il avait fermé les yeux, un mince sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres. Il nageait probablement dans le bonheur et le triomphe puisque le moment qu'il avait attendu si longtemps était enfin arrivé.

Merlin, elle l'aimait vraiment. " Je t'aime, Drago. Je t'aime vraiment, mon cher meilleur ami. "

C'était libérateur. Elle sentit tout son fardeau s'évaporer, la laissant se sentir légère, insouciante et extraordinairement heureuse. Elle répéta les mots encore et encore, aimait la façon dont chacun contribuait à son bonheur. " Je t'aime toi, et je veux dire _toi_. Je t'aime comme personne, Drago Malefoy. Je t'aime. "

Rien, il planta un long baiser sur sa tempe droite. " Je t'aime davantage, Hermione. " Il la tint serrée contre lui pour une minute ou deux. " Nous sommes finalement un couple, enh ? " termina-t-il, un brin d'incrédulité face à sa chance pouvait être entendu dans sa voix.

" Bien sûr, idiot. "

" Tu as un tel langage. "

Son visage adopta une expression qui le fit rire. " Tu aimes m'embrasser d'une façon ou d'une autre. "

Et l'embrasser, il le fit.

" Es-tu certaine à propos de ça, Hermione ? "

" Tu veux que je reprenne ce que j'ai dis ? "

" Pas question, " lui répondit-il promptement. " Il n'y aucun chemin de retour, mon amour. D'aucune façon tu peux mettre fin à notre relation. "

Elle haussa un sourcil. " Vraiment ? "

" Vraiment. Tu viens juste de signer pour un amour du genre éternel, Hermione Jane Granger, " l'informa-t-il en souriant avec arrogance. " Je ne peux - et je ne le ferai pas - te laisser partir. Tu es mienne maintenant. "

Elle tapa gentiment sa joue gauche. " Pour mettre les choses au clair, tu es mien également. Aucune autre femme, et je dis bien _aucune autre femme_, devrait poser la main sur toi. Spécialement pas Ella. "

Drago traça la ligne de son nez alors que son sourire s'étirait largement. " Ah. Possessive. Définitivement une femme qui plaît à mon coeur. "

Puis il se pencha vers elle pour un autre baiser passionné.

* * *

_Plus que l'épilogue et si vous avez de la chance, il devrait arriver au cours de la semaine! _


	32. Épilogue

_Eh bien, je crois que je me suis vraiment déterminée à terminer cette histoire ! Comme vous avez de la chance, j vous poste dès lors l'épilogue. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Épilogue**

Elle avait toujours sut que ça viendrait. Elle avait toujours sut qu'elle se retrouverait face à ce genre de questions et conversations une fois que Ginevra découvrirait une façon de la cerner, et la cerner, Ginny le fit. Elle aurait dut suivre le conseil de Drago comme quoi elle devrait se tenir loin de Ginny pour au moins quelques semaines. Oui c'était le Nouvel An et se sentait contrainte de célébrer avec ses amis - comme elle l'avait fait dans les années passées. Elle compta jusqu'à dix pour faire disparaître l'agacement qu'elle ressentait, mais hélas, la femme sans tact ne montrait aucun signe comme quoi elle était sur le point de se la fermer. Prenant une gorgée de champagne de la coupe dans sa main, elle leva sa main, indiquant à la rouquine de s'arrêter.

" Ginny, s'il te plaît. J'ai suffisamment entendu tes bavardages incessants. Pouvons nous maintenant aller à l'extérieur pour pouvoir célébrer avec les autres, s'il te plaît ? "

Sa déclaration servit seulement à ce que Ginny lui agrippe fermement les épaules. " Nous n'allons pas sortir de cette pièce tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit comment Malefoy à fait sa proposition. "

Hermione jeta un regard à la bague orné d'un rubis à son doigt. Les gens étaient surpris que Drago lui ait donné une bague de fiançailles si peu traditionnelle, mais elle ne sans souciait guère. Cette bague simple orné d'un rubis signifiait davantage qu'une bague avec un diamant aux couleurs voyantes.

" Ça ne peut pas attendre ? Il reste dix minutes avant minute. "

" Ça. Ne. Peut. Pas. "

" D'accord. "

Sachant que Ginny ne cesserait point de l'harceler, elle lui raconta l'histoire qui se tenait derrière la proposition de Drago.

* * *

_**Une semaine plutôt, le matin de Noël...**_

Hermione se réveilla en sentant les doux baisers de Drago dans son cou. Elle se pelotonna davantage contre lui et apprécia la chaleur que lui offrait son corps contre le sien.

" Joyeux Noël, mon amour, " dit-il la couvrant toujours de ses petits baisers.

" Joyeux Noël, " répondit-elle, entourant sa taille de ses bras.

Après quelques minutes à simplement restés allongés sur leur lit et à apprécier la présence de l'autre, Drago se détacha d'elle et tendit la main vers le tiroir de sa table de nuit. Souriant adorablement, il lui tendit un très petit paquet.

Elle l'ouvrit et découvrit une bague orné d'un rubis placé dans un ruban d'or à l'intérieur. Elle se souvint que c'était le présent qu'il lui avait fait pour son anniversaire. Elle le lui avait jeté au visage parce qu'elle se sentait minable ce soir-là.

" Tu l'as trouvé, " souffla-t-elle.

" Ce n'était pas si difficile à trouver. J'ai simplement lancé un _accio_. "

" Pourquoi en me l'as-tu pas redonné tout de suite, alors ? "

Drago s'assit et se contenta d'hausser les épaules. " J'attendais le bon moment pour te donner la bague de nouveau. "

Elle lui sourit et se déplaça pour appuyer sa tête contre ses cuisses. " Merci. "

Le blond jouait désormais avec ses boucles indisciplinées, les enroulant autour de ses doigts. " Ne te souviens-tu pas ce que je t'ai dis à propos de la bague ? "

Elle se mit à fixer Drago comme si elle essayait de se rappeler des évènements de la nuit ci-avant mentionnée.

" _De toute façon, je vais dormir, Drago. Ça a été une longue soirée pour moi. " _

_"Et bien, pour ton information, Granger, cette bague aurait été ta bague de fiançailles si tu ne me l'avais pas jeté dessus pour me la rendre, " dit-il, ne voulant pas laisser passer l'occasion de l'agacer. Hermione sorti sa baguette de la bourse qu'elle transportait et la pointa vers lui. _

_" Tu veux que je te jète un petit doloris, Drago ? " lui demanda-t-elle doucement, bien que la lueur dans son regard était l'exact opposé. Il aurait dut savoir que plaisanter avec elle lorsqu'elle était énervée n'était pas bon pour sa santé. Rapidement, il repoussa la baguette de la femme sur le côté avant qu'elle ne décide d'expérimenter sur lui. _

" Oh, " fut tout ce qu'elle parvint à dire lorsqu'elle se rappela finalement ce qu'il lui avait dit ce soir là.

" Est-ce que c'est un bon _oh _ou un mauvais _oh_ ? "

" Je ne sais pas. " Puis elle laissa s'échapper un éclat de rire. " Oh Drago. Cette plaisanterie sur des fiançailles ma certainement foutu les jetons. "

À ce moment, il cessa de jouer avec ses cheveux. " Qui t'a dit que c'était une plaisanterie ? "

" Je ne suis pas stupide. Je sais comment reconnaître une plaisanterie, merci beaucoup, " dit Hermione d'un ton cassant, ses yeux rétrécit dans un air menaçant.

" Eh bien, et si je te dis que ce n'est pas une plaisanterie maintenant ? "

Elle se contenta de le fixer et lorsqu'elle réalisa ce que voulait vraiment dire la question de son petit ami, elle sentit son corps se raidir.

" Tu as finalement compris ce que j'essaie de te dire depuis tant tôt, enh ? " lui sourit Drago tout en caressant ses joues gentiment.

" M... mais... mais Drago... ," bafouilla Hermione, incapable de trouver ses mots.

" Mais rien, ma chère petite amie. "

Drago bougea alors pour l'installer sur ses cuisses et prit la bague de ses mains. Il repoussa ses cheveux de son visage et clama ses lèvres d'un baiser affectueux.

Quand le baiser prit fin, Drago plongea son regard dans le sien, l'amour se reflétant dans l'un comme dans l'autre. " Est-ce que tu clamera joyeusement être la femme qui mit fin à la vie de célibataire de Drago Malefoy, Hermione Jane Granger ? "

" Est-ce que je t'épouserais ? " s'enquit-elle d'une façon plutôt ridicule. Toute ses esprits la quitèrent. Il lui faisaient la proposition, par pitié. Il _proposait_ ! Même elle était destinée à un peu de stupidité dans une situation comme celle-là.

Elle entendit le rire grave de Drago, ses yeux emplis de malice. " Oui, Hermione. Est-ce que tu m'épouseras ? "

La brunette enfouie son visage dans le creux du cou de Drago, ses yeux remplis de larmes de joie lorsqu'elle répondit : " je vais t'épouser, Drago Malefoy. Avec enthousiasme et tant de bonheur. "

* * *

_**Au moment présent...**_

Ginny poussa un cri à en déchirer les tympans, amenant Hermione à couvrir la bouche de la rouquine au même instant. " Shh, Ginny. "

" Cher Merlin, c'est tellement romantique, Hermione ! C'était tellement informel et pourtant à en tordre le coeur. "

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire. " Je sais. "

Tout était comme ça avec Drago. C'était comme s'ils étaient toujours amis. Leur relation était basée sur l'informalité, l'amitié, la grande connaissance qu'ils avaient de ce que l'autre aimait et n'aimait pas, et bien sûr, sur l'amour. L'amour passionné et sans limite.

" J'allais réprimander Malefoy pour l'absence d'une bague de diamant, mais en fait on s'en fou ! Bon sang, maintenant je comprends pourquoi vous vous êtes tous les deux mis d'accord sur cette bague. "

Elle se contenta de secouer la tête aux mots de Ginny, regardant l'heure et voyant qu'il ne restait qu'une minute avant que ne se termine l'année 2009. " Gin, allons à l'extérieur. Je pari qu'ils font déjà le décompte. "

Suite aux paroles d'Hermione, les deux sorcières se dépêchèrent de rejoindre leur famille et leurs amis à l'extérieur de la place Gimmauld, là où ils firent le décompte de la nouvelle année avec d'autres familles Moldues.

Hermione chercha un éclat de cheveux blond platine alors que Ginny localisait Harry et leur progéniture.

Des gens - sorciers comme Moldues - commencèrent à compter. " Dix ! "

" Neuf ! "

" Huit ! "

Ce fut à ce moment qu'elle le vit, se tenant royalement parmi la foule. Hermione courut vers son fiancé.

Son fiancé, répéta-t-elle fièrement dans sa tête. Elle souriait pour elle-même alors qu'elle courait vers sa destinée, son amour, son âme soeur, sa vie et son 'pour l'éternité'. Elle ne pouvait pas croire quelle chance elle avait alors qu'elle se pressait vers le sorcier blond. Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter quelqu'un comme lui?

" Sept ! "

" Six ! "

Elle passa aux côtés de Ron et Pansy, lesquels la saluèrent d'un _Bonne année_.

" Cinq ! "

" Quatre ! "

" Trois ! "

" Deux ! "

Puis elle s'arrêta de courir et marcha lentement vers Drago Malefoy, son ami et son amant. Il lui souhaita la bienvenue d'un câlin et sans qu'un mot soit dit entre eux, Drago se pencha pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres.

" Un ! "

Les feux d'artifices commencèrent et baignèrent la foule festive et les couples dans différentes couleurs de lumières.

" Bonne année ! "

" Bonne, bonne année ! "

Hermione se détacha du baiser et noua ses bras autour du cou de Drago. " Bonne année, mon amour ! "

Les bras de Drago encerclèrent sa taille. " Bonne année, future Mme Hermione Malefoy. "

Mme Hermione Malefoy.

Que Merlin lui pardonne, elle aimait le son de ce nom.

* * *

_**Note de l'auteure :**__ Alors que débute la nouvelle année, cette histoire se termine. Je me sens un peu triste, mais surtout excitée que cette histoire en vienne finalement à une conclusion. J'espère que vous avez aimé. Blâmé le moment de quétainerie aux feux d'artifices qui m'ont servi de musique de fond. _

_Je sais que plusieurs d'entre vous on demandé un épilogue avec un mariage et des enfants, mais ça, ça semblait vraiment bien pour moi. C'était la façon dont j'ai planifié l'épilogue depuis le début et ajouter une scène dix ou quinze années plus tard semblait un peu, je ne sais pas, embarrassant. Mais ce n'est que mon opinion. Vous êtes les bienvenues à me détester. _

_Pour ce qui est de l'idée d'une séquelle, ça semble être la fin de l'histoire pour moi. À un moment dans le futur, j'éditerai cette histoire pour les erreurs de grammaire. Quand j'aurai le temps, bien sûr. Mais c'est tout. C'est vraiment la fin de Amis et amants._

* * *

_**Et comme vous avez de la chance, l'auteure est revenue sur ses paroles et a ajouté un second épilogue. Comme, vous voyez, je tiens vraiment à terminer cette histoire, ça devrait également venir durant la semaine. Pas ce soir, je suis épuisée et j'ai déjà passé la journée à traduire ce chapitre et le précédent. Je regarde l'heure et je me rends compte que j'y suis depuis presque plus de six heures. Pour le bien de mon cerveau, je cesse ici ce soir. J'ai relu ce chapitre, il ne me semble pas y avoir d'erreurs majeures, mais si vous en appercevez, n'hésiter pas à m'en faire part ! **_


	33. Epilogue 2

**Un autre épilogue**

Hermione était au salon, assise en indien sur leur nouveau sofa de cuir et lisant attentivement la dernière édition de _L'histoire de Poudlard_ qui avait été publié la semaine précédente. Elle enroulait des mèches de ses cheveux bouclés autour de son doigt, tellement absorbée par le contenu du livre qu'elle laissa s'échapper un petit cri lorsque quelqu'un lui prit le livre des mains. Relevant la tête, elle vit Drago qui lui offrait un sourire éclatant.

" Donne-moi mon livre, " dit-elle avec un froncement des sourcils. Au lieu de le lui donner, il se contenta de s'asseoir à ses côtés et feuilleter le bouquin en silence. " Drago Malefoy, donne-moi mon livre ! "

" Tu as lu ce livre en entier des centaines de fois depuis lundi ! "

" Et alors ? "

" Ne voudrais-tu pas plutôt passer un agréable dimanche matin en compagnie de ton généreux mari qui vénère le sol sur lequel tu marches ? " Le blond lui adressa un regard implorant et un sourire victorieux.

" Je le voudrais, s'il n'était pas un tel enculé. Maintenant, je préfère mon livre à lui, merci beaucoup. "

Drago jeta négligemment le livre à la couverture dur par-dessus son épaule. Hermione en eut le souffle coupé. Comment osait-il jeté ainsi l'un de ses trésors les plus précieux !

Les yeux de la brunette se rétrécirent en deux fentes minuscules. " Drago Malefoy, tu as de gros problèmes."

Il se contenta d'hausser les épaules. " Tu te mets dans tous tes états pourquoi ? Pour ce torchon ? "

" Torchon ? " Elle frappa durement son épaule. " TORCHON ? "

Drago attrapa ses mains pour qu'elle cesse de l'attaquer et l'attira plus près de lui. " Cette nouvelle édition de _L'histoire de Poudlard _est remplie de bêtises. Il y a au moins trois erreurs là-dedans. "

" Trois ? " Pour ce qu'elle en savait, il n'y en avait aucune.

" Oui, trois. "

" Qui sont ? " Il ne lui répondit pas. À la place, ses doigts repoussèrent les boucles qui cascadaient sur l'épaule d'Hermione et occupa sa bouche en embrassant le cou désormais exposé de sa femme. La sorcière laissa s'échapper un soupir à peine audible mais parvient tout de même à repousser Drago. " Quelles sont les erreurs, Drago ? "

" Ça ne peut pas attendre ? " dit Drago avant de capturer les lèvres d'Hermione des siennes.

Elle le repoussa une seconde fois. " Non. "

" Bien. " Il traça la ligne de son nez, de sa mâchoire et de ses joues. Finalement, ses doigts légèrement calleux s'attardèrent sur ses lèvres. " Les trois fois où ils mentionnent ton nom, ma chère femme, ils utilisent _Granger_. Pas Malefoy, _Granger_. L'éditeur de cette publication recevra une beuglante, mon amour, s'il ne rectifie pas immédiatement son erreur. Ceci étant dit, je devrais lui envoyer une beuglante dès maintenant. Pas seulement lui, mais à l'éditeur de l'édition précédente également. Ou peut-être sont-ils la même personne ? "

Un sourire s'étendit sur les lèvres d'Hermione alors qu'elle observait la moue de son mari, lequel était de toute façon trop âgé pour faire la moue comme s'il était un gosse. Pourtant, elle le trouvait adorable. Oui, elle venait de dire de lui qu'il était adorable et il l'étranglerait certainement s'il savait qu'elle avait utilisé cet adjectif pour le décrire. Grandement amusée, elle secoua la tête. Vingt ans de mariage et rien n'avait changé. Malgré les quelques cheveux gris, les bourrelets non-nécessaire sur certaines parties de leur corps et les rides sur leur visage, leur mariage était pareil à ce qu'il était deux décennies plus tôt s'il n'était pas mieux. Drago se vantait qu'elle était sa femme à chaque occasion qu'il avait et ce même si presque toutes les sorciers et sorcières le savaient. C'était agaçant par moment, mais ensuite, ça la faisait l'aimer davantage.

Il grognait toujours lorsque Hermione enroula ses bras autour de son cou et l'attira près d'elle pour poser un long baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle sourit avec arrogance. Le baiser l'avait fait taire.

Drago cherchait à tâton les boutons de sa blouse lorsqu'ils entendirent une voix.

" Erk... Maman ! Papa ! Je n'ai pas besoin de vous voir vous tripoter. Vous avez déjà dépassé les cinquante ans ! "

Cassie, leur fille de dix-neuf ans, ce n'était sur le seuil de la porte. Elle couvrait ses yeux.

" Seulement quarante-cinq, mon coeur, " répondit Drago avec un clin d'oeil conspirateur à l'adresse de sa femme alors qu'ils tentaient tant bien que mal de remettre de l'ordre dans leurs vêtements, Cassie ayant un invité. Et ils se tenaient la main, nota Drago.

" Oui. Certainement, papa. Peu importe ce que tu dis, " dit Cassie incrédule. " Avez-vous terminé ? "

" Oui, Cass, " dit Hermione tendant la main vers celle de son mari. Elle la serra légèrement, un rappel comme quoi il devait demeurer calmer. " Allo Albus. "

Le plus jeune fils de Harry et Ginny les salua de la main. Il était une réplique parfaite de son père lorsqu'il était jeune. " Bonjour, tante Hermione, oncle Drago. Comment allez-vous tous les deux ? "

" Nous allions bien avant que tu fasses irruption dans la pièce, " cracha Drago, regardant toujours les mains jointes de Cassie et Albus. Hermione serra sa main plus fort; cette fois, c'était une avertissement.

" Ne tiens pas compte de ce que dit ton oncle Drago, Albus. Il ne fait que plaisanter. " Elle les fit entrer. " Je les ai invité pour le dîner, Drago. Cass a quelque chose à nous dire. "

Drago fulminait de rage et Hermione jugea prudent de ne pas laisser les enfants en sa présence. Elle les conduisit vers la salle à manger, laissant Drago grogner seul dans le salon. Drago observa l'entrée de la salle à manger avec un regard qui en disait long, furieux du fait qu'il ne lui était pas permis d'hurler sur Cassie ou Albus. Le serrement qu'avait appliqué Hermione sur sa main un peu plus tôt lui avait indiqué qu'ils avaient la protection de la sorcière et il était suffisamment intelligent pour ne pas contredire sa femme.

Hermione bavarda avec les amoureux durant un moment et lorsqu'elle remarqua que Drago ne les avait toujours pas suivi après quelques minutes, elle retourna au salon, seulement pour découvrir qu'il était parti.

Elle était incapable de retenir le sourire qui jouait au coin de ses lèvres. Merlin, Drago était si prévisible. Le rythme de son coeur s'accéléra et se désordonna peut-être un peu. Hermione se dit que c'était peut-être parce qu'elle devenait un peu plus amoureuse de son mari si c'était possible.

* * *

_Durant ce temps..._

" Potter ! Comment oses-tu ! Ton fils à corrompu ma fille ! Cassiopeia a seulement dix-neuf ans. Je n'accepterai pas ça. Je ne laisserai pas ton gosse souiller la lignée des Malefoy ! Je ne le laisserai _pas_, tu m'entends ? Il faudra que tu me tues d'abord ! Tu aurais dut mieux éduquer ton fils, Potter. Je suis très déçu par tes talents lorsqu'il est question d'être parent ! "

Harry se contenta de secouer la tête à la tirade de Drago, lequel continuait de répéter les mêmes mots encore et encore depuis ce qui semblait être des heures. Hermione avait raison. Drago Malefoy n'allait pas bien prendre la nouvelle de la possibilité d'un mariage Potter-Malefoy. Pourtant, elle lui avait également assuré que ce n'était pas parce que Drago détestait les Potter et que Drago viendrait éventuellement à accepter que sa fille allait épouser le fils d'Harry.

Harry n'avait aucun doute sur ça. Après tout, Drago lui avait dit, des années plus tôt, qu'il considérait déjà Harry comme l'un de ses meilleurs amis, bien que ce soit à contrecoeur.

* * *

_Et voilà, l'histoire se termine officiellement ici. Je tiens à remercier l'auteure qui m'a permis de traduire cette fiction. Je remercie également les lecteurs qui ont lu jusqu'au bout malgré tous les délais et toutes les erreurs de traduction qu'il y a pu avoir. Disons que le début de cette histoire, c'était mes premiers pas dans ce monde. Il faudra que j'y fasse le ménage... dès que je serai de nouveau en vacances ! Mais ça viendra, ça viendra ! _

_Sinon, j'ai une autre histoire, un autre Drago/Hermione, que j'avais commencé à traduire et dont je devrais publier les prochains chapitres d'ici peu. Le titre sera ''Seuls à la bibliothèque'' si certains seraient intéressés, et je peux d'or et déjà prédire que les publications de chapitre seront beaucoup plus régulière. _

_Enfin, merci encore! _


End file.
